Esperanza en el Mañana
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Un mundo postapocalíptico, una esperanza perdida, una chica que podría destruir a toda la humanidad y un joven con una poderosa razón para salvarla... Genzo x Lily
1. Prólogo

**Esperanza en el Mañana.**

**(Boku wa Wakabayashi Genzo).**

**Prólogo.**

_¿Cuál podría ser el día más feliz de un ser humano, sino es aquel en donde se consigue el sueño de su vida? ¿Cuál podría ser, sino es aquél en donde se consuma un solo deseo común? Para muchos, el día más feliz de su vida es aquél en donde al fin alcanza la meta por la que tanto luchó gran parte de su vida. Y sin embargo, cuando en ese mismo día ocurre la destrucción de la humanidad, resulta muy difícil creer que éste puede ser el día más feliz de todos..._

_No podríamos comprender qué había pasado. Varios de mis compañeros y yo estábamos tomando una ducha, después de la consabida celebración por haber ganado el mundial. ¡Ja! ¡Habíamos ganado el Mundial, al fin, después de tantos años de esfuerzo Japón era el Campeón del Mundo! No era para menos, nos sentíamos eufóricos, los reyes del mundo, habíamos derrotado a Alemania y a su gran Káiser en su propio terreno. Nos sentíamos invencibles. No sé cuánto tiempo duramos celebrando, las horas se nos pasaron como segundos, lo único claro que tengo de ese día es que cuando salí de la regadera encontré el cuerpo de Teppei Kisugi en el suelo. Y más allá, estaba Takeshi Sawada, agitándose sin control, con los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Tsubasa, o quizás fue Misaki, se paró detrás de mí y me jaló por el brazo._

_Tenemos que irnos.- fue todo cuanto él dijo._

_¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó Ryo Ishizaki, a mi lado._

_No sé, pero sea lo que sea, debemos irnos.- dijo alguien más._

_Tomamos algo de ropa, zapatos, y algunos incluso recogieron sus medallas y salimos corriendo de los vestidores por la salida de emergencia. Quizás había sido alguna bomba arrojada por algún aficionado alemán ardido por la derrota de su equipo, yo que sé, pero eso hubiese sido mil veces preferible a lo que en realidad ocurrió..._

_Salimos al campo de juego, y parecía que nos habíamos cambiado de dimensión. Había miles de cuerpos esparcidos por las tribunas, por el campo, por el estadio entero. Varias personas corrían de un lado a otro, sin rumbo y sin dirección. Todos gritaban y sonaba la sirena de alguna alarma, marcando lo que sin duda era el fin del mundo..._

_No tengo claro lo que pasó después. Un grupo de militares nos encontraron y nos dijeron que estábamos bajo un ataque terrorista; al parecer, habían esparcido un potente virus que estaba matando a las personas con solo inhalarlo. Todo parecía ser tan irreal, pero el ver el cuerpo del árbitro convulsionándose en el suelo nos confirmó a muchos que eso era la realidad... Entre la desesperación, varios de nosotros intentábamos encontrar a nuestros seres queridos, presentes en el estadio para nuestro "momento de gloria". Tsubasa estaba desesperado por encontrar a Sanae y a su hijo Hayate, y Misaki deseaba encontrar a su esposa de tres meses, Azumi, y yo... Yo quería encontrar a Misado... Mi prometida..._

_Como era de esperarse, los soldados que nos custodiaban no iban a dejarnos ir tan fácilmente a buscar a nuestras familias; ellos nos dijeron que ya nos pondríamos en contacto con nuestros familiares sobrevivientes después. Fue la palabra "sobrevivientes" lo que a muchos nos causó una crisis de ansiedad... Entre la multitud aun viva, Sanae encontró a Tsubasa y los dos se abrazaron como si hubiesen pasado media eternidad sin verse. Misaki y yo sentimos que la esperanza volvía a nosotros: Sanae estaba en el mismo palco con Azumi y Misado..._

_Anego.- dije yo.- ¿Qué pasó? ¿En dónde está Misado?_

_¿Qué pasó con Azumi?.- quiso saber Misaki, a su vez._

_N-no lo sé… .- tartamudeó Sanae, sin mirarnos a los ojos._

_¿Cómo que no lo sabes?.- exclamé.- ¡Misado estaba contigo!_

_¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?.- preguntó Taro, con un hilo de voz._

_Es solo que… .- Sanae se soltó a llorar.- Yo fui a comprar una soda, Hayate se moría de sed… Yo estaba en la cafetería del estadio cuando la gente a mi alrededor empezó a caer al suelo y a convulsionarse… Nadie entendía que estaba ocurriendo, hasta que llegó el ejército y empezó a evacuarnos... Yo estaba sola, Hayate se quedó con Misado y Azumi, yo les pedí que no me acompañaran para no perdernos entre la multitud…_

_Según rumores de los propios soldados, las tribunas fueron la parte más afectada… Yo recordé la masa de cuerpos inertes entre las filas de asientos y mi corazón se encogió de pensar que Misado podría estar entre ellos… Los soldados nos hicieron salir del estadio, pero conseguí escaparme de todos y eché a correr hacia las tribunas. A mi paso, la gente caía y se convulsionaba, y yo a lo lejos escuchaba que alguien gritaba mi nombre, pero no iba a detenerme: tenía que encontrar a mi prometida a como diera lugar…_

_Apenas esa mañana, antes de salir a la cancha, le había pedido matrimonio a Misado. Ella había sido mi novia desde que la conocí en Alemania, cuando yo tenía un mes de haber llegado. Ella era hermosa, inteligente, extrovertida, era todo lo que yo necesitaba y deseaba, y si bien no me costó trabajo que Misado consintiera en ser mi novia, no me fue posible el pedirle que se casara conmigo tan pronto como yo hubiera deseado... Y sin embargo, esa misma mañana ella me había dicho que sí, era imposible que tan solo unas horas después ahora yo tuviera que correr en su busca, temiendo lo peor..._

_Había mucha gente en los pasillos, otras más sobre los asientos, y todas estaban inconscientes o quizás muertas... Prefería no pensar en eso, era más de lo que cualquiera podría soportar... Al fin llegué a la zona de los palcos preferenciales, en donde vi a Azumi abrazando a Hayate... Los dos estaban recargados contra su asiento y tenían los ojos cerrados. No respiraban. En ese momento me pregunté cómo iba a decirle a Misaki y a Tsubasa que ellos habían muerto..._

_Pero para mi desgracia, eso no era lo peor que me iba a pasar... Encontré a Misado agitándose con violencia, sosteniéndose como podía a las banquillas. Yo me acerqué e intenté ayudarla, pero ella no dejaba de convulsionarse... Misado me miró, con sus hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas y entonces supe la verdad..._

_No, por favor.- murmuré.- No te vayas... Te necesito..._

_Pero ya estaba escrito que ese día yo iba a perderla, así como también perdería todo aquello por lo que tanto había luchado. Sin importarme nada, la posibilidad de un contagio incluso, la besé. Casi podía jurar que ella me correspondió al beso... Y entonces al separarnos Misado me miró antes de cerrar sus ojos... Y fui sintiendo como su cuerpo dejaba de moverse hasta ya no respirar..._

_Yo no sabía qué había causado todo eso. Yo no podía comprender qué clase de mente malévola y maldita había podido planear algo así y dañar a miles de personas. Lo que ni yo ni ninguno de los sobrevivientes sabíamos en ese momento era que el ataque había sido a nivel mundial, con la muerte de más de la mitad de la raza humana como resultado..._

_Un día devastador, al cual los supervivientes llamamos Día Omega. El fin del mundo..._

_Mi nombre es Genzo Wakabayashi... Y vivo en un mundo que quizás ustedes no puedan comprender..._

**Notas:**

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Bueno, aquí le voy con una nueva y muy diferente historia. A muchos no les va a gustar, quizás, más que nada porque el tema en sí puede ser algo violento, además de que hacer que sea Genzo el que narre toda la historia me va a costar trabajo, pero este fic es un reto para mí y por eso mismo lo quiero escribir. Sobre aviso no hay engaño, este fic no va a ser del género "gore" en ningún sentido, pero puede que sea un poquitín más fuerte de lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir. Sí, como no, soy mala para esta clase de historias P. Igual, el escribir sobre un mundo post-apocalíptico es algo que he deseado hacer desde hace tiempo, ya que en Alas Guerreras no llegué al fin del mundo.

Quiero agradecer a Elieth Schneider por haberme sugerido el título.

Y el subtítulo es un recuerdo nostálgico de otro fic mío, _Boku wa Wakabayashi Daisuke_, una historia del hijo de Genzo Wakabayashi y Lily Del Valle narrada por él mismo. Esa historia no se parece en nada a ésta, pero en ambas sus protagonistas la narran desde sus muy particulares puntos de vista.


	2. Capítulo primero

**Capítulo primero.**

Faltan al menos unos tres minutos para que suene la alarma, pero yo ya estoy acostumbrado a despertar más o menos a la misma hora. Apago el reloj para que mi acompañante no se despierte y me salgo de la cama con el fin de darme una ducha. No me gusta bañarme tan temprano, pero siempre me baño después de estar con una mujer. Manías mías, ya luego ustedes entenderán. Cuando salgo del baño me encuentro con que ella está despierta y me mira con cierto reproche.

Aun es temprano.- me dice.

¿Y eso qué?.- replico yo.- Tengo trabajo.

Tú siempre estás muy ocupado como para quedarte más tiempo.- suspira.- No sabemos si es porque de verdad tienes trabajo o porque no te gusta la intimidad.

No me digas que hay quien desperdicia su tiempo preocupándose por lo hago.- me burlé.- Consíguete un trabajo de verdad, linda.

Tengo un trabajo de verdad.- protestó ella.- El trabajo más antiguo de todos.

Bueno, me va a costar un poco el decirles a qué se dedica mi encantadora acompañante, Sooki (vaya nombrecitos que acostumbran a usarse ahora). Y no porque me de vergüenza ni mucho menos, eso es lo que los hombres hacemos, sino más bien porque aun no están en edad de entenderlo, aunque algún día lo estarán. Bástese con decir que Sooki se dedica a dar cierta clase de placeres mundanos a los hombres por una módica cantidad de dinero. Si Hyuga me escucha decir esto, seguramente se mofará y espero que no lo haga porque entonces yo tendré que estrellar mi puño en su cara.

Pero comencemos por el principio. Ya lo dije antes, pero por si acaso vuelvo a repetirlo, para que quede aclarado: soy Genzo Wakabayashi, y en algún momento fui considerado como el mejor portero de todo el planeta. Jugaba al sóccer, un deporte que ya no existe ahora, pero era mi pasión, el eje alrededor del cual se movía mi mundo. Sin embargo, después del Día Omega, me convertí en Genzo Wakabayashi, el superviviente. ¡Ja! Vaya ironía, la mayoría de los que sobrevivimos al fin del mundo deseábamos haber corrido con la suerte que tuvieron los que no lograron superarlo...

El caso es que después del Día Omega, nada volvió a ser como era antes. Los que sobrevivimos al primer ataque, Tsubasa Ozhora y su esposa Sanae, Taro Misaki, Ryo Ishizaki, Kojiro Hyuga, Jun Misugi y su novia Yayoi Aoba, mi gran rival Karl Heinz Schneider, mi amigo Hermann Kaltz y varios más nos refugiamos junto con cientos de personas más en uno de los lugares establecidos por el ejército en sitios estratégicos. Fue ahí donde nos enteramos que el ataque con el virus Omega arrasó en cuestión de horas con más de la mitad de la población humana. Y de los que sobrevivieron al primer ataque, varios más sucumbieron al segundo ataque que se efectúo dos días después. De buenas a primeras, de campeones del mundo pasamos a ser refugiados que huían por salvar la vida. Las fronteras fueron eliminadas así como los gobiernos del mundo, no había más ley que la del poder de aquellos que consiguieron hacerse de armas, ya que el ejército fue desvaneciéndose en la nada conforme el virus acababa con las vidas de sus tropas... Sin gobierno, sin un lugar a donde ir, pronto los que sobrevivimos íbamos siendo cada vez menos...

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años. Varios nos enfermamos de gravedad, yo mismo sucumbí a una extraña enfermedad que me atacó una semana después del Día Omega, incluso mis amigos pensaron que yo no sobreviviría pero bueno, dicen que el destino está escrito, aun cuando yo no creía en él, así que me recuperé después de dos meses de andar de un lado para otro y sudando frío. Dicen por ahí que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte y creo que eso fue lo que pasó conmigo. Me recuperé de la enfermedad y de mi dolor de haberlo perdido todo, y me dije que ya que había sobrevivido a los dos ataques del fin del mundo, bien podría empezar a ponerle un poco de empeño a vivir.

Un año después del Día Omega, se habían establecido dos bandos principales, después de que las guerras menores (Misaki las llama "guerrillas") acabaran con lo que quedaba del mundo y con los múltiples grupos independientes. El caso era que teníamos dos bandos, los buenos y los malos por así decirlo. Los "malos" querían terminar con el trabajo que el virus Omega no consiguió, esto es, acabar con toda la humanidad, mientras que los "buenos" nos esforzábamos por contrariar al otro bando prolongando lo más posible nuestra vida en este planeta.

Volviendo a la vida real, han pasado cuatro años desde entonces y se podría decir que ya todos nos hemos acostumbrado a esta vida, la cual consiste básicamente en luchar por sobrevivir, aunque no todos nos dedicamos a eso, como me lo comprueba la mujer que está acostada en mi cama. Sooki me seguía mirando con curiosidad desde la cama, sin vestirse. No pretendo sonar desgraciado, pero algunas mujeres sin maquillaje se ven terriblemente mal cuando despiertan. Yo terminé de vestirme y me puse una gorra en la cabeza. Al menos, mi gusto por este accesorio no cambió con el fin del mundo.

Debo irme en cinco minutos.- anuncié.- Y agradecería mucho que te fueras antes de que yo lo haga.

¿No acostumbras a ser romántico con tus citas?.- preguntó Sooki, algo molesta.

Sí, lo soy, pero ésta no fue una cita.- repliqué, también molesto, y aun más que ella.

Romanticismo. Ese sentimiento murió en mí junto con Misado... Y con todas mis esperanzas...

Sooki me hizo caso, afortunadamente. Ella salió del departamento primero que yo, ya que me entretuve quitando las sábanas desechables para tirarlas a la basura. En estas épocas ya no puede uno confiarse en nada, después del ataque con el virus Omega hubo muchas mutaciones, como es de esperarse en un virus, y había muchas personas que podrían resultar contagiosas para los demás. Y si Sanae Ozhora leyera esto, diría que si de verdad quisiera cuidarme no debería andarme acostando con mujeres de la calle. Suerte que es mi vida y no la de ella.

Después de conducir mi automóvil, un viejo BMW de las épocas anteriores al Día Omega, por las rústicas y mal cuidadas calles de la Colonia, llego al edificio en donde trabajo, la sede principal de la Resistencia Delta, oculta bajo un estúpido negocio de repartidores. A mi parecer, muy pocos se iban a tragar el que nosotros fuésemos repartidores ya que en esas épocas no había muchas cosas que enviar por paquetería pero en fin, así lo creían los Superiores y mi opinión no importa un comino... Y si se preguntan qué demonios es la Resistencia Delta, tendré que decirles que es algo así como lo que evita que el otro bando acabe con nosotros. Después de la definición del bando del bien y del mal, los que nos quedamos de este lado de la línea nos unimos para formar grupos de resistencia contra el terrorismo; se crearon varias bases y varios grupos, de acuerdo al lugar en donde nos encontrábamos, y los que estábamos en Europa en el Día Omega formamos la Resistencia Delta. ¿Qué a qué nos dedicamos? Bueno, hay muchos niveles en la Resistencia, solo les diré que nosotros específicamente ocupábamos nuestro tiempo en boicotear al bando enemigo, en todas las formas posibles.

Supongo que ahora querrán saber a quiénes me refiero cuando hablo de "nosotros". Pues bien, comencemos en orden de aparición. La primera de todos era Alisse Farfán, una chilena que se encontraba en el estadio de Alemania cuando pasó el Día Omega. Ella había viajado al Mundial junto con su novio para ver la final, y si ambos se salvaron de morir fue gracias a que su novio insistió en comerse unos nachos con queso y presionó a Alisse para que fueran a comprar algunos. Ironías del destino, Farfán odia el queso, pero fue precisamente eso lo que la salvó ya que no se encontraba en las tribunas cuando el virus hizo de las suyas. Alisse y su novio fueron de los cientos de refugiados que estuvieron con nosotros en los campamentos del ejército; ella conoció a Sanae una noche y al amanecer, ella y su novio habían decidido acompañarnos. Así pues, a cuatro años de eso, Farfán trabaja para la Resistencia Delta, igual que yo, aunque claro que no tenemos el mismo tipo de trabajo, el de ella es mucho mejor.

Buenos días, Wakys.- me saludó Alisse, que ese día llevaba puesta una blusa verde que hacía que sus ojos parecieran verdes ese día y no cafés, como lucían cuando ella se ponía otra ropa.- Llegaste temprano.

Siempre llego temprano, Licha.- repliqué.

Deja de llamarme Licha.- gruñó Alisse.

Deja de decirme Wakys.- repliqué yo.

Ella me lanzó un gruñido, pero yo la ignoré, tomando un poco de café y un horroroso pastelillo de nuez. Los odiaba, pero no había nada más que comer. Alisse se acercó, con intenciones de fastidiar. Se notaba que ese día ella tenía deseos de sacar su frustración, y como siempre, yo era su blanco.

Tus favoritos, Wakys.- se mofó ella, mostrándome los pastelillos de nuez.

¿No quieres algo de queso, Licha?.- gruñí.

Odio el queso, y odio que me llames Licha.- replicó Alisse.

Y yo odio tener que aguantarte todos los días, pero la vida no es perfecta.- repliqué.

No vayan a malinterpretarme. Farfán y yo no nos odiamos, pero por algún motivo no podemos estar juntos sin pelearnos. Ella y yo tenemos esa clase de relación que hace que te pelees como perro y gato. Y si a alguien se le ocurre decir que lo que verdaderamente ocurre es que hay atracción entre nosotros, no podrían estar más equivocados. Farfán me parece una mujer atractiva, pero no es mi tipo en lo absoluto y sé que yo no soy su tipo de hombre, así que de amigos no pasamos. En ese momento se apareció Taro Misaki, uno de mis antiguos compañeros de equipo de sóccer, aliado en el tiempo actual. Alisse dejó caer un poco de su café al suelo al ver llegar a Misaki y no pude evitar notarlo.

No te ilusiones, no te va a hacer caso.- dije, en voz baja.

Por respuesta, Farfán me dio una patada. Ni modo, me la merecía pero ya encontraré la forma de vengarme. La verdad era que todos sabíamos que entre Misaki y Alisse había una relación muy parecida al noviazgo, pero me encantaba hacer rabiar a Farfán con comentarios similares a los que dije para ver si en algún momento ella terminaba por estallar y me decía toda la verdad. Yo no entendía por qué rayos se empeñaban tanto en ocultar algo que ya todos sabíamos.

Buenos días, Wakabayashi.- me saludó Misaki, el segundo de mis compañeros en orden de aparición.- ¿Qué tal te la pasaste anoche?

No tan mal.- me encogí de hombros.- Aunque he tenido noches mejores.

¿Otra ves te acostaste con una mujer de la calle?.- se burló Alisse.

Al menos no dormí solo.- repliqué.

¿Cuándo van a empezar a llevarse bien?.- suspiró Misaki.- Tenemos ya cuatro años de estar juntos...

Ni aunque tengamos cien años.- replicó Alisse.

Me quitaste la frase de la boca, Licha.- repliqué yo.

Farfán volvió a protestar y yo la ignoré. Mejor hablemos de Taro Misaki. Como ya había dicho antes, él fue mi compañero de sóccer y también amigo desde la infancia. Jugamos juntos para la Selección Japonesa y ganamos el Mundial, en el Día Omega. Misaki perdió a su esposa, Azumi Hayakawa, así como a su madre y a su media hermana ese día fatal; sé que él tuvo más pérdidas que yo pero ni siquiera por eso se deprimió o perdió la esperanza en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando el segundo ataque estuvo a punto de cobrar la vida de su padre. Misaki simplemente se dedicó a cuidar al señor Ichiro hasta que éste consiguió recuperarse por completo; una vez le pregunté a Misaki el por qué no se había separado de su padre en ningún momento durante su convalecencia, y él me respondió que fue porque sabía que la vida no podía ser tan cruel como para quitarle lo único que le quedaba en la vida. Sé que le costó muchísimo el superar la muerte de su esposa, pero jamás lo vi deprimido o con intenciones de dejarse vencer. Ése era Taro Misaki, y por ese motivo yo lo admiraba en secreto, yo no afronté tan bien la muerte de Misado...

Liss, ¿tengo misión hoy?.- preguntó Taro a Alisse.

Hoy no, quizás mañana.- replicó Alisse.

Entonces quizás pueda ayudarte con tu computadora y descubrir lo que tiene.- sugirió Misaki.

¡Ja! ¡Qué pretexto tan más idiota! Pero bueno, no culpo a Misaki por querer pasar más tiempo a solas con su no-novia. Sanae Ozhora apareció entonces por uno de los corredores, usando su bata de laboratorio y con una sonrisa para mí, acompañada de Tsubasa. Cosa que omití mencionar, Anego tenía siete meses de embarazo, y ella y Tsubasa son los números tres y cuatro en el orden de aparición. Ella era la esposa de Tsubasa, mi amigo, mi capitán y muchas veces mi rival en el campo de juego. Sanae había estado enamorada de Tsubasa desde que lo conoció, cuando todos éramos unos niños tan solo y pretendíamos ser los mejores futbolistas, de manera que para ella su sueño se convirtió en realidad el día en que él le pidió matrimonio. Y Tsubasa… Bueno, estaba de más decir que el sueño de él de ganar la Copa del Mundo era mucho más grande que el mío… Un sueño por el cual luchó toda su vida, al igual que muchos de nosotros… Para el Día Omega, Sanae estaba en el estadio en compañía de Hayate, el hijo de ambos de tan solo tres años, el cual murió abrazado a Azumi... Y Tsubasa, bueno, ya lo había dicho, él estaba con nosotros y después tuvo la buena fortuna de encontrarse a Sanae. Los dos habían conseguido continuar con su matrimonio y para su suerte estaban esperando otro hijo. Y yo me sentía muy feliz por ellos.

Buenos días, Genzo.- saludó Sanae.- ¿Cómo estás?

Amodorrado como todos los días.- replicó Misaki.

Mira quien habla.- repliqué.- No soy yo el que tiene que fugarse temprano de las habitación de una chica.

¿De qué hablas?.- me preguntó Tsubasa, al tiempo que Misaki palidecía y Alisse se ponía más roja que un cerezo.

¿Qué no sabes?.- me reí.- Dicen por ahí que de noche, han visto una sombra salir del cuarto de una chica, quizás sea Misaki.

¿Y tú qué sabes, si ni vives aquí?.- cuestionó Misaki, cambiando su palidez por una intensa coloración rojiza.

Bueno, no sé, es lo que por ahí cuentan… .- me encogí de hombros, conteniendo la risa.

Por ahí pude ver que Alisse me miraba con odio. Ya me imaginaba yo que después ella me daría una misión muy poco favorecedora, ya que después de todo ella recibía las misiones de un mando superior y se encargaba de distribuirlas entre Tsubasa, Misaki, Hyuga y yo, según su criterio. Yo aun sigo creyendo que el poner a Alisse en ese puesto no fue nada bueno, al menos no para mí porque cuando quería fastidiar de veras, me dejaba las peores misiones…

Es demasiado temprano para comenzar a decir estupideces.- dijo entonces Kojiro Hyuga, el número cinco en orden de aparición.

Y es demasiado temprano para que ya empieces a ser tan malhumorado.- repliqué.- ¿Te dejó plantado tu cita?

Hyuga gruñe por respuesta. Yo lo observo atentamente, a últimas fechas se ha notado más reservado y malhumorado que de costumbre. Hyuga y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, ni siquiera de niños. Fue uno de mis más fuertes rivales en el sóccer y, para qué negarlo, su personalidad y la mía no congenian en nada, aunque yo le guardo respeto y sé que él me lo tiene a mí. Hyuga perdió a dos de sus hermanos y a su madre en el Día Omega, ya que también se encontraban en el estadio ese día, y el hermano que le sobrevivió murió en el segundo ataque, por no mencionar que Takeshi Sawada murió en los vestidores y Ken Wakashimazu estaba desaparecido desde entonces, muchos pensamos incluso que debe estar muerto… Así pues, Hyuga se quedó solo también, motivo por el cual quizás decidió entrar a la Resistencia Delta con nosotros, aunque yo sé que él tiene también un secreto que lo ayuda a salir adelante, aunque no hablaré de él, por ahora, porque no es importante, por ahora…

En fin, sea como fuere, Tsubasa se distrae hablando con Hyuga y Taro con Sanae, de manera que Farfán aprovecha para acercarse a mí.

Tienes una misión especial, Wakys.- me dijo Alisse, en voz baja.- Y una muy importante.

¿De qué se trata esta vez?.- pregunté. Las misiones ahí eran cosa de todos los días.

No lo sé.- respondió Alisse.

¿Cómo que no lo sabes, Licha?.- pregunté.- Tú eres la que organiza todo.

Esta vez no.- replicó Alisse, y el hecho de que no me reclamara por haberle llamado "Licha" me indica que es algo serio.- Solo recibí órdenes de que te avisara que tienes una misión y que te presentaras con la Mano.

¿Con la Mano?.- esto abrió mi curiosidad. La Mano era el jefe al mando y nadie hablaba con él en persona, excepto Farfán.- ¿Qué misión me van a encomendar? ¿Qué mate a alguien o qué?

Yo que sé.- Alisse se encogió de hombros.- No me dijeron nada, no tengo ni idea de para qué te quieren.

¿Y por qué yo?.- cuestioné.- ¿Por qué no Hyuga o Tsubasa?

Te quieren a ti.- fue todo cuanto Alisse dijo.- Si quieres saber más, pregúntale a la Mano.

Vaya, y yo que creía que ese día iba ser igual a todos los demás. Ya me daría cuenta después de que estaba muy equivocado…

**Notas:**

Alisse Farfán es un personaje creado por Alisse.

Eso de llamarle Wakys a Genzo es idea de Liss XD


	3. Capítulo segundo

**Capítulo segundo. **

Me quedé pensando en lo que me dijo Farfán. La Mano en persona quería encomendarme la siguiente misión y eso era algo para mencionarse. Nadie, excepto Farfán, habían visto a la Mano en persona. Solo ella hablaba con el jefe dos veces al día, por la mañana antes de que nosotros llegáramos para que le diera las misiones del día, y otra por la noche, para que ella diera el reporte de los resultados de cada misión. El resto de nosotros, llámense Tsubasa, Anego, Misaki, Hyuga y yo, nunca habíamos hablado con un rango superior. Yo ni siquiera tenía idea de quien podría ser la Mano, vamos, que ni siquiera sé si es hombre o mujer. Y ahora, el jefe en persona quería verme para pedirme en persona una misión, algo que ni siquiera Farfán sabía, lo que significaba que era algo muy, pero muy importante...

Estás muy distraído.- me dijo Sanae, trayéndome de regreso al planeta (llamarlo "Tierra" ahora resulta bastante incómodo).- ¿Qué ocurre?

No es la gran cosa, Anego.- mentí. Farfán fue muy clara, nadie debía saber que yo iba a verme con la Mano.- Es solo que pensaba...

¿En qué?.- quiso saber Sanae.- ¿O en quién?

¿En quién? Ya lo sabes.- respondí.- No es ningún misterio.

Sanae se quedó callada. Ella sabía que yo estaba hablando de Misado. Mi prometida (patético, a cuatro años aun la sigo considerando mi prometida) y Anego se convirtieron en amigas en cuanto se conocieron. Iban juntas a apoyarnos a Tsubasa y a mí a todos nuestros partidos, y después se les unió Azumi. Eran el Trío, así las llamaba Ishizaki, y nosotros pensábamos que era bueno que nuestras parejas se llevaran tan bien... Pero bueno, de ellas solo sobrevivió Sanae. Y para ser justos, si alguna de las tres chicas tenía que salvarse, ésa era Anego, no me pregunten por qué, pero así debería ser. Y si se lo preguntan a Misaki, estoy seguro de que él va a decirles lo mismo.

Fue muy duro para mí, casi imposible, el decirle a Anego que Hayate había muerto. Tsubasa se lo sospechaba, dado el desastre ocurrido en las tribunas, pero Sanae aun mantenía viva la esperanza. Cuando regresé con ellos, mi mirada se lo dijo todo. Anego no tuvo que preguntar, se echó a llorar desconsoladamente y Tsubasa la abrazó. Esa misma noche, mientras todos intentábamos dormir, escuché a Sanae el decir mil y una veces que se quería morir, al tiempo que Tsubasa le repetía mil y una veces que se quedara por él... No sé como fue que lograron superarlo, perder a su único hijo fue muy duro para ambos, creo que el amor que ambos se tienen fue lo que los salvó. Actualmente, Sanae trabaja en el laboratorio de la Resistencia Delta, lugar en donde se realizan experimentos con el virus Omega y sus diferentes mutaciones para tratar de encontrar una posible cura definitiva.

No es fácil para ninguno de nosotros, Gen.- Sanae me puso una mano en el brazo.- Pero debemos seguir adelante.

Eso estoy haciendo, ¿no?.- repliqué.

Pero no lo has superado.- replicó Sanae.- Sigues pensando en Misado y ella ya no está. Fue muy duro para todos, nadie tenía entre sus planes el vivir en un mundo post-apocalíptico pero esto fue lo que nos tocó vivir y debemos buscar la mejor manera de sobrellevarlo. Y tú sabes que no lo estás haciendo. Mira a Misaki, consiguió aceptar la muerte de Azumi y se ha vuelto a enamorar.

No todos tenemos la misma suerte.- protesté, levantándome de la silla en donde estaba sentado.- Y si me disculpas, debo irme.

Está bien, solo espero que no te hayas molestado.- respondió Sanae.- Sabes que te digo todo esto porque eres como mi hermano.

Sí, Anego también era para mí como una hermana, pero ella no podía comprenderme. No le reprocho a ella por querer tener otro hijo que le alivie un poco su dolor ni tampoco a Misaki por haberse enamorado de nuevo, si a alguien tengo que reprocharle es al destino o quizás a mí mismo, porque por más que lo intento no he conseguido amar a nadie más como la amé a ella... Y quizás no lo haré ni aunque pasen cien años...

Claro, yo no lo sabía en ese entonces, pero también en eso estaba equivocado...

Se llegó la hora en la que yo debía reunirme con la Mano, según me había informado Farfán. Aprovechando que los demás se habían marchado a su trabajo, Alisse me hizo una seña y me condujo a la puerta que separaba nuestra área del resto de las instalaciones, mucho más privadas. Ella introdujo su contraseña en la puerta y ésta se abrió.

Por el corredor, la última puerta del fondo.- fue todo cuanto Farfán me dijo.- Regresaré a abrirte la puerta en media hora.

¿No es mucho tiempo?.- le pregunté.

Yo creo que más bien es poco.- replicó ella.- Pero en el caso de que no estés listo, estaré viniendo cada media hora.

Pensé que tú ibas a acompañarme.- me sorprendí.

No.- negó Alisse.- La Mano no me quiere dentro. Buena suerte.

Buena suerte. Escuchar a Alisse diciéndome eso fue mucho más escalofriante que el hecho que la Mano me quisiera ver a solas. Caminé por ese corredor por el que nunca había estado, sorprendiéndome de la arquitectura, mucho más hermética y adelantada a su era de lo que hubiera pensado, cosa que me sorprendió ya que el exterior del edificio era como todos los demás de la Colonia: en ruinas. Nadie se podría imaginar que por dentro se encontrara una gran cantidad de tecnología de avanzada.

Déjenme ahora que explique esa contradicción. Después del Día Omega, toda la tecnología que el hombre conocía hasta ese entonces desapareció, entre las múltiples guerras menores, los altercados entre sobrevivientes, los enfrentamientos de los ejércitos y los propios ataques del grupo terrorista, la Orden del Sexto Mundo, como se dieron a conocer después. Sin embargo, después de formarse los variados grupos de la Resistencia, se descubrió que la Orden del Sexto Mundo seguía conservando tecnología de alto nivel, lo cual los ponía a ellos en una clara ventaja sobre nosotros. Fue así como a la Resistencia se le ocurrió empezar a robar la tecnología ajena. De hecho, a eso nos dedicábamos en gran medida Tsubasa, Misaki, Hyuga y yo: a interceptar los camiones de la Orden del Sexto Mundo que transportaba su alta tecnología para dársela a la Resistencia Delta. Ya otras personas se encargaban de modificar lo que nosotros robábamos para acoplarlos a las instalaciones y no estar en tanta desventaja contra los rivales.

Mientras recordaba todo esto, llegué hasta la puerta que me había indicado Alisse y toqué tres veces, recordando la contraseña que nosotros usábamos. Nadie respondió. intenté unas dos veces más, sin éxito, y ya empezaba yo a sospecharme que todo era una broma de muy mal gusto por parte de Farfán cuando me abrió la puerta una mujer joven, de muy baja estatura, ojos azul grisáceos y cabello rubio ondulado, vestida con un conjunto negro. La muchacha me hizo una seña de que pasara y yo la seguí hasta un escritorio de metal, tomando asiento en una de las sillas que estaba enfrente. El sillón de alto respaldo estaba girado contra la pared, y recordé de pronto las películas de antes del fin del mundo, en donde se le quería dar suspenso a una falsa trama no mostrando de momento la identidad del ocupante de la silla. Me pregunto si conmigo pretendían hacer lo mismo.

Bienvenido, Wakabayashi.- me dijo la voz de la persona que estaba en el sillón, dándome la espalda.- Tenía tiempo de no verte.

¡Ja! Debía ser una broma. Yo reconocí esa voz al instante, a pesar de tener cuatro años de no escucharla. Me sentí algo humillado y quizás un poco molesto, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue darme cuenta de que me daba muchísimo gusto el saber que él había conseguido sobrevivir.

No dices nada.- me dijo Karl Heinz Schneider, girando el sillón para quedar frente a mí.- Pareciera que te comió la lengua el gato.

¿Tú eres la Mano?.- pregunté escéptico.- Pensé que estabas muerto.

Gracias por tus buenos deseos.- dijo Schneider.- A mí también me da gusto verte.

No sé que esperas, ¿un abrazo?.- repliqué.- Te desapareciste sin dejar huella, no esperaba verte y mucho menos esperaba que tú fueras mi jefe.

Sorpresas que da la vida, ¿no?.- suspiró Schneider, haciéndole una señal a la muchacha que me abrió la puerta. Ésta inmediatamente se fue a servir dos tazas de algo que parecía ser té.- ¿Deseas té?

Prefiero el café, pero supongo que no estamos en época de quejarnos.- respondí. La chica me sirvió una taza y le dio la otra a Schneider.

Noté que la mujer era atractiva y bien proporcionada. Volteé a ver a Schneider y él me mandó la señal inconfundible que le hace un soltero a otro frente a una mujer hermosa: "¿No te parece que ella es fabulosa?". No pude hacer menos que sonreír, ya me imaginaba qué clase de relación tendrían mi gran rival y esa mujer.

Karl Heinz Schneider fue el más grande rival que he tenido; un alemán con un potente tiro que lo convertía en uno de los mejores futbolistas del mundo. Él fue la primera persona que me enseñó lo doloroso y difícil que puede ser el fútbol, pero también fue la persona que más me impulsó a superarme y a amar este deporte. Fuimos compañeros de equipo, después rivales, nuevamente compañeros de equipo y al final otra vez rivales. Fue contra él y contra su poderoso equipo con quien nos enfrentamos en la final del Mundial, ganándoles en su propia casa. Como uno de mis mejores recuerdos del mundo antiguo, tengo presente el momento en que al fin pude conseguir detener el Non Fire Shoot, uno de sus más poderosos tiros.

¿Cómo es que tú eres la Mano?.- pregunté a Schneider, regresando al presente.

No tienes ni idea de quién fundó la Resistencia Delta, ¿cierto?.- se rió él.- Mi padre es el fundador de lo que sea que es esta organización.

¿Tu padre?.- me sorprendí.

Ni más ni menos, y yo lo apoyé.- continuó el alemán.- No pudimos hacer menos después de la muerte de Marie y de mi madre...

Claro, lo había olvidado. Schneider no perdió a su familia en el Día Omega, pero sí lo hizo en los ataques subsecuentes de la Orden del Sexto Mundo. Solo él y su padre sobrevivieron al ataque que dejó a Rudy Frank Schneider lisiado y a su hijo con deseos de venganza. La última vez que los vi, ellos pretendían detener toda esta locura, pero nunca pensé que llegarían tan lejos.

Lo lamento.- dije.- Lo había olvidado.

No te preocupes, sé que tú perdiste más que yo.- replicó Schneider.- No me fue tan mal, mi padre me dejó este puesto y he enfocado mis deseos de venganza en esto. Y conocí a Elieth, además.

La muchacha rubia, al escuchar su nombre, hizo una especie de reverencia y me sonrió. Yo le correspondí parcialmente al gesto.

Soy Elieth Shanks.- dijo ella, presentándose.- Yo estaba en Alemania el Día Omega, y al igual que muchos, perdí a mi familia. Karl me salvó de ser asesinada por alguien de la Orden del Sexto Mundo y desde entonces estoy con él.

Es mi asistente.- explicó Karl.- Hace muchas cosas para mí.

Entiendo.- asentí.- ¿Eso también incluye los favores de cama?

Elieth se ruborizó y yo me vi bastante descortés, pero el ver la mirada de vergüenza de Schneider lo valió.

Como sea, no tenemos tiempo para esto.- replicó Schneider.- Tengo una misión muy importante para ti.

Lo sé, Farfán me lo dijo.- dije.- Pero no me quiso decir qué es. Debe ser algo tremendamente importante si no quisiste ni siquiera contárselo a ella.

Es algo que no le puedes decir a nadie, Wakabayashi.- me advirtió Schneider, poniéndose muy serio.- Hemos recibido un informe de que la Orden del Sexto Mundo está preparándose para lanzar un nuevo ataque, algo a lo que han llamado Misión Alfa.

¿Misión Alfa?.- me reí.- No estarás hablando en serio. ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

Ojalá fuera todo un chiste, Wakabayashi.- replicó Schneider.- Tenemos dobles agentes que nos han dicho que la Orden del Sexto Mundo ha desarrollado un nuevo virus que esta vez arrasará con todos los seres humanos que no estemos protegidos contra él.

¿Otra vez?.- suspiré.- Es algo que ya intentaron hacer antes y no funcionó.

No, porque algo falló en el Día Omega.- me explicó Schneider.- Aparentemente, el virus Omega es muy sensible al calor y fue por eso por lo que muchos nos salvamos. Yo, al igual que tú y varios más, sobrevivimos al ataque porque nos encontrábamos en las duchas, con el agua caliente. Fue un error que le costó muy caro a la Orden del Sexto Mundo, pero no caerán en ese error dos veces. El virus Alfa es tremendamente letal, mortífero al contacto y en esta ocasión no se destruirá con nada.

¿Confías lo suficiente en tus dobles agentes?.- pregunté.- ¿Qué tal si todo es una trampa?

Es un riesgo que tenemos que correr.- contestó Schneider.- Si es cierto lo de la Misión Alfa, debemos impedirlo a como de lugar.

¿Y qué esperas que yo haga?.- cuestioné.

Me han dicho que el virus está dentro de un reservorio.- me explicó Schneider.- No muy lejos, quizás a doscientos kilómetros al este, muy cercano al Rhin y a la antigua frontera entre lo que antes eran Alemania y Suiza. Quiero que vayas allá y destruyas ese reservorio. Elieth te dará lo que necesites.

¿Por qué yo, Schneider?.- cuestioné.- ¿Por qué no otra persona? Yo no paso de ser ladrón y boicoteador.

Porque eres al que mejor conozco, de todos.- respondió Schneider.- Te conozco, conozco tu carácter y sé que solo tú podrías llevar a cabo esta misión. Necesito a alguien de mucha confianza y no hay nadie en quien confíe más que en ti.

Entiendo.- fue todo lo que dije.- ¿Es todo?

No es tan simple como parece.- me advirtió Schneider.- Deberás infiltrarte en las instalaciones de la Orden del Sexto Mundo. En nuestro último boicot a sus filas, conseguimos los trajes que ellos usan, ordenaré que te den uno para que puedas pasar desapercibido.

De acuerdo.- asentí.- ¿Algo más?

Es todo.- dijo Schneider.- Me dio gusto verte, Wakabayashi.

A mí también.- me puse de pie.

Y por cierto.-me advirtió Schneider.- Nadie debe saber que yo soy la Mano.

Por respuesta, hice una señal con la mano. Shanks me acompañó a la salida; miré mi reloj y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que Farfán había tenido razón: duré 50 minutos en mi cita con la Mano. Empecé a preguntarme qué haría en los diez minutos que faltaban para que Alisse regresara por mí cuando Elieth me abrió la puerta y me entregó un sobre, en donde supuse que encontraría los datos que necesitaba.

Ve al almacén.- me indicó ella.- Ahí te darán lo que necesitas.

Gracias.- fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir.

Y por cierto... .- Shanks se removió incómoda.- Karl y yo somos amantes, pero te agradecería que no dijeras nada.

Soy una tumba.- repliqué, antes de salir.

Afuera estaba esperándome Alisse, la cual no se sorprendió de verme ni me hizo ninguna pregunta con respecto a lo ocurrido ahí dentro. Fue cuando comprendí el por qué la Mano la puso a ella en ese puesto: ante todo, Farfán era muy discreta. Yo le dije simplemente que tendría que ir al almacén y ella asintió.

No regresaré pronto.- le dije a Farfán.- No me esperen.

Lo sé.- fue todo cuanto Alisse dijo.- Buena suerte.

Buena suerte. Después de lo que la Mano me había dicho, iba a necesitarla y en serio. Me dirigí al almacén, en donde Hermann Kaltz y Ryo Ishizaki se encargaban de adaptar la tecnología robada a nuestra propia versión. Antes del Día Omega, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido pensar que esos dos pudieran ser nuestros genios creativos. Ryo Ishizaki siempre fue algo así como el bufón del grupo y al que le costó trabajo llegar a ser un gran jugad de sóccer, ya que era de los pocos que no tenían la habilidad de Tsubasa, Misaki o Hyuga. En el Día Omega, Ishizaki fue de los pocos que no tuvo a sus familiares en el estadio ya que no tuvieron dinero para viajar. Él era el único que aun conservaba la esperanza de ver a su familia algún día, ya que el esperaba que ellos hubiesen conseguido sobrevivir en Japón. Y Hermann Kaltz... Bueno, él es uno de mis mejores amigos, el primero que hice en Alemania y un gran compañero en el campo de juego. Para el Día Omega, él ya había perdido a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico dos años antes de ese día, así que quizás fue él el que menos pérdidas sufrió, aunque en ese día, todos salimos perdiendo.

¿Qué hay, Wakabayashi?.- me saludó Kaltz.- ¿La Mano te ha dado otra misión?

Como siempre.- repliqué.- Me dijeron que tienen algo para mí.

¡Y vieras lo que tenemos!.- dijo Ishizaki, en esos momentos.- ¡Un uniforme genuino de los soldados de la Orden del Sexto Mundo! ¿Para qué te quieren, eh?

Algo muy, muy secreto.- respondí.- Tan secreto que ni yo misma lo sé.

Después de charlar un poco e intercambiar comentarios y evadir las preguntas sobre mi misión hechas insistentemente por Kaltz e Ishizaki, tomé el maletín que me tenían preparado y subí a mi automóvil. El sobre que me había dado Elieth Shanks contenía un mapa en donde estaba marcado el sitio en donde se encontraban las instalaciones de la Orden del Sexto Mundo. Sin embargo, no me dirigí hacia allá inmediatamente. No revisé qué contenía el maletín que me habían dado, pero no necesitaba hacerlo para saber que lo que fuese que contuviese no me iba a ayudar a salir con vida de las instalaciones de la Orden del Sexto Mundo, así que necesitaba armas de verdad. Y yo sabía quién podría dármelas.

Kirei.

Así pues, ella sería la primera parada que hiciera en el largo viaje que acababa de comenzar.

**Notas:**

Elieth Shanks es un personaje creado por Elieth Schneider.

Kirei Nieminen es un personaje creado por Liesl Von Kaulitz/Samael Bene Elohim.


	4. Capítulo tercero

**Capítulo tercero.**

Si tuviera que describir a Kirei Nieminen en una sola palabra, no podría hacerlo. A ella la conocí gracias a Hikaru Matsuyama, otro de mis ex compañeros de la selección japonesa. Por cierto que Matsuyama no logró sobrevivir al fin del mundo; lo curioso es que él no falleció por causa del virus Omega ni por ningún ataque. Matsuyama se suicidó dándose un disparo después de que su novia Yoshiko Fujisawa fue asesinada por un soldado de la Orden del Sexto Mundo, frente a sus ojos. Antes de morir, sin embargo, Matsuyama arrasó al menos con veinte soldados, incluyendo al que había acabado con la vida de su novia. Ése fue quizás el peor final que tuvo uno de nosotros. Y para ser sinceros, no pienso mal de Matsuyama, todo lo contrario, a veces hasta siento que lo comprendo...

Volvamos a Kirei Samael Nieminen (su nombre completo es mucho más largo, pero para ser sincero, no lo recuerdo). Ella era una persona rara, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Un tanto psicópata en ocasiones a mi parecer, Kirei me parecía la persona más fría del planeta. Su familia entera fue asesinada frente a ella y, contrario a lo que podría esperarse, ella tomó una _katana,_ especie de espada samurai la cual pertenecía a su hermano mayor, y decapitó uno por uno a los asesinos de su gente, sin derramar ni una sola lágrima. No sé realmente si en algún momento ella lloró por su pérdida, el único que quizás sabe algo sobre eso es Kazuki Sorimachi, otro compañero mío de la selección, pero es algo que no pienso preguntar jamás.

Después del Día Omega, Kirei se convirtió en una especie de mercenaria. Se dedicaba a traficar con armas e incluso ropa y comida, todo vendiéndoselo al mejor postor. Incluso, se rumoraba que ella era asesina a sueldo, pero era algo que yo aun no comprobaba. Kirei podría resultar peligrosa, más que nada porque era de las pocas que aun no tenían un bando bien definido, pero al menos hasta ese día yo tenía buenas relaciones con ella y sabía que me podría dar el armamento que necesitaba, a un alto costo por supuesto.

Kirei no pareció sorprenderse por verme; era como si ya supiera que yo iba a ir ese día y me hubiese estado esperando, cosa que era un tanto ilógica. Vestida completamente de negro, como era su costumbre, Nieminen estaba recargada contra su automóvil, limpiando una antigua escopeta Uzi de antes del fin del mundo. Ella me miró llegar, con esos helados ojos negros como la obsidiana.

Linda reliquia, Sam.- comenté, al llegar.

Aun sirve.- replicó Kirei.- Y puede ser muy útil.

Necesito armas, Sam.- le dije, sin más rodeos. A ella no le gustaba perder el tiempo con charlas vanas.

Me lo supuse, sino no estarías aquí.- replicó ella.- ¿Qué quieres?

¿Tienes algo que me permita salir con vida de las instalaciones de la Orden del Sexto Mundo?.- pregunté.

Una bomba nuclear.- respondió Kirei.- O los santos óleos.

No estoy para bromas.- dije.- Tengo algo muy importante que hacer y en verdad necesito tu ayuda.

Por favor.- se rió Kirei.- No me digas que el niño bueno va a cometer algún asesinato. Wakabayashi, con toda la intención de ofenderte me parece que tú nunca podrías matar a nadie y por eso mismo nunca podrías llevar a cabo una misión importante.

Si ya terminaste de insultarme, Sam, aun quiero que me des algunas de tus mejores armas.- repliqué, sin inmutarme.

No te las doy, te las vendo.- me contradijo Kirei.- Y a un caro precio.

Ya qué. Pero por supuesto que iba preparado para eso. Una mala costumbre que la humanidad no se pudo quitar ni siquiera con el fin del mundo fue la codicia por el dinero. Después de ver tanta muerte, los supervivientes perdimos mucha de nuestra sensibilidad y nos enfocamos más en las escasas cosas materiales que quedaron, así que el dinero seguía siendo muy importante, quizás más, que antes de que se acabara el mundo. Los que teníamos algo de dinero (como yo por ejemplo) antes del Día Omega, después del fin del mundo seguimos conservándolo y usándolo a lo idiota. Sin embargo, comprarle armas a Kirei Nieminen era una mejor opción para gastarse el dinero, sobre todo si se iba en una misión suicida. Como era de esperarse, Kirei intentó averiguar a qué iba yo a las instalaciones de la Orden del Sexto Mundo, pero no se esforzó mucho por saberlo. Yo le di una explicación vaga que sonó muy poco convincente pero que a ella le bastó. O al menos así pareció serlo.

Éste es el mejor armamento que tengo.- me dijo Kirei, mostrándome varias y muy avanzadas armas de alto poder.- Descendientes directos de la tecnología de la Orden del Sexto Mundo. Básicamente, son las mismas que ellos utilizan con unas leves modificaciones hechas por mí.

¿Cómo cuales?.- quise saber.

Ésta, por ejemplo.- Nieminen me mostró una arma muy parecida a una especie de ametralladora futurista.- Puede hacer que con un solo disparo el tórax de una persona salte hecho pedazos. Y ésta otra puede atravesar a cuatro personas de un solo disparo.

Vaya que ocupas tu tiempo.- comenté, tomando las armas. Muy en mi interior, me dije que no las usaría a menos que fuera necesario.

En algo tengo que ocupar mis días.- replicó Kirei.- ¿Es todo lo que se te ofrece? Porque tengo trabajo que hacer.

Iba a burlarme cuando de pronto el coche en donde había estado recargada Kirei voló en mil pedazos. Yo la empujé y ambos caímos violentamente al suelo. Detrás de la explosión, un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro se acercaron a nosotros: soldados de la Orden del Sexto Mundo. Me puse de pie y tomé una de las armas que me dio Kirei, aunque no la usé de primera instancia, preferí defenderme con las técnicas de defensa personal que había aprendido en la Resistencia Delta; obvio era que esto no iba a ser suficiente, de manera que tuve que disparar contra varios de los soldados, aunque optaba por apuntar a cualquier parte del cuerpo que no fuera un tórax. Me do cuenta de que Kirei tenía razón: el balazo que le di al primer hombre lo atravesó a él y a dos compañeros suyos más antes de incrustarse en la pared. No me consideren un cobarde por no querer matar a los atacantes, simplemente yo ya había visto demasiada muerte como para querer ser la causante de más. Además, yo solía ser futbolista, no francotirador. Kirei, sin embargo, tomó su katana y empezó a cortar cuerpos sin detenerse. Era como si me hubiese metido a una especie de videojuego en donde el protagonista debía descuartizar a tantos oponentes como pudiera. Al final, los hombres que no había matado yo los mató Kirei, dejando sus cuerpos en calidad de auténticos deshechos humanos. Ella me miró muy seria, al tiempo que limpiaba la hoja de su espada en uno de los uniformes de los hombres.

Si te he de ser sincero, me da gusto que estés de mi lado, Sam.- dije.

Yo no tengo ningún lado, Wakabayashi.- replicó Kirei Nieminen.- Estoy de mi lado. No te confíes, quizás en algún momento yo tenga la necesidad de matarte.

No respondí. Sabía que con ella debía tomarme sus palabras muy en serio. Le dejé a la chica el pago correspondiente por sus servicios y salí. Kirei sin embargo, me siguió hasta el automóvil.

Una cosa más, Wakabayashi.- me dijo Nieminen.- No me digas "Sam".

Vaya, otra chica a la que no le gustaba que la llamara por el apodo que le inventé. Eso para mí, no es ninguna novedad. Sin embargo, había algo que me intrigaba: ¿por qué habían ido soldados de la Orden del Sexto Mundo a atacarnos? ¿Acaso el doble espía de Schneider le había informado a los contrarios lo que nosotros teníamos planeado hacer? Si éste era el caso, debía darme prisa en llevar a cabo mi misión. Yo sabía que no debía preocuparme por Kirei, ella ya me había dejado muy en claro que sabía defenderse sola.

Así pues, una hora más tarde, me encontraba entrando a las instalaciones de la Orden del Sexto Mundo, usando el traje negro de sus soldados que incluía un pasamontañas, cosa que a mí me favorecía. Sin embargo, tuve que quitarme la gorra, eso evidentemente me habría delatado. Realmente, no me costó mucho trabajo entrar, el problema iba estar al salir, así que no perderé el tiempo en detallar esta insignificante parte de mi odisea.

Lo que vi dentro de las instalaciones es algo que no puedo describir. Aun hoy, me pregunto si eso fue verdad o no dejó de ser una alucinación. Había muchísimos cuartos, demasiados, tantos que me dio la impresión de estar dentro de un laberinto, dentro de los cuales había múltiples jaulas con algo que parecía ser seres humanos dentro de ellas. No estaba seguro de que se trataran de humanos, ya que sus rostros y cuerpos estaban tan desfigurados que no parecían ser humanos, pero otra cosa no podrían ser... Eran personas usadas para experimentos, muchas de ellas con sus cuerpos llenos de llagas y larvas de insectos, con heridas graves en los ojos, muchos incluso sangraban por todos los orificios de sus cuerpos y algunos más vomitaban. El espectáculo era repugnante y espeluznante. ¿En dónde demonios me había metido yo? Había escuchado rumores acerca de que la Orden del Sexto Mundo no trataba bien a sus prisioneros, pero eso fue más de lo que me imaginé...

Traté de no pensar demasiado en las piltrafas que se encontraban en las jaulas y me enfoqué en mi objetivo. Me había aprendido de memoria el esquema que me había dado Elieth y no me costó mucho trabajo moverme por las instalaciones, una vez que pude ubicarme ya que obviamente yo nunca había estado ahí antes. Hubo soldados superiores que, sin embargo, se dieron cuenta del descarriamiento de uno de sus soldados menores e intentaron detenerme. Yo sin pensarlo mucho usé una de las armas de Kirei para dejarlos sin poder moverse. Sin embargo, obvio era que el lugar en donde se encontraba el reservorio del virus iba a ser el sitio más protegido de todo el lugar, así que supuse que tendría que encontrar a un superior que tuviera la llave para entrar a ese lugar. No me costó mucho trabajo, en un cuarto había un grupo de hombres charlando y riendo como si el mundo no hubiese cambiado en nada. Uno de ellos tenía en su uniforme más franjas en los hombros, y eso siempre ha indicado un rango superior, en todos los ejércitos del mundo. Me dediqué a esperar el tiempo necesario hasta que el sujeto salió y se quedó solo, y entonces simplemente le puse una daga en el cuello, sujetándolo por un brazo.

No se mueva, o tendré que cortarle la garganta.- dije, en voz baja.

¿Pero qué rayos?.- musitó el hombre.

Cállese y obedezca si quiere vivir.- continué.- No dudaré en cumplir mi amenaza.

¿Qué quiere?.- preguntó el sujeto.- ¿Aumentar su paga?

Quiero que me lleve al sitio en donde se encuentra el reservorio del virus Alfa.- respondí.- Y de inmediato, y le advierto que de intentar engañarme, va a arrepentirse.

El hombre se puso pálido, reflejando su temor a morir. Yo sabía que él haría todo lo necesario para seguir con vida, así que me indicó que nos dirigiéramos a un elevador, dentro del cual apretó un botón de color negro, el único que no estaba marcado con ningún número y después de eso hizo un movimiento extraño y yo apreté aun más la daga contra su cuello.

Necesito ingresar la tarjeta de confirmación o este elevador se desplomará al suelo.- dijo él.- No cualquiera puede ir a ese sitio.

Hágalo.- ordené.

El tipo consideró la idea de meter la tarjeta y salvarse o negarse y dejarnos morir a los dos, salvando así la Misión Alfa. Para mi fortuna, el sujeto resultó ser un cobarde e introdujo la tarjeta que sacó de su bolsillo. El elevador pareció subir al menos unos veinte pisos, pero estoy seguro de que eso no fue más que una impresión mía, dado que el no saber a que piso nos dirigíamos me incomodaba un poco. Al fin, el ascensor se detuvo y la puerta se abrió. No necesitaba preguntar en donde se encontraba el reservorio, en todo el piso solo había una puerta negra, al final de un largo corredor, tal y como me lo habían dicho ya los planos de Elieth.

Bien hecho.- dije.- Y créame que no quiero hacerlo, pero debo asegurarme que no me delate.

Tomé la daga e hice varios cortes profundos en los muslos del sujeto, en los sitios en donde yo sabía que se encontraban los tendones, imposibilitándole caminar. El hombre, sin embargo, en el último momento tuvo la osadía de intentar detenerme y me atacó con un arma eléctrica que llevaba oculta. Caí al suelo, adolorido por la descarga, y de momento no pude moverme. El sujeto entonces me disparó, pero estaba tan aturdido por el dolor que falló el tiro, el cual me rozó el brazo izquierdo; yo saqué el arma que me había dado Kirei y le apunté. Yo estaba tan confundido que no sabía qué tan buena estaba mi puntería, pero mi adversario decidió que no quería arriesgarse. El tipo se arrastró como pudo al elevador y se metió en él. No pasaron ni treinta segundos cuando comenzó a sonar una alarma, y me di cuenta de que el tiempo se me había acabado de repente y que debía cumplir mi misión cuanto antes.

Intenté ponerme de pie; las piernas, aun acalambradas por la descarga, no me respondieron de momento, así que me desplomé. La alarma sonaba a todo lo que daba y yo sabía que no tardarían en llegar varios o cientos de soldados, los cuales, sino me mataban primero, me encerrarían en una de esas jaulas para tenerme como animal de experimentación...

De ninguna manera. La sola idea me produjo náuseas, así que no sé como logré ponerme de pie, quizás fue la descarga de adrenalina, quizás el presentir que el destino me esperaba al otro lado de la puerta negra, y comencé a caminar apoyándome en la pared. Por el tiempo que pasamos en el elevador, calculé que si tenía un poco de suerte y me apresuraba, podría destruir el reservorio del virus a tiempo, además de que la tarjeta que nos permitió llegar hasta ahí se le había caído al suelo al hombre en la lucha y supuse que tardarían en conseguir otra; quizás no conseguiría salir de ahí con vida, pero al menos podría cumplir con mi misión...

Como pude, llegué hasta la puerta y busqué la manera de abrirla, pero me sorprendí mucho al darme cuenta de que no estaba cerrada y bastaba con mover la manija. Me supuse que quizás la Orden del Sexto Mundo nunca pensó la posibilidad de que alguien de la Resistencia Delta pudiera llegar hasta ahí y por eso no pusieron tanta seguridad, o quizás, lo más seguro, era que a algún idiota se le había olvidado de echar seguro a la puerta. Contuve el aliento antes de abrir la puerta, suspirando después largamente. No sabía qué me esperaba al otro lado, así que debía estar preparado para todo...

Y sin embargo, lo que vi en esa habitación superó todas mis expectativas. Esperaba encontrarme con tubos de ensayo, cajas de Petri, matraces y todas esas cosas que tiene Sanae en su laboratorio, o quizás una vitrina llena de frascos de vidrio con cerebros humanos y demás órganos, o múltiples cajas de cristal, o un cofre, una copa, o quizás a miles de soldados dispuestos a matarme, pero no hallé nada de eso...

En la enorme habitación había únicamente una cama en el centro. Y sobre la cama, se encontraba acostado un ser humano, para ser más específico, una chica...

Una muchacha joven, de no sé, quizás unos veinte años, quizás veintidós, usando un largo vestido negro. Su cabello lo tenía recogido en la nuca, y ella tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo. Lo único que me hizo asegurarme de que la muchacha estaba viva era el vaivén del dije que ella traía al cuello, el cual se movía sobre su pecho con cada respiración que ella daba...

Debía ser un error. A mí me mandaron a destruir un virus y me topé a cambio con un ser humano. Quizás estaba alucinando, aun me pesaba en el cuerpo el dolor de la descarga eléctrica y el brazo izquierdo me punzaba, quizás mi cerebro estaba imaginando cosas o quizás la Mano me mandó al sitio equivocado...

La chica debió escucharme llegar, porque abrió sus ojos y los dirigió hacia mí. Y yo me quedé sin palabras. Ese par de ojos eran los dos más bellos que yo había visto en toda mi vida... A pesar de que eran de un color oscuro, no eran de un tono común, eran del color que toma el chocolate al derretirse... ¡Ja! ¿Qué idiotez acabo de decir? El chocolate no toma un color diferente estando sólido que estando derretido, pero si necesito definir ese par de bellísimos ojos, tendría que decir que son del color del chocolate derretido...

El caso es que ella me miró fijamente, sin inmutarse, como si me hubiese estado esperando.

Mátame.- me dijo la chica, en voz baja.- Termina lo que viniste a hacer.

Por supuesto, yo ya lo había comprendido todo. No había sido un error, no había sido una equivocación. La Mano me había mandado a destruir el reservorio del virus, ese reservorio era esta chica...

Y yo debía matarla.

Sujeté la daga que traía en la mano izquierda con más fuerza, tomando con la derecha el arma que le compré a Kirei. Sé que quizás otro en mi lugar no hubiera hecho lo que yo hice. Otro en mi lugar habría agarrado la daga y se la habría clavado en el corazón a la chica, acabando así con todo. Otro en mi lugar habría cumplido con la misión que le encargaron sin titubear...

Pero yo no pude hacerlo. Sé que lo más lógico hubiera sido el retirarme por donde vine, pero tampoco pude hacer eso... Cuando ella me miró, supe que mi destino ya estaba escrito.

La alarma seguía sonando y me puse en alerta. Tendría que prepararme para la gente que intentaría impedir mi huída. Pero nadie iba a detenerme.

**Notas:**

Para quien no lo sepa, una caja de Petri es un instrumento de laboratorio que se utiliza para cultivar bacterias y hongos. Los matraces son también instrumentos de laboratorio que se utilizan para realizar experimentos, al igual que los tubos de ensayo.

Según tengo entendido, una katana es una especie de espada japonesa, usada por los samuráis.


	5. Capítulo cuarto

**Capítulo cuarto.**

Nunca más que en ese momento odié con todo mi ser al creador del virus Omega. Sino hubiese sido por ese hijo de per... (disculpen mi vocabulario), yo no estaría metido en este embrollo, porque para empezar el mundo no se habría acabado y no tendría que estar yo luchando por sobrevivir. ¿Qué clase de mente demoníaca se había imaginado todo esto? Según nos enteramos después, el creador del virus Omega, el causante de todo nuestro dolor y nuestra pérdida, era un tal doctor Del Valle. Nadie sabía qué había sucedido con él, pero fuese lo que fuese deseaba que al menos algún día la justicia lo alcanzara...

Pero no es momento para pensar en eso. Escucho que detrás de la puerta negra, a la cual tuve el buen tino de colocarle el seguro, me estaban esperando varios de soldados para partirme en dos o llenarme el cuerpo de plomo. Y lo que más odiaba de todo eso es que ni siquiera pude cumplir con la misión que me encargaron, ya que al menos eso hubiese hecho que todo valiera la pena.

La puerta negra se agitó con violencia y después cayó al suelo. Sin embargo, al entrar, los numerosos soldados de la Orden del Sexto Mundo lo único que vieron fue una cama deshecha en el suelo, de la cual goteaba sangre. Varios soldados vieron esto y se hicieron para atrás, asustados.

Éste es el cuarto de la chica.- comentó uno de ellos.- La sangre debe de ser de ella.

Debemos irnos cuanto antes.- gritó otro, emprendiendo retirada.

El pánico cundió; varios soldados echaron a correr y regresaron por donde vinieron; sin embargo, hubo algunos que no se movieron de sus lugares.

Aquí debe haber dos personas, no una.- dijo uno de ellos.- Él debe seguir aquí, no hay otra forma de salir.

Y la sangre puede ser de él.- dijo otro.- Según el coronel, alcanzó a herirlo en un brazo.

Los soldados rodearon la cama, o lo que quedaba de ella y entonces me vieron. Yo ya estaba preparado, así que sin más le disparé a uno de ellos. Como me esperaba, la bala lo atravesó e hirió también al segundo. Los dos hombres cayeron al suelo, pesadamente y entonces yo me puse de pie.

¡Regresen!.- gritó el primer hombre.- ¡Él sigue aquí, nos engañó!

Por supuesto que los engañé; aparentemente, los soldados de la Orden del Sexto Mundo no son muy inteligentes. La sangre que escurría de la cama no era de la muchacha, sino mía. Yo supuse que si ella era el reservorio del virus más letal hasta ahora creado, su sangre debía ser extremadamente contagiosa y eso los soldados debían saberlo...

Los soldados regresaron ante el llamado de los hombres a los que herí, pero para entonces yo ya llevaba ventaja. Yo tomé mi arma y disparé una andanada contra las paredes de metal. El arma de Kirei era tan poderosa que las balas rebotaron contra los soldados, los cuales empezaron a disparar pero entre tanto metal volando la confusión fue tal que tuvieron que dejar de hacerlo, so pena de resultar heridos ellos también. El elevador estaba cerrándose, así que corrí más rápido y alcancé a entrar en él, mientras las balas de los soldados pasaban zumbándome los oídos. Una de ellas me pasó tan cerca que rozó la visera de la gorra, la cual me había vuelto a poner dado que ya sabían que yo formaba parte de la Resistencia. En el elevador, sin embargo, había un soldado que intentó matarme pero no resultó ser lo suficientemente rápido: siendo adolescente, aprendí a boxear para aumentar mis habilidades en el sóccer y con un par de derechazos dejé al tipo inconsciente.

Apreté el botón que me conducía a la planta baja del edificio, pensando en que había tenido suerte hasta entonces pero que estaba por acabarse. Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, sería el blanco perfecto para los soldados de la Orden del Sexto Mundo... Desesperado, miré hacia arriba tratando de encontrar una solución y entonces la vi: en el techo de elevador había una pequeña salida por la que seguramente los técnicos se metían para reparar las fallas. El tiempo se me acababa, pero entonces recordé la tarjeta del coronel, la cual yo había recogido; la introduje en la ranura y entonces apreté el botón de emergencia. El ascensor se detuvo y entonces yo busqué la manera de salir por la única ruta de escape que tenía posible...

Todavía no me explico como fue que pude salir con vida de eso. Sin embargo, no fue tan difícil como pudo parecer. Tuve que escalar por las paredes y llegar hasta un pequeño descanso que me llevó a los ductos de la ventilación. Me arrastré por ellos y llegué hasta un pequeño cuarto vacío, en donde había ropa llena de sangre y otros deshechos. Me supuse que era algo así como el cuarto de lavandería, o cuando menos el sitio a donde llevaban toda la ropa que usaban las personas infectadas. Había un par de mujeres guardando la ropa en carros, los cuales eran llevados por otra mujer hacia quien sabe donde. Entré ahí y me escondí en uno de los carros ya cargados, entre un montón de ropa de cama, ropa parecía provenir de los dormitorios de los soldados. O al menos eso esperaba, aunque para ser sincero no me importaba si me infectaba o no, ya que si tenía suerte iba a salir con vida de ahí. Sin embargo, yo no sabía que los soldados de la Orden del Sexto Mundo habían recibido otras órdenes contrarias a las que yo había pensado, de manera que en realidad no tenía a todo el personal del edificio tras de mí. Así pues, dejé que me condujeran en el carro de ropa sucia hasta el enorme camión que transportaría todo hacia las afueras de las instalaciones. En cuanto nos encontramos bastante lejos del peligro, salté del camión en movimiento y entonces me dirigí hacia mi automóvil, el cual se encontraba bastante alejado de las instalaciones de la Orden del Sexto Mundo, muy cerca de un enorme barranco.

Una vez en el auto, respiré profundo varias veces. El corazón me palpitaba con violencia y la cabeza me daba vueltas, por no mencionar que aun tenía calambres por la maldita descarga eléctrica y el brazo izquierdo me dolía. Me revisé minuciosamente y me di cuenta con cierto alivio de que la bala solo me había rozado la piel y parte del músculo. Viviría, al menos para poder reclamarle a la Mano por esta maldita misión... La adrenalina empezó a abandonar mi cuerpo y entonces me sentí mareado. Jamás pensé que en algún momento de mi vida tuviera que cumplir con misiones de este tipo...

Me cambié de ropa, usando lo que la mayoría de los supervivientes usaban: vaqueros y una camiseta negra; me vendé el brazo como pude y después traté de pensar en algún plan. Yo sabía que si bien había conseguido salir con vida, la Orden del Sexto Mundo iba a buscarme por cielo, mar y tierra, más que nada, porque yo al irme había traído conmigo un recuerdo...

¿En dónde estaba ella, por cierto? Salir de ese edificio fue una doble odisea, ya que no había salido solo sino que me había traído a la chica de la habitación. ¿Por qué? La verdad no lo sé. Fue mi impulso sacar a la chica de ahí a como diera lugar, aunque para ser sinceros no sabía yo qué iba a hacer con ella después. Por lo pronto, lo primero era saber en donde rayos se había metido...

Y entonces la vi. Ella estaba parada al borde del barranco, balanceándose de atrás hacia delante. El cabello se le había soltado de la nuca y éste se agitaba con el viento, con lo que pude darme cuenta de lo largo que ella lo llevaba. La joven parecía estar a punto de querer arrojarse al vacío y corrí tras ella al darme cuenta de eso, atrapándola entre mis brazos una milésima de segundo antes de que ella se dejara caer.

¿Estás loca?.- le grité.- ¡No arriesgué mi vida para sacarnos a los dos de ahí para que tú te arrojes a un precipicio!

¿Y quién te pidió que lo hicieras?.- me reclamó ella, enojada.- Pudiste haberte ido solo.

Mi misión era destruirte y no lo hice, no iba a irme de ahí con las manos vacías.- repliqué, soltándola.

¿Y se supone que debo darte las gracias por eso?.- replicó ella, aun más molesta.

Nos quedamos viéndonos el uno al otro. Ya de pie, y a la luz del amanecer, pude verla más detalladamente: era una joven alta, de piel trigueña, con un buen cuerpo, debo reconocerlo, y un rostro dulce y armonioso, aunque ese par de bellos ojos color chocolate (derretido o sólido, da igual) en ese momento me miraban con furia al tiempo que apretaba los labios en un gesto de enojo. Su cabello era de color castaño oscuro, largo hasta la cadera y brillaba con las primeras luces del amanecer. Era idiota que yo en esos momentos pensara eso, pero mi mente me dijo muy claramente que esa mujer era hermosa...

Pues deberías agradecérmelo.- dije.- Si no fuera por mí, terminarían por lastimarte.

¿Y se supone que eso es malo?.- me contradijo ella.- Mira, eres un idiota, y de los grandes. No me vengas con tus pretensiones de salvador, porque no te servirá de nada. Si no me mataste tú, alguien más lo hará. ¿Sabes lo que soy, no? Nadie me quiere con vida. ¿Por qué debo de agradecer que me hayas sacado de ahí? Solo retrasaste lo inevitable.

Me quedé momentáneamente sin saber qué decir. Era obvio que esa joven sabía quién era y lo que era, y resultaba bastante obvio que a ella no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Yo sé, cualquier otro con dos dedos de frente la habría matado, pero yo no pude hacerlo...

Jamás n mi vida he matado a un ser humano.- dije, tranquilo.- No voy a empezar a hacerlo ahora.

Pero... .- comenzó a protestar ella.

Pero nada.- la interrumpí.- No me importa quien seas o lo que seas. No te pienso matar por el simple hecho de que eres humana. Suficientes muertos he visto ya en mi vida, todo por culpa del infeliz maldito que creó el virus Omega.

Entonces, según tú, la culpa la tiene el creador de ese virus.- replicó ella.

Así es.- respondí.- Solo una mente tan desgraciada puede ser la culpable de tanta porquería.

Los ojos de ella me miraron con un sentimiento que no pude identificar. La chica esbozó una sonrisa triste y desvió la mirada.

De todas maneras, ya estamos afuera.- murmuró ella, contemplando el sol que salía tras de las montañas.- ¡Qué bello es todo esto! Tenía tiempo de no ver la luz del sol...

Me sorprendí mucho con ese comentario y fue cuando comencé a comprender. Muy seguramente, esta chica había pasado gran parte del tiempo encerrada en esas cuatro paredes que solía ser su calabozo. Me pregunté si a ella también la habrían tenido encerrada en una jaula, viviendo en peores condiciones que un animal... Y empecé a sentir mucha compasión por ella...

¿Tienes nombre?.- pregunté, para tratar de alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente.

¿Cómo?.- ella pareció no comprenderme.

Que si ellos te llamaban de alguna manera.- expliqué.

Me decían Alfa.- respondió la muchacha.- Pero si lo que quieres es saber mi verdadero nombre, antes del Día Omega me llamaba Lily.

Lily.- repetí.- ¿Nada más?

Lily, simplemente.- insistió ella.- ¿No te conformas con eso?

Bueno, para mí eso era suficiente. Ahora, ¿qué hacer? Tendría que llamarle a la Mano, eso era seguro, tenía que decirle que el reservorio era un ser humano y después informarle que yo había sacado a ese ser humano de las instalaciones de la Orden del Sexto Mundo... Así pues, le pedí a Lily que me acompañara a la colonia más cercana.

¿Para qué?.- cuestionó ella.- ¿Me vas a entregar a los aldeanos para que sean ellos quienes me hagan pedazos? En ese caso, me hubieras matado tú.

Tengo que hablar con alguien.- respondí.- ¿Por qué siempre haces un escándalo de todo?

Ella me miró como diciendo: "¿Eres estúpido o qué?". La tomé por el brazo y la hice meterse al coche. Yo había arriesgado mi vida por salvarla a ella y no iba a dejarla ir.

¿Y tú tienes nombre, o te llamo simplemente mi salvador?.- se mofó ella, con sarcasmo.

¿No se supone que deberías ser callada o algo así?.- protesté.- Pensé que el estar en la Orden del Sexto Mundo debería haberte dejado sin palabras.

Ellos se pudieron haber llevado todo, mi familia y mi vida más no mi esencia ni mi dignidad.- replicó Lily.- Así que si quieres que me calle, me vas a tener que matar.

NO te voy a matar, ¿entiendes eso?.- recalqué la palabra "no".- Y lo siento, no quise ser tan insensible... Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a que me hablen de esa manera.

Me lo supongo.- suspiró Lily.

Y me llamo Genzo.- dije, un tanto avergonzado.- Genzo Wakabayashi.

Ya.- fue todo cuanto ella dijo.

Nos quedamos callados todo el recorrido hasta la colonia más cercana. De momento, me sentí avergonzado por haber sido tan brusco con Lily. Era obvio que ella también había sufrido mucho, al igual que todos, pero quizás ella había sido sometida a experimentos que bien pudieron atentar a su integridad como persona... Y una vez más, me vino a la mente la misma pregunta: ¿qué hacer con ella? Si la llevaba a la Resistencia Delta no iba a ser bien recibida... Lo primero al menos sería llamarle a Schneider y ya después se me ocurriría algo...

Una vez en la colonia, me dirigí a la base de la Resistencia Delta de ese lugar, en donde le pedí al encargado que me comunicara a la base principal, después de decirle que trabajaba para la misma asociación. El tipo, después de amenazarme con cortarme el cuello en el caso de estar mintiendo, me comunicó a través de un rudimentario teléfono público, lo único que quedaba de la fastuosa telefonía que había antes del Día Omega... En el mundo post-apocalíptico, solo asociaciones como la Resistencia Delta y la Orden del Sexto Mundo contaban con este lujo; cualquier persona común no debía tener un teléfono ni por accidente, so pena de ser atrapado por cualquiera de los dos bandos. Marqué el número de la base y me respondió Farfán, como ya me esperaba.

Soy Wakabayashi.- dije.- Necesito hablar con la Mano.

Sabes que no debes hablar aquí.- reclamó Alisse.- ¿En dónde estás?

No tengo tiempo para estas cosas.- repliqué.- Necesito hablar con la Mano, es urgente. Hubo problemas con la misión que me encomendó.

Alisse no dijo nada más y me dijo que esperara un poco. Rato después, ella me contactó con Schneider, el cual no parecía estar muy contento.

Sé que era una misión difícil, Wakabayashi.- me dijo.- Pero esperaba que tú pudieras llevarla a cabo.

Es un ser humano, Schneider.- respondí.- El reservorio es un ser humano.

La Mano se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, lo que a mí me hizo saber que él ya estaba enterado de eso.

Lo sabías, ¿verdad?.- pregunté.- Sabías que el reservorio del virus es un ser humano.

Era solo un rumor, pero no pensé que fuera cierto.- replicó Schneider.- No pensé que la Orden del Sexto Mundo pudiera caer tan bajo.

Y no sabes cuanto.- repliqué, recordando a las personas que tenían como animales en jaulas.- Pero el caso es que es un ser humano, Schneider. No puedo destruirlo.

¿Y por qué no?.- cuestionó él.

¡Porque es un ser humano!.- grité.- ¡Nunca en mi vida he matado a un ser humano!

Siempre hay una vez para todo, Wakabayashi.- sentenció Schneider, fríamente.- Lo siento. Sé que te tomó por sorpresa y que debí habértelo dicho, pero tienes que destruirla o será el verdadero fin de la raza humana.

Me quedé callado. Yo dudaba que Lily fuese capaz de matar una mosca, mucho menos de acabar con la humanidad entera, me costaba trabajo relacionarla a ella con el virus mortal que me había descrito la Mano, pero al parecer, así era…

¿Entendiste, Wakabayashi?.- insistió Schneider.- Debes matarla. No te tientes el corazón, ella no es humana.

De acuerdo.- musité.- Haré lo que me pides…

Colgué el teléfono y le agradecí al encargado. Al salir, encontré a Lily dormida en el asiento del pasajero de mi automóvil. Pobre, debía estar exhausta, aunque no me imagino por qué. Yo en ese momento no sabía que el ser portadora del virus agotaba sus energías al doble que lo común en un ser humano normal. Yo solo la observé dormir, y me di cuenta de que ella era la viva imagen de la inocencia… Y de la ternura… No, era imposible que alguien como Lily pudiera ser tan dañino…

Yo no lo sabía en ese momento, pero después de que corté mi comunicación con la Mano, él y Elieth sostuvieron una charla que no iba a resultar muy beneficiosa para Lily.

¿Qué sucede?.- le había preguntado Shanks a Schneider.

Wakabayashi se enteró de que el reservorio es un humano.- respondió Schneider, suspirando.

Bueno, eso era de esperarse, ¿no?.- replicó Elieth.

Pensé que no había nadie mejor que él para esta misión.- continuó Schneider.- Temo haber cometido un error…

¿Crees que él no sea capaz de matarla?.- preguntó Shanks.

Conociendo a Wakabayashi como creo… Si dudó en un primer momento, no será capaz de hacerlo después.- contestó Schneider.

¿Y qué harás?

Tener listo el plan B, en caso necesario.- anunció Schneider.- No podemos correr ningún riesgo. No sobreviví a tanto para terminar muriendo por culpa de un tercer ataque. Además, no puedo permitir que por ningún motivo algo malo te suceda, amor.

Elieth no respondió a eso, solo sonrió y besó a Schneider como muestra de agradecimiento. Sin embargo, ella no estaba muy de acuerdo. En caso de poner el plan B, Lily resultaría muerta sin dudarlo…

**Notas:**

Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.


	6. Capítulo quinto

**Capítulo quinto.**

Mi mente no dejaba de hacerse la misma pregunta: ¿Qué rayos voy a hacer con ella? Sé lo que están pensando: debí haber pensado en eso antes de sacar a Lily de las instalaciones de la Orden del Sexto Mundo, pero muchos se quedarían sin saber qué hacer si descubre que la misión que el encargaron consiste en matar a otro ser humano.

Estaba furioso contra Schneider; él me había dicho que me había dejado esto porque confiaba en mí. ¿Acaso me creyó capaz de matar a alguien? ¿O habrá pensado que he llegado a ser tan insensible que no me costaría ningún trabajo quitar una vida humana? Cualquiera de las dos ideas me hacían tener ganas de golpear a la Mano en la cara (vaya frase tan contradictoria), como quise hacerlo muchas veces en otras épocas. Ahora, sin embargo, lo que más debía preocuparme en ese momento no era el reclamarle a Schneider sino el saber qué demonios iba yo a hacer con Lily...

Ella durmió por al menos una hora, tiempo en el cual yo aproveché para conseguir algo de comer; el resto del tiempo, me la pasé mirándola dormir y aprendiéndome cada detalle de su rostro, tan apacible como el de cualquier muchacha inocente de su edad, y no como el de una persona que es al mismo tiempo un arma letal. No podía regresarla al lugar de donde la saqué, eso significaría la muerte para ambos; tampoco podía llevarla a la base principal de la Resistencia Delta, era seguro que ahí matarían a Lily sin dudarlo. Así pues, sin quererlo ni pretenderlo, me había convertido en un prófugo, todo por una niña a la que no conocía... Yo debía estar loco.

Me recargué contra el asiento de mi automóvil y sin querer me quedé dormido, cosa que no era de sorprender dado que me la había pasado la noche en vela. En cuanto cerré los ojos, empecé a soñar con Misado. No supe por qué en ese momento soñé con ella, solo sé que reviví el momento en que le pedí a ella que usara un collar que pertenecía a mi familia desde tiempos inmemoriales y ella se negó a hacerlo.

Es muy pronto para empezar a comprometernos de esa manera.- había dicho Misado.- Todo a su momento, Genzo. Tenemos toda una vida por delante.

Ella se había reído, de manera que su rechazo no resultó tan humillante; yo me dije que si Misado era el amor de mi vida, ya tendría la oportunidad de darle ese collar.

Claro, jamás pude hacerlo, porque después ella viajó a Francia de vacaciones, después tuve que ir yo a Japón con la selección y cuando me di cuenta, el Mundial ya se nos había venido encima. Tuve entonces la oportunidad de darle a Misado el collar pero para entonces yo ya quería pedirle matrimonio y pensé que lo mejor era el darle una sortija de compromiso... Aun recuerdo que, tras dejar el cuerpo sin vida de Misado en la butaca, en su mano brillaba el diamante de la sortija... Yo le quité el anillo y me lo guardé; no es que me interesara en sí sino más bien deseaba conservar algo de ella cerca de mí, aun cuando sabía que ella no había tenido la oportunidad de usarlo por mucho tiempo... Aun hasta ese día, yo seguía trayendo el anillo colgado de un llavero, como si fuese una especie de amuleto. Algo realmente patético, pero dicen que todos tenemos maneras diferentes de afrontar nuestras pérdidas, ¿o no?

Despierta.- me dijo una voz femenina, cuya suavidad no concordaba con la violencia con la que era zarandeado por un brazo.

¿Qué sucede?.- me sobresalté. De momento no recordé en donde me encontraba.

Estás roncando y me molesta.- me dijo Lily, muy seria.- Pareces un antiguo cohete espacial lanzado desde cabo Cañaveral.

Me incorporé y parpadeé para tratar de enfocar a Lily, la cual tenía en sus manos uno de los pastelillos que había conseguido y una taza de café.

Esto sabe horrible.- comentó ella.- ¿Cómo es que comes esta basura?

Tú nunca te callas, ¿cierto?.- gruñí.- Eres peor que Farfán.

¿Quién es Farfán?.- cuestionó Lily.- ¿Tu pareja? ¿Algún novio o novia?

¡Oye!.- protesté.- Me gustan las mujeres.

Me da igual, es algo que me tiene sin cuidado.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- ¿Quién es Farfán?

Una compañera de trabajo.- respondí, tomando uno de los pasteles. Lily tenía razón, eso sabía espantoso.- Es respondona, necia y terca, como tú, exceptuando el hecho de que tú eres peor.

Gracias por el cumplido.- Lily ni se inmutó.- ¿Quién es Misado?

¿Cómo sabes tú de ella?.- cuestioné, poniéndome muy serio.

Sé leer la mente.- me respondió ella, enigmáticamente.- Misado, Misado. Debe ser alguien muy importante para ti, me imagino.

No sabes leer la mente.- repliqué.- Y ella no es alguien que te interese.

¿Está muerta, cierto?.- Lily de repente se puso muy seria también.

¡No es algo que te importe!.- grité.- ¿Por qué no puedes callarte aunque sea por un momento?

Lo siento.- murmuró Lily, arrepentida.- No quise molestarte. Es solo que no dejabas de repetir ese nombre en tus sueños.

No respondí. No me imaginé que pudiera haber mencionado el nombre de Misado en voz alta, pero eso era lo de menos... Lo que me sorprendía era haber soñado con ella cuando tenía años de no hacerlo.

Disculpa, no quise ser tan grosero.- me disculpé, después de un largo rato de silencio.- Es solo que no me gusta hablar de ella. Fue... Alguien muy importante para mí...

Me imagino.- murmuró ella.- Solo sueñas con gente a la que quieres mucho... Lo siento de verdad...

¿Por qué?.- me sorprendí.- No fue tu culpa.

Por respuesta, Lily se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada. Esta vez pude identificar el sentimiento que inundó sus ojos: era tristeza.

Si no te importa, no quiero seguir hablando de eso.- pedí.

Como quieras.- dijo Lily.- Me da lo mismo.

Tengo asuntos importantes qué arreglar.- murmuré, más para mí mismo que para ella.

¿Cómo qué vas a hacer conmigo, por ejemplo?.- preguntó Lily, con sarcasmo, volviendo a su actitud de antes.

Me le quedé viendo fijamente. Esa chica podría llegar a sacarme muy fácilmente de quicio. ¿Por qué demonios no la dejé en donde la encontré? Sin embargo, prefería mil veces el que Lily fuera sarcástica a verla con esa mirada de tristeza...

¿Qué?.- insistió Lily.- Oye, me disculparás si me siento importante, pero tengo corriendo por mis venas un virus tan letal que hace parecer al SIDA como una enfermedad sin importancia. Es lógico que tu mayor preocupación ahora sea el qué vas a hacer conmigo.

Eres demasiado odiosa.- protesté.

Y tú muy poco inteligente.- replicó Lily.- Te lo dije: debiste haberme dejado ahí, es más, debiste haberme matado. A eso ibas, ¿no?

Sí, a eso iba.- la confronté.- Me encargaron la misión de matarte. Eso lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Y por no hacer tus deberes, te van a castigar.- sentenció Lily, tomando otro sorbo de café.- ¡Qué asco! Esto está peor que lo que me daban en la Orden. ¿Lo preparaste tú?

Suspiré profundamente. Iba a tener que armarme de paciencia para no terminar por arrojar a Lily a un barranco... Ya me había arrepentido de haberla traído conmigo, definitivamente.

Y sin embargo, ya era muy tarde para lamentarse. Ya era de tarde, debíamos cuando menos comer algo y quizás de ahí buscar en donde pasar la noche. De momento yo traía algo de dinero pero no quería quedarme en esa Colonia con Lily, teniendo a la Orden del Sexto Mundo tan cerca...

¿A dónde vamos?.- quiso saber Lily, cuando arranqué el automóvil.

Con una amiga.- respondí.- Necesito algo de ayuda.

Lo dicho, no eres muy inteligente.- suspiró Lily, para quien al parecer cualquier idea diferente al matarla resultaba una estupidez.

Y yo creo que tú no eres nada agradable, pero la vida no es perfecta.- repliqué.

A puesto que eso le dices a todos cuando quieres terminar una discusión.- comentó Lily.

A ti no se te cierra la boca con nada.- gruñí.

"Podría cerrártela con un beso, apuesto a que eso te gustaría", pensó la parte de mi cerebro masculino que controla mi impulso de macho conquistador. Lily tenía unos labios carnosos, de ésos que despiertan las fantasías de cualquier hombre, y uno de los miles de pensamientos que me pasaron por la mente cuando la vi por primera vez fue el qué se sentiría besarla...

¡Pero en qué demonios estoy pensando! Esta chica es el reservorio del virus Alfa, es letal, es mortífera, es odiosa, presumida y detestable y lo único en lo que yo pienso es en besarla. Debo estar loco...

Sea como fuere, regresé al lugar en donde se encontraba Kirei. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que los restos quemados de su automóvil habían desaparecido, aunque era de esperarse que ella no los iba a dejar ahí para siempre. Por supuesto, los cuerpos ya habían desaparecido... Había huellas de una pila funeraria en el patio en donde había estado el coche y me pregunté si ésa habría sido la tumba final de los soldados de la Orden del Sexto Mundo.

¿En dónde estamos?.- preguntó Lily, bajando del automóvil.

Lo primero que pensé al verla fue que tenía que conseguirle otra ropa. Ese vestido negro que usaba no le favorecía en lo más mínimo. Otro pensamiento idiota de hombre. ¿Qué me está pasando?

Es en donde vive mi amiga.- anuncié.- Veremos si ella puede ayudarnos por esta noche.

Volviste.- me gritó Nieminen, desde la entrada de su edificio.- Para ser sincera, no esperaba volver a verte.

Sorpresa, sorpresa.- dije, con sarcasmo.- No soy tan malo como tú crees.

Pues sí que es una gran sorpresa.- replicó Kirei.- ¿A qué vienes? Sabes que no doy devoluciones.

No vine a eso.- suspiré.- Vine a pedirte ayuda.

¿Para qué?.- eso sí que fue una sorpresa para Nieminen.- ¿O con qué?

Con esto.- señalé a Lily, la cual se acercó a nosotros.

"Esto", tiene su nombre.- me reclamó Lily.- Y ni se te ocurra llamarme la Virulenta o algo similar.

Nunca se me ocurriría.- suspiré.- Kirei, te presento a Lily. El reservorio del virus Alfa.

Nieminen me miró a mí, después miró a Lily y al final regresó a mí. Ella me tomó por un brazo y trató de llevarme aparte, pero Lily fue quien protestó.

¡Ay, por favor!.- dijo Lily.- No seas ridícula. ¿Qué tienes qué preguntarle en secreto? ¿Qué si soy el virus Alfa o que si este virus no es un rumor falso o una leyenda urbana? Yo te puedo responder a eso mucho mejor que él, en todo caso, es de tu amigo de quien debes cuidar tus palabras, es demasiado ingenuo.

No me vuelvas a llamar ridícula.- amenazó Kirei, enojada.- Soy muy buena con las armas y con las espadas y podría cortarte en pedazos en cuestión de minutos.

¿Y se supone que eso debe preocuparme?.- replicó Lily.- Una sola gota de mi sangre contiene miles de partículas virales potencialmente mortales.

¿Y se supone que yo deba sentirme impresionada por eso?.- la confrontó Nieminen.- No le tengo miedo a nada y mucho menos a ti, niña. Yo he acabado con mucha gente cuando tú apenas estabas en pañales.

Bueno, ya.- intervine.- Suficiente de descarga de feromonas. ¿Me quieren poner atención?

Lily y Kirei me miraron como si yo fuera un completo idiota. Y quizás lo era, pero al menos dejaron de discutir. Nieminen miró a Lily de arriba abajo, examinándola, y al parecer al final decidió hacerle caso.

Entonces, lo de la Misión Alfa era cierto.- dijo Kirei.- Y también fue cierto que crearon un reservorio humano.

Claro.- asintió Lily, hablando como si en vez de eso ella se tratara de alguna reina de belleza.- Y aquí tu amigo en vez de matarme, me sacó de mi jaula. Dime si no es un estúpido.

Dicen que el virus no dejará vivo a nadie.- continuó Nieminen, sin hacerle caso.- La verdad, siempre esperé que fuera mentira.

Pues no lo es.- repliqué.- Mi misión consistía en destruir el reservorio, y el reservorio es ella.

¿Y por qué no la mataste?.- gritó Kirei.- ¿Acaso estás descerebrado, inútil? ¡Era algo tan simple con dispararle al pecho o asfixiarla o incluso romperle el cuello! ¿Cómo es que la dejaste viva? Escogiste la peor decisión, Wakabayashi.

No dije nada. Por un momento pensé que quizás hubiera sido mejor que Nieminen fuese en esa misión y no yo...

Me caes bien.- le dijo Lily a Kirei, sorpresivamente.- Tú sí pareces tener los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra.

Ya fue suficiente.- protesté.- Ya me harté de escuchar que tomé la peor decisión. Tomé el camino que yo quise y punto, ¿está bien? Y no me arrepiento ni me pienso retractar, así que les agradecería mucho que dejaran de criticarme y empiecen a querer ayudarme.

No te puedo ayudar en mucho.- replicó Kirei.- No pienso meterme en esto.

Solo te pido que nos dejes pasar aquí la noche y que me des alguna información que necesito, Sam.- pedí.- Después de eso, nos iremos.

Nieminen suspiró. Ella sabía que yo no le iba a dejar otra opción. Así pues, un rato más tarde, y después de haber comido algo ligero que yo preparé, Lily se quedó dormida nuevamente. Ella ya me había explicado entonces que el metabolismo acelerado del virus Alfa gastaban la energía de su cuerpo equivalente a la que gastaría en un decatlón, así que no me sorprendía que se quedara dormida tan pronto. Yo estaba cansado también, pero había algunas incógnitas que necesitaba aclarar con Nieminen...

¿Cómo fue que tú sabías lo de la Misión Alfa?.- le pregunté a Kirei.

Yo sé muchas cosas, Wakabayashi.- me respondió ella.- La gente me pasa información a cambio de armas. Ventajas de ser traficante y mercenaria.

Lo que me indica que quizás torturaste a alguien para sacar esa información.- deduje.

Probablemente.- Nieminen se encogió de hombros.

Entonces sabes eso también de que ese virus puede matarnos a todos.- continué.

Claro que lo sé.- replicó Kirei.- Y por eso te lo digo, no como consejo, sino como advertencia: si tú no la matas, alguien más lo hará.

¿Por eso me dijiste que no estabas de parte de ningún bando, Sam?.- cuestioné.- ¿Si no la mato yo, vas a hacerlo tú?

Yo solo te digo que recapacites y pienses bien lo que haces. Lo que hiciste, fue un error.- sentenció Nieminen, poniéndose de pie.- Espero que para mañana, cuando yo me despierte, ustedes ya no estén.

No te preocupes por eso.- repliqué.- Mi error y yo estaremos tan lejos que no nos verás ni el polvo.

Kirei me miró fijamente unos segundos con esos helados ojos de obsidiana.

Buena suerte.- murmuró ella, tan bajo, que yo pensé que me lo había imaginado.

Lo dicho. Kirei Nieminen era la persona más rara que yo había conocido en toda mi vida. Ya no era la más desesperante, porque ese puesto ya lo había ocupado Lily de inmediato. Yo me volteé a verla y la contemplé dormir, pensando al mismo tiempo que también Lily era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido en toda mi vida...


	7. Capítulo sexto

**Capítulo sexto. **

Suerte que ya estaba acostumbrado a despertar temprano; si no fuera por eso, quizás Kirei tendría la necesidad de amenazarnos con su katana o dispararnos desde la entrada del edificio para hacernos recordar que no éramos bienvenidos ahí. Después de vestirme, me encargué de guardar los alimentos y el armamento que Nieminen nos vendió para después ponerme a estudiar el mapa que ella me entregó. Tenía más o menos un plan trazado, un plan que se había formado en mi mente durante el sueño y que terminé de formular mientras guardaba todo. Primero que nada, iríamos a la colonia localizada en la antigua ciudad de Rheinfelden, una ciudad que en el mundo antiguo se localizaba en la antigua frontera entre Alemania y Suiza; la ciudad estaba dividida por el Rhin, unida por un puente, el cual también marcaba el límite antiguo entre esos dos países. Rheinfelden había sido una ciudad neutra desde las Primera y Segunda Grandes Guerras Mundiales y la época en la que vivíamos ahora no era la excepción; ni la Resistencia Delta ni la Orden del Sexto Mundo podían atacar esa ciudad, y cientos de refugiados se habían marchado a esa colonia con la esperanza de llevar una vida lo más cercano a lo normal.

Me imagino qué han de estar pensando. Si Rheinfelden era una ciudad neutra, ¿por qué nosotros no vivíamos ahí? La respuesta es muy simple: ninguno de nosotros quería vivir en un falso sueño mientras el mundo alrededor libraba una gran batalla para sobrevivir. Si he de ser sincero, otro motivo por el cual yo no quería irme a Rheinfelden era porque yo no confiaba en que ninguna ciudad en el mundo pudiera ser neutra; tarde que temprano, alguno de los dos bandos habría de invadir esa ciudad y entonces el regreso a la realidad sería brutal. Sin embargo, si había una sola ciudad en todo el planeta en donde alguien como Lily pudiera vivir sin problemas, ésa era Rheinfelden. Después del Día Omega, los supervivientes y refugiados llamábamos a esa ciudad el Oasis, no necesito explicar el por qué.

Así pues, ése era mi plan: ir a Rheinfelden y encontrar un lugar en donde Lily pudiera vivir sin problemas. Después de eso, pensaba regresar a la base principal de la Resistencia Delta y tratar de hacer razonar a la Mano para que Sanae pudiese encontrar una cura para el virus Alfa. Tenía que haber alguna, si la Orden del Sexto Mundo pensaba usar ese virus era porque debían tener una cura para ellos mismos; y si la Orden podía, ¿por qué la Resistencia Delta no? Quizás eso podría ser el resultado a todo este problema.

Nuevamente, me imagino qué han de estar pensando. Se preguntarán el por qué me tomaba tantas molestias por Lily, pero en ese momento yo estaba aferrado tontamente a la idea de que lo hacía con la esperanza de terminar con esa guerra; claro, en ese momento yo no quería reconocer que mi verdadero motivo para salvar a Lily era otro... No, aun era muy pronto...

Y hablando de ella, me daba un no se qué despertarla. Se veía tan pacífica dormida, como si en sus sueños ella pudiera escapar de la realidad. Mientras la miraba, me pregunté qué se sentiría saber el que podrías ser el causante de la destrucción de lo que quedaba de la humanidad. Lily parecía tomarse eso como algo digno de promocionar a los cuatro vientos, como si se tratase de alguna actriz famosa o estrella pop del antiguo mundo. Sin embargo, algo me decía que eso no era lo que Lily verdaderamente sentía en su interior...

Despierta.- le dije a Lily, agitándola con suavidad, aunque ganas no me faltaron de zarandearla como ella había hecho conmigo.- Debemos irnos.

Cinco minutos más.- murmuró ella, dándose la vuelta.- No quiero irme aun.

Si no nos vamos, Kirei podría hacernos pedazos.- repliqué.

Eso estaría bien.- replicó Lily, sin abrir los ojos.- ¿Podría darme una ducha al menos?

Me sobresalté, lo confieso. ¿Una ducha? ¿Era eso una broma? Claro, reaccioné como típico hombre que no le toma tanta importancia a algo tan común como es un baño. Lily me miraba otra vez con esa expresión que hacía que yo me sintiera como un estúpido.

¿Una ducha?.- pregunté.- ¿Para qué?

No ha de ser para estar más sucia.- replicó Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Perdona, pero en la Orden dejaban que me bañara a diario y no pienso apestar solo porque estoy contigo.

¡Ey! ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Pero no estás ya en la Orden.- protesté.- ¿En dónde esperas bañarte? No estamos en un hotel de cinco estrellas para que su alteza tome un baño de burbujas.

¿Por qué tienes que ser tan majadero?.- protestó Lily.- Únicamente estoy pidiéndote que dejes que me tome una ducha en el arroyo que está cerca de aquí, no te estoy pidiendo que me consigas una estrella.

No importaba qué dijera o hiciera, yo sabía que si me negaba a que Lily se tomara su tan preciado baño ella no dejaría de fastidiarme en lo que me quedaba de vida. Así pues, le dije a la chica que solo tenía quince minutos, no más, o de lo contrario iría a buscarla, estuviera lista o no. Como era de esperarse, Lily protestó.

¡Óyeme, pervertido!.- gritó ella.- ¿Acaso piensas espiarme?

Por favor, no estoy tan desesperado como para fijarme en alguien como tú.- repliqué.

Pues de lo que te pierdes.- gruñó ella.

Pensé que Lily me abofetearía, dada la rabia que vi en sus ojos, pero no lo hizo. Ella simplemente se marchó muy digna en dirección al arroyo que había cerca del edificio de Kirei y yo me dediqué a repasar por millonésima vez mi plan, revisando todos los caminos principales y las posibles rutas de escape en el mapa, en el caso de que la Orden nos diera alcance. Yo seguía sorprendido de que hasta ese momento no nos hubiésemos topado ni siquiera con un soldado, aunque bien podría ser por el hecho de que la Orden ya conocía perfectamente bien a Kirei y sus múltiples intentos por eliminarla habían sido infructuosos; aunque si eso era cierto, entonces significaría que la Orden nos perseguiría en cuanto abandonáramos la propiedad de Nieminen. Sin embargo, yo seguía sin saber que el verdadero motivo por el cual la Orden no nos seguía era porque tenían un plan diferente en el cual jamás se ocurrió pensar...

Pensé momentáneamente en la amenaza que me hizo Nieminen la noche anterior: "Si tú no la matas, alguien más lo hará". Eso podría ser muy cierto, si se corría el rumor de que el reservorio del Virus Alfa había salido de la Orden del Sexto Mundo, se armaría un caos y entonces lo que quedaba de la humanidad iría tras Lily para acabar con ella, sin dudarlo ni un instante como lo había hecho yo. Me pregunté si Kirei sería capaz de revelar esa información, pero después recordé que ella no diría nada gratis: Nieminen hablaría, eso sí, pero a su beneficio, y solo al mejor postor. Así que, de momento, no necesitaba preocuparme porque ella nos delatara. Lo que sí me preocupaba era el que Kirei nos siguiera para matar a Lily y a mí también por no haber cumplido con mi misión...

Pasaron diez minutos. Sé que le dije a Lily que tendría quince minutos para bañarse, pero por algún motivo, el cual no pienso decir porque aun conservo cierta vergüenza, decidí ir a buscarla. No hablaré sobre los instintos oscuros de un hombre, aquellos que lo son podrán comprenderme y sé que varios hubiesen hecho lo mismo. Como sea, el caso es que fui a buscar a Lily y me topé con el espectáculo con el que secretamente esperaba encontrarme: ella aun estaba bañándose con tranquilidad y parsimonia, como si ese acto fuese más un ritual que un mero acto cotidiano; el agua resbalaba por su cuerpo desnudo, haciendo que su cabello se le pegara al cuerpo y definiera aun más sus curvas bien formadas. Ignorante de que yo estaba observándola, Lily se lavaba el cabello y se tallaba el cuerpo con parsimonia, como si estuviera dispuesta a pasarse de los quince minutos que yo le había dado para llevarme la contraria.

Mil pensamientos pecaminosos me pasaron por la mente; insisto, la mente de un hombre no es tan compleja, cuando no pensamos en deportes solemos pensar en otra cosa igual de placentera (sino es que más) y eso se hace más evidente si estamos cerca de una mujer hermosa como lo era Lily. Sin embargo, como ya dije antes también, aun conservo algo de vergüenza y decidí retirarme. No sé que hacía yo espiando a una muchacha a la cual no conocía... Regresé a mi automóvil y me puse a mirar el mapa, para alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente, sin conseguirlo del todo pero no iba a propasarme con Lily, aun cuando por un fugaz momento tuve muchas ganas de hacerlo...

Como era de esperarse, Lily se tardó mucho más de los quince minutos que le puse como límite, y se apareció con una actitud de rebeldía, como si se hubiese propuesto contradecirme en todo. Yo quería marcharme ya, el amanecer había llegado y Kirei no tardaría en aparecer, pero Lily no tenía las mínimas intenciones de irse.

Me quedaré aquí.- anunció Lily, mientras se cepillaba el cabello con mi peine (vaya desfachatez).- Tu amiga Kirei podría terminar la misión que te encomendaron.

No voy a dejar que nadie te mate, ¿cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo?.- mi paciencia estaba colmándose.- Vámonos ya.

No.- me retó Lily, cruzándose de brazos.- Yo me quedo.

Fue suficiente. Me harté, así que cargué a Lily para subirla al automóvil; ella comenzó a patalear y a golpearme con fuerza, pero yo no hice ni el intento de soltarla. Una vez en el coche, la bajé y la aprisioné con mi cuerpo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Lily me sostuvo la mirada, sin amedrentarse.

Escucha bien.- dije.- No voy a dejarte aquí. No voy a matarte ni tampoco voy a permitir que nadie más lo haga. Arriesgué mi vida por ti y eso me da derecho a hacer contigo lo que yo quiera. Y yo quiero llevarte a Rheinfelden, de manera que te vas a callar y vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, ¿me entendiste?

Lily me miró fijamente, buscando quizás alguna réplica que darme, pero no encontró ninguna. Aun hoy, puedo recordar esa mirada, nunca había visto tanta rabia y deseos de luchar como yo veía en esos ojos en ese preciso momento. Mis ojos se posaron en los labios de Lily y una vez más sentí ese impulso idiota de besarla. La solté; ese pensamiento se me estaba haciendo una rutina...

Sube.- ordené, dándole la espalda al tiempo que me sujetaba la gorra.- No tenemos tiempo, ya amaneció.

Lily subió al automóvil, sin decir nada. Antes de partir, vi a Kirei parada en la puerta del edificio. Yo le vi las intenciones en sus ojos, sé que ella hubiera preferido el matarnos a dejarnos ir, pero supongo que Nieminen iba a darme el beneficio de la duda, quizás creyó que en algún momento yo reaccionaría y me daría cuenta de que lo mejor sería matar a mi acompañante...

Ya en el camino, mi mente seguía formulando planes alternativos. ¿Qué sucedería si a Lily se le ocurría decir quién era ella? Si eso pasaba, ni siquiera en Rheinfelden la aceptarían. No creía, sin embargo, que Lily fuese a hacer eso; aun cuando quiso lanzarse al precipicio, yo tenía la idea de que ella no tenía deseos de morir, así que quizás guardaría su secreto por un tiempo y quizás después yo podría convencerla de callar hasta que Sanae encontrara la cura para su mal... No sé qué me hacía tener tanta seguridad de eso, quizás era el hecho de que a pesar de todo, Lily seguía conmigo...

El camino a Rheinfelden era largo, lo suficiente como para que dos extraños se sintieran incómodos en medio de un profundo silencio. Sin embargo, eso a Lily parecía no importarle y miraba el paisaje por la ventana. Las zonas cercanas a las Colonias eran áridas y desérticas, producto del fuego que hicimos los supervivientes para quemar los cuerpos de los ya fallecidos y que no causaran una epidemia. El paisaje en sí no era nada hermoso, pero Lily no se perdía de nada, ni siquiera el más mínimo detalle. Era increíble, pero aun en esas áridas zonas había animales que se habían acostumbrado a vivir bajo las más duras condiciones.

La vida siempre encuentra la forma de seguir.- comentó Lily, después de un largo rato de silencio.- Sin importar lo que pase con el mundo, la vida sigue.

Para bien o para mal.- suspiré.- Así ha sido siempre.

Ellos ni se imaginan lo que está por ocurrir.- murmuró Lily.

No supe a quién se refería con "ellos", si a los animales o a nosotros. Era como si Lily no se considerara humana...

Supongo que, aunque la humanidad desaparezca, la vida en el mundo no desaparecerá.- comenté.- Es imposible destruir a un planeta entero con toda vida existente, eso ni el más potente virus podría hacerlo.

Me supongo.- fue todo cuanto Lily dijo, sin mirarme.

A veces me da la impresión de que no te consideras humana.- comenté, sin poder evitarlo.- Me miras como si yo fuera alguien diferente, alguien de otra especie.

Lily me volteó a ver, con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos color chocolate; evidentemente, ella no se esperaba ese comentario.

No soy humana.- replicó ella, volviendo a mirar por la ventanilla del coche.- La Orden me lo ha dicho todo el tiempo y creo que ellos tienen razón.

¿Y por qué ha de ser así?.- repliqué.- ¿Quiénes son ellos para decidir lo que eres o no?

Ellos me infectaron con el virus Alfa.- me contradijo Lily, más sorprendida aun.- Creo que eso les da derecho, ¿o no?

Mira, sé que has de haber pasado por cosas terribles.- dije, mirándola brevemente; no quería distraerme demasiado del camino y ese par de ojos sí que eran distractores.- No quiero ni imaginarme qué te pudieron haber hecho, pero no por eso la Orden determina quién eres o lo que eres. Eso, solo lo decides tú.

Lily me miró fijamente por varios minutos, con un sentimiento que me fue muy difícil de precisar. Sé que lo que le dije la impactó de una forma muy profunda, aun cuando yo en ese momento no me había dado cuenta de cuánto. Al parecer, en sus últimos años todos los que la rodeaban le hicieron sentir a Lily que no era humana ni nadie "normal", y quizás no lo era, pero para ser sincero yo la veía como una chica común y corriente con un mal pasado y con un futuro que amenazaba con destruirla, cosa que prácticamente teníamos todos. No sé por qué, pero jamás pude ver a Lily como el arma letal que era, quizás era esa cara de ternura o ese par de ojos impactantes, yo que sé, pero así era.

Otra vez, nos sumimos en el silencio; no estaba muy seguro, pero podría jurar que a través del reflejo de la ventana de Lily la vi derramar una lágrima. Por un momento, me sentí un completo idiota...

¿De dónde vienes?.- pregunté, tras un largo rato.

¿Cómo dices?.- la voz de Lily se escuchó más aguda de lo normal.

¿En dónde naciste? No pareces provenir de algún antiguo país de Europa.- insistí.

Nací en México.- fue todo cuanto Lily dijo.- Llevaba cinco años viviendo en Alemania cuando pasó el Día Omega.

Ya veo.- así que Lily era mexicana, vaya.- ¿Y cómo fue que caíste en poder de la Orden del Sexto Mundo?

Perdona, pero no te conozco lo suficiente como para querer hablar de eso.- me contestó Lily, jugueteando con la cadena que llevaba al cuello.- Además, no me agradas en lo más mínimo y no veo por qué tenga que contarte sobre mi pasado.

De acuerdo, me lo gané. Sé que aun era muy pronto para querer saberlo, pero de verdad que tenía muchas incógnitas con respecto al pasado de Lily y solo ella podría aclarármelas.

¿A qué iremos a Rheinfelden?.- quiso saber Lily, tras otro largo rato de silencio.

Es una ciudad neutra.- fue todo lo que respondí.

Eso ya lo sé.- replicó ella.- Por eso mismo te pregunto. ¿Qué haremos ahí?

Buscaré un lugar en donde pueda dejarte a salvo, mientras encuentro una cura para tu virus.- respondí.

Sería mucho más fácil ir al sol.- suspiró Lily.- Pero como quieras, ya me di cuenta que es imposible el tratar de detenerte.

¿Y por qué sería tan difícil el hallar una cura?.- cuestioné.- La Orden debe tener una, ¿no?

Quizás.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- No creo que sean tan tarados como para crear un virus mortal y no buscar una cura para ellos mismos.

Entonces, no hay nada más que decir.- sentencié.- Si encuentro una solución para tu problema, evitaré que la humanidad sea arrasada por ti.

De verdad que eres un soñador, Genzo Wakabayashi.- suspiró Lily.- Vives en un mundo de fantasía.

Y sin embargo, ella me sonreía, y me sentí más perturbado que en otras ocasiones. Hasta ese momento no había visto a Lily sonreír y debo confesar que ella tenía ese tipo de sonrisa que cautiva a la primera...

Conforme nos fuimos acercando a Rheinfelden el paisaje comenzó a cambiar. De árido y seco empezó a tornarse verde y más lleno de vida. De verdad, ahí parecía que el mundo no había cambiado en nada, como si un temible virus no hubiese acabado con más de la mitad de la población mundial... El río Rhin corría a nuestra derecha y Lily no dejaba de mirarlo con insistencia, fascinada.

Nunca creí que viviría para ver esto.- murmuró ella.

Rheinfelden era una de las mejores colonias que quedaban en el mundo. Tranquila, apacible, era el lugar perfecto para esconderse o escapar de los problemas. O el mejor sitio para esconder a la persona que habría de matar a los seres humanos que aun quedaban con vida. Mi plan parecía ser de lo más simple, tan simple sin embargo que quizás funcionaría; lo que yo en ese momento no sabía era que el virus Alfa estaba haciendo de las suyas en el cuerpo de Lily, cosa que a la larga iba a interferir con mis planes...

**Notas:**

Para los que no lo sepan, Cabo Cañaveral es el sitio desde donde los estadounidenses lanzan sus cohetes al espacio.

Uh, ahora mismo estoy viendo "28 days later" y me cae que me inspira... Excepto porque los zombies no quedan en esta historia P.

No odien a Schneider; él solo quiere sobrevivir, al igual que el resto.


	8. Capítulo séptimo

**Capítulo séptimo.**

Era una historia estraña la de Rheinfelden. Bien, ya dije que así se llamaban dos ciudades de dos países diferentes, una a cada lado del Rhin, o bien una ciudad dividida por un río y dos naciones. Sea como fuere, la forma en como la Rheinfelden suiza de salvó del virus Omega era como para no creérsela.

Ocho días antes del Día Omega, la Rheinfelden de Suiza se vio amenazada por una epidemia de cólera; ésta es una enfermedad que a principios del siglo pasado cobró miles de vidas, pero que en el siglo actual básicamente ya no se consideraría una amenaza, pero gracias al Rhin (el cual rápidamente propagó la enfermedad por sus aguas) y a las malas condiciones de algunos de sus habitantes, lo que podría considerarse como una enfermedad casual se convirtió en una verdadera epidemia. Ante la amenaza de que la enfermedad no respetara fronteras (cosa que normalmente no hacen) y con un Mundial de Fútbol en pleno, Alemania cerró sus fronteras con Suiza y prohibió terminantemente que cualquiera de los habitantes de la Rheinfelden alemana se acercara al Rhin y mucho menos a su contraparte suiza. Los mismos suizos, temiendo una epidemia nacional, pusieron a su Rheinfelden en cuarentena y básicamente esa ciudad quedó excluida del resto del mundo. Debido a la gran cantidad de cadáveres (víctimas del cólera, no del virus Omega) que hubo, el control sanitario médico de la ciudad organizó piras funerarias a las afueras de la ciudad, lo que básicamente dejó a la Rehinfelden suiza encerrada en un círculo de fuego que duró casi los cuarenta días de rigor (por algo se le llama cuarentena, ¿cierto?); según lo que me había dicho Schneider sobre la debilidad del virus Omega ante el calor, esto explicó claramente el por qué nadie de esa ciudad resultó infectado. El caso es que cuando los habitantes de la Rheinfelden suiza salieron de su encierro, se dieron cuenta con horror (no era para menos) de que el mundo ya no existía. Su contraparte alemana había sido arrasada por el virus Omega, el fuego, la Orden del Sexto Mundo y los múltiples y variados grupos guerrilleros que se formaron posteriormente al Día Omega, y dado que en general ninguna de las dos Rheinfelden eran en sí ciudades importantes, básicamente cayeron en el olvido. Con el paso de los años, los habitantes de Rheinfelden, ajenos al horror que acabó con la humanidad, se dedicaron a reconstruir la parte alemana para convertirse en una sola ciudad, en donde fueron bienvenidos los supervivientes que buscaban algo de normalidad...

Con esto termina mi clase de historia; me imaginé que podrían tener algunas dudas de por qué Rheinfelden era una ciudad diferente a las demás Colonias. No era la gran cosa, por supuesto, ya que después del Día Omega ninguna ciudad podría serlo, pero era claramente mejor y distinta a la Colonia en donde yo vivía. Como dato extra, Rheinfelden era quizás la única ciudad en el mundo que aun conservaba sus casas originales de antes del fin del mundo. Para qué decir que Lily estaba fascinada, parecía una niña a la que llevan a dar un paseo dominical, y, hasta cierto punto, así era...

Te seguro que aquí tienen comida decente.- comentó ella, mirando algunos letreros.- Te apuesto a que aquí deben preparar _fondue. _Adoro el _fondue_. ¿Tienes dinero o tendré que ponerme a mendigar en las esquinas?

¡Ja! No me digas que la princesita tuvo que pedir limosna en algún momento de su vida para sobrevivir porque no te voy a creer.- me burlé.

Oye, no todos fuimos hijitos de papi, como tú.- replicó Lily, dando directo en el blanco.

¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?.- pregunté, algo incómodo.

Sé quien eres.- me respondió Lily, mirándome fijamente.- O mejor dicho, sé quién solías ser antes de que se acabara el mundo. El Día Omega yo estaba mirando la final del Mundial por televisión. Yo te apoyaba y esperaba que pudieras detener los disparos que te pudiera hacer el káiser.

Más sorprendido no podía estar. ¿Lily sabe quién era yo, qué solía hacer antes de toda esta porquería? Bueno, no me lo esperaba, aun cuando antes del Día Omega yo era famoso, no me imaginé que Lily pudiera ser el tipo de mujeres a las que les gusta el fútbol (o gustaba, da igual, aun me confundo al hablar del presente y del pasado como si fueran uno solo).

Sin embargo.- continuó Lily.- No por apoyarte significa que me agradaras. Siempre he creído que eres un niño mimado.

¡Oye!.- protesté, enojado.- ¡No me juzgues si no me conoces!

Lo siento, es solo que yo sé que eres millonario, o al menos lo era, y pues me supongo que con cada partido ganabas miles, ¿o no?.- replicó Lily.- Lo siento, sé que debiste haber sufrido para conseguir lo que querías y que tuviste que esforzarte mucho, eso no lo pongo en duda, pero estoy segura de que nunca supiste lo que era preocuparse por tener que pagar la renta o las cuentas de luz y agua, o por no poder pagar el tratamiento que podría salvar la vida de un ser querido.

¿Y tú sí pasaste por eso?.- pregunté, sin poder evitarlo.

Lily me miró tan fijamente que no pude sostenerle la mirada. ¡Ja! Eso jamás me había pasado antes, ni con un hombre ni con una mujer. Opté por estacionar el automóvil cerca de un expendio de ropa; yo necesitaba ropa nueva y de paso, bien podría convencer a Lily de que cambiara ese horrible vestido negro por algo mejor.

¿Qué hacemos aquí?.- preguntó Lily, siguiéndome al interior del lugar.

¿Qué no ves?.- respondí.- Necesito un abrigo, pronto lloverá, y de paso podrías conseguirte algo tú también.

¿Yo?.- Lily se sorprendió.

Por supuesto. Con eso que llevas, pareces monja.- repliqué

¡Oye!.- protestó Lily, mirándose el vestido negro que llevaba.

Como ya dije miles de veces, ese vestido era un insulto a la moda femenina, cosa que tiene que ser cierta para que alguien como yo lo reconozca. Era negro, de cuello cerrado, mangas largas y caía sin gracia hasta los tobillos de Lily. De noche, y con esa ropa, la chica bien podría pasar por un fantasma, pensamiento que jamás se me ocurriría decir en voz alta si no quería que Lily me golpeara (la creía muy capaz de hacerlo).

De acuerdo, tienes razón.- gruñó ella.- Es horrible, me veo fatal con esto. Me conseguiré algo más decente.

Busca lo que desees, yo lo pago.- ofrecí.

Qué generoso.- dijo Lily.

No supe si lo dijo en serio o fue más bien sarcasmo. El caso es que yo me dirigí hacia la zona de ropa para hombres (eso de decir "caballeros" está de más y siempre me ha parecido ridículo) y me quité la playera que traía, la cual estaba ya llena de sangre debido a mi mal curada herida del brazo. Me examiné rápidamente, si bien la bala no había causado mucho daño, sí había hecho el suficiente como para que no dejara de molestarme.

Oye, cuando dijiste que... .- Lily se apareció detrás de mí y se quedó callada de repente.

Yo le vi la expresión en sus ojos; sé que no tengo mal cuerpo, dado el ejercicio que hacía cuando era futbolista y gracias también a que continué ejercitándome después del Día Omega, así que no tenía nada qué envidiarle a nadie. Lily se me quedó viendo, más específicamente, se quedó observando mi pecho desnudo y noté que se ruborizaba. Yo no hice ni el más mínimo intento por cubrirme.

¿Qué sucede?.- sé que debí haber hablado cual galán, otra vez mi impulso de macho conquistador.- ¿No encuentras nada que te guste?

De hecho, ya vi algo.- Lily no dejaba de mirarme.- Quiero decir, algo que me puedo poner... Pero no sé si... Bueno, no sé qué puedas pagar... O sea, como tú eres el que... Bueno...

Me dieron ganas de reírme; Lily estaba nerviosa y no podía ocultar que era por mí. No me culpen, un hombre siente henchirse de orgullo y vanidad cuando una mujer se pone nerviosa por él.

Escoge lo que quieras.- dije.- Lo que te agrade...

G-gracias.- murmuró Lily, dándose la vuelta y marchándose rápidamente.

Ella tenía tanta prisa por marcharse que no se dio cuenta de su cadena cayó al suelo. Yo me acerqué a recogerla para dársela después y observé el dije que pendía de ella y que ya había visto antes colgado de su pecho. El dije era de plata y tenía la forma de un caduceo, el cual es el ya conocido símbolo de los médicos: una vara con una serpiente enroscada en él. Me pregunté de dónde se había sacado Lily ese dije, o si acaso ella sido médico o había tenido contacto con alguno antes del Día Omega. O quizás, ese dije era tan solo una coincidencia aunque algo me decía que eso era una clave de su pasado...

Como sea, después de encontrar otra camiseta negra me fui a buscar a Lily; la encontré en la zona correspondiente, mirándose en un espejo de cuerpo completo el cómo se veía con un vestido de falda tremendamente corta, ajustado al cuerpo y de tirantes. Ella daba vueltas frente al espejo, dejando que la falda del vestido flotara a su alrededor, mostrando más de lo permitido.

"¡Wow! ¡Qué buenas piernas tiene esta mujer!" pensé. "¡Y qué buen trasero!". Y allá voy otra vez con mi impulso de macho conquistador. No podía ser, me estaba comportando como toro en época de celo, como vil burro en primavera, como macho orangután en... Bueno, ustedes me entienden. El caso es que ver a Lily usando ese vestido alborotó aun más mis hormonas masculinas. Al paso al que iba, tendría que matarla para no abusar de ella. ¿Pero qué me pasa? Me comporto como un adolescente, no como un hombre que sabe controlarse.

Lily se dio cuenta de que la observaba y dejó de contonearse frente al espejo, avergonzada.

Lo siento.- se disculpó.- No pienso comprar esto, solo quería ver si me quedaba...

Llévatelo.- úsalo, lúcelo y quítatelo... .- Si lo quieres, te lo compro.

No, no, no.- dijo Lily, moviendo la cabeza apresuradamente.- Quiero algo más cómodo.

Y sin dejarme decir nada, se metió de prisa al vestidor. Yo me pregunté si sería de mala educación el querer ayudarla con el cierre...

"¡Contrólate, Wakabayashi!", me dije a mí mismo. "Debería darte vergüenza, pareces un púber que nunca ha visto a una mujer en toda su vida".

Para mi mala fortuna, Lily escogió otro tipo de ropa, que aun cuando se veía bien con ella, no se le veía tan espectacular como con el anterior vestido. Pero si eso era lo que quería usar, allá ella...

Yo no lo supe sino hasta mucho después; mientras Lily estaba en el vestidor, ella fue víctima de un ataque causado por el efecto del virus Alfa en su cuerpo. Según sus propias palabras, los ataques de ese tipo le daban cada determinado tiempo, comenzando por un ligerísimo dolor de estómago, el cual iba aumentando de intensidad, seguido de náuseas y arcadas violentas, las cuales terminaban siempre en vómitos de sangre, no muy profusos pero eran vómitos de sangre al fin y al cabo. Estando en la Orden del Sexto Mundo, Lily vomitaba en un contenedor especial, pero estando en los vestidores de una tienda de una ciudad común, Lily sabía que si vomitaba sangre, aun así fuese en la más mínima cantidad, el virus Alfa se propagaría y mataría a todos los que estuviéramos cerca, así de virulenta era su enfermedad. Si yo hubiese sabido eso, me habría llevado a Lily directamente a la base principal de la Resistencia Delta en vez de intentar la estupidez de dejarla en Rheinfelden, pero ella nunca quiso contarme eso, quizás porque esperaba que yo (o quizás alguien más) la matara antes de un nuevo ataque. Lily no quería comenzar ya con la matanza, de manera que un esfuerzo sobrehumano, ella trató de contener todo el vómito en su boca para tragárselo después. Lo sé, suena muy desagradable, algo realmente repugnante, pero eso solo indicaba el poco deseo que tenía Lily de acabar con la humanidad.

Después de los ataques de vómito, sobrevenían unos dolores intensísimos que hacían que Lily prácticamente se retorciera en el suelo y la hicieran querer gritar de dolor. No sé sinceramente como fue que ella se contuvo, solo supe mucho después que se quedó varios minutos, llorando de dolor y tragándose sus propios desechos, abrazada a sus piernas en el piso del vestidor...

Yo no me di cuenta de esto a tiempo. Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, Lily salió con la cabeza muy en alto, usando una gabardina azul marino y unas botas altas de cuero, con una bolsa en la mano en la cual supuse que llevaba su antiguo vestido negro; yo quise decirle que dejara eso por ahí, pero ella no me hizo caso. Salió de la tienda, echó el bulto en un bote de basura y le prendió fuego, usando los cerillos que tomó de la guantera de mi auto. Yo no entendía nada, todo me pareció otro más de sus estúpidos caprichos para llamar mi atención, no sabía en ese momento que Lily intentaba protegerme...

¿Qué demonios fue eso?.- protesté.- ¿Quieres que nos arresten por crear incendios en la calle?

Lily no me respondió, simplemente me ignoró y no se movió hasta que el fuego hubo desaparecido. Después echó a andar como si nada hubiese pasado.

Tú estás loca.- le dije, enojado.

Y tú, eres un idiota.- replicó ella, parándose bruscamente y mirándome a los ojos.- Mátame ya o tendré que hacerlo yo.

Ya no quería discutir. Estaba harto, cansado, estresado y tenía hambre.

Voy a comer.- le dije.- Haz lo que quieras.

No tengo hambre.- murmuró ella.

Me supongo que ella sentía mucho asco, por el virus y por haberse tragado su vómito, pero eso yo lo desconocía, así que eché a andar a un pequeño restaurante. Yo no entendía el por qué ella me tenía que hacer siempre las cosas tan difíciles. Lily me siguió, después de dudarlo un momento, y se sentó frente a mí; yo hasta ese momento noté que ella tenía los ojos húmedos.

¿Qué te pasa?.- pregunté, algo preocupado. Quizás me había comportado como un idiota.

Nada.- dijo Lily, forzando la voz para que se escuchara de lo más normal.

Bien, entonces pide algo de comer.- dije. Yo no estaba de humor para soportar más desplantes de niña.

No tengo hambre, solo quiero algo de beber.- musitó Lily, muy pálida. Yo debí haberme preocupado más, pero no le quise dar importancia.

Como quieras.- respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.- Por cierto, se te cayó esto.

El entregué el dije; Lily pareció sonreír un poco. Ella tomó la cadena de mi mano, rozándola ligeramente, y ambos nos miramos a los ojos. Ya no era un niño como para no darme cuenta de que fue atracción lo que hubo entre nosotros, pero tanto ella como yo desviamos la mirada. Lily se colgó la cadena y pareció relajarse después, aunque solo un poco.

Gracias.- dijo ella.- No sé que hubiera hecho de perder esto.

¿Fuiste médico?.- pregunté.- Por el dije.

Mi papá lo era.- respondió Lily, a la evasiva.- Yo... No alcancé a ir más allá del tercer semestre...

Veo.- me suponía el por qué.- Creo que el Día Omega acabó con las esperanzas y los sueños de muchos.

Ni te imaginas.- murmuró Lily, en un hilo de voz.

Ella temblaba; no era de miedo, mucho menos de frío, solo temblaba y me preocupé. La palidez de su rostro no se había borrado del todo y Lily apretaba fuertemente sus labios.

¿Qué sucede?.- le pregunté, poniéndome muy serio.- Confía en mí, por favor.

Tienes que sacarme de aquí cuanto antes.- murmuró Lily.- Por favor, no puedes dejarme aquí… No me mates sino quieres, pero no me dejes aquí.

Iba a preguntar el por qué. Eso era lo más lógico. Sin embargo, me quedé sin palabras… Y no porque no supiera qué decir o hacer, sino porque lo que tanto me temía al fin ocurrió…

No voltees.- le dije a Lily, en voz muy baja, tomando sus manos.- Actúa normal.

¿Qué pasa?.- ella debió notar mi aprehensión, porque apretó mis manos con fuerza.

No quiero que te alarmes.- murmuré.- Aunque en todo caso, más bien te pondrías a saltar de gusto… Detrás de nosotros hay dos soldados de la Orden del Sexto Mundo.

Ya sabía yo que Lily no tenía ganas de volver con ellos, porque la cara que puso fue de franco pánico. Por un momento temí que ella se pusiera a gritar, pero para nuestra fortuna, no lo hizo. Acerqué mi cara a la de ella, como si fuese a confesarle algún secreto y la miré a los ojos.

¿Cuántos en la Orden te conocían?.- pregunté.- Me refiero a tu apariencia física.

No muchos.- respondió Lily.- Es decir, todos sabían que el reservorio era un humano, una mujer pues, pero mi rostro no lo conocieron todos.

Eso es algo bueno.- musité.- Mantén tu vista al frente, por ningún motivo voltees ni demuestres que estás nerviosa. Quizás corramos con un poco de suerte y esos soldados sean de los que no te conozcan. Y lo bueno es que ya no traes el vestido con el saliste de ahí.

Lily asintió, humildemente; aparentemente estaba dispuesta a obedecerme, aunque fuese solo de momento. Ella notó que nos habíamos tomado de las manos, y sin embargo, no me soltó y yo tampoco quise hacerlo. Y no fue solamente porque quisiera aparentar que éramos pareja, sino también (quizás más que nada) porque me gustaba sentir su calor… Qué ridículo se ha de haber escuchado eso, pero ya qué, era cierto…

Me pregunté qué diablos estaban haciendo ese par de soldados ahí. Bueno, era obvio qué era lo que buscaban, pero ellos sabían perfectamente bien que en Rheinfelden no podrían intentar capturar a Lily. La ciudad tenía sus propios guardias y ante cualquier intento de revuelta expulsarían a los provocadores sin dudarlo, era la ley. Sin embargo, sí podrían intentar denunciarla o quizás, incluso matarla…

No lo sabía. Mi cabeza formulaba miles de teorías y sus posibles consecuencias. Sea como fuere, debía preocuparme más en como conseguir que Lily y yo pasáramos desapercibidos; con un poco de suerte, quizás esos dos soldados no se darían cuenta de que estábamos ahí, pero algo me decía que si estaban en Rheinfelden solo podría ser por Lily…

**Notas:**

Ya Genzo lo explicó: un caduceo es el símbolo de los médicos, una vara con una serpiente enroscada. También se considera la vara con las dos serpientes, pero la original es la que tiene solo una.


	9. Capítulo octavo

**Capítulo octavo.**

Bien, recapitulando lo sucedido hasta ahora, soy Genzo Wakabayashi y vivo en un mundo post-apocalíptico. Futbolista antes, mercenario ahora, me encargaron la misión de destruir el reservorio de un virus que puede acabar con lo que queda de la malhadada humanidad; dicho reservorio resultó ser un humano, una chica para ser más específicos, y yo había cometido la aparente estupidez de no matarla y, peor aún, de traerla conmigo al mundo exterior. Así pues, me encontraba con ella ahora en Rheinfelden, la última auténtica ciudad del mundo actual, en donde había dos soldados de la Orden del Sexto Mundo parados detrás de nosotros.

Debí haberme quedado en casa.

Sea como fuese, Lily y yo teníamos una ventaja: nadie en Rheinfelden confiaba en ninguna persona que portara el traje de la Orden del Sexto Mundo. Si bien esta asociación, por así llamarla, había prometido no atacar Rheinfelden, realmente pocos confiaban en que ellos cumplieran su promesa; así pues, los soldados de la Orden solo eran bienvenidos si no portaban sus uniformes, pero al traerlos se convertían en blanco inmediato de rechazo. Los dos soldados estaban parados a las afueras del restaurante en donde nos encontrábamos Lily y yo y miraban casualmente en todas direcciones, demasiado casualmente, era obvio que aparentaban disimular que estaban buscando algo. Yo trataba de mantener la calma, aunque sentía que en mi estómago había caído algo pesado y frío. Lily estaba igual de nerviosa, aunque debo confesar que es muy buena actriz, se estaba comportando de una manera muy natural.

Debemos salir cuanto antes de aquí.- murmuré.- Pediré la comida par llevar.

¿Te preocupas por comer ahora?.- me reclamó Lily, incrédula.

Oye, no sé si tu famoso virus te haga comer menos, pero yo consumo lo de cualquier humano.- repliqué.

¿Siempre eres sarcástico aun en estos momentos?.- gruñó ella.

Eso tendrás que descubrirlo.- repliqué.

La gente empezó a señalar a los soldados y a murmurar; pronto se acercaron dos guardias de la ciudad con el fin de interrogar a los soldados de la orden. Nosotros nos encontrábamos los suficientemente cerca como para alcanzar a escuchar lo que se dijeron. Los soldados de la Orden dijeron con total inocencia que el motivo de su visita a Rheinfelden era que estaban buscando a alguien; los guardias respondieron que estaban prohibidas las búsquedas en la ciudad, a lo que los soldados respondieron que eso lo sabían, que ellos únicamente querían verificar si la persona que buscaban se encontraba en la ciudad nada más "para estar enterados" ya que esa persona podría ser "muy perjudicial para la honorable población de Rheinfelden. Maldita sea. Estaban buscando a Lily, eso era obvio.

Ella increpó en voz baja, o me supongo que lo hizo, porque habló en un idioma que no entendí. Me pareció que era español, daba lo mismo.

Me buscan.- murmuró ella, poniéndose aun más nerviosa.- Vienen tras de mí.

Tranquila, no permitiré que te hagan daño.- dije, decidido.- No te van a lastimar mientras tú estés conmigo.

Lo que vi en los ojos de ella fue agradecimiento puro. Bueno, al menos estamos progresando. El mesero nos trajo la comida lista para llevar, junto con la cuenta; el sujeto miró a Lily con ojos de lujuria y yo le lancé una mirada de advertencia. Ni se te ocurra, pensé, suficientes líos tenemos ya ahora.

Los malditos soldados de la Orden no se iban, ni siquiera porque los guardias técnicamente los corrieron de la ciudad. Yo esperaba que estos últimos los obligaran, pero entonces los soldados aludieron a la hospitalidad de Rheinfelden, en donde todos, incluso la Orden del Sexto Mundo, eran bienvenidos. Ante este argumento, los guardias no tuvieron más remedio que dejarlos en paz. Yo intenté aprovechar la distracción y me puse de pie, tomando a Lily de la mano, pero el maldito virus Alfa escogió ese preciso momento para causarle a Lily un pseudoataque. La chica sintió ganas de vomitar y con grandes esfuerzos logró contenerse, pero hizo el suficiente escándalo para que llamara la atención de uno de los soldados, quienes alcanzaron a ver el rostro de Lily... Y yo de inmediato me di cuenta de que él la reconoció...

¡Es la chica!.- le gritó el soldado a su compañero.

Suficiente de Rheinfelden.- comenté, tomando a Lily por un brazo y echando a correr.- Nos vamos.

Lily no esperó a que yo se lo dijera y me siguió. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que ella era muy veloz, incluso más que yo (cosa que en realidad no es para sorprenderse ya que la velocidad siempre ha sido uno de mis puntos débiles). Lily y yo nos metimos por las calles de Rheinfelden, esquivando personas, caballos, coches antiguos, carretas, puestos de frutas y demás cosas. Los soldados nos seguían muy cerca, al parecer a los cuatro se nos olvidó que habíamos roto la regla fundamental de Rheinfelden: no correr. Sé que han de pensar que ésta es una regla sin sentido, todos corremos cuando se nos hace tarde para llegar a una cita, los niños corren cuando juegan, etcétera, pero el correr sin motivo alguno con cara de preocupación con dos soldados de la Orden del Sexto Mundo detrás equivale únicamente a una cosa: problemas.

Los soldados de la Orden empujaban gente, tirándola al suelo o hiriéndola, sin detenerse a mirarlos siquiera. Lily y yo tratamos de tener más cuidado y procuramos no herir a nadie.

Por allá.- me señaló Lily un grupo de ruinosos edificios, aparentemente dañados desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial y que nunca fueron reparados.

¿Estás loca?.- el sitio estaba evidentemente en muy mal estado.- ¡Podríamos matarnos! Quizás tú no quieres vivir, pero yo sí.

En un lugar como ése será más difícil que nos encuentren.- replicó Lily.- ¡Vamos!

En cierto punto, ella tenía razón; así pues, ella me tomó de la mano y hacia allá nos dirigimos. Los edificios estaban clausurados, pero no hay ni reja ni cadena ni candado que detengan a dos personas desesperadas por huir. Así pues, Lily y yo escalamos la reja y entramos a los departamentos. Me sorprendía en realidad la increíble condición física que tenía Lily, no solo era rápida sino también ágil. Ella y yo escalamos los escombros intentando encontrar un lugar en donde escondernos, pero la verdad yo temía que el edificio se nos viniera encima en cualquier momento, tan endeble me parecía.

¿Nos habrán seguido?.- preguntó Lily, respirando profundo para recuperar el aire.

No lo creo.- dije, pero no bien lo había dicho cuando escuchamos ruidos a la entrada del edificio.

Los soldados estaban escalando la reja; ya no había ninguna duda: iban por Lily y no se iban a detener hasta que consiguieran atraparla.

Entréganos a la chica.- gritó uno de los soldados, en alemán.- Y no te haremos nada. Ella no te sirve de nada, de hecho, te conviene más deshacerte de ella. ¿Sabes lo que es, no?

Sabemos que están aquí.- dijo el otro soldado.- Los vimos entrar y no salir, no intenten ocultarse porque no podrán hacerlo. Nadie escapa de la Orden del Sexto Mundo.

Tienen razón.- murmuró Lily, acongojada.

Sobre mi cadáver.- repliqué.- Si quieren a la chica, vengan por ella.

Lástima que los soldados se tomaron literalmente mis palabras. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Yo no soy un asesino, ni un soldado, solo soy un superviviente, un hombre normal que trata de proteger a una mujer... ¿Pero por qué demonios quería yo proteger a esa mujer? ¿No sería más lógico y prudente el entregar a Lily a esos dos tipos y continuar con mi vida normal? Quizás, pero desde que lo pensé yo sabía que ésa no era una opción para mí.

Deja que me vaya.- murmuró Lily, quien al parecer pensó lo mismo que yo.- Ellos me quieren a mí.

De ninguna manera.- repliqué.- Entregarte no es una opción, ¿entendiste?

Lily y yo nos miramos. Aun en esos momentos, hubo una conexión entre nosotros, la cual fue interrumpida por los dos soldados que se encontraban frente a nosotros. Me puse en alerta, frente a Lily para intentar protegerla, pero ella no era de las que se dejan proteger tan fácil y se quedan de brazos cruzados. En cuanto los dos soldados se dejaron ir hacia nosotros, Lily atacó a uno de ellos con destreza, repartiendo golpes y patadas sin discriminación. Yo me enfoqué en el otro, sin estar muy de acuerdo en dejar a una mujer pelear, pero debo reconocer que Lily fue de mucha ayuda. Ese par de soldados no eran como otros a quienes me había enfrentado antes, estos dos eran muy hábiles y rápidos, parecía ser que tenían un rango superior o por lo menos tenían más años de entrenamiento. El tipejo contra el que peleaba esquivaba fácilmente mis ataques y alcanzó a propinarme dos o tres golpes que me dejaron aturdido. Lily gritó, al parecer el soldado con el que ella peleaba alcanzó a lastimarla, pero cuando me volteé a ver la vi pateándole sus partes nobles con fuerza. Como era de esperarse, el soldado cayó al suelo, aullando de dolor.

Eso te pasa por atacar a una mujer, idiota.- dijo Lily, enojada.

A causa de mi distracción, el soldado con el que yo peleaba me amagó con su arma, clavándome la punta de la misma en la espalda, entre las costillas; yo sabía que tenía pocos segundos para reaccionar, de manera que golpeé al tipo en los tobillos, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Yo no me había fijado que estábamos peleando tan cerca de una ventana, por la cual cayó el soldado al suelo, y dado que nos encontrábamos en un tercer piso, era obvio que el sujeto iba a sobrevivir.

¿Estás bien?.- me preguntó Lily, preocupada.

¡Cuidado!.- grité yo, ya que detrás de ella el segundo soldado estaba a punto de sujetarla.

Sin embargo, el ya endeble piso, reblandecido por las peleas, cedió ante el peso del soldado, el cual cayó por el imprevisto agujero, jalando a Lily con él. Yo, sin embargo, alcancé a reaccionar (siempre he tenido reflejos rápidos, por suerte) y jalé a Lily por los brazos al tiempo que me dejaba caer hacia atrás. Esto evitó que Lily cayera por el pozo improvisado, pero sí lo hizo sobre mí. Los dos jadeamos un rato, tratando de recuperar el aliento. No sé en qué momento comencé a percatarme de la cercanía de Lily, del ligero peso de cuerpo, pero sobre todo, de su aliento y de su calor... Lily me miró a los ojos y otra vez tuve el impulso de besarla, pero ella leyó mis intenciones y se hizo hacia atrás, muy ruborizada.

Mejor nos vamos, no creo que estén muertos.- dijo ella, sabiamente.- No nos queda mucho tiempo.

Odiaba que Lily tuviera razón. Así pues, ella y yo salimos del edificio lo más rápido que pudimos y corrimos sin rumbo fijo, llegando a través de un camino hacia una zona despejada y tranquila, ubicada a las orillas del Rhin. Nos encontrábamos ya bastante lejos de la zona de los edificios, era poco probable que la Orden nos encontrara.

Creo que ya me dio hambre.- confesó Lily.- ¿Crees que podamos descansar un rato?

Me supongo.- respondí.- Espero que al menos esos dos se lleven algunas buenas fracturas que les impidan caminar un rato.

Lamento causar tantos problemas.- musitó Lily.

Deja ya de decir eso, por favor.- pedí.- No me molestaría huir o protegerte sino estuvieras quejándote a cada rato u ofreciendo disculpas.

Lily no me dijo nada, pero me volvió a sonreír. Con eso me bastaba para saber que al menos ya estaba aceptando el hecho de que yo no la iba a matar. La herida del brazo me volvió a sangrar, me supongo que era por el esfuerzo hecho al pelear. Con tanto ajetreo, esa herida nunca iba a sanar. Además, me sentía muy cansado; era como si me fuese a dar una crisis de fiebre o algo similar, empezaba a ver todo borroso.

Estás sangrando.- me señaló Lily lo ya evidente.- ¿Te dispararon?

Justo antes de encontrarte, estando en la Orden.- respondí.- Ya tiene tiempo, no ha querido cerrar.

Si sigue así, se va a infectar.- dijo Lily, examinando mi brazo.- Necesito coserla.

No, gracias.- me negué.

Ay, vamos.- se burló ella.- ¿Me vas a decir que le tienes miedo a una agujita?

No es eso.- repliqué.- No le tengo miedo a nada.

Entonces deja que te cure.- insistió Lily.

Qué más daba. Dejé que Lily revisara mi brazo y, quien sabe de donde, ella sacó un estuche de sutura médico, cuyas piezas se veían ya muy viejas y usadas, pero limpias, además de algunos cuantos hilos de sutura ya algo raídos. La chica enjuagó el instrumental con el agua del río y después esterilizó la punta de una aguja con el fuego de un cerillo. Acto seguido, Lily puso manos a la obra y talló con fuerza mi herida hasta hacerla sangrar.

Lo siento si duele.- dijo ella.- Pero tienes días con esa herida y ya está infectada, necesito acabar con toda la infección que pueda y dejar el tejido sano.

Está bien.- apreté los dientes. Tenía deseos de vomitar, no me sentía bien.

Lily hizo muy bien su trabajo, lo admito; quitó todo el tejido infectado y después me lavó profusamente, para después dar tan solo unos cuantos puntos de sutura para afrontar las dos partes de la herida.

No puedo cosértela toda.- me explicó ella.- Ya está infectada y el coserla bien solo haría que las cosas empeoren. Basta con que de algunos puntos para mantenerla junta.

Está bien.- empezaba a marearme y a temblar, aunque de eso último yo no me estaba dando cuenta.

¿Te sientes bien?.- preguntó Lily, preocupada.- Estás temblando.

Debe ser la adrenalina.- murmuré.- No estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. Creo que nunca me acostumbraré.

Te entiendo.- asintió ella.

¿De dónde demonios sacaste ese instrumental y esos hilos?.- pregunté, sorprendido.- ¿Te dejaban hacer cirugías menores en la Orden?

Nada de eso.- negó Lily.- Este estuche, y mi cadena con mi dije, es una de las pocas cosas que pude conservar de mi vida pasada. Cuando te pasas tanto tiempo encerrado en algún sitio, el que sea, tienes suficiente tiempo para buscar escondites para tus tesoros o alguna ruta de escape posible. Yo no pude encontrar lo segundo pero sí lo primero y así fue como conseguí conservar estas cosas. La orden nunca supo que los tenía, y menos mal porque me las hubieran quitado y no sé que hubiera hecho sin ellos.

¿Me quieres decir que ya has usado este estuche antes?.- pregunté.

Tranquilo, siempre lavo bien mi instrumental y lo esterilizo con la única sustancia que mata al virus Alfa.- me respondió Lily.- No quisiera ahondar mucho sobre eso, pero el estar en la Orden es un riesgo muy alto para que sufras heridas de todo tipo. Muchas veces yo tuve que coserme a mí misma sin que nadie más se diera cuenta, ya que por ser quien soy, ningún médico aceptaba tener contacto conmigo.

Ya veo.- murmuré.- No creí que el virus Alfa causara heridas externas.

No sabes nada del virus Alfa.- me contradijo Lily.- Así que no hables como si supieras. No fue el virus el que me ocasionó las heridas, sino los soldados.

¿Te golpeaban?.- pregunté, indignado, enojado y aturdido.

Los ojos de Lily me dieron la respuesta; sé que aun no podía vislumbrar ni siquiera una mínima parte de los horrores que ella había sufrido en la Orden, pero sí sabía que Lily debió haber sufrido lo indecible. Lo que me sorprendía era que ella hubiese tenido el valor de curarse a sí misma y de sobrevivir a todo; eso me demostraba claramente que tenía muchos deseos de sobrevivir... En ese momento me prometí a mí mismo que nunca más dejaría que alguien volviese a lastimarla, ni la Orden del Sexto Mundo ni nadie más.

¿Genzo?.- Lily me miró a los ojos, muy preocupada, después de ponerme un vendaje sobre la herida.- ¿Te sientes bien?

N-no sé.- confesé.

No sabía qué me estaba pasando. La cabeza me daba vueltas y sentía que el cuerpo me iba a estallar. De repente me vi acosado por múltiples dolores en todas mis articulaciones y músculos, era como si me estuviese quemando en una hoguera...

¡Genzo!.- me gritó Lily, sosteniéndome entre sus brazos.

N-no sé que me pasa.- murmuré. No podía hablar, tenía la boca seca.- L-lo siento...

¡No, Genzo!.- Lily me abrazó contra su pecho. Yo no podía razonar ni pensar en nada.

Sin embargo, antes de sumirme en la inconsciencia, hubiese jurado que Lily me murmuraba una frase en actitud de súplica y con lágrimas en los ojos...

"No me dejes, por favor... Quédate conmigo...".


	10. Capítulo noveno

**Capítulo noveno.**

_Misado me sonreía desde las tribunas... Sus labios me decían que me esforzara por ganar, para después lanzarme un beso... Yo sonreí, más feliz de verla no podía estar..._

_Te amaré por siempre.- murmuré._

_No, eso no es verdad.- me replicó ella.- Y lo sabes... No soy yo a quien vas a entregarle tu corazón..._

_Misado empezó a desaparecer, al igual que su sonrisa. Yo traté de pedirle que no se marchara, pero ella no me escuchó... Su recuerdo empezó a desvanecerse, aunque yo me resistía a hacerlo... Prefería hundirme en la oscuridad que me estaba rodeando... _

_No te dejes vencer.- me pidió una voz femenina, que no era la de Misado.- No dejes de luchar. Tú no eres un hombre que se deje derrotar... Pelea, no te rindas..._

_Y después, una canción... Alguien me acariciaba la cabeza y sentía que el calor que me invadía se iba desvaneciendo..._

_**Lonely the path you have chosen **_

_**A restless road, no turning back **_

_**One day you will find your light again **_

_**Don't you know **_

_**Don't let go the chance…**_

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó; al abrir los ojos lo primero que noté era que ya había oscurecido. A lo lejos alcancé a percibir el resplandor de una fogata y el brillo de las estrellas sobre mi cabeza y entonces me acordé de Lily. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿En donde estaba ella? ¿Acaso habíamos sido atrapados por la Orden del Sexto Mundo? Me incorporé rápidamente, cosa de la que me arrepentí inmediatamente después ya que la cabeza me punzó como si me hubiese estallado una bomba dentro del cráneo.

Tranquilo, todo está bien por ahora.- me dijo Lily, suavemente, al tiempo que me ayudaba a recostarme sobre el montón de cobijas que alguien, al parecer ella, había colocado en la tienda de campaña que yo siempre cargaba en mi auto.- Necesitas descansar.

¿Qué me sucedió?.- pregunté, aturdido.- ¿Nos atacaron?

No desde la última vez.- respondió Lily, sin sentido.- Tuviste suerte, me dices que tienes ganas de vivir pero yo creo que tenías todas las intenciones ocultas de matarte.

Déjate de rodeos y dime qué pasó.- pedí; me di cuenta de que no llevaba puesto nada más que la ropa interior.

Se te infectó la herida del brazo gracias a tus malos cuidados.- me explicó Lily.- Te dio un ataque de fiebre bastante fuerte. Suerte que creo poder controlar la infección, aunque aun estás delicado de salud.

¿Bromeas?.- delicado de salud, ja, que buen chiste.- No me quise matar a propósito, fue un descuido que tuve por tratar de protegerte.

Como digas.- Lily sorprendentemente parecía no estar dispuesta a discutir conmigo.- El caso es que conseguí detener la fiebre, cosa que es algo bueno. Te irás recuperando poco a poco.

Traté de darme una idea general de lo que pudo haber sucedido mientras estuve inconsciente por la fiebre. No tenía ni idea de en donde estábamos, ya que solo nos rodeaba la oscuridad; sin embargo, no muy lejos de donde me encontraba alcancé a ver mi automóvil y de hecho empecé a notar que mi equipo de supervivencia (el cual consistía básicamente en un botiquín de primeros auxilios, vendas, gasas, una lámpara, algunos utensilios para cocinar, envases para recoger y transportar agua) se encontraba muy bien acomodado en el interior de la tienda.

¿Cómo es que llegamos hasta el automóvil?.- le pregunté a Lily.- No recuerdo haber caminado tanto.

Tú no fuiste al automóvil.- replicó Lily, con una sonrisa.- El automóvil vino a ti.

¿Fuiste tú por él?.- exclamé, sorprendido.

No, se vino solito, yo solo silbé para llamarlo.- replicó Lily, con sarcasmo.- Por supuesto que fui por él.

¿Con los soldados de la Orden tras de ti?.- grité.- ¿Estás loca?

No fue tan difícil como se puede pensar.- me explicó Lily.- Y sé cuidarme sola. Además, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Dejarte morir? De ninguna manera, si tú no quisiste hacerlo conmigo, no iba yo a hacerlo contigo. No fue tan difícil el ir por el automóvil y pasar después con un farmacéutico para comprar el antibiótico que necesitabas.

Entonces, después de que casi me matan por culpa tuya en dos ocasiones, ahora resulta que tú anduviste paseándote por la ciudad como si nada.- me sentía indignado.

Entonces, hubieras preferido morir.- Lily elevó sus ojos al cielo.

Preferiría eso, a verte en manos de esos desgraciados de la Orden otra vez.- dije, sin pensar.

Lily me miró con sorpresa, no era para menos ya que yo también me sentía sorprendido de mis propias palabras. Ella me sonrió después, con agrado y agradecimiento y yo opté por enfocar mi mirada en el fuego, pensando en cómo demonios le pudo haber hecho Lily para pasar desapercibida, hasta que recordé que me encontraba semidesnudo.

Por cierto.- comenté, tratando de no sentirme más avergonzado.- ¿Qué pasó con mi ropa?

Está doblada, a un lado tuyo.- respondió Lily, sin mirarme a los ojos.

¿Tú me desvestiste?.- pregunté, atragantándome con mis palabras. No soy un hombre que se avergüence fácilmente, he dormido con muchas mujeres y ellas me han visto desnudo, pero esta vez era diferente.

Tenías mucha fiebre, no podía dejarte con tanta ropa.- Lily parecía estar más avergonzada que yo.

¡Pues debiste haberlo hecho!.- protesté.- ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si descubrieras que mientras estuviste inconsciente, alguien te desnudó y te manoseó?

Óyeme, no.- protestó Lily.- Yo no te manoseé. Ni que estuvieras tan bueno o que estuvieras tan irresistible. Te informo que no todas las mujeres se mueren por ti.

Era absurdo y ridículo, pero me sentía humillado. Yo, Genzo Wakabayashi, alguien que se jacta de ser independiente y de valerse siempre por sí mismo, tuve que ser ayudado por una mujer, una niña engreída y encantadora que además era un arma letal. Mientras yo me desmayaba, Lily se encargaba de todo y ponía orden en el mundo, curándome, atendiéndome y desvistiéndome. ¡Qué vergüenza me da mi caso!

Ya, no te pongas así, que no es el fin del mundo.- me dijo Lily, al tiempo que se acercaba para darme algo líquido en una taza.- Todos necesitamos ayuda de vez en cuando, no debes sentirte avergonzado por eso. Bebe esto, es té.

Nunca he necesitado que nadie me cuide.- repliqué, tomando el envase que ella me ofrecía.

Pues siempre hay una primera vez.- replicó ella.

Volvimos a vernos a los ojos y entonces yo recordé la voz que me pedía que no dejara de luchar; ahora estaba seguro que era la de Lily...

Me pediste que me quedara contigo.- murmuré, sin dejar de mirarla.

No lo hice.- Lily esquivó todo contacto visual.- No tendría por qué hacerlo.

Me pediste que no dejara de luchar.- insistí.- Y cantaste.

Fue la fiebre.- replicó Lily.- Alucinaste. Y hablando de eso, es momento de que te aplique otra inyección de antibiótico.

Como quieras.- preferí no insistir, por el momento.- ¿En dónde prefieres?

En el brazo.- respondió Lily, preparando el medicamento en una jeringa.

Creí que los médicos preferían aplicar las inyecciones en los glúteos.- dije, sin poder contenerme. No sé si era la fiebre o la presencia de Lily lo que me volvía tan descarado.

Pues yo prefiero un brazo.- replicó Lily, poniéndose muy colorada.

¿Por qué? ¿Temes que te guste?.- pregunté.

Sino dejas de hablarme de esa manera, lo único que recibirás en tus glúteos será una buena patada.- me gritó Lily, muy avergonzada en verdad.

Yo me reí sin poder contenerme. Me encantaba que ella se pusiera tan nerviosa por causa mía. Me gustaba. Para qué negarlo, Lily me gustaba. No sé por qué tuve que esperar a que me pegara una infección para darme cuenta de eso, pero dicen que los hombres somos muy ciegos y eso suele ser siempre muy cierto; nos la pasamos todo el tiempo buscando el Polo Norte sin darnos cuenta de que estamos parados en pleno Polo Sur... Sin embargo, yo aun no quería admitirlo ni mucho menos; acababa de soñar con Misado y además, Lily no era una mujer normal...

Será mejor que descanses.- me dijo Lily, después de inyectarme.- Necesitas recobrar fuerzas.

No podemos bajar la guardia.- me negué.- No creo que la Orden del Sexto Mundo se detenga ahora.

Yo haré guardia.- replicó Lily.- Tú descansa.

Pero tu metabolismo no resiste tanto tiempo.- señalé.- Por causa del virus Alfa.

Eso lo sé mucho mejor que tú.- dijo ella.- Pero ya sé como lidiar con eso. Confía en mí, por favor, aunque sea solo por esta noche. Tú me has protegido hasta ahora, deja que yo lo haga por hoy...

Suspiré; aun me sentía cansado, para qué negarlo, y pensé que quizás por una sola noche no habría problemas. Así pues, me relajé y traté de descansar un poco; tenía que reconocerlo, Lily era muy buena como médica, la herida ya casi no me dolía y la fiebre en sí ya no era tan fuerte como la primera vez.

Me quedé pensando... .- murmuré, sin saber si Lily me escucharía.

¿En qué?.- preguntó ella, después de un rato.

En lo que me dijiste de que solo alcanzaste a terminar el tercer semestre de la carrera de medicina.- señalé.- ¿A qué edad empezaste a estudiar? ¿A los 16?

¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?.- preguntó Lily, medio divertida.

No lo sé. ¿Veinte, quizás?.- calculé.

Para nada.- Lily rió a carcajadas.- Tengo 25.

Pareces tener unos veinte.- confesé, sorprendido.- Pensé que eras una niña.

Pues ya no lo soy, así que deja de tratarme como tal.- sentenció Lily, poniendo punto final a la discusión.- Ahora, duérmete ya.

¡Vaya! Y yo creyendo que ella era una niña; la verdad es que ya no lo era... Tanto peor, antes justificaba el comportamiento de Lily pretextando que era una niña, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que en verdad ella era una engreída...

Dicen que las malas noticias se corren rápido. Yo debí de suponerme que si iba a poner el mundo de cabeza, tarde que temprano alguien habría de enterarse. Así pues, mientras yo me la pasaba sufriendo fiebre por culpa de un maldito balazo, la Resistencia Delta me buscaba por cielo, mar y tierra. La Mano estaba preocupado por mi paradero, pero más que nada, estaba preocupado por los rumores que se estaban corriendo con respecto a mis actos. Farfán no tenía ni idea de en donde me podría encontrar yo ni tampoco sabía que decirle a la Mano con respecto a mi misión.

Lo siento.- le dijo Alisse a Schneider, la tercera noche de mi desaparición.- No hemos vuelto a tener contacto con Wakabayashi desde que nos llamó desde la base cercana a la Orden del Sexto Mundo.

¿Lo habrán matado?.- preguntó Elieth, preocupada.- La misión que le encargaste era básicamente un suicidio.

Confío en Wakabayashi.- replicó Schneider.- Sé que él no se hubiese dejado atrapar, mucho menos matar; además, él llamó después de haber penetrado en las instalaciones.

¿Qué está haciendo entonces?.- cuestionó Alisse, más para ella misma que para los demás.

¿Habrá tenido problemas para destruir el reservorio?.- preguntó Elieth, en voz baja y en francés para que Alisse no la entendiera.

Más vale que no.- replicó Schneider.- Farfán, intenta ponerte en contacto con la base desde la cual Wakabayashi se comunicó, a ver que noticias te dan.

Como ordene.- respondió Alisse.

Así pues, mientras Farfán intentaba llamar a la otra base de la Resistencia Delta, pensaba en qué podía haber pasado conmigo. No es que ella se preocupara mucho por mí, era más bien que la chica tenía un muy mal presentimiento con respecto a la misión que me habían encargado y de la cual ella aun no se enteraba de nada. Alisse suspiró, al tiempo que acariciaba a Renata Remedios, su gata atigrada gris.

¿Crees que sea algo malo, Meme?.- preguntó ella al animal.- ¿Será que se acerca el verdadero fin del mundo?

Por respuesta, la gata maulló; ¿qué más se podía esperar de un gato? Y mientras tanto, la Mano se guardaba para él mismo sus peores temores. Schneider no había querido decirle a Elieth lo que más se temía y que al final de cuentas era cierto: que yo hubiese cometido la tontería de sacar al reservorio del virus al mundo exterior...

Como sea, a la mañana siguiente yo ya me encontraba mejor. Lily no estaba de acuerdo en que ya me pusiera de pie, pero no podíamos perder más tiempo. Así pues, mientras ella empacaba todo, yo decidí darme un baño refrescante en las aguas del Rhin.

No se te ocurra seguirme.- le dije, para ponerla nerviosa.

¿Así como tú hiciste conmigo?.- replicó Lily.- No creas que no me di cuenta de que me espiaste el otro día.

No creí que te hubieras dado cuenta.- dije, sintiéndome avergonzado.

Lily prefirió no responderme, cosa que le agradecí. Supongo que ella presentía que no era momento de ponerse a discutir esas cosas. Así pues, después de estar listos, dejamos el automóvil parcialmente escondido e ir caminando hasta el centro de Rheinfelden. En el camino, Lily empezó a bromearme con respecto a mi lesión, aludiendo al hecho de que yo no era el hombre de acero que demostraba ser, ya que hasta una simple balita podía acabar conmigo. Yo le respondía, en plan de broma, que eso era mejor que estar contagiado con un virus mortal y sentirme la gran estrella por eso. No sé en qué momento comenzamos a reírnos y a tratarnos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, pero creo que los dos preferíamos eso a tener que estarnos peleando todo el tiempo... Yo noté que Lily estaba poniéndose algo pálida, quise pensar que era el hecho de no haber dormido bien por estarme cuidando, pero yo presentí que había algo más ahí...

¿Te sientes bien?.- pregunté, preocupado.- Estás muy blanca.

No te preocupes.- me dijo ella.- Pero de verdad, yo preferiría que mejor nos fuésemos ya.

No, de ninguna manera quiero seguirte arriesgando.- me negué.- Te encontraré en donde vivir y después me iré a buscar una cura para ti.

Lily iba a sonreírme, pero el gesto se le congeló en el rostro en una mueca; sus ojos se inundaron de pánico y su palidez aumentó. Yo supe que algo malo estaba por ocurrir, era muy obvio... Sin embargo, no pude ni moverme, porque alguien llegó por detrás y me golpeó en la nuca. Yo caí al suelo, aturdido, al tiempo que escuchaba a Lily gritar...

Los soldados de la Orden del Sexto Mundo habían regresado, vivos y coleando. Cuando al fin pude abrir los ojos, vi que uno de los soldados sujetaba a Lily mientras el otro me empujó con la punta de su bota al suelo.

¿Ya terminaron de divertirse?.- dijo el tipejo.- Porque será la última vez que lo hagan...

Déjenla, par de desgraciados.- dije yo.- No se atrevan a lastimarla.

¿Y cómo nos lo vas a impedir?.- el soldado se divertía de lo lindo pateándome contra el suelo.- No eres nadie comparado con la gran Orden del Sexto Mundo, bastardo infeliz.

Yo no me iba a dejar vencer así como así, mucho menos sabiendo que Lily estaba en peligro; cuando el sujeto intentó patearme otra vez, yo le sujeté la pierna con las manos y lo lancé hacia atrás. El soldado cayó con fuerza, estrellándose contra el duro piso de pavimento. Su compañero lo quiso ayudar, pero el otro no lo dejó.

No sueltes a la chica.- ordenó.- Ella es la importante.

Lily luchaba por zafarse, pero yo me di cuenta de que ella estaba sudando profusamente y que su palidez había aumentado muchísimo. No podía distraerme de momento, así que me dediqué a golpear al soldado que me atacaba y a tratar de dejarlo inconsciente. Debimos haber hecho un gran escándalo, me supongo, porque la gente a nuestro alrededor empezó a agruparse y a señalarlos. Yo escuché que alguien pedía a gritos que vinieran los guardias y todos nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos en problemas. El soldado que tenía a Lily se la llevó entonces y yo no perdí más tiempo: le di uno de mis derechazos al otro sujeto en la cara para aturdirlo y salí tras Lily y su captor, los cuales se dirigían al puente que separó en su momento a las Rheinfelden alemana y suiza.

Yo empezaba a preguntarme cómo iba a salvar a Lily de las garras de ese infeliz cuando ella, sin poder contenerse más, vomitó sobre el soldado. El hombre la soltó, con un gesto de asco y de repugnancia, pero sobre todo eso, sus ojos reflejaban terror...

¿Te salpicó?- preguntó el primer soldado, a su compañero.

No vomitó sangre.- contestó el segundo, aterrorizado.- Solo es vómito...

¿Estás seguro?.- insistió el primer hombre.- Sabes que hasta la más mínima gota de sangre sería letal en cuestión de minutos...

N-no lo sé.- musitó el otro sujeto.- Creo que no...

Lily, ignorada de momento por los otros dos, cayó al suelo, temblando y presa de un dolor indecible. Yo me acerqué a ayudarla, y ella se abrazó con fuerza de mí, llorando.

¿Qué te sucede?.- le pregunté, asustado.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Tienes que detenerlo.- me pidió Lily, llorando.- Por favor, tienes que sacarme de aquí...

Yo no sabía que hacer; Lily temblaba y se retorcía entre mis brazos, mientras los dos soldados discutían. Todo esto pasó en cuestión de minutos; el primer soldado, el que peleaba conmigo, sacó su arma y le disparó a su compañero en la cabeza, dejando un agujero limpio en medio de sus cejas. Y antes de que yo pudiera soltar aunque fuese la más mínima exclamación de asombro, el primer soldado sacó una botella de líquido, la roció sobre su compañero hasta empaparlo y después le prendió fuego. Después de eso, como si nada, el soldado se dirigió hacia Lily y hacia mí.

Muy bien, ya estuvo bueno de juegos.- dijo, apuntándome con su arma.- Dame a la chica.

No.- me negué, abrazando a Lily con más fuerza.- Tendrás que matarme primero.

No tengo tiempo qué perder.- el soldado liberó el seguro de su arma, dispuesto a todo.

Se escuchó un disparo, pero yo no sentí nada ni Lily tampoco; con sorpresa, ambos miramos que en el centro del pecho del soldado se formaba un círculo rojo, segundos antes de que él cayera por el puente al río. Lily y yo nos miramos, sin poder creer lo que había pasado. ¿Quién nos había ayudado? Pero por más que me esforcé por tratar de encontrar a nuestro salvador, no pude encontrar a nadie...

A los pocos minutos llegaron los guardias de la ciudad, con un mensaje muy claro: ya no éramos bienvenidos en Rheinfelden. No importaba, ya había cambiado yo de parecer: tenía que llevarme a Lily a la base principal de la Resistencia Delta, si quería que ella siguiera con vida...

**Notas:**

La gatita de Alisse se llama Renata Remedios y de cariño le dicen Meme XD

Ja, justo me puse a ver Resident Evil 2: Apocalipsis, y en la mañana vi la película que me inspiró a hacer este fic P


	11. Capítulo décimo

**Capítulo décimo.**

Bien, suficiente de tonterías y de juegos de niños. Lily estaba mal y yo era un estúpido por no haberme dado cuenta antes de eso. Ella decía que ya se sentía mejor, pero su rostro seguía estando muy pálido y respiraba rápida y superficialmente.

Después de que nos echaron de Rheinfelden, yo cargué a Lily por la cintura aun cuando ella me dijo que podía caminar sola. Lily se abrazó a mi tórax y empezamos a atravesar el puente, en medio de una pertinaz lluvia. El cadáver del soldado al que Lily había vomitado ardió hasta quedar convertido en cenizas, las cuales nadie se molestó en recoger. Los guardias suizos estaban buscando el cadáver del otro soldado en el Rhin, pero algo me decía que no iban a encontrarlo. La gente de la ciudad nos miraba con recelo y desconfiaba y murmuraban a nuestras espaldas. Sin embargo, eso no nos importaba ni a Lily ni a mí...

Lamento esto.- murmuró ella.- Yo te dije que no me dejaras aquí...

Pero nunca me dijiste la razón.- protesté.- De haber sabido que estabas enferma, no se me hubiese ocurrido traerte aquí.

No estuvo tan mal.- confesó Lily, sonriendo levemente.- Pasé un buen rato. Hacía mucho que no hacía tanto ejercicio ni respiraba el aire puro.

Lo que me recuerda que hay demasiadas cosas que tengo que preguntarte.- murmuré, muy cerca de su oído.- Y no voy a aceptar un "no quiero contarte nada". Te he salvado la vida muchas veces y creo que me merezco algunas respuestas.

Lily murmuró un simple "sí" por lo bajo. En ese momento se nos acercó una señora, una mujer muy entrada en años, con un paraguas en la mano. La gente le gritaba que se alejara y los guaridas intentaron detenerla pero la señora los detuvo a todos con un gesto de la mano. De momento la reconocí, era una mujer a la que Lily y yo habíamos ayudado el día anterior porque los soldados de la Orden la lastimaron al empujarla contra el suelo. La señora no había tenido heridas graves, pero aun así Lily se tomó algunos momentos para asegurarse de que ella estaba bien. ¿Qué quería la señora ahora? ¿Gritarnos a la cara que éramos unos desgraciados y que se había equivocado con nosotros y pedirnos que nos alejáramos cuanto antes de su amada ciudad? Pero la señora solo nos sonrió, al tiempo que nos tendía su paraguas.

Tomen esto.- nos dijo.- Parece que va a llover con fuerza y lo van a necesitar.

Gracias.- dije, tomando el objeto, algo sorprendido.

Gracias a ustedes.- replicó la señora, sonriendo.

Gracias a nosotros. Qué curioso. Gracias a nosotros ahora había pánico en la ciudad, pero ella nos miraba como si la hubiésemos salvado de morir. Nunca comprenderé la mente femenina. Sea como fuese, tomé el paraguas, el cual definitivamente era muy oportuno dado que comenzó a llover con más fuerza, y lo abrí, no sin antes asegurarme de que Lily estaba bien sujeta a mí.

Es momento de irnos.- anuncié.- Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

Así pues, Lily y yo abandonamos Rheinfelden caminando por el puente. Un rato más tarde, los dos nos encontrábamos en el automóvil con rumbo a la base principal de la Resistencia Delta. En el camino, intenté saber cuanto pude sobre lo ocurrido. Estaba impactado por todo, el soldado había matado sin dudar a su compañero y no conforme con eso le había prendido fuego aun cuando ya no había necesidad, no sin antes llenarlo de un líquido que no pude identificar de momento. Y además de todo eso, estaba nuestro misterioso salvador; alguien había acabado con nuestro atacante sin darnos siquiera alguna sola pista de quién pudo haber sido.

Pudo haber sigo alguno de los guardias.- señaló Lily, después de un largo rato de no decir nada.

No lo creo.- negué.- Ellos llegaron mucho después de que el soldado murió, y conozco lo suficiente sobre los guardias de Rheinfelden como para saber que ellos no usan armas con mira telescópica.

También había pensado en eso.- repliqué.- No se me ocurre otra cosa... O quizás pudo haber sido Kirei.

No conozco lo suficiente a tu amiga.- opinó Lily.- Pero por lo que alcancé a ver y por lo poco que contaste de ella, dudo mucho que nos hubiera ayudado a menos que sacara algún provecho sobre eso.

También ya había pensado en eso.- suspiré.- Se me agotaron las posibilidades. Y no creo que nadie de la Orden hubiese matado a otros de sus compañeros, ¿o sí?

Lo dudo mucho.- negó Lily.- En todo caso, nos hubieran matado primero a nosotros.

¿Y si alguien de la Orden mató al soldado por creer que lo habías contagiado?.- opiné.- Quizás lo siguiente que pensaban hacer era capturarnos a nosotros.

No lo creo, tuvieron suficiente tiempo como para atraparnos antes de que llegaran los soldados.- replicó Lily.- Admítelo, fuimos salvados por un perfecto desconocido.

Bueno qué más daba. No era eso lo que más me preocupaba, sino el hecho de que Lily estaba enferma.

¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que te sentías mal?.- pregunté, algo molesto.- No hubiese perdido tanto tiempo sacándote a pasear.

Lily no me respondió. Ella miraba otra vez por la ventanilla, apretándose los labios. ¿Por qué era tan terca? Me conformaba con que me dijera algo, aunque fuese lo mínimo, sobre su enfermedad. Yo no podía ayudarla si ella no me decía nada.

¿Qué demonios te pasa?.- pregunté, realmente enojado.- ¿Por qué tanto misterio con tu enfermedad? No ganas nada con hacerte la mártir y aguantarte todo lo que te pasa solo porque te quieres hacer creer la fuerte.

¡No es eso!.- gritó Lily.- ¡No pretendo hacerme la mártir!

¿Entonces qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no quisiste decirme nada?.- cuestioné.

¡Porque no quería que te arrepintieras de haberme sacado de ese maldito lugar!.- gritó Lily, al fin.

¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?.- me sorprendí aun más.- ¿Solo por que estás enferma?

¿Qué no te basta?.- me preguntó Lily, más sorprendida aun.- ¿No te da miedo lo que soy?

¿Por qué habrías de darme miedo?.- a mí toda esa plática me parecía absurda y sin sentido.- No es tu culpa que estés infectada y no tienes ganas de acabar con la humanidad, por lo que he visto, así que no veo el motivo para tenerte miedo. Eres un ser humano con una muy mala suerte, nada más, y con una muy mala actitud en ocasiones, pero en general me parece que podrías ser buena persona si perdieras menos tiempo en sentirte tan desafortunada.

Me hubiera esperado que Lily gritara, hiciera otro berrinche o desplante de niña o que se enojara aun más, incluso, pero para mi completo horror ella se soltó a llorar con fuerza. Detestaba ver a una mujer llorar, pero el ver a Lily hacerlo hizo que algo en mi interior latiera con fuerza, un sentimiento que yo aun no estaba dispuesto a reconocer. Detuve el auto un momento y suspiré. No me gustaba hacer el papel de niñera, pero lo prefería a intentar consolar a una mujer que llora, siempre he sido pésimo para eso.

Ey, no llores.- le pedí a Lily, al tiempo que la sujetaba por los hombros para obligarla a verme a los ojos.- Sé que te han hecho creer que eres de lo peor, pero ya te dije que la Orden no determina quién eres.

Es que no sabes el daño que yo puedo hacer.- musitó Lily, lloriqueando.- Yo...

Tú no matarías ni a una mosca.- la interrumpí.- Lo que mata, es el virus que vive dentro de tu cuerpo y eso no forma parte de ti, así que deja de creerte tanto.

Lily soltó una risilla y se enjugó las lágrimas, respirando profundamente. Ella me miró a los ojos, como intentando descubrir el engaño, pero no había tal. Yo estaba siendo sincero.

Creo firmemente que hay una forma de salir de esto.- continué.- O de lo contrario, no estaría arriesgando mi vida. Los últimos cuatro años me la he pasado huyendo y tratando de sobrevivir, y cuando te conocí supe que hay una oportunidad de darle fin a todo. encontraremos un antídoto para el virus Alfa y eso daría fin con los planes de la Orden del Sexto Mundo. Y quién sabe, quizás tú podrías llevar entonces una vida normal.

Eso suena como a un maravilloso sueño.- suspiró Lily.- Quisiera creer que puede ser cierto.

Va a ser cierto.- afirmé.- Solo deja de tratarte con tanta dureza y acepta que aun eres humana. Yo me encargaré del resto.

Eres muy terco, Genzo Wakabayashi.- dijo Lily, sonriendo levemente.

Solo cuando se necesita.- repliqué.- ¿Dejarás de llorar y empezarás a decirme lo que sabes de tu enfermedad? Me digas lo que me digas, te prometo que no voy a asustarme ni mucho menos a abandonarte a tu suerte. ¿Está bien?

Gracias.- Lily sonrió más abiertamente.

No tienes por qué darlas.- solté a Lily y arranqué el automóvil.- Y para que lo sepas, en ningún momento me he arrepentido de haberte sacado de la Orden.

Lily soltó una risa de escepticismo, pero yo estaba siendo sincero. Claro, no dije nada, prefería mil veces verla reírse a verla llorar...

Aunque me parece que no necesitas protección, sabes defenderte muy bien tu sola.- comenté después de un rato.- ¿Cómo es que sabes pelear tan bien? Además me sorprendió ver que eres muy rápida y que tienes mucha agilidad.

El virus Alfa me confiere algunas habilidades físicas, como la velocidad, la fuerza y la agilidad.- me explicó Lily.- Son efectos secundarios que la Orden no esperó que fueran a ocurrir. Claro, ellos no saben que yo sé defenderme, siempre traté de ocultar mis habilidades extras haciéndolos creer que soy débil e indefensa, con la esperanza de poder usar eso a mi favor algún día.

Entiendo.- había cosas entonces que la misma Orden desconocía del virus Alfa.- ¿Quién te enseñó a pelear, entonces?

Mi hermano, antes del Día Omega.- me dijo Lily, y aunque a mí me dio curiosidad esto, ella le puso punto final a ese tema.- Y ni se te ocurra preguntarme qué pasó con él, porque no te lo pienso decir, eso no se relaciona con mi enfermedad.

De acuerdo.- acepté.- Explícame entonces por qué el soldado quemó a su compañero cuando tú lo vomitaste. ¿Tan contagiosa eres?

El virus Alfa tiene seis etapas.- me explicó Lily.- El que tengo en el cuerpo está en la etapa número cinco, en la cual el virus se mantiene únicamente en mi sangre. Solo ésta es contagiosa, la saliva, el vómito o cualquier otra secreción no produce infección, solo la sangre. Así pues, solo vomitando sangre puedo infectar a alguien, cosa que hago cada determinado tiempo, por el metabolismo aumentado del virus. Es uno de sus efectos secundarios, es algo que no puedo evitar. En la Orden vomitaba en recipientes especiales, pero estando en el mundo exterior...

Podrías infectar a cualquiera.- musité.- ¿Eso pasó con el soldado entonces?

No vomité sangre que fuese evidente a simple vista.- dijo Lily.- Pero el otro soldado no quiso correr riesgos y por eso mató a su compañero y lo roció con la única sustancia que mata al virus Alfa.

Recuerdo que dijiste eso al coserme la herida.- dije.- ¿Qué sustancia es esa?

Formaldehído.- respondió ella.- Es el líquido que se usa para conservar los cadáveres y los órganos y evitar la descomposición. Todos los que trabajaban conmigo en la Orden cargaban siempre un frasco de formaldehído para desinfectar en caso necesario. El que el soldado quemara a su compañero fue simplemente un acto de maldad, no había necesidad de hacerlo ya que con el formaldehído tenía suficiente.

Ya veo.- vaya que ésa era información muy útil. En caso necesario, solo tendría que usar formaldehído para evitar una infección masiva.- Dijiste que el virus tiene seis etapas y que estás en la quinta. ¿Cuál es la última?

Lo desconozco.- Lily fue sincera.- No tengo ni idea de cuál sea la sexta etapa ni mucho menos cómo pensaba la Orden contagiar a los demás.

Solo se puede usando sangre contaminada.- comenté.- A menos que la sexta etapa infecte todo, yo que sé. Eso será algo que quizás Anego nos puede decir.

¿Anego?.- preguntó Lily.- ¿Quién es?

Una amiga a la que vas a conocer muy pronto.- respondí.

De verdad piensas llevarme a tu base, ¿cierto?.- suspiró Lily.

Solo ahí encontraremos la ayuda que necesitamos.- asentí.

Lily ya no respondió, aunque me miró muy pensativa. Yo solo esperaba que ella no tuviera la tonta idea de querer preguntar algo sobre mi vida pasada, y para mi desgracia, así fue...

¿Anego es solo tu amiga o quizás tu novia?.- preguntó Lily, con su clásica curiosidad femenina.

Es una amiga, simplemente.- respondí.- Ella está casada con un buen amigo mío y están esperando un hijo.

Ya entiendo.- comentó Lily, aun pensativa.- Y mencionaste a una Farfán… Pero dices que solo es otra amiga tuya también…

Así es.- asentí.- Ella es la no novia de otro de mis mejores amigos.

¿No novia?.- preguntó Lily.

Es que según, no son pareja, pero bien que se aman esos dos.- suspiré.- No sé que ganan con negarlo.

Quizás les gusta la privacidad.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- Entonces, ¿no tienes novia ni nada similar?

No.- negué.

Ni Anego ni Farfán… .- murmuró Lily.- ¿Entonces… era Misado…?

Sí.- musité.- Era ella…

Entiendo… Pero murió, ¿cierto?.- Lily se veía temerosa de preguntar.

No sé qué fue lo que me pasó. No pensaba responder a eso, ni a ninguna otra pregunta que Lily me hiciera sobre mi pasado, pero hay momentos en que uno actúa como no espera actuar y creo que ese día yo estaba actuando como no debería hacerlo.

Ella murió el Día Omega, como la mayoría.- respondí, en voz baja.- Nos íbamos a casar. Apenas esa misma mañana le había pedido matrimonio. Misado… Murió en mis brazos, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada…

Lo siento.- murmuró Lily.- Supongo que la sigues queriendo.

Quizás.- confesé.- A decir verdad, no estoy ya tan seguro…

¿Qué quieres decir?.- se sorprendió Lily.

Nada, no me hagas caso.- ¿por qué demonios dije eso?.- Es solo que han pasado ya cuatro años y… Vaya, que hasta me siento un tonto por seguir guardando el anillo de compromiso que le di.

Quizás quieres sentir que ella no se ha ido.- opinó Lily.

Sí, eso era cierto pero… El caso era que Misado ya no estaba. ¿Por qué me negaba a seguir adelante? Suspiré. Preferí cambiar el tema ya que no quería seguir cuestionándome más…

¿Y tú que me dices?.- quise saber.- ¿Tuviste novio o pareja?

Alguna vez.- me respondió Lily, a la evasiva.- Yo también me iba a casar.

¿Y qué pasó?.- quise saber; sin saber por qué, sentí un poco de celos al imaginar a Lily con otro hombre.

El Día Omega, eso fue lo que pasó.- dijo Lily, simplemente.

Entiendo… Murió también entonces… .- musité.

Algo así… .- fue todo cuanto Lily dijo.

Me di cuenta de que su respuesta fue muy vana, pero no quise insistir. No me agradaba el pensar en que Lily tuvo hombres en su vida pasada, aunque eso tendría que ser lógico. Durante un tiempo ninguno dijo nada y entonces descubrí que Lily se quedó dormida; al menos el color había regresado a sus mejillas y ella se veía más tranquila. Yo suspiré; al parecer el virus había dejado de molestarla aunque fuese por un rato.

Era de noche cuando entré a la Colonia en la cual yo vivía; sin perder ni un segundo, me dirigí hacia la base de la Resistencia Delta, preguntándome qué buen pretexto iba a poner para decirle a Schneider el por qué no cumplí con la misión que me encargó…

**Notas:**

¿Alguien vio la película _Minority Report_, con Tom Cruise? Hay una escena, en donde él secuestra a la chica vidente e intenta escapar con ella de un centro comercial, con la ayuda de ella quien le va avisando lo que está por ocurrir a cada paso que dan. Antes de salir de ahí, la chica le dice que tome un paraguas porque va a llover. Así pues, a la salida del centro comercial, se ve una toma en donde Tom abraza a la chica con un brazo y con la otra abre el paraguas y pareciera que son pareja. Así es como me imagino la escena de Genzo y Lily bajo el puente. Desde que vi esa película tuve muchas ganas de escribir alguna historia algún día con esa escena P.


	12. Chapter undécimo

C**apítulo undécimo.**

Lily me miraba con fastidio, recargada contra mi automóvil, con los brazos cruzados. Yo llevaba media hora intentando decidirme entre decir la verdad o usar una flagrante mentira. No sé qué tan accesible sería Schneider si le decía que Lily era el reservorio, quizás ocurriría un milagro y él la aceptaría, o quizás no y la mataría él mismo. Por otro lado, ¿cómo aceptarían a Lily los demás? Quizás Tsubasa y Misaki la aceptarían, no sé que pensarían Anego y Elieth, quizás Alisse no la aceptaría... Yo que sé, pero aun así el decir la verdad no me parecía la opción más viable, aun cuando eso era lo que Lily quería decir.

¿Cómo piensas que tu amiga me ayude si no vas a decirle quien soy?.- preguntó Lily.

Ya se me ocurrirá algo.- sé que ella tenía razón, pero no me interesaba.- Mira, no creo que todos te acepten a la primera si les dices quien eres.

¿No dices que soy únicamente un ser humano con mala suerte y mala actitud?.- me retó Lily.

¿Por qué te acuerdas de eso justo ahora?.- protesté.- Pero te echas a llorar en cuanto estamos a solas.

Eres un insensible.- gruñó Lily.

Quizás, pero eso me ha mantenido vivo hasta ahora.- repliqué.- Mira, la Mano no va a estar muy de acuerdo con que yo no te haya matado y peor aun, te haya traído hasta aquí.

¿Quién es la Mano?.- preguntó Lily, curiosa.

Mi jefe.- respondí, enojado. Me molestaba que ella no se tomara las cosas en serio.

¿Por qué la Mano?.- insistió ella.- ¿No es algo ridículo? ¿Por qué no le pusieron el Brazo o el Pie?

¿Quieres concentrarte?.- pedí, exasperado.- No me estás ayudando mucho.

Ok, de acuerdo.- suspiró Lily.- Mentiremos. Diré que me salvaste como buen superhéroe que eres, después de haber acabado con ese malvado reservorio del virus Alfa. Pero que conste, yo nunca te pedí que me trajeras hasta aquí.

Vaya, hasta que aprendiste.- suspiré.- Además, si la Mano te parece ridículo, la Orden del Sexto Mundo me parece mucho peor.

Ese nombre tiene su motivo, ¿sabías?.- me dijo Lily, muy seria.

No me interesaba responder, ya había conseguido lo que deseaba. Así pues, traté de portarme lo más normal y entré en las instalaciones de la Resistencia Delta. Alisse estaba esperando en la entrada, jugando con Meme la cual maulló al verme. La chilena a su vez abrió mucho la boca al verme y abrió los ojos como platos.

¡Wakys!.- exclamó ella.- ¡Estás vivo!

Para tu desgracia.- musité.- ¿Qué ha habido de nuevo, Licha?

¿Cómo qué ha habido de nuevo?.- protestó Farfán.- ¡Te desapareciste hace casi una semana y de buenas a primeras llegas como si eso fuese de lo más normal!

No fue una semana entera, solo cuatro días, Licha.- repliqué.

Da lo mismo, te desapareciste, Wakys.- replicó Alisse.- Tengo que informarle a la Mano...

Aun no.- pedí.- No vengo solo y no sé como se lo va a tomar...

¿Wakys?.- preguntó Lily, en esos momentos.- ¿Así te llaman?

Así me dice ella.- gruñí, señalando a Farfán.- Ella es Alisse Farfán, la chica que te dije que es fastidiosa, aunque menos que tú.

¡Nah! Más fastidioso eres tú y no me quejo.- gruñó Alisse.

En eso estoy de acuerdo.- sonrió Lily.- Es odioso a morir, y a veces se pasa de tonto.

¡Vaya! Hasta que consigues a alguien con cerebro, Wakys.- dijo Alisse.- ¿Ella te salvó o algo similar?

Licha, te presento a Lily.- suspiré.- La rescaté en el camino y no tiene a donde ir, así que la traje aquí, no pensé que fuese a haber problema.

No lo creo, todos los que quieran ir en contra de la Orden del Sexto Mundo son bienvenidos aquí.- replicó Alisse.- Me da gusto conocerte, Lily. Te buscaré alguna habitación para que puedas pasar la noche.

Gracias.- sonrió Lily.- Tu acento me resulta extraño. No eres europea, ¿cierto?

No, soy chilena.- respondió Alisse.

¿En verdad?.- Lily pareció entusiasmarse.- Yo soy mexicana.

Me lleva. Para mi total y completa desgracia, Alisse y Lily parecieron congeniar bien de inmediato. Me supongo que era todo un hallazgo el hecho de que ambas encontraran a otro latino en esa zona llena de europeos; y si bien Tsubasa, Sanae, Hyuga, Misaki y yo no éramos europeos, sí éramos japoneses y nos conocíamos de tiempo atrás, por lo que supongo que a Farfán le fascinó la idea de encontrar a alguien con quien poder charlar en su idioma natal. Más tardé yo en presentarlas que ellas dos en ponerse a hablar en español, sin dejar de señalarme y reírme. Par de desgraciadas, muy seguramente estaban burlándose de mí.

No quiero interrumpir tan agradable charla femenina.- dije, harto.- Pero necesito hablar con la Mano, Licha.

¿No dijiste que hasta mañana?.- Farfán me miró con cara de fastidio.

No. Dije que tú hablarías con él hasta mañana, pero yo hablaré con él hoy.- repliqué.

Como digas.- bufó Alisse, y tomó su teléfono.- Permítanme un segundo.

Lily parecía estar más relajada, aunque escudriñaba todo a su alrededor muy atentamente. Las instalaciones de la Resistencia Delta eran menos lujosas que las de la Orden del Sexto Mundo, pero definitivamente mejores. Lily se acercó a una planta de interior que Anego y Licha tenían ahí y la acarició.

Tenía mucho de no ver una planta de interior.- murmuró Lily, fascinada, como si nunca hubiese visto nada más maravilloso en su vida.- Es hermosa.

Gracias.- dijo Sanae, en esos momentos.- Alisse y yo nos esforzamos por tenerla lo más cuidada posible, alegra el lugar.

Creo que le vendría bien un poco menos de agua.- opinó Lily, tocando la tierra de la maceta.- Eso puede marchitar las hojas.

Gracias por el consejo.- sonrió Sanae.- ¿Quién eres tú, si me permites la pregunta?

Ella es Lily, Anego.- respondí, inmediatamente.- La encontré después de mi misión y la traje aquí ya que no tiene a donde ir.

Creo que ella puede responder sola, ¿no crees?.- me gritó Farfán, quien seguía intentando comunicarse con la Mano.

Sanae soltó una risilla y Lily me miró con cierta maldad. Ni se te ocurra, señorita, porque primero te beso antes que dejar de te eches de cabeza. ¡Qué buen pretexto!

Lily es un lindo nombre.- dijo Anego.- Me llamo Sanae Ozhora, y ya nadie me dice Anego, con excepción de Genzo.

Me lo supuse.- rió Lily.- Gen tiene la costumbre de poner apodos.

¿Gen? ¿Desde cuando Lily me llamaba Gen? ¡Eso era tomarse demasiada confianza!

Lo sé.- suspiró Sanae.- Solo no lo regaño porque sé que lo dice con buena intención. ¿Tienes es algún apellido, Lily, por cierto?

Eh... .- titubeó ella.

Me lleva. No pensé en eso. Ahora que lo pensaba, Lily no me había dicho nunca su apellido y ahora que Sanae preguntaba no sabía que responderle. Pero ya lo había dicho Farfán, Lily podía responder por ella misma, ¿o no?

No recuerdo mi apellido.- murmuró Lily.- Tuve una especie de accidente después del Día Omega y perdí la memoria de muchas cosas. Solo sé mi nombre gracias a mi dije, el cual tiene mi nombre grabado en él.

Oh, lo siento mucho.- se disculpó Sanae.- No quise remover viejas heridas.

Lo sé, no te preocupes.- sonrió Lily.- Ya ha pasado tiempo de eso y es hora de seguir adelante, ¿cierto?

Bonito cuento. Sin embargo, bien podía ser cierto. Efectivamente, el dije de Lily tenía su nombre grabado al reverso, así como las letras D.V., las cuales bien podrían ser su apellido, gran cosa.

Bueno, ya está.- Alisse me devolvió a la realidad.- Conseguí un cuarto para Lily y la Mano te está esperando, Wakys.

Gracias, Licha.- respondí.- Yuri, ¿me esperas un segundo? Tengo que hablar con mi jefe.

Lily me miró con cara de "what?" al darse cuenta de que me estaba refiriendo a ella.

Dijiste que siempre pongo apodos tontos, ¿no?.- le dije, al oído.- Pues ahí tienes el tuyo.

¿Qué significa?.- preguntó Lily.- No se parece ni remotamente a mi nombre.

Te lo diré después.- repliqué, y eché a andar al corredor que me llevaría hasta la Mano.

Alisse me abrió la puerta, pero no me acompañó. Parecía estar más interesada en seguir en el chisme. Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí, escuché que Sanae y Alisse se acercaban a Lily con toda la intención de interrogarla.

Y dime, ¿eres la nueva novia de Genzo?.- preguntó Sanae a Lily.

Dios, las mujeres pueden inventar las cosas más increíbles. ¿Lily, mi novia? ¡Ni loco, ni que ella tuviera tanta suerte! Y sin embargo, una escena muy suculenta se me vino a la mente: besar los labios de Lily era algo que tenía tiempo queriendo hacer y más tiempo aun pretendiendo ignorar...

Volviendo al punto, Schneider me esperaba a las afueras de su oficina. Elieth estaba intentando consolarlo, me supongo, ya que le acariciaba el cabello y lo besaba de vez en cuando. En cuanto me vieron llegar, ambos se separaron y no pude evitar sonreír; esos dos estaban igualitos a Misaki y Farfán, escondiendo lo evidente. Sea como fuere, me presenté muy serio ante a Schneider y saludé a Shanks.

Regresé.- dije, simplemente.- Lamento la tardanza.

Estaba preocupándome.- dijo Schneider, muy serio.- Elieth, hazme el favor de esperarme afuera, por favor.

Sí.- respondió Shanks, simplemente, y echó a andar por el corredor.- Regresaré más tarde.

Entra, Wakabayashi.- me ordenó la Mano, señalando la oficina.- He escuchado muchos rumores sobre ti, ¿sabías? Te desapareciste por cuatro días, no tuvimos casi ninguna noticia tuya y sigo con la duda de que hayas cumplido con la misión que te encomendé.

No fue nada fácil lo que me encargaste hacer.- repliqué.- No fue como ir a comprar zanahorias a la tienda de la esquina. Me mandaste a las instalaciones principales de la Orden del Sexto Mundo a matar a un ser humano y me reclamas por haberme desaparecido cuatro días.

Está bien, lo siento.- se disculpó Schneider.- Sé que debí haberte dicho mis sospechas de que el reservorio era un humano y...

¿Tus sospechas?.- grité, sin poder evitarlo.- ¡Sabías que ella era una humana y no me lo dijiste!

Lo lamento en verdad.- volvió a disculparse Schneider.- El informe que me pasaron decía que no estaban seguros de que el reservorio fuese un humano, pensaron que quizás sería solo un rumor. ¿Para qué decirte algo que...? Espera un momento. ¿Dijiste que _ella_ es un humano? Por favor, Wakabayashi, no me digas que cometiste el error de dejarla con vida...

De acuerdo, se me fue la lengua. Entre el enojo oculto que tenía por el hecho de que Schneider no me reveló todo lo que sabía sobre la Misión Alfa, se me habían salido las palabras y había delatado a Lily. Tendría muy poco tiempo para decir una mentira confiable, pero Schneider no me dio ni la oportunidad de siquiera replicar.

Farfán estuvo buscando una habitación libre para una amiga que trajiste contigo, Wakabayashi.- continuó Schneider, tratando de mantener la calma.- Dime que la chica que viene contigo no es el reservorio del virus Alfa.

Y aquí es cuando yo me disculpo.- suspiré.- Schneider, me mandaste matar a un humano. Lo lamento, de verdad, puedo boicotear las misiones que desees, robar el material que necesites y secuestrar a los soldados que desees, pero no me pidas que mate a un humano porque no podré hacerlo. He visto demasiada porquería en mi vida como para querer ser el causante de más derrame de sangre.

Temía que fuese cierto.- musitó Schneider.- Wakabayashi, rebasaste el límite...

No, no lo hice.- lo interrumpí.- Escúchame primero y después me dices lo que quieres, puedes hasta mandarme fusilar. Creo que puede haber una cura para el virus Alfa, tiene que haber una, y si Sanae Ozhora pudiera encontrarla podríamos ponerle fin a todo.

Wakabayashi, escúchame bien... .- replicó Schneider.

No, escúchame tú.- volví a interrumpir.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que la Orden no guardó algo del virus Alfa en otro reservorio? ¿Qué tal si Lily no es la única infectada? De nada nos servirá matarla, pero si encontramos la cura no tendríamos por qué preocuparnos más.

Schneider trató de encontrar un razonamiento en contra, pero no lo encontró, al menos no de momento. el alemán me miró fijamente, como tratando de encontrar la trampa, pero no la iba a hallar, al menos no de momento.

No podemos decirle a los demás que trajiste al virus Alfa aquí.- dijo Schneider, después de un largo rato.- Nadie, solo Elieth, sabe sobre la misión que te encargué, y así deberá ser, ¿está bien? Sanae Ozhora podrá buscar la cura, pero por ningún motivo debes decirle qué clase de virus es, solo asegúrate de que se proteja como debe ser.

Como digas, no espero más.- acepté.

Pero si llegara a haber algún problema con el reservorio... .- continuó Schneider.

Yo mismo me encargaré de eso.- repliqué.- Me haré cargo, si ella llega a representar un problema.

De acuerdo, entonces.- Schneider se puso de pie.- Siempre he pensado que eres testarudo, Wakabayashi, a veces demasiado, pero confío en tu criterio y te respeto. No me vayas a fallar esta vez.

Tranquilo.- dije.

Salí de la oficina, sin darle la mano a Schneider siquiera. No llevaba la mitad del camino recorrido cuando él volvió a llamarme.

La llamaste Lily.- dijo.

¿Cómo dices?.- pregunté.

A ella. Al reservorio.- explicó Schneider.- La llamaste por su nombre.

No podía llamarla virus Alfa por siempre.- repliqué.

No lo digo por eso.- replicó Schneider.- No es por el hecho de que cuando estés con ella la llames por su nombre, sino que cuando hablas de ella, la llamas por su nombre. Hay una gran diferencia. ¿entiendes?

Sabía a qué se refería Schneider. Sabía de qué estaba hablando. Pero no quería admitirlo. No era lo mejor, no en ese momento...

No sobrepases la barrera, Wakabayashi.- Schneider aun no había terminado.- Te envié a ti porque considerarte el más frío; Tsubasa o Misaki no hubiesen podido completar la misión porque son más sensibles, se hubiesen tentado el corazón al ver que el reservorio era humano o no se lo hubiesen tomado con tanta calma como lo hiciste tú. No vayas a sobrepasar la barrera, no vayas a romper la única regla que no debes romper.

Sabía de qué hablaba. La única regla que no debemos romper, esto es, no involucrarnos sentimentalmente en nuestras misiones...

Enamorarse.

No le respondí a Schneider; hice como que no lo escuché (sí, claro) y continué caminando. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Yo aun me negaba a aceptar lo que estaba sintiendo, vamos, que apenas llevo cuatro días de conocer a Lily, no conozco sus gustos, no sé ni siquiera qué hizo antes del Día Omega, si tenía planes, sueños o esperanzas o cuáles eran éstos, además de que ella era detestable, engreída y…

No sé a quien estoy tratando de engañar…

Empujé la puerta que me separaba del mundo exterior, la cual aparentemente Shanks había dejado entreabierta. Vi entonces a Lily, charlando muy animadamente con Sanae, Alisse y Elieth sobre quién sabe que cosa, las cuatro hablando en español. Claro, olvidaba que Shanks es mitad mexicana y que Sanae vivió el suficiente tiempo en España, de manera que ellas también sabían hablar español. A decir verdad, me sorprendí de ver a Lily tan radiante, se notaba a leguas que se sentía feliz de poder conversar con otras personas, con mujeres de su edad. Nunca había escuchado a Lily reírse tanto, parecía una persona diferente, parecía… Un ángel…

Basta.

Lily me miró llegar e inmediatamente dejó de hablar con sus compañeras para acercarse a mí. Ella me dijo que Alisse le había conseguido un cuarto separado de los demás para que nadie la molestara, pero Lily me expresó su extraño deseo de irse conmigo, a mi departamento.

¿Cómo?.- me sorprendí.- ¿Por qué quieres irte conmigo? ¿No que te fastidio y qué se yo?

Y es cierto.- murmuró Lily, desviando la mirada.- Pero quiero estar cerca de ti…

¿Por qué?.- estaba genuinamente sorprendido y perplejo.

Porque tengo años durmiendo sola.- murmuró Lily, mirándome a los ojos.- No quiero nunca más el tener que volver a hacerlo y pues tanto Sanae como Elieth y Alisse ya duermen acompañadas. Tenía muchísimo tiempo de no estar cerca de otro ser humano y ya había olvidado lo que se siente, por favor, no me dejes sola.

Miré aquellos dos ojos, sabiendo de antemano que no iba a poder negarme… Sin embargo, no quería llevar a Lily a mi departamento, sentía que ella estaría mucho más segura en la Resistencia Delta, así que le ofrecí quedarme con ella en la habitación que le ofrecieron, cosa que Lily aceptó de buena gana.

¿No crees que haya problema?.- me preguntó ella, en voz baja.

¿Crees?.- me reí.- Bah. Shanks es amante de la Mano y Farfán de Misaki, así que no veo por qué yo no pueda dormir contigo… Literalmente hablando…

Claro.- Lily se ruborizó por mi comentario.

Ya más tarde, mientras Lily se daba una ducha (lástima, no pude espiarla esta vez), Sanae se acercó a mí, muy sonriente.

Vaya amiga tan linda y agradable que te encontraste, Genzo.- me dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.- Es muy simpática en verdad.

Yo vi por donde iba el comentario, pero no iba a decir nada. Lily no era nada más que una conocida y de ahí no iba a pasar…

O al menos eso era lo que yo estúpidamente me aferraba a creer…


	13. Chapter duodécimo

**Capítulo duodécimo.**

Quinto día. ¿O era el cuarto? Ya no lo recordaba. Solo sabía que ésa era la cuarta noche que pasaba con Lily y me estaba acostumbrando a eso. Imagínense, sin embargo, mi sorpresa cuando desperté y me encontré con que ella estaba dormida, abrazada a mí. De momento, me sorprendí, después me alerté y quise despertarla y al final me resigné. Pobre, seguramente ella estaba muy cansada y era lo justo que la dejara dormir, ¿o no? No me culpen por querer seguir abrazado a ella un tiempo más...

La noche anterior, Lily me hizo cumplirle el que me quedara con ella en la habitación que le dieron en la Resistencia Delta; esto hizo que tanto Tsubasa como Misaki se sorprendieran al extremo, ya que yo nunca pasaba una noche ahí.

¿De verdad te piensas quedar?.- me preguntó Tsubasa, sorprendido de ver que era casi medianoche y yo seguía ahí.

Sí, ¿hay algo de malo en eso?.- repliqué.

Es solo que tú nunca te quedas aquí a menos que tengas alguna misión nocturna.- terció Misaki.- Por eso nos sorprendemos.

¿Qué clase de embrujo te soltó Lily, Genzo?.- preguntó Tsubasa, muy sonriente, quizás demasiado.

Ninguno, y dejen de pensar cosas que no son.- dije, molesto por la burla.- ¿Qué les hace pensar que estoy aquí por ella?

Pues porque no hay otra razón posible.- replicó Misaki.- Te apareces después de irte a quien sabe donde a pasear en compañía de una chica hermosa y de buenas a primeras quieres quedarte a pasar la noche aquí cuando no lo haces a menos que te obliguen.

Que Farfán no te oiga decir que piensas que Lily es hermosa porque te deja sin amor esta noche.- bufé.

No nos cambies el tema, Wakabayashi.- insistió Misaki, con una amplia sonrisa.- ¿Quién es Lily en verdad? ¿En serio la rescataste o es alguna especie de "amiga especial"?

Ya les dije que no la conocía sino hasta hace poco.- gruñí.- ¿Por qué no quieren entender que Lily es solo mi amiga y ya?

Bueno, ya la subiste al rango de amiga, al menos.- comentó Tsubasa.- Hace veinte minutos era solo una conocida.

Y para mañana, la va a pasar al nivel de amante.- murmuró Misaki, aunque yo sí lo escuché.

¡Bah!.- repliqué.- ¡Miren quién habla! Misaki, tú eres amante de Alisse desde hace un año y Tsubasa está casado con Sanae. ¿Y me reclaman a mí por querer pasar la noche con Lily solo para que ella no se sienta sola? Les apuesto a que seré el único que no tenga sexo esta noche.

Sí, claro.- Misaki francamente rió a mandíbula batiente.

Con estos amigos no necesito enemigos. El caso es que no sé por qué me mantuve firme en mi promesa de pasar la noche con Lily, ya que aun cuando yo siempre respeto lo que prometo, esa clase de promesa era de las que sería mejor no cumplir... Cuando toqué la puerta de la habitación de Lily, ella estaba sentada en la cama, usando un pijama de dos piezas de camiseta y bóxers. Una vez más, pensé que ella tenía unas muy buenas piernas, así que traté de enfocarme en otra cosa, como el donde iba yo a dormir, por ejemplo. Había un sillón desvencijado junto a la cama, yo podría dormir ahí aunque iba a resultarme muy incómodo, dado que yo soy más alto de lo que ese sillón podía abarcar en longitud. Lily, sin embargo, se hizo a un lado en la cama, señalándome la otra mitad de la misma.

Puedes dormir ahí.- me dijo ella.- No me molesta.

No creo que sea prudente que durmamos en la misma cama.- señalé, mirando el escote de la camiseta de Lily.

Vamos, no te voy a hacer nada.- Lily puso sus ojos en blanco.- Hello con tu hello.

¿Hello con mi hello?.- exclamé.- ¿Qué significa eso?

Que te pasas de payaso.- respondió Lily.- Significa: ¿qué onda con tu vida? No va a pasar nada, solo vamos a dormir, ¿ya? Si hubiese querido seducirte hubiese aprovechado cuando te desnudé la otra noche.

Ya.- dije.

Otra vez. Me molestaba tanto que ella me tratara como si yo fuese un adolescente o un novato. ¿Acaso no sabe que he dormido con más mujeres de las que puedo recordar? ¿Por qué Lily me trata como si con solo desearlo ella pudiese hacerme caer a sus pies? El caso es que me acosté junto a ella y tardé un poco en acomodarme. Cada vez que me movía, la tocaba sin querer, aunque eso a Lily parecía no molestarle.

¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.- quiso saber Lily, después de un rato.

Ya qué.- gruñí.

¿Qué significa Yuri?.- preguntó ella.

Es Lily, en japonés.- respondí, simplemente.

¿Y por qué me pusiste apodo?.- insistió Lily.- Apenas me conoces.

Quizás es porque suelo hacer eso con las mujeres que son más cercanas a mí, creo.- respondí, sin pensarlo bien, aunque no hacía falta hacerlo.

Lily ya no me respondió; ella se quedó dormida al poco rato y yo me dediqué a contemplar la luna a través de la ventana...

En la mañana desperté primero que Lily y descubrí que ella se había abrazado a mí durante la noche. Sin querer, aspiré el perfume de su cabello y sabe por qué me dieron ganas de abrazarla más, de besarla y... Bueno, no digo lo que pienso por respeto a la decencia... Para mi desgracia, o quizás para suerte de ella, Lily despertó y al darse cuenta de que me estaba abrazando, se separó bruscamente de mí.

¿Qué demonios te pasa?.- preguntó ella, cubriéndose con las sábanas.

Tú me abrazaste.- repliqué, bajándome de la cama.- Yo no te puse una mano en toda la noche. Deja de creerte tan irresistible, ¿quieres?

Mira quien habla.- replicó Lily, saltando de la cama.- Tú eres el que siempre se comporta como casanova, como macho conquistador, como galán irresistible, como si ninguna mujer del universo fuese lo suficientemente buena para ti.

¡Ja! ¡No me digas!.- protesté.- Tú me tratas como si fuese otro juguete al cual coleccionar. De seguro que te encanta que todo el mundo te mire, ¿no?

¿Quién fue el que me espió mientras me bañaba?.- preguntó Lily, enojada.

¡Ja! ¿Y quién se comportó como si eso fuese un espectáculo digno de ver?.- repliqué.- Sabías que te estaba observando y no hiciste ni el más mínimo intento de cubrirte.

¿Qué esperabas que hiciera, idiota?.- protestó Lily.- ¿Echarte tierra a los ojos?

Lily y yo nos fuimos acercando poco a poco, hasta que quedamos a tan solo pocos centímetros uno del otro. Miré sus ojos y después sus labios y me dije que si no era en ese momento, iba a arrepentirme después...

¿Qué más hacía? Lo deseaba. Y ella también. Hay cosas que un hombre olvida con el paso de los años, pero hay recuerdos contados que se quedan grabados en lo más recóndito de la memoria y ése fue uno de ellos. Besé a Lily, sujetándola por la cintura para atraerla hacia mí; ella respingó al principio y quiso separarse, pero entonces yo la abracé con fuerza y le imprimí más pasión al asunto. Lily no tardó en responderme al beso y sentí sus labios moverse contra los míos, al principio con timidez pero poco a poco fue abriéndose más.

"Vamos, hermosa, déjate llevar...".

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, nadie se pone a contar los segundos que pasas besando alguien que te atrae. Solo sé que Lily se separó, jadeando en busca de aire, pero yo no le di mucha oportunidad y la volví a besar, esta vez más lentamente. No sé sinceramente qué hubiese pasado si después Farfán no hubiese llegado a interrumpir...

Lily, buenos días, ¿quieres desayu...?.- Alisse se quedó a media frase al vernos besándonos.

Lily y yo nos separamos como impulsados por corrientes eléctricas opuestas. Alisse nos miró a ambos, primero con asombro y después con cierto reproche.

Tan bien que me caías.- suspiró Farfán, refiriéndose a Lily.- Bueno, algún defecto tenías que tener... Los esperamos abajo, si es que ya terminaron.

Y sin dejar que Lily o yo respondiéramos, Licha salió de la habitación. Lily no me dijo nada, ni siquiera me abofeteó como esperé que lo hiciera, solo se encerró en el baño y se tardó el suficiente tiempo ahí como para que yo me diera cuenta de que ella no iba a salir hasta que yo no me fuera de ahí; así pues, salí del cuarto y me dirigí al sitio en donde todos nos reuníamos de vez en cuando para comer y ahí me encontré a Misaki, tomándose un café, mientras Alisse le contaba algo en voz baja.

Me lleva. ¿Por qué las mujeres han de ser tan comunicativas? Dios me libre llamarlas "chismosas", eso equivaldría a sangrar en aguas infestadas de tiburones. El caso es que Alisse me miró con cierta malicia, mientras tomaba su taza de café para llenarla.

¿Pasaste buena noche, Wakys?.- preguntó ella, con total inocencia.

¿Tú pasaste buena noche, Licha?.- repliqué.- ¿Misaki ya no tuvo que salir de tu habitación en la madrugada?

¡Ey!.- protestó Misaki.

Ya, lo siento en verdad, pero no sé que ganan con negarse el que ustedes tienen un romance.- repliqué.- Todos lo sabemos.

Bueno, la verdad... .- comenzó a decir Misaki, con algo de vergüenza.

No somos más que amigos, nada más.- lo interrumpió Alisse.- No imagines cosas que no son, Wakys.

Vi la decepción que se dibujó en la cara de Misaki y me sentí mal por él. Quizás mi amigo ya deseaba hacer pública su relación con Alisse Farfán, pero por algún motivo ella se negó a hacerlo. Tomándome un poco de tiempo para hablar sobre Alisse, en cierto punto yo la comprendía; no sé si recuerden que después del Día Omega, ella no se unió sola a nosotros, sino que también iba su novio con ella, un chileno llamado Sergio Carreras. Se suponía que ella y Sergio se amaban, estaban hechos el uno para la otra y todas esas cursilerías que suelen decirse, pero entonces apareció Taro Misaki en escena y los planes se le vinieron abajo a Carreras. Era irónico que no fuese el virus Omega el que acabara con la relación que los chilenos tenían, sino Misaki. Carreras al principio trabajó también para la Resistencia Delta, junto con Alisse, pero entonces ella comenzó a distanciarse de él y a pasar más tiempo con Misaki, el cual poco a poco se fue enamorando de la chilena. Y ella de él, para qué negarlo. Carreras se confió de más, y cuando quiso aclarar las cosas con su novia, ésta simplemente le dijo que se había enamorado de Misaki. No es que me meta en lo que no me llaman, pero creo que fue Carreras quien tuvo la culpa; Misaki estaba triste y Alisse se sentía sola, así que ambos encontraron consuelo el uno en el otro mientras Carreras se las hacía de superhéroe trabajando horas extras. Era lo lógico, esa relación no iba a durar... Sea como fuere, Carreras no lo vio así y en cuanto Alisse terminó con él, abandonó la Resistencia Delta y no volvimos a tener noticias suyas.

Quizás era por esto, quizás era por el temor al recuerdo de Azumi Hayakawa el motivo por el cual Alisse se negaba a reconocer pública su relación con Misaki, el caso era que la chilena no se veía muy dispuesta a cooperar...

Misaki suspiró, mientras Alisse se perdía pretextando que tenía un asunto pendiente; yo miré a mi amigo, pensando en qué decir que no arruinara más las cosas.

Quiero seguir adelante.- dijo Misaki, después de un rato.- Y ella no lo desea...

¿A qué te refieres, exactamente?.- pregunté.

Me he vuelto a enamorar, Wakabayashi.- me confesó Misaki.- Amo a Alisse. Pero no sé que piense ella.

Según mi opinión, yo creo que ella también te ama.- dije, sinceramente.

¿Y por qué entonces se esconde?.- cuestionó él.- No es un secreto que quiero estar con ella el resto de mi vida.

Quizás tema que sigas pensando en Azumi.- opiné.

Tú sabes que Azumi fue importante para mí.- murmuró Misaki.- Y solo tú puedes comprender cuán grande fue mi dolor cuando la perdí...

Sí, por supuesto que lo sabía. Fue Misaki la persona que fue por mí a las tribunas el Día Omega, después de que yo encontré a mi prometida muerta. Aun recuerdo claramente lo que hice y lo que dije en tan difícil momento...

_No sé cuanto tiempo pasé abrazado a Misado, quizás fueron horas, quizás fueron tan solo unos pocos minutos, solo recuerdo que Misaki me puso la mano en el hombro._

_Ya no podemos hacer nada.- dijo él.- Debemos irnos..._

_Yo volteé a verlo y vi en sus ojos el mismo dolor que debían tener los míos. Misaki no dejaba de mirar a Azumi, apretando los puños. Tampoco era fácil para él..._

_No puedo dejarla aquí.- murmuré.- No puedo abandonarla..._

_Yo tampoco quiero dejar a Azumi.- murmuró Taro.- Pero sé que ella no querría que llorara por su muerte o que yo muriera por permanecer en mi terquedad de seguir aquí. Debemos irnos, Wakabayashi. Ellas no van a volver ni tampoco podemos hacer más nada por ayudarlas. Sé que te duele tanto como a mí, y por eso mismo te digo que lo mejor es irnos de aquí..._

_No pude protegerla.- murmuré, sin dejar de mirar a Misado._

_Lo sé.- musitó Misaki, al borde de las lágrimas.- Yo tampoco pude hacerlo..._

_Fue entonces cuando tomé el anillo de compromiso de Misado; Misaki, sin embargo, hizo exactamente lo contrario: tomó su anillo de bodas y lo colocó en el dedo en donde Azumi llevaba puesto el suyo. Quizás esto fue una especie de rito para él, sea como fuese yo nunca vi llorar a Misaki por su esposa después de ese día, aun cuando sabía que su alma estaba tan destrozada como la mía..._

Me dolió perder a Azumi.- dijo Misaki, trayéndome de regreso a la realidad.- Sufrí mucho por ella, pasé muchas noches de dolor recordándola... Pero es momento de seguir adelante, no puedo pasarme lo que me queda de vida amargándome la existencia, sé que no es eso lo que ella querría de mí...

Y es por eso que quieres intentarlo con Farfán... .- murmuré.

Es algo más que solo "intentarlo".- replicó Misaki.- Me volví a enamorar en serio. De momento, cuando Azumi falleció, no comprendí el motivo por el cual yo seguí vivo, pero ahora lo sé: sobreviví para conocer a Alisse y ser feliz con ella.

He ahí el pensamiento de un hombre enamorado. Ojalá yo pudiese ser igual...

Misado se ha ido, Wakabayashi.- continuó Misaki, mirándome fijamente.- Ella no va a regresar. Y tú te mereces mucho más que el solo sufrir y amargarte por lo que alguna vez fue y que ya perdiste. Abre los ojos, quizás la vida te está dando otra oportunidad y tú no te estás dando cuenta.

Lo sé. Sé que la vida suele conceder segundas oportunidades a quien escoge creer, pero yo no estaba seguro de desear otra oportunidad... Y sin embargo, mi corazón sí lo sabía y lo deseaba...

Era momento quizás de decirle adiós a Misado...

Porque yo me había dado cuenta que, aun sin desearlo, el destino me había mandado mi oportunidad, el verdadero chance de poder ser feliz al lado de una mujer que no me abandonaría nunca...

O que yo no dejaría que me abandonara.


	14. Capítulo decimotercero

**Capítulo décimotercero.**

Yo no quería darle la razón a Tsubasa, aunque yo sabía que él estaba en lo correcto. Yo nunca desayunaba en la Resistencia a menos que no me quedar de otra, y sin embargo yo estaba ese día reunido con todos los demás en la mesa que se usaba para todo, inclusive para comer. ¿Por qué? Por Lily, pero no lo quería admitir.

Por cierto que Lily se apareció con Sanae, como si nada. Ella no me miró, simplemente saludó a Farfán, a Misaki y a Tsubasa, ignorándome completamente. ¡Ja! Por favor, no me vayas a decir que no te gustó que te besara, porque yo bien sabía que sí te gusto.

¿Cómo pasaste la noche, Lily?.- quiso saber Misaki, con una cara que demostraba que su pregunta no era tan inocente como quería hacer ver.

Bastante bien, gracias.- respondió ella, de lo más tranquila.

¿Estás segura?.- preguntó Alisse.- ¿No será que tuviste problemas con...? ¡Auch!

Perdón.- dije.- No me fijé que tu pie estaba tan cerca del mío, Licha.

Farfán me miró con deseos de golpearme, pero no me importó. Eso fue solo una advertencia, aunque a quien debí advertirle fue a otra persona...

¡Ah! ¿Y qué me dices de la pesadilla que tuviste?.- preguntó Sanae, con total ingenuidad.

¿Cuál pesadilla?.- Lily intentó fingir demencia.

Sí, ¿cuál pesadilla, Yuri?.- pregunté, presintiendo lo que podría ser.

No tiene importancia.- Lily se encogió de hombros.

¿Cómo que no tiene importancia?.- insistió Sanae.- Imagínense, Lily soñó que un orangután enorme y feo la sujetaba con fuerza entre sus peludos brazos y la besaba en la boca. ¡Qué espanto!

Misaki y Alisse, que ya sabían lo ocurrido entre Lily y yo esa mañana, se echaron a reír a carcajadas, Tsubasa y Sanae los miraron sin comprender y solamente Lily mantuvo la compostura, aunque se puso muy colorada.

Fue algo sin importancia.- insistió Lily.- No tiene tanto interés.

Me imagino qué clase de orangután te ha de haber besado.- Alisse miró con malicia a Lily, la desgraciada.- Pobre de ti, de verdad. ¡Auch!

Perdón.- me disculpé de nuevo.- No me fijé.

Fuera de eso, el desayuno transcurrió sin novedades; Elieth se apareció al final del mismo para hablar con Lily y conmigo a solas. Al parecer, Schneider la había puesto parcialmente al tanto de la situación de Lily y llevaba órdenes para nosotros, aunque Lily tenía un plan diferente, algo de lo cual no tuvo la decencia de informarme.

Le darán a Sanae una muestra de la sangre de Lily.- informó Shanks.- Y se la darán a Sanae para que la analice, sin decirle de quién proviene ni tampoco qué virus contiene; sin embargo, deben advertirle que es algo tremendamente peligroso y que debe tomar todas las medidas posibles.

¿Puedo hablar con la Mano?.- preguntó Lily, sin hacer mucho caso de las indicaciones.

Nadie puede hablar con la Mano.- replicó Elieth.

¿Y él qué?.- Lily me señaló.- Él lo hizo y no creo que sea alguien importante aquí.

Deja de darme tanto crédito.- gruñí.- Nadie puede hablar con la Mano así como así, a menos que sea algo importante.

Pues yo tengo algo importante que decirle.- insistió Lily.- Tengo que hablar con él.

¿Qué tienes que decirle?.- cuestionó Elieth.

Quiero ser yo la que intente buscar la cura.- respondió Lily.- No quisiera que Sanae o alguien más corra un peligro innecesario por culpa mía.

¿Sabes algo de microbiología o algo similar?.- preguntó Elieth.

Estudié medicina por tres años, trabajé en el laboratorio de mi padre por mucho tiempo antes de eso.- contestó Lily.- Y nadie conoce mejor este virus que yo.

Bueno, punto a favor de Lily; Shanks pareció convencerse y dijo que le diría todo a Schneider. Así pues, Lily y yo esperamos un momento mientras Elieth intentaba convencer a la Mano. Yo no sabía que Lily había trabajado con su padre en un laboratorio, pero eso no era raro, no sabía muchas cosas de ella. Quizás, solo que había tenido un hermano y un padre, nada más. ¿Qué habría sucedido con ellos? Noté que Lily estaba un poco nerviosa; frente a los demás, ella se había comportado de lo más normal pero al estar solos se sentía la tensión en el ambiente.

Así que un orangután.- dije, tras recordar el supuesto "sueño" que Lily tuvo.- Oye, yo no tengo los brazos tan peludos.

¿Y quién dice que hablaba de ti?.- me preguntó Lily, con un tono de voz que demostraba todo lo contrario.

Ah, no lo sé.- repliqué, acercándome mucho a ella.- Algo me dice que te gustaron los besos que te di...

Como que Eli ya se tardó demasiado.- Lily se alejó de mí cual conejo huyendo de un zorro.

De seguro ha de estar haciendo con la Mano lo que yo quiero hacer contigo.- dije.

Lily me miró muy enojada y buscó algo que responderme; sin embargo, abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, abriendo mucho los ojos al ver algo que se encontraba detrás de mí. Yo volteé y vi a Kojiro Hyuga parado detrás de nosotros, muy serio. Hyuga avanzó y miró a Lily de arriba abajo, con mucha insistencia; ella le sostuvo la mirada pero se notaba que se sentía intimidada por él.

Hyuga, ¿se te ofrece algo?.- pregunté, un poco molesto por el acoso que Hyuga mostraba hacia Lily.

Nada, realmente.- respondió Hyuga, sin dejar de mirar a Lily.- Así que es cierto, hay chica nueva en la ciudad.

¿Quién te lo dijo?.- pregunté.- Tengo días de no verte, pensé que estabas en alguna misión.

Lo estoy.- replicó Hyuga, mirándome de reojo.- Pero las noticias vuelan, Wakabayashi.

En ese momento reapareció Elieth y nuevamente pidió hablar con nosotros a solas. Hyuga se alejó, pero no lo suficiente como para que lo perdiéramos de vista. Shanks nos comunicó la decisión de la Mano, la cual fue un rotundo "No". Schneider se negó a que Lily tuviese contacto con el laboratorio o con cualquier otra sección de la Resistencia Delta, ya suficiente tenía con dejar que el reservorio del peor virus jamás creado estuviese ahí. Lily intentó pedir nuevamente hablar en persona con Schneider, pero sus órdenes fueron terminantes.

Intentaré convencerlo de que te deje ayudar.- comentó Elieth a Lily.- Solo dame tiempo.

¿Me quieres ayudar?.- Lily se sorprendió ante el ofrecimiento de Shanks.

Claro, ¿por qué no?.- Elieth pareció sorprenderse también.- Debemos ayudarnos unos a otros, sin importar de quién se trate.

Lily sonrió a manera de agradecimiento; al parecer no se esperaba ser aceptada por otro ser humano aparte de mí, pero los que trabajamos en la Resistencia Delta somos seres humanos diferentes, pasamos por muchas cosas y por eso mismo solemos ser más comprensivos... El caso es que Lily y Elieth se despidieron después de prometer estar en contacto; después, Lily extrajo ella misma un poco de su sangre en un envase herméticamente cerrado e incineró la jeringa, y de ahí la llevé al laboratorio, en donde Sanae estaba hablando con Ishizaki y Kaltz, los cuales por cierto se lanzaron tras Lily al verla llegar. Qué se puede esperar, hay que reconocer que Lily es atractiva, muy atractiva. El más cautivado sobre todo era Ishizaki, el cual se comportaba como un niño enamorado, qué patético.

¿Eres soltera, tienes novio, perro que te ladre?.- preguntó Ishizaki a Lily, muy interesado.

Realmente no.- rió Lily, con coquetería.- ¿Y tú tienes novia?

Por favor.- los interrumpí.- No se comporten como si nunca hubiesen visto un hombre o una mujer en toda su vida.

¿Celoso, Wakys?.- me dijo Lily, sin dejar de coquetear.

Eso quisieras.- gruñí.

Sanae soltó una risilla y decidió llevarse a Lily; ella le pidió que se quitara toda la ropa y que se colocara una bata especial para hacerle un examen médico general. Anego le indicó a Lily que también se quitara sus joyas también, de manera que ella se quitó la cadena con el caduceo y se acercó a mí.

¿Podrías guardármelo?.- me preguntó.- No quisiera que se me perdiera...

No hay problema.- asentí, extendiendo la mano.

Sin embargo, Lily me colocó la cadena alrededor del cuello; sentí su respiración en la nuca y la piel se me erizó...

¿Qué haces?.- pregunté.

Quiero que me lo cuides como si fuera tuyo.- murmuró Lily, mirándome a los ojos.- Éste es mi amuleto, me ha ayudado a creer que algún día las cosas pueden ser mejores. No sé aun si eso puede suceder conmigo, pero quisiera sinceramente que sí pasara contigo. Me has ayudado mucho y por eso quiero que tú lo tengas... Es mi tonta manera de darte las gracias por lo que has hecho por mí...

Gracias.- no supe que otra cosa decir.

Ella me sonrió y yo tuve el impulso de besarla otra vez. Sin embargo, Lily se alejó antes de que se me ocurriera una respuesta decente y yo me quedé como el idiota. Kaltz debió notar entonces mi anhelo, porque se acercó a mí con mirada maliciosa.

Así que el rumor era cierto.- dijo.- Te apareciste con una chica que te ha cambiado en todo.

No empieces tú también.- dije.- No estoy de humor.

Como digas, pero te diré algo que muy seguramente ya te dijeron todos: abre los ojos.- replicó Kaltz.- Nos veremos después, tengo trabajo pendiente.

Yo suspiré; ¿qué de verdad trataba a Lily de manera diferente? Yo sentía que no la soportaba por ser tan engreída. Tratando de distraerme en algo y pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el tener el destino de la humanidad en mis manos, me fui al sitio en donde solíamos descansar cuando no teníamos misiones. Tsubasa no estaba a la vista, y Misaki estaba discutiendo de algo con Farfán, y aunque me imaginaba de qué, obvio es que preferí no intervenir. Apenas estaba sentándome en un viejo sillón (todos los muebles de la Resistencia son de antes del Día Omega) cuando Hyuga apareció y me hizo señas de que lo siguiera.

¿Y ahora qué? Kojiro Hyuga había sido también un gran rival mío en el fútbol, sobre todo en Japón. Él era un hombre testarudo y muy temperamental, cosa que yo también soy y quizás es por esto mismo que no podíamos llevarnos bien, chocábamos como asteroides cada vez que nos veíamos. Sin embargo, yo lo respetaba; era de la clase de hombres que peleaban por lo que deseaban y casi siempre lo conseguían. En el Día Omega, Hyuga perdió a toda su familia y a sus amigos más cercanos de la misma forma dolorosa que los demás; él se unió a nosotros en la Resistencia Delta, pero su carácter recio lo hacían mantenerse un poco más separado de nosotros. Sin embargo, yo bien sabía que Hyuga no era tan solitario como quería hacernos creer, yo una vez tuve que ir a su departamento (él tampoco vivía en las instalaciones de la Resistencia) y lo encontré en cierto acto con cierta persona, de lo cual tampoco pienso hablar por ahora.

¿Qué sucede, Hyuga?.- pregunté, volviendo al presente.

Me enteré de que la Mano te encargó una misión especial.- dijo él.

Sí. ¿Y?.- seguía sin insistir.

Se rumora que no cumpliste como debías, Wakabayashi.- continuó Hyuga, mirándome fijamente.- Cosa que podría ponernos en peligro a todos.

Insisto: ¿Y?.- repliqué.

Hablé con Kirei..- dijo Hyuga.- Ella me contó cosas que no sabía. Ella está dispuesta a todo, ¿sabías?

¿Te refieres a que si yo no hago mi misión, ella lo va a hacer?.- me reí.- Nieminen no trabaja a menos que saque algún provecho de eso.

¿Y crees que sobrevivir no sea provecho para ella?.- replicó Hyuga.- Ella sabe todo, mucho mejor que tú y yo y no va a desaprovechar esa información. Conoces a Kirei tan bien como yo, y si se ve en la necesidad, terminará el trabajo que tú no pudiste hacer.

¿Y qué es eso que ella sabe y que supuestamente tú y yo sabemos?.- cuestioné. No estaba dispuesto a decir ni una sola palabra sobre Lily.

Hyuga y yo nos miramos fijamente y nos retamos el uno al otro. Yo descubrí que él sabía más de lo que me imaginé. ¿Qué pudo haberle dicho Kirei? Bueno, no era eso lo que me preocupaba para ser sinceros, sino el hecho de que verdad Nieminen pudiese tomar cartas en el asunto. Recordaba sus amenazas y eso era para tomarse en serio y el que Hyuga lo dijera era para tomarse más en cuenta. Sin embargo, no suelo tenerle miedo a una mujer, ni a un hombre dicho sea de paso, aunque sí debía tomar más precauciones tratándose de Kirei. Después de todo, la había visto cortar en pedazos a soldados con su katana y no se me antojaba mucho el intentar ver si hacía lo mismo con Lily.

Como quieras, Wakabayashi.- dijo Hyuga, suspirando.- Yo solo intenté advertirte.

Insisto: no sé de qué pretendes advertirme.- insistí.

Siempre has sido muy terco, Wakabayashi.- fue todo lo que Hyuga dijo antes de irse.

Me empezó a doler la cabeza; sentía que habían pasado años desde que saqué a Lily de las instalaciones de la Orden del Sexto Mundo y sin embargo no había transcurrido ni una semana. Era pesado tener una responsabilidad así sobre tus hombros, y aun cuando no soy persona que se deje vencer, era tanto el peso que comenzaba a sentirme agotado. Y sin embargo, no me había arrepentido de haber conocido a Lily...

Recordé el beso que le di en la mañana; tenía años de no besar así a una mujer, desde Misado, de hecho. He tenido muchas amantes en mi vida, pero no pasaron de ser eso: amantes. Una noche, una aventura y adiós. Me cerré a todo y a todos para no enamorarme y así conseguí mantenerme apartado pero ahora había llegado esta chica con su arrogancia como falso escudo para protegerse de la miseria a la que estaba condenada y de golpe que me dejó sin saber qué hacer, porque de repente me di cuenta de que pensaba en Lily a todas horas del día, primero pretextando que necesitaba encontrar una cura para su enfermedad y después porque pensaba en como la iba a mantener con vida y después porque no sabía si sería bien aceptaba en la Resistencia y después... Ya no encontré un pretexto para después...

Y eso que solo llevaba cinco días de conocerla...

Y además estaba el sueño que tuve de Misado, el último... No sé qué fue lo que sucedió, quizás mi subconsciente desea seguir adelante y dejar a Misado en lo que se había convertido ahora para mí: tan solo un recuerdo. No lo sabía. Solo sé que no fue ella la que me sacó de la oscuridad esa noche, sino Lily... Estoy seguro de que fue su voz la que escuché, aunque ella me lo niegue...

Claro, había un gran problema aquí: Lily no era una chica normal. Era el virus Alfa, la destrucción de la humanidad. Y yo era lo suficientemente bruto como para sentirme atraído por ella. Quizás, sinceramente, de saber que ella no sentía lo mismo me hubiese tragado lo que sentía, pero yo había visto la mirada que Lily me dirigía, podía sentirla temblar cuando me acercaba o ponerse nerviosa si la miraba con fijeza. Ella sentía también algo por mí, y por eso era que yo no me iba a contener... No me importaba que me echara encima a media humanidad...

Por cierto, Wakabayashi.- Hyuga volvió y me sacó de mis pensamientos.- La próxima vez que intentes salvar a alguien, asegúrate de tener un plan alternativo o mínimo algún arma de alto poder.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.- cuestioné, sorprendido.

Hyuga no me respondió, pero ni falta que hacía...


	15. Chapter decimocuarto

**Capítulo decimocuarto.**

Me puse a lavar mi automóvil, mientras Kalzt e Ishizaki le hacían reparaciones, cambios de aceite y cosas de ésas. Literalmente, ellos eran mecánicos aun cuando se encargaran de la escasa tecnología que teníamos. Para mí era algo fuera de lo común el estar lavando un coche a las afueras de un edificio semiderruido en compañía de dos de los que fueron mis compañeros de equipo no era algo que yo me esperara hacer algún día, pero qué se le hace, nadie sabe en realidad que muchas veces el futuro no es como se lo imagina...

Lily es una chica muy linda.- comentó Ishizaki, como quien no quiere la cosa.- ¿En dónde la encontraste, Wakabayashi?

Por ahí.- respondí.

Hablas como si Lily fuese un gato o un perro abandonado.- comentó Kaltz.

Es más o menos lo mismo.- repliqué.

Debes estar ciego o idiota.- dijo Ishizaki.- ¿Qué no la has visto? Ella es preciosa.

¿Y eso qué? Podrá ser muy linda pero es engreída.- insistí.

¿Y no es eso lo que aumenta su encanto?.- cuestionó Kaltz.

Ah, claro que lo hace.- asintió Ishizaki.- ¿Crees que acepte salir conmigo?

Si yo fuera tú, no me entusiasmaría.- le advirtió Kaltz.- Recuerda que intentaste invitar también a Elieth y ella nunca aceptado.

Na, eso ha de ser porque no puede con mi encanto.- replicó Ishizaki.

Yo más bien creo que es porque ella sale con alguien más.- insistió Kaltz.- Y algo me dice que con Lily puede pasar lo mismo, ¿no es así, Wakabayashi?

Shanks no te va a hacer caso, Ishizaki, si es lo que te interesa saber, no eres ni remotamente su tipo.- repliqué, evadiendo la segunda intención de la pregunta de Kaltz y al mismo tiempo respetando la promesa que le hice a Elieth.- ¿Alguien cree que vaya llover hoy?

Ya sé, cambié el tema muy drásticamente, pero no quería hablar de Lily, quería distraerme y pensar en otra cosa. Intenté desviar el tema, queriendo averiguar sobre la misión que tenía Hyuga.

¿Alguno de ustedes sabe en qué anda metido Hyuga?.- pregunté.- Me mencionó que tiene una misión importante.

No.- negó Kaltz.- No lo he visto en dos días o quizás más. Y bonito cambio de tema.

Yo sí lo he visto.- señaló Ishizaki.- Vino pidiéndome algo de material porque tenía una misión importante lejos de aquí.

¿Te dijo en dónde o para qué?.- insistí.

No.- negó Ishizaki.- Cuando le pregunté, me dijo simplemente que no me importaba.

¿Por qué tanto interés?.- quiso saber Kaltz.

Nada importante.- mentí.

Y sin embargo, sí me interesaba saber qué estaba sucediendo. Las últimas palabras que me había dicho Hyuga habían sido expresadas por alguna razón, y me temía que él pudiese estar ocultando algo importante...

Ey, Wakabayashi, mira quien viene.- señaló Ishizaki, de pronto.

Yo volteé a ver hacia donde él señalaba y vi a Lily caminando hacia nosotros. Se había cambiado de ropa y ahora usaba una camiseta de tirantes negra con unos diminutos shorts verdes que dejaban al descubierto sus largas piernas y unos tenis negros, y llevaba su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. Lo sé, debimos parecer tres hombres babeantes y estúpidos, pero no pudimos evitar comérnosla con la mirada. Lily llegó con nosotros y nos sonrió, ignorando nuestras miradas.

¿Trabajando?.- preguntó, simplemente.

Algo hay de eso.- respondí.- ¿Cómo te fue?

Bien, pero necesito hablar contigo.- me contestó Lily.- A solas.

Ya.- dije.

Nosotros iremos a ver si Alisse nos regala algunas de las galletas que consiguió en el mercado negro.- dijo Kaltz.- ¿Vamos, Ishizaki?

Yo me quedo.- respondió el otro, quien no entendió la indirecta que le lanzó Kaltz.

Creo que mejor vamos o Alisse no nos dará nada.- insistió Kaltz, llevándose a Ishizaki por un hombro.

¡Pero yo no me quiero ir!.- gritó Ishizaki, mirando a Lily completamente embobado.

Nos veremos después, Wakabayashi.- dijo Kaltz, sin soltar a Ishizaki.- Hasta pronto, Lily.

Nos vemos.- dijo Lily, sonriendo.

Yo le di la espalda para ponerme la camiseta que me había quitado para lavar el auto; noté que Lily me miraba muy insistentemente y que después se ruborizaba. Ya sabía que le gustaba, no sé para qué hacernos tontos...

¿Qué sucede?.- pregunté, mientras los dos nos dirigíamos a la azotea del edificio, el sitio más privado de todo el lugar.

Le conté a Sanae la verdad.- respondió Lily.

¿Qué?.- grité.- ¿Es una broma?

De ninguna manera.- negó ella, para mi desgracia.- Le tuve que decir toda la verdad...

¡Estás loca!.- cuestioné, enojado.- ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir decirle todo a Anego? ¡Sabes lo que la Mano dijo, estaba prohibido decir la verdad!

Tú lo dijiste: estaba.- replicó Lily.- Lo siento, pero es que ella está embarazada, Genzo. No podía arriesgarla, ni a ella ni a su bebé, de esa manera. Pero tranquilo, que no le dije que yo soy el reservorio del virus, solo le dije que la sangre del envase contiene el virus más catastrófico jamás creado y que por eso mismo yo debería trabajar con él, pero no le dije de donde saqué la sangre.

No puedo creerlo.- musité.- Parece que en verdad estás dispuesta a boicotearme.

No se trata de eso, Wakabayashi.- protestó Lily.- Entiende, por favor. ¿Te gustaría que por accidente Sanae se infectara y con ella su hijo? Ella no se merece eso y Tsubasa tampoco, no después de que el virus Omega les quitó a su primer hijo.

Así que ella te contó todo.- suspiré.- Y tú, a cambio, le dijiste sobre el virus Alfa...

Solo así conseguí que ella me dejara trabajar con mi sangre.- insistió Lily.- Y no habrá riesgos de contagios a otras personas inocentes.

Bueno, no quería reconocer que lo que Lily había hecho era algo muy prudente. Detestaba que ella tuviese razón, pero tratándose del virus Alfa ella sabía del asunto mucho más que yo, mucho más que cualquiera de nosotros. Quizás ella misma podría encontrar la cura para su enfermedad...

¿Qué te dijo Sanae?.- quise saber.

¿Con respecto a qué?.- preguntó Lily.

Con respecto al virus Alfa.- dije.- ¿Qué opina ella de eso?

Obvio, no le agradó la idea.- respondió Lily, con un suspiro.- Y de hecho, creo que está asustada, aunque le dije que si encontramos la cura no tendría por qué haber problema. Creo que tanto a ella como a Tsubasa les afectó mucho el Día Omega, no es para menos, pero espero que el miedo de ese recuerdo no le afecte ahora. Sé que le dolió mucho perder a su hijo...

Claro que le había dolido. Aun recordaba (estoy seguro que Misaki también) las noches en donde Sanae lloró lágrimas de sangre por Hayate. Yo sé que Tsubasa estaba igual de destrozado, pero de algún recóndito lugar de sus corazones los dos sacaron fuerzas para continuar. He escuchado pro ahí que muchas parejas sobrevivientes se separaron después del Día Omega, incapaces de afrontar juntos el horror del que fueron víctimas (de hecho, Farfán y Carreras eran un claro ejemplo), pero Tsubasa y Sanae se mantuvieron juntos a pesar de todo. A Sanae le costó muchísimo trabajo sobreponerse, pero al final creo que si salió adelante fue por Tsubasa, por no querer dejarlo solo... Una vez, él me dijo que la única razón por la que no se había dejado caer era por ella y sé que ella tenía el mismo motivo, el quedarse por él... Así pues, cuando ambos nos anunciaron que estaban esperando otro hijo, no pudimos menos que sentirnos muy felices por ellos.

Está bien, de todos modos ya lo hiciste.- suspiré.

No te preocupes, Sanae prometió ser discreta y no decirle nada a Tsubasa.- dijo Lily.

Odio que me contradigas y que te empeñes en llevarme la contraria a todo lo que hago.- gruñí.

¿Por qué crees que estoy en contra tuya?.- preguntó Lily, algo enojada.- ¿No se te ocurre pensar que yo tengo mis propios motivos?

¿Tú?.- me sorprendí.- ¿Qué motivos especiales podrías tener?

Lily me miró fijamente, de una manera extraña. Presentí que alguna revelación importante estaba por ocurrir, pero aun así no estaba preparado para lo que ella me dijo, su confesión superó más allá de todas mis expectativas...

¿Sabes quién creó el virus Omega?.- preguntó Lily, sin dejar de mirarme.

Un tal doctor Del Valle, según me enteré.- respondí.- ¿Por qué es importante eso ahora?

Porque... .- Lily tardó mucho tiempo en responder.- Ese doctor… El doctor Alejandro Del Valle... Fue mi padre…

Miré a Lily, atónito. Estoy seguro de que debí quedarme con la boca abierta, pero eso no me importó. ¿Acaso era una broma? He de haber mirado a Lily con rechazo, porque ella inmediatamente se apresuró a continuar.

Si me dejaras explicarte lo que verdaderamente ocurrió, podrías dejar muchos de tus rencores atrás.- dijo Lily.- Mi padre fue una víctima más de la Orden del Sexto Mundo.

¿Una víctima más?.- grité, enojado. Me sentía indignado.- ¿Es esto una burla? ¿Cómo es posible que me digas que tu padre haya sido una víctima inocente si fue el causante de la peor desgracia que le ha ocurrido a la humanidad! ¡Por él perdí todo lo que yo más amaba!

Lo sé.- los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas.- Por favor, deja que te explique.

Me sentía traicionado, humillado, indignado. Esta muchacha había jugado conmigo, quizás para sacar provecho de lo más posible y me ocultó una información tan importante. ¡Tenía que ser una broma! Y sin embargo, miré los ojos de Lily y supe que ella estaba intentando abrirse en verdad. Algo en mi interior me dijo que debía escucharla...

Habla lo más rápido que puedas.- dije.- Porque no sé en qué momento dejaré de hacerlo.

Solo espero que me creas, por favor.- pidió Lily, soltándose el cabello.- Mi padre era médico, investigador... Ya te había dicho, llegamos a Alemania cinco años antes del Día Omega para buscar una mejor calidad de vida… Bueno, al principio mi padre no era investigador, era un simple médico, honrado y trabajador, hasta que mi hermana mayor, Chiara, se enfermó de leucemia, el cáncer de la sangre... No pudimos hacer nada, su enfermedad era de una variedad muy agresiva y ella murió en cuestión de semanas... La muerte de Chiara nos afectó a todos, pero más a mi padre, que por ser médico no pudo ayudarla... Un compañero suyo del trabajo lo invitó a hacer una investigación con un nuevo proyecto en donde se trabajaba con nuevos virus mutantes para tratar de encontrar una cura contra el cáncer... Era algo que podría revolucionar la medicina... Incluso yo trabajé algunas semanas con ellos...

¿Y de ahí salió el virus Omega?.- pregunté, interesándome en su historia muy a mi pesar, aunque aun me sentía traicionado.

Algo así.- suspiró Lily.- El virus Omega no se llamaba así, pues, pero eso no importa. El caso era que la investigación de mi padre iba a la mitad cuando su compañero renunció y lo dejó sin financiamiento. Mi padre estaba tan cerca y a la ves tan lejos de conseguir su meta y no quería darse por vencido, en recuerdo a mi hermana... Fue entonces cuando apareció la Organización Quetzatcóatl, una empresa privada e independiente y ofreció patrocinar el resto de investigación... A nosotros, la familia que le quedábamos, no nos daba buena espina esa organización, pero papá estaba tan ilusionado con poder encontrar una cura a la enfermedad que mató a Chiara que no nos escuchó... El caso es que papá tuvo nuevos colegas que le ayudaron a desarrollar el virus Chiara y fue cuando las cosas cambiaron de rumbo; mi padre notó que el virus mataba a los animales de laboratorio en vez de curarlos y, disgustado por los resultados, se acercó a hablar con sus nuevos jefes...

¿Y qué sucedió?.- pregunté. No me esperaba nada de eso, para ser sincero.

Por accidente mi padre descubrió un memorando en donde se revelaba las verdaderas intenciones de la Organización Quetzalcóatl: desarrollar un virus que fuese capaz de destruir a la humanidad entera... .- a Lily se le quebró la voz, pero no por eso dejó de hablar.- Mi padre se asustó muchísimo e intentó boicotear al virus Chiara, llamado ahora virus Omega, que es la letra griega que representa el fin, aunque en la organización se enteraron e intentaron matarlo, aunque él consiguió escapar...

¿Intentó boicotear el virus?.- me sorprendí.- ¿Cómo?

Le modificó algo en su estructura, algo que lo hizo más lábil al calor.- explicó Lily.- La Organización no pensó que eso pudiese ser importante, pero que el virus fuese tan sensible al calor fue lo que salvó a muchos seres humanos...

Incluyéndome.- murmuré.- ¿Qué pasó con tu padre?

El Día Omega, antes de que ocurriera la Hora Cero, mi padre se despidió de nosotros y le dijo a mi madre que intentaría detener a la Organización, que ahora se había cambiado el nombre a la Orden del Sexto Mundo.- respondió Lily, apretándose las manos y contemplando el crepúsculo.- Que si en una hora no regresaba, nosotros nos fuésemos al campo y abandonáramos la ciudad... Recuerdo que pasó una hora, justo antes del minuto final del Mundial, y mi padre no regresó... Después me enteré de que lo mataron intentando destruir el virus... Mi madre entonces nos ordenó a mis hermanos, Leonardo y Lara, y a mí, que nos marcháramos cuanto antes; nosotros le insistimos para que viniera con nosotros pero... Emily Salazar no es clase de mujer que huye y dijo que se quedaría a esperar a papá... Ella murió víctima del virus Omega, ya que la alcanzó en plena ciudad... Y mis hermanos y yo huimos a campo abierto, y ahí estuvimos cuando el virus Omega acabó con todos... Sin embargo, la Orden del Sexto Mundo sabía que nosotros nos habíamos salvado y fue tras nosotros... A mi hermano Leonardo lo mataron intentando protegernos a mi hermana y a mí... Así que Lara y yo caímos en manos de la Orden...

¿Y qué sucedió con tu hermana?.- pregunté, con un hilo de voz.

Ella fue el primer reservorio del nuevo virus Alfa.- respondió Lily.- Pero murió, víctima de las consecuencias... Así que, solo quedé yo... Y me dije a mí misma, me prometí que, pasara lo que pasara, sucediera lo que sucediera, no me iba a dejar vencer. De alguna forma tendría que salir adelante, en honor a la memoria de mi familia...

No sabía qué decir. No sabía que pensar. No sabía qué hacer... Fue una confesión brutal, directa, no estaba preparado para eso y sinceramente jamás pensé que ésa pudiera ser la verdadera historia... Desde el Día Omega, odié con toda mi alma al creador de ese maldito virus Omega, culpándolo de todos mis problemas y de todas mis pérdidas, sin saber en realidad que él perdió mucho más que nosotros... Y ahora yo tenía junto a mí a su única descendiente, la cual se debatía entre el destruir o no a lo que quedaba de la humanidad...

Lo siento.- murmuré, mirando a Lily.- Jamás pensé que...

¿Qué mi padre no fuese el desgraciado que creíste que era?.- completó ella.- Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes... Mi padre solo quería ayudar, encontrar una cura para su dolor... Y en vez de eso, fue traicionado por la gente en la que él confió, los mismos que lo asesinaron cuando él intentó impedir la destrucción de la humanidad...

No lo sabía, en verdad.- dije.- De haberlo sabido, yo...

No te disculpes.- me dijo Lily, derramando algunas lágrimas.- No te culpo ni te odio por eso. Tú no sabías la verdad...

Se me rompió el corazón al verla llorar, no pude evitarlo. La abracé con fuerza y entonces Lily lloró con fuerza, con tristeza, de una manera desgarradora, liberando todo el dolor que había guardado por cuatro años, quizás por más tiempo... No supimos cuanto tiempo pasó, el sol seguía ocultándose en la distancia y Lily y yo seguíamos abrazados...

Había perdido la esperanza.- murmuró ella, después de un rato.- Había perdido la esperanza de poder sobrevivir a tan terrible destino... Estaba resignada, dispuesta a morir o a matarme... Y entonces llegaste tú y me devolviste lo que había perdido...

"¿Sabes algo?", le dije a Lily con el pensamiento. "Tú también me devolviste aquello que había perdido..."

**Notas:**

Alejandro Del Valle, Emily Salazar, Chiara Del Valle, Leonardo Del Valle y Lara Del Valle son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi. Ja, es la primera vez que los pongo a todos en un mismo fic y los mato a todos…

Sergio Carreras fue idea de Alisse XD

Es verdad que algunos virus pueden disminuir el tamaño de determinados tipos de cáncer, pero para que esto suceda es tremendamente raro: tiene que ser el tipo de virus correcto con el tipo de cáncer correcto…


	16. Capítulo decimoquinto

**Capítulo decimoquinto.**

No sé cuanto tiempo más pasamos en la azotea. El sol se puso, salió la luna y las estrellas y el clima comenzó a cambiar, la noche era fría y con bastante viento, pero eso a Lily parecía no importarle. Ella estaba abrazada a mí y parecía no estar dispuesta a soltarme jamás. Para qué miento, me gustaba estar así con ella, tanto que el viento frío no se sentía... Después de la confesión que ella me hizo sobre su familia vinieron otras más, entre ellas el por qué la Orden del Sexto Mundo se llamaba así.

La Orden del Sexto Mundo basó su nombre en la antigua cultura Maya, una de las antiguas civilizaciones de mi país y de otros países de lo que antes era Centroamérica.- dijo Lily.- Los Mayas creían en la existencia de cuatro mundos previos al que el fue el nuestro, el quinto mundo. Dichos mundos tuvieron que ser destruidos para sufrir una serie de transformaciones místicas y mejorar, por así decirlo. Los Mayas creían que el mundo en el que vivimos, o vivíamos, era el Quinto Mundo y que éste también estaba condenado a la destrucción. Sin embargo, ellos no veían el fin del mundo como algo malo, sino como un proceso necesario para poder alcanzar la perfección. Los Mayas decían que en algún momento regresaría su dios desterrado para darle fin a este mundo. La Organización Quetzatcóatl fue fundada por arqueólogos alemanes y franceses que se obsesionaron con la cultura Maya y sus creencias. No hubiese habido tanto problema si estos arqueólogos no hubiesen sido xenofóbicos. La mayoría de ellos creía en las ideas de Hitler sobre la pureza de las razas, pero pensaban que él había tomado el camino equivocado...

No me digas... .- murmuré.

Sé que es difícil de creer, hasta parece una mala historia escrita por alguien que debería tener mejores cosas que hacer.- suspiró Lily.- Pero esta gente, la Organización Quetzatcóatl, tenía fe ciega en esto que te acabo de decir. Me supongo que fue por eso que cambiaron su nombre a la Orden del Sexto Mundo.

El nuevo mundo.- murmuré.

Así es.- asintió Lily.

¿Me estás diciendo que una organización fundada por gente loca fue lo que pudo destruir a la humanidad con un simple virus?.- cuestioné.- Nada de guerras atómicas ni armas de alto poder, los seres humanos casi fuimos destruidos por un simple virus.

Ni tan simple.- replicó Lily.

La verdad es que me cuesta trabajo creerte.- reconocí.

¿Crees que no es cierto?.- preguntó Lily.- ¿Sabes como se llamaba el dios de los Mayas que vendría a darle fin al quinto mundo?

Ja, no me digas... .- musité.- ¿Cómo se llamaba tal dios?

Quetzatcóatl.- respondió Lily.

El primer nombre de la Orden del Sexto Mundo fue Organización Quetzatcóatl. Todo encajaba aparentemente, pero aun así era difícil creerse todo esto. El verdadero causante de tanta destrucción fue un grupo de deschavetados que se obsesionaron de más con una antiquísima leyenda. Me parecía absurdo, patético e increíble.

¿Cuánto tiempo, eh, cuánto más vivió tu hermana después de que...?.- no sabía como preguntar, aun cuando tenía ganas de saber.

No era por morbo por lo que preguntaba, era más por querer saber más sobre la familia Del Valle y así asegurarme de que en verdad el doctor Alejandro no era el villano que había creído que fuera. La mayoría de mis odios y mis rencores estaban basados en el desprecio que sentía por ese médico, el cual no se merecía ninguno de esos pensamientos.

Lara habrá sobrevivido unos dos años, quizás más.- respondió Lily.- Decidieron intentarlo con ella primero por ser mayor y estar en mejores condiciones físicas. A Lara le tocó la peor parte de los experimentos, perdió el cabello y hasta la piel por los efectos del virus. La última vez que la vi había dejado de ser ella, era poco menos que un deshecho humano que no me reconoció al verme... Me dolió muchísimo verla así... No sé, al menos con mis padres o con Leonardo no tuve que verlos sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pero con Lara no fue así...

¿Te pasó a ti lo mismo?.- quise saber.- ¿Sufriste lo mismo que ella?

Creo que fue menos.- contestó Lily.- Al morir Lara, la Orden volvió a modificar el virus y yo no tuve tantos problemas como ella, pero aun así no fue nada agradable... Creo que si sobreviví fue porque la última vez que hablé con Lara le prometí que sobreviviría... Fue su último deseo, ¿sabes? No podía dejar de cumplirlo...

Entiendo.- murmuré.- Me siento un tanto idiota...

¿Por qué?.- Lily pareció sorprenderse.

Porque yo sufrí mucho por culpa del Día Omega, pero ahora veo que tú sufriste muchísimo más.- respondí.- Sé que no me has contado ni la mitad de lo que te hicieron en la Orden y ya siento que lo mío es cualquier cosa.

No creo que haya sido cualquier cosa.- replicó Lily.- Perdiste a la mujer que amabas, tu estatus, tu carrera, tu vida entera. Sufriste mucho, es normal que estés enojado, solo quiero que no te enojes contra quien no tuvo toda la culpa... Es más, podría pedirte perdón a nombre de mi padre...

¿Perdón por qué?.- cuestioné.- ¿Por crear el virus? No fue culpa de él, no eran sus intenciones acabar con la raza humana y de hecho... Fue gracias a él por quien yo sobreviví...

Quizás, pero aun así... .- insistió Lily

Aun así, nada.- la interrumpí, poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.- No necesitas pedirme perdón por nada.

Lily se ruborizó y entonces yo la solté. Nos habíamos acercado mucho en las últimas horas pero aun así yo seguía poniendo resistencia. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía...

Sigues pensando en ella.- comentó Lily, después de un largo rato.- En Misado.

No sé ya si pienso en ella porque la extraño o porque simplemente me obsesioné con su recuerdo.- confesé.- Estaba tan dolido, nunca quise encontrar una cura para mi dolor y dejé que esto se me convirtiera en obsesión...

Pues nunca es tarde para dejar las cosas atrás.- dijo Lily.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, has sufrido mucho y sabes que nada de lo que puedas hacer va a conseguir que Misado vuelva. Tú estás aquí, sobreviviste por alguna razón y créeme que tu prometida no querría que te estancaras recordando el pasado. Lo sé, porque yo sé que la gente que me quiso no querría eso de mí.

No dije nada; miré fijamente a Lily sintiendo que una especie de peso se me quitaba del alma. Era como si se hubiesen roto las ataduras que me pesaban para vivir. No era venganza ni amor el estar obsesionado por tanto tiempo, era simplemente dolor y remordimiento del superviviente. Dicen que todos los que sobreviven a una catástrofe tienen miedo de continuar y se la pasan sufriendo por los que se fueron, todo producto de la culpa que sintieron por seguir con vida... Y yo me sentía así...

No hice nada especial para sobrevivir.- musité.- No pude hacer nada tampoco para proteger a Misado...

Lo sé.- murmuró Lily.- Yo tampoco pude hacer nada para salvar a mi familia, y tampoco hice nada diferente para sobrevivir. Y sin embargo, lo hicimos, Genzo. Sobrevivimos aun quizás sin merecerlo. Pero ya estamos aquí y por eso mismo creo que no deberíamos rendirnos...

Ja. ¿Cómo es que aun siendo quien eres tienes tanta esperanza en el mañana?.- pregunté.

Porque un día llegó a mi prisión un hombre que aun sabiendo lo que era se negó rotundamente a quitarme la vida.- Lily me sonrió con cierta ternura.- Por el simple hecho de considerarme humana...

El beso que nos dimos Lily y yo después fue diferente a los primeros que le di, los cuales estaban más cargados de deseo y pasión que de otra cosa. Ese beso fue más bien suave y tranquilo, algo que ninguno se esperaba... ¡Ja! Qué cursi me estoy volviendo.

¿Wakabayashi?.- me llamó Tsubasa, en ese momento.- ¿Estás aquí? Tengo algo que... ¡Ah, perdón!

Lily y yo nos separamos y Tsubasa puso cara de disculpa por habernos interrumpido.

Lo siento, no quise interrumpir.- dijo él.- Yo... Me iré y...

No es necesario, es tarde ya.- replicó Lily.- Y me estoy congelando, lo mejor será que vaya a cambiarme de ropa.

Iba a decirles que Sanae preparó _fondué_ con queso que Elieth y Alisse consiguieron en el mercado negro.- dijo Tsubasa.- Estamos esperándolos.

¡Qué rico!.- sonríó Lily.- Me encanta el _fondué_.

Lily sonrió y se alejó a toda velocidad. Yo suspiré; primero Farfán, después, Tsubasa. Quizás no era tan malo que llegaran a interrumpirnos...

Lamento haber cortado la acción.- me dijo Tsubasa, muy sonriente.- Es solo que se tardaron mucho en volver.

Fue mejor así.- suspiré.- No debería acercarme tanto a Yuri.

¿Y por qué no?.- preguntó mi amigo.- Se nota que hay algo entre ustedes y la verdad es que no podemos sentirnos más felices por ti.

¿Sentirse?.- me sorprendí.- ¿Tú y quién más?

Ya sabes, Misaki, Sanae y hasta Alisse.- rió Tsubasa.- Nos agrada que al fin hayas encontrado a alguien que te puede hacer feliz.

Esto es más complicado de lo que crees.- suspiré.- El estar con Yuri... No es tan sencillo...

¿Y por qué no?.- quiso saber Tsubasa.- No me digas que ella es del otro bando...

No es eso.- de hecho, era cierto, Lily no era de la Orden.- Es más complicado aun...

Mira, Wakabayashi, sea lo que sea creo que se puede solucionar.- me dijo Tsubasa.- No te vas a encontrar a alguien como Lily dos veces. Quizás ella forme parte de tu destino, creo que bien vale la pena que luches por ella.

¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro?.- pregunté.

Porque yo hice lo mismo por Sanae.- respondió él, con una sonrisa.- Te esperamos, no tardes o Ishizaki se acabará todo.

Él y Kaltz lo harán.- gruñí.

Tsubasa se retiró y yo no tardaría en seguirlo; sin embargo, primero había otra cosa que quería hacer... Saqué del bolsillo de mis pantalones el llavero en donde tenía el anillo de Misado. Lo zafé del llavero y lo contemplé por unos instantes; ese anillo había sido mi amuleto por cuatro años pero era hora de seguir adelante. Así pues, lancé la sortija lo más lejos que pude y se perdió en la calle. No me importaba, ya que ahora tenía yo otro amuleto mucho más importante...

Bajé a la zona en donde muy seguramente ya todos estaban cenando, pero antes de llegar a la mesa multiusos vi a Farfán y a Misaki discutiendo nuevamente. Ninguno de los dos se veía muy feliz que digamos, sobre todo ella que estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar.

No, Alisse, ya no estoy dispuesto a esperar más.- dijo Misaki, enojado.- Cuando te decidas a madurar y a tener una relación seria, me avisas.

¡Taro!.- gritó Alisse, pero él no la quiso escuchar y se marchó.

Farfán entonces derramó unas cuantas lágrimas pero entonces me vio y se compuso de inmediato. Yo suspiré; odiaba a una mujer llorar...

¿Te sientes bien, Licha?.- pregunté.

No es algo que te importe.- replicó ella, enojada.

Si no me importara, no estaría preguntándote.- repliqué.- Sé que quizás no soy la persona con la que querrías hablar, pero si necesitas alguien que te escuche, aquí estaré.

¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?.- preguntó Alisse.

Porque somos una familia, ¿no?.- repuse.- Escucha, sé que me la paso molestándote y tú a mí, pero no me podrás negar que a pesar de eso somos amigos.

Quizás.- murmuró Farfán.- La verdad es que no pensé que de verdad me consideraras tu amiga.

Oye, después de la muerte de la mayoría de mis amigos no me puedo poner exigente.- bromeé.

¿Eso fue un chiste?.- Alisse puso los ojos en blanco.

Ya sé, fue de muy mal gusto.- dije.- Pero en verdad, Licha, ¿qué te sucede?

Es solo que Misaki quiere que hagamos pública nuestra relación y yo no estoy muy segura de querer hacerlo.- murmuró ella.- No sé, creo que aun es muy pronto...

¿Por qué lo dices?.- cuestioné.- Misaki te ama.

¿Y cómo es que sabes de eso?.- me cuestionó Alisse.- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Yo sigo sintiendo que él aun está enamorado de su esposa...

Porque él me lo dijo.- contesté.- Escucha, es normal que tengas temor, después del Día Omega nadie se siente seguro de nada, todos sentimos que caminamos por hielo quebradizo que se romperá en cualquier momento. Pero de lo único que puedo estar seguro es del amor que hay entre ustedes. Conozco a Misaki desde niños y por eso sé que fue sincero cuando me dijo que te ama. ¿Sabías que él me confesó que cree que su motivo para sobrevivir al Día Omega fue el conocerte y ser feliz contigo?

Oh, no. Alisse se soltó a llorar al escuchar esto. ¿Qué no entienden que soy nefasto para consolar a una mujer? ¿Y de todos modos, qué había dicho esta vez?

Tengo un secreto y no sé como va a tomarlo Taro.- me confesó Farfán.- Estoy esperando un hijo de él.

Ay, mujeres.- suspiré.- Tanto lío por algo como eso...

¡Oye, no es cualquier cosa!.- protestó ella, dándome un puntapié.- ¡Voy a tener un hijo, no sé como se lo va a tomar!

Pues solo hay una manera de descubrirlo.- dije.- Ve y díselo. Pero sé que él se va a poner muy feliz.

Lo haré.- Alisse se secó el rostro y echó a andar.- Y gracias.

Qué raro que tú me digas eso.- comenté.- A ver si para la próxima me dejas una misión más sencilla.

Nah. No sé de qué te quejas, Wakys, si bien que te babeas por Lily.- replicó Farfán.- Apuesto que me has de querer poner un altar porque gracias a mí la conociste.

Bah, no fuiste tú quien me dejó la misión, sino la Mano.- repliqué.

Farfán me mostró la lengua y yo me reí. Al menos ella había vuelto a ser la misma...

Me dirigí al sitio en donde todos estaban comiendo. Lily se acercó y me dijo que había guardado un poco de _fondué _para mí y un buen trozo de pan. Vaya que la comida estaba deliciosa, Shanks y Farfán habían hecho un buen trabajo al conseguir los ingredientes y Sanae al prepararlo todo. No vi a Misaki por ningún lado y me supuse que estaría con Alisse. Rato después, escuchamos todos un grito que bien pudo interpretarse como de júbilo y alegría inmensos y entonces vimos a Misaki aparecer con Alisse tomada de la mano.

Tenemos algo que decirles.- dijo Farfán, con algo de timidez.

¡Vamos a tener un hijo!.- gritó Misaki, sin poder contenerse.

Como era de esperarse, todos los demás saltaron de gusto y corrieron a felicitarlos, incluida Lily quien abrazó con emoción a su nueva amiga. Yo la observé muchísimo rato, la vi reír, comer y charlar con los demás. Kaltz se me acercó, con su típica sonrisa de malicia en el rostro.

¿Vas a quedarte esta noche también?.- preguntó él.

No lo sé.- reconocí.- ¿Crees que deba hacerlo.

Yo creo que ella te necesita.- Kaltz señaló a Lily.- Tanto como tú a ella...

Quizás mi amigo tenía razón. Quizás era hora de al fin reconocer lo que me había estado negando a aceptar...

Esperé a que todos se marcharan a sus habitaciones, con Lily incluida. Me quedé mirando el dije del caduceo, concentrando al fin todos mis deseos en uno solo... Cuando estuve seguro de que ya nadie estaría en los corredores, me dirigí a la habitación de Lily y entré sin tocar. Ella aun no estaba dormida, se incorporó al escucharme entrar.

Estaba esperándote.- dijo Lily, simplemente.

Yo me acerqué a ella, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé. Ella sin dudarlo un momento me correspondió al beso y me echó los brazos al cuello. Yo la recosté sobre la cama y empecé a acariciarla... Y a desnudarla...

Te amo.- le dije a Lily, antes de hacerle el amor.

Yo sabía que eso podía ser un error. Y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo sabía que mejor acierto no pude tener...

_Follow your heart _

_Let your love lead through the darkness _

_Back to a place you once knew _

_I believe, I believe, I believe in you…_

**Notas:**

Bueno, lo que puse sobre los Mayas es cierto.


	17. Capítulo decimosexto

**Capítulo decimosexto.**

Esta vez, Lily despertó primero que yo. No me di cuenta ni en qué momento ella se levantó de la cama y me dejó solo. Yo me desperté, quizás alertado por una voz hermosa que cantaba a la distancia y al querer buscar a Lily, no la encontré. Me incorporé y busqué a Lily en la habitación, pero tampoco la hallé. La puerta estaba semiabierta y, no sin vestirme antes, salí a buscarla y su voz (estaba seguro que era ella) subí las escaleras que llevaban hasta la azotea.

(Nota de la autora: Ya, ni que Lily cantara tan fuerte XD).

Era aun muy temprano, el sol no salía y desde lo alto se podían vislumbrar las luces de las fogatas que los sobrevivientes habían encendido en la noche. Vi un destello blanco y me di cuenta de que se trataba de Lily con su ropa de noche. Bueno, desilusión para mí, esperaba que ella no tuviera nada encima pero qué se le hace. Ella cantaba y miraba hacia el horizonte, y creo que no me escuchó llegar. Parecía estar en trance y yo no quería interrumpirla...

_Follow your dreams _

_Be yourself an angel of kindness _

_There's nothing that you cannot do _

_I believe, I believe, I believe in you…_

Lily.- dije.- Es temprano aun.

Lo sé.- ella dejó de cantar.- Pero no podía dormir y no te quería despertar...

¿Y por qué no?.- la abracé por detrás.- Hubiera podido ayudarte a pasar el insomnio.

¿Y cómo?.- Lily soltó una risilla nerviosa.

No lo sé.- la besé en la mejilla.- ¿Se te ocurre como?

Creo que lo que pasó... No debió ser.- Lily se soltó de mi al instante.

¿Por qué dices eso?.- pregunté, sorprendido.- Creí que lo deseabas tanto como yo...

No es eso.- murmuró ella, desviando la mirada.- Es solo que... ¿Y si te contagiaste?

Eso no pareció preocuparte mucho anoche.- repliqué.- Ni a mí tampoco, siendo sinceros. Así que, si vamos a arruinar las cosas, arruinémoslas bien.

¡Genzo, esto es serio!.- me gritó Lily, preocupada.- ¡Te pudiste haber contagiado! ¿Qué tal si estás enfermo?

Si a ti el virus no te ha matado, no creo que lo haga conmigo.- repliqué.- A lo mucho, me convertiré en un segundo reservorio, gran cosa. Es más, sería mejor, así no me rehuirías tanto.

Lily no dijo nada, pero me miró con cierta tristeza. Yo la volví a abrazar, obligándola a mirarme a los ojos.

Escucha esto.- dije, muy serio.- Te amo, y no es un juego.

Peor error no pudiste cometer.- me replicó Lily, igual de seria que yo.- Sabes lo que soy...

Lo sé.- murmuré.- Y por eso mismo, encontraré una cura para tu enfermedad. Lo haré, de alguna forma o de otra, te salvaré porque quiero que te quedes conmigo para siempre.

¿Y si no hay cura?.- insistió ella.

La encontraré.- repliqué.- A como de lugar.

De verdad que eres muy terco, Genzo Wakabayashi.- suspiró Lily.

Solo cuando se necesita.- repliqué.

Ella me abrazó y no dijo nada por varios minutos. Yo sabía que debía estar loco, muy seguramente en esos momentos el mundo entero debía estar buscando a Lily para acabar con ella, pero no me importaba. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, tenía yo un motivo para luchar...

Sé que pueden estar pensando. Era el sexto día (¿O era el quinto?) después de que salvé a Lily y yo ya juraba amarla, quizás era demasiado pronto... Pero era cierto. Yo nunca he creído en el amor a primera vista, pero eso fue lo que me pasó a mí con Lily... Y sé que ella me amaba de la misma forma...

Sin embargo, se había cumplido el tiempo límite y la desgracia se iba a cernir sobre nosotros. La Orden del Sexto Mundo, al saber que su reservorio había sido secuestrado, no envió a todas sus tropas a buscarnos, como yo creí en un principio, sino que decidieron esperar. Seguros de que el secuestrador pertenecía a la Resistencia Delta, la Orden simplemente se dedicó a seguirnos para saber cuáles serían mis planes. Los dos soldados con quien luchamos Lily y yo en Rheinfelden únicamente iban en plan de espías y quizás para intentar atrapar al reservorio, pero si no lo lograban no habría tampoco tanto problema... Cansados de buscar las instalaciones de nuestra Resistencia Delta y no encontrarlas, la Orden simplemente esperó a que Lily y yo regresáramos a ellas... Tarde que temprano, lo haríamos...

Una vez que la Orden del Sexto Mundo se aseguró de que el reservorio del virus Alfa se encontraba en la Resistencia Delta, echó a andar las ruedas de su plan. Y yo fui lo bastante idiota como para no darme cuenta de eso...

Lily y yo regresamos a la habitación, a continuar disfrutando de nuestro recién reconocido amor... No sabíamos cuánto tiempo iba a durar nuestro idilio, así que quisimos disfrutarlo lo más que pudimos. Horas más tarde, ella y yo aparecimos como si nada en el área de la mesa multiusos. Sin embargo, aunque ni Lily ni yo dijimos nada ni nos comportamos de manera diferente, Elieth fue la primera en notar que había algo entre nosotros.

Oh, cielos.- dijo ella, quien al parecer estaba robándose las galletas conseguidas en el mercado negro para Schneider.- Me preguntaba cuánto tardarían ustedes en hacerse amantes.

¿De qué hablas?.- exclamé, sorprendido. ¿Acaso esa mujer era bruja o algo similar?

Por favor, se les nota en la cara.- rió Shanks.- Los dos se ven tan felices y plácidos que es bastante evidente que los dos tuvieron sexo anoche.

¿Y tú que sabes de eso?.- cuestionó Lily, poniéndose muy roja.

Lo sé porque yo me veo igual que ustedes después de que... .- Elieth se interrumpió, poniéndose colorada también.- Bueno, no importa.

Dicen por ahí que un ladrón reconoce a otro ladrón. En este caso, un amante reconoce a otros dos. Shanks se volvió a reír con muchas ganas.

Bueno, tranquilos, que no soy nadie para juzgarlos.- dijo Elieth.- Después de todo, yo no pienso decir nada, no es mi asunto.

Eso es más bien porque no quieres que te delate por ser amante de la Mano.- repliqué.

Na. ¿Me crees capaz?.- rió ella, antes de marcharse.

Lily lucía avergonzada, cosa que me encantaba. Es increíble como cambia uno después de darse cuenta que está enamorado. Tomé a Lily por la cintura y la besé, poco antes de que ruidos en el exterior hicieran que nos separáramos. Al poco tiempo entró Sanae en compañía de Jun Misugi y de Yayoi Aoba.

Ahora, dejen que les cuente un poco sobre esta pareja. Jun Misugi fue libero de la selección japonesa y además de eso era doctor. Yayoi Aoba, su esposa, fue su eterna enamorada y también su enfermera. Los Misugi no trabajaban como tal para la Resistencia Delta, Misugi era médico que ayudaba a la población en general con la ayuda de Aoba, pero si la Resistencia lo necesitaba, ambos colaboraron con nosotros. En el Día Omega, Misugi perdió a sus padres, y si Yayoi se salvó fue porque ella se encontraba festejando con él, alejados los dos de la mayor zona de impacto del virus Omega. Ellos fueron de los pocos afortunados que consiguieron sobreponerse más rápidamente al Día Omega, ya que se casaron un año y medio después y ahora los dos tenían un hijo, niño de un año y algunos meses llamado Yusei. Cuando ellos tenían que trabajar, Yusei se quedaba bajo el cuidado de una buena amiga de Aoba, alguien que no estaba relacionado con la Resistencia Delta.

Qué bueno que te encuentro, Lily.- dijo Sanae.- Mira, te presento a Jun Misugi, él es nuestro doctor, y ella es Yayoi Aoba, ella es nuestra enfermera.

Mucho gusto.- dijo Lily a ambos y ellos le devolvieron el saludo.

¿Qué haces aquí, Misugi?.- quise saber.

Sanae me mandó llamar.- respondió Misugi.- Ella dice que tienen una consulta qué hacerme.

La verdad es que me preocupan los resultados del examen físico de Lily.- confesó Anego.- Hay algo que no me gusta y no sé qué es, por eso le pedí a Misugi que viniera. Quisiera que él revisara a Lily.

Lily yo nos miramos, confundidos. El que Misugi, un doctor de verdad, quisiera revisar a Lily complicaba las cosas. Él podría descubrir que ella era el reservorio del virus mortal con el que Anego estaba trabajando...

¿Por qué?.- quiso saber Lily.- No hay nada de malo conmigo, me siento bien...

De todos modos, quisiera que Misugi te revisara.- insistió Sana.- Como algo de rutina.

No te preocupes, no será nada invasivo.- Misugi le sonrió a Lily.- Te sacaré algunas muestras de sangre y...

No, sin sangre.- negó ella, inmediatamente.- Si quieres, puedes valorarme pero no toleraré que me saques sangre.

Misugi y Yayoi miraron a Sanae, tan desconcertados como ella. Yo, sin embargo, pensaba igual que Lily...

No creo que sean necesarias las muestras de sangre.- dije.- Yuri le tiene miedo a las agujas.

En ese caso, creo que podemos omitir eso.- Misugi cedió al fin.

Lily me miró con odio por decir que ella le temía a las agujas, pero era lo más seguro para todos. Así pues, después del desayuno, Lily se marchó con Sanae, Misugi y Yayoi, con la cara que tendría un condenado al ir al patíbulo. Yo estaba muy nervioso. ¿Qué sucedería si ellos descubrían que Lily era el reservorio? Nada bueno saldría de eso, era seguro. Sin embargo, no podía hacer gran cosa, así que me fui a ver en qué podía ayudar a Ishizaki y a Kaltz en el taller, al igual que Tsubasa y Misaki. Y Hyuga seguía sin aparecer; según lo último que supe, él se fue a buscar a Kirei para intentar convencerla de algo, o eso fue lo que Kaltz me dijo.

Deja de preocuparte tanto.- me dijo Tsubasa, al notar que yo estaba muy distraído.- Solo es una revisión médica de rutina.

Lo sé.- dije, simplemente.

Misugi no te la va a quitar, deja de preocuparte tanto.- dijo Ishizaki, con su clásico estilo de bromear.

Deja de decir idioteces.- gruñí.- Lily no le haría caso.

¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?.- insistió Ishizaki.- Misugi es el tipo de hombre que les gusta a las chicas, ¿no te acuerdas como las volvía locas? Hasta yo le haría caso.

No te conocíamos esos gustos, Ishizaki.- me burlé.- Aunque eso explica el por qué nadie quiere salir contigo.

¡Oye! ¡Solo lo dije por decir, no hablaba en serio!.- protestó Ishizaki, mientras los demás nos echábamos a reír.

Como sea, Yuri no le hará caso a Misugi.- repetí.

Oye, Wakabayashi, ¿por qué estás tan seguro de eso?.- me cuestionó Misaki.

Porque ella me ama a mí.- respondí, como queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto.

Como era de esperarse, todos los demás querían saber qué había sucedido y yo simplemente dije que la amaba, y que me había acostado con ella... Mis amigos me felicitaron como si yo hubiese ganado el título al mejor portero, ya sé que los hombres solemos ser idiotas pero nos felicitamos unos a otros cuando hacemos algo como "tener intimidad" con la mujer que amamos. "Tener intimidad", qué término más estúpido, pero bueno...

Mucho rato después, Lily se apareció en el taller con rostro de preocupada y yo inmediatamente me dirigí hacia ella, en medio de múltiples burlas por parte de los demás.

¿Qué sucedió?.- quise saber.- ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

Nada serio.- negó Lily.- Misugi no me tomó muestras de sangre pero sí me hizo un raspado de la mucosa de la boca. No sé para qué hizo eso...

¿Eso es algo grave?.- yo no entendía para qué podría servir eso.

En realidad es algo sin importancia, no sangré ni nada similar pero creo que Sanae sospecha algo.- murmuró Lily.- Y no sé cuanto le habrá dicho ella a Misugi de sus sospechas...

Tranquila, no nos precipitemos.- le dije, abrazándola.- Esperemos a los resultados y ya después veremos...

Sí... .- asintió ella, aunque no se veía muy convencida.

La verdad era que Lily había comenzado a sentirse mal, aunque trató de ocultarlo. No quiso comer, estaba muy pálida y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, aunque ella negó sentirse mal cuando la interrogué. Mientras tanto, Sanae se había aparecido y nos había informado que Misugi aun seguía revisando los resultados del examen físico de Lily con la ayuda de Yayoi. Anego era muy receptiva y sentía que le estábamos ocultando algo.

No sé bien qué sea, Genzo.- me dijo ella, a solas.- Sé que Lily oculta algo y que tú la estás protegiendo, pero no sé de qué.

No oculto nada.- negué.- Lily ha pasado por mucho, es solo eso.

No intentes mentirme, porque sé que algo se traen ustedes y sé que se relaciona con ese fatal virus que trajeron consigo.- me replicó Sanae.- Soy tu amiga, Genzo. ¿Por qué no confías en mí y me dices lo que sucede?

No puedo decírtelo.- contesté.- No es por mí, es por ella... Pero créeme, encontraré la manera de ayudarla...

La amas, ¿verdad?.- me preguntó Sanae, con una sonrisa.

Eso es algo que tú supiste primero que yo.- respondí.- Sí, la amo, y no voy a dejarla ir...

Anego ya no me insistió ni me agregó nada; solo se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo, algo que no me esperaba en ese momento...

Siempre pedí por el momento en que encontraras la manera de superar el pasado.- me dijo Sanae, después de soltarme.- Eres más que un amigo para mí, eres más como mi hermano y siempre quise ayudarte lo más que podía, aunque sabía que no me tocaba a mí el salvarte. Estoy feliz de que la hayas encontrado a Lily. Sé que solo ella te puede ayudar en esto...

Lo sé.- murmuré.- Y sé que solo yo puedo ayudarla a ella...

Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para lo que vendría después. Creo que ninguno de nosotros estaba preparado para eso... Lily dijo que se sentía mal y entonces Alisse le dijo que fuera a recostarse. Poco después apareció Misugi y me dijo, muy serio, que tenía que hablar con Lily a solas.

Ella no se siente bien.- le dije.- Pero puedes decirme a mí lo que sea que hayas encontrado.

No sé si debería decírtelo.- replicó Misugi.- Es algo serio... Y a decir verdad, no me sorprende que Lily no se sienta bien...

¿A qué te refieres?.- eso me sonó a un mal augurio.

Misugi me miró fijamente y entonces nos dijo que saliéramos de las instalaciones para hablar a solas. Él tardó bastante en hablar, quizás queriendo encontrar la manera de decirme las cosas.

¿Quién es Lily, exactamente?.- me preguntó Misugi.- Su ADN no es normal, es humano pero... No sé, ha sufrido una serie de transformaciones y mutaciones que... Bueno, no quiero confundirte.

¿Qué es lo que eso significa?.- pregunté yo, a mi vez.- ¿A qué te refieres con eso de mutaciones y transformaciones?

Bueno, como debes saber, el ADN es lo que codifica nuestra información genética, es lo que determina quienes somos y que somos humanos.- me explicó Misugi.- Si bien cada individuo tiene su propio ADN, éste suele ser básicamente el mismo para los humanos, pero el de Lily... No sé, algo pasa con el de ella que la hace diferente a los demás...

¡Yuri es humana!.- grité.- ¡No es ningún mutante!

Yo sé eso, tranquilízate, Wakabayashi- me pidió Misugi.- No es que Lily no sea humana, es más bien que ella... Es que su ADN tiene demasiadas mutaciones y eso, aunado al hecho de que Lily no se sienta bien, me hace pensar que...

Ya basta de rodeos, Misugi.- grité.- Dime de una buena vez lo que hallaste en ella.

Misugi me interrogó con la mirada. ¿La amas?, era su pregunta. Yo no necesitaba responder, él podía leer la respuesta en mi cara.

Lo siento, Wakabayashi.- me dijo Misugi, en voz baja.- Pero creo que Lily está muriendo...

Yo no me esperaba eso. Me podía esperar cualquier cosa, el que el virus Alfa se hubiese activado o se hubiese convertido en contagioso al extremo, pero no me esperaba eso... No, no podía ser cierto... Lily no podía estar muriendo...

Iba a replicar, iba a exigirle a Misugi que repitiera los estudios cuando una bola incandescente iluminó el cielo y una onda expansiva nos arrojó a Misugi y a mí a varios metros lejos de la Resistencia, segundos antes de que un sonido atronador resonara en nuestros oídos...

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? La respuesta era más que obvia...

La Resistencia Delta estaba bajo ataque.

**Notas:**

Aquí es donde va el capítulo lemon, el cual se llama "Just Breath" y lo encuentran en la zona correspondiente.


	18. Capítulo decimoséptimo

**Capítulo decimoséptimo.**

Esto no podía estar sucediendo...

Me puse de pie como pude; la cabeza me daba vueltas y no podía ver con claridad, además de que el aire estaba impregnado de pólvora y no podía respirar bien. Misugi tosió cerca de mí, cosa que me causó alivio ya que eso me demostraba que él estaba vivo. Me acerqué a él y traté de ayudarlo; Misugi tenía una herida en la cabeza que sangraba profusamente, pero no parecía ser profunda.

¿Estás bien?.- pregunté.

Viviré.- respondió Misugi.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Nada bueno, eso es seguro.- repliqué.- Tengo que ir a ver qué sucede.

Voy contigo.- con trabajo, Misugi se puso de pie.

¿Qué dices? No.- me negué.- Estás herido.

Pero Yayoi está dentro.- replicó él.

Ni hablar. Ante tales argumentos, no me pude negar. Con mucha dificultad, Misugi y yo llegamos a donde antes se encontraba la entrada de la Resistencia Delta, en cuyo lugar se encontraba ahora un enorme boquete. Varios de soldados salieron de quien sabe donde y entraron al edificio semidestruido con todas las intenciones de acabar con mis amigos y compañeros. Válgame, era la Orden del Sexto Mundo, al fin nos habían encontrado. ¿Pero como era posible? No había que pensarlo mucho para dar con la respuesta: la Orden se dedicó simplemente a seguirme hasta que los llevé a la base de la Resistencia Delta. Soy un completo idiota y me maldije a mí mismo por mi gravísimo error...

Tenía que encontrar a Lily, claro, también tenía que encontrar a los demás, todo fue de improviso y nadie estaba preparado para un ataque así. ¿En dónde estaría Tsubasa, Misaki, los demás? Tenía que concentrarme, no era momento para culparse de nada...

Entre el humo que causó la primera explosión, los soldados de la Orden no nos vieron ni a Misugi ni a mí; sin embargo, él me jaló por un brazo y los dos nos ocultamos bajo un montón de escombros.

Encuéntrenla.- muy cerca de nosotros pasó un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules, vestido con una gabardina negra.- Ya saben, no la hieran ni la maten, una gota de su sangre y podemos decirle adiós a todo.

Van por Lily.- musité.- Maldita sea, debo encontrarla primero.

¿Quién es ella, Wakabayashi?.- preguntó Misugi.

No es momento para explicaciones.- repliqué.- Vamos.

La Orden había usado la explosión para distraerlos a todos y después de eso usaron bombas de humo para ocultar su entrada. Una vez dentro del edificio, me sentí más seguro por estar en mi ambiente y de inmediato intenté ir hacia los dormitorios, pero Misugi me detuvo otra vez.

Necesito encontrar a mi esposa.- me dijo él.- La última vez estaba en la sala de reunión.

Debo encontrar primero a Lily.- dije yo.- Iré por ella y después te ayudaré.

No, debemos separarnos.- me contradijo Misugi.

Trabajaríamos mejor estando juntos.- repliqué.- No sabemos cuantos son ellos y separados no haremos gran cosa.

Vayamos primero por Yayoi entonces.- me pidió él.- Los dormitorios están alejados, tardarán más en llegar a ella.

Lo pensé por unas milésimas de segundo; no me gustaba la idea de ir por Yayoi primero, pero pensé que si no lo hacía, Misugi se iría solo y además, Lily sabía defenderse sola... Maldiciendo en voz baja, acepté en acompañar a Misugi. En el camino, unos cuatro soldados, o quizás más, se nos atravesaron. Ni Msugi ni yo perdimos el tiempo y atacamos a cada uno tratando de dejarlos inconscientes. Para ser sincero, me sorprendió ver a Misugi pelear tan bien, siendo doctor no pensé que supiera defenderse así.

Conozco lo suficiente de anatomía para saber cuales son los puntos débiles de un ser humano.- me dijo él, después de que Misugi dejó inconsciente a tres soldados.

Tendrás que enseñarme a hacer eso algún día.

Misugi y yo nos dirigimos entonces al área de reunión; a medio camino nos encontramos con Misaki, el cual tenía una herida en un brazo.

No saben cuanto gusto me da verlos.- nos dijo él, al vernos llegar.- ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?

Nos están atacando.- respondí.- La Orden nos encontró.

¡Eso es más que obvio!.- gritó Misaki.- Lo que no entiendo es cómo fue que lo lograron.

Yo tuve la culpa de eso.- musité.- Un par de soldados nos siguieron a Lily y a mí hasta Rheinfelden y quizás hubo otros dos que nos siguieron hasta acá.

No hay tiempo para culpas ni remordimientos.- replicó Misugi.- Debemos encontrar a los demás.

Punto a su favor. Misaki se veía desesperado y me supuse que era por Alisse.

Tranquilo.- dije.- Las encontraremos. Además, Farfán sabe defenderse.

No es tanto eso.- replicó Misaki.- Carreras está aquí.

¿Cómo dices?.- me sorprendí.

Carreras está aquí, lo vi pasar.- explicó Misaki, enojado.

No creo que sea tan malo, ¿o sí?.- cuestionó Misugi.- Quizás vino a ayudar.

No entienden.- gruñó Misaki, tomándose el brazo herido.- Él me hizo esto. Es un soldado de la Orden.

Por todos los cielos. Sergio Carreras no había desaparecido ni se había muerto después de abandonar la Resistencia Delta: se había unido a la Orden del Sexto Mundo. Maldito desgraciado, muy seguramente él había delatado la ubicación de nuestra antigua base, la cual estalló diez meses antes por causas desconocidas, después de que nosotros tuvimos que abandonarla por una plaga de termitas.

Va tras Alisse.- continuó Misaki.- No lo dejaré ponerle un dedo encima.

Muy seguramente Carreras pensaba lo mismo con respecto a Misaki, pero no era momento de hacer chistes estúpidos. Así pues, los tres nos dirigimos hacia donde sea que estuviese al área de reunión. Los soldados de la Orden pasaban y destruían todo en su camino, sin dejar nada intacto a su paso. Misaki nos dijo que él había salido al baño cuando ocurrió la explosión. Tsubasa, Sanae, Yayoi y Alisse estaban en la zona de reunión cuando él salió.

Deben seguir ahí.- dijo él.

Un soldado salió de la nada e intentó atacarnos, pero Misaki dio un ágil salto y le hizo un corte en el brazo, haciendo que el hombre soltara el arma y entonces yo llegué y lo dejé inconsciente. No éramos tan mal equipo, ya que después Misugi atacó a otro soldado que intentó ayudar a su compañero. Después de lo que nos pareció una eternidad, llegamos a la zona de reunión, en donde vimos a Tsubasa peleando con tres sujetos, y a Sanae y Yayoi protegiéndose detrás de la mesa volcada. Misaki y yo fuimos a ayudar a nuestro amigo, mientras Misugi corrió a abrazar a su esposa para después asegurarse de que Sanae se encontrara bien. Después de que conseguimos detener a los soldados, le preguntamos a los demás qué había ocurrido.

¿Tsubasa, en donde está Alisse?.- gritó Misaki, desesperado.

Se fue con Carreras.- respondió él.- Después de la explosión él llegó y nos dijo que nos ayudaría.

Intentamos detenerla, nos dio mala espina.- dijo Yayoi.- Pero entonces llegaron los soldados y nos atacaron. Y Sergio se llevó a Alisse.

¿Hacia dónde?.- quiso saber Misaki.

No tenemos ni idea, lo lamento.- musitó Tsubasa.

Antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada, Sanae gritó de dolor. Yayoi y Tsubasa corrieron a ayudarla y Misugi la revisó.

Me duele mucho.- musitó Sanae.

El bebé va a nacer.- anunció Misugi, después de revisarla.

¿Qué? ¡No es posible, aun falta un mes cuando menos!.- gritó Tsubasa.

Quizás la impresión adelantó el parto.- explicó Misugi.- Se le ha roto la fuente, no podemos esperar más.

¡Demonios, lo último que faltaba! Estábamos bajo ataque y el hijo de Tsubasa y Sanae había escogido ese momento para llegar al mundo. Según Misugi, aun habría tiempo, quizás un par de horas o quizás tres antes del alumbramiento. Debíamos hacer algo para que Sanae pudiera dar a luz fuera de peligro, salvar a Alisse de Carreras y... Encontrar a Lily... Sentía que había pasado una eternidad, y sin embargo, desde la explosión solo habían pasado veinte minutos. Rápidamente todos nos pusimos a trabajar nuestros cuerpos y mentes; después de discutirlo por treinta segundos, decidimos que tendríamos que separarnos. Misugi y Yayoi se harían cargo de Sanae mientras Tsubasa se encargaría de cualquier soldado que intentara atacarlos, ya que después de pensarlo nos dimos cuenta de que ésa podía ser el área más segura ya que la Orden confiaba en que sus soldados ya la hubiesen tomado bajo su control. Misaki y yo iríamos por Alisse y después por Lily... Así pues, después de desearnos suerte, Misaki y yo salimos a los bastos corredores, oscurecidos por las bombas de humo que habían soltado los soldados. Mientras buscábamos a Farfán, me preguntaba quién podría ser el hombre de la cazadora negra. Nunca lo había visto ni tampoco había escuchado hablar con él, aunque muy seguramente debía ser alguien importante en la Orden...

Lo que me indicaba que estaban desesperados por encontrar a Lily. Solo por alguien importante el jefe en persona se pararía en la base enemiga...

Si ese maldito le hace algo a Alisse... .- murmuró Misaki, cuando nos detuvimos un momento para inspeccionar el área.

Mantén la calma, Misaki.- le dije.- Sé que estás enojado pero no la vas a ayudar con la sangre caliente.

Lo sé.- musitó él.

A lo lejos, al final del corredor, vimos movimiento y entonces reconocimos a Alisse. La chica nos vio y comenzó a gritar. Carreras la llevaba tomada por el brazo, apuntándole con un arma. Y, contrario a lo que esperamos, él nos miró y se detuvo.

Hola, Misaki.- dijo él.- Gusto en verte de nuevo.

Déjala ir.- gritó Misaki.- No te atrevas a lastimarla.

¿Me creerías capaz de lastimarla?.- Carreras sonrió con malicia, acariciando a Farfán.- No podría hacerlo, pero no puedo decir lo mismo con respecto a ustedes.

Un grupo de soldados salieron de la nada y nos atacaron de la nada. Ellos solo eran cuatro, pero traían armas, cosa que yo no tenía aunque Misaki sí; él estaba tan furioso que atacó con rapidez y agilidad, quitando a un par de soldados de su camino y fue tras Carreras y Farfán. Y yo tuve un muy mal presentimiento...

¡Espera, Misaki!.- yo aun peleaba con el último soldado.- ¡No vayas solo!

Pero obvio, él no me escuchó. Misaki se acercó a Carreras y él soltó a Alisse, la cual cayó al suelo. Misaki le gritó que buscara refugio y ella se negó. Yo me apresuré entonces a ayudar a mi amiga y le insistí que se fuera.

¡No lo voy a dejar!.- protestó Alisse, enojada.- ¡No voy a dejar que Sergio lo lastime!

¡Tú no puedes hacer nada!.- grité.- Y debes ahora pensar en tu hijo también. La mejor manera en como puedes ayudar a Misaki es protegiendo a su hijo, de lo contrario él no podrá concentrarse.

Alisse me miró, más calmada, y asintió. La chica, sin embargo, decidió prudentemente no irse muy lejos y se escondió tras un muro de concreto que había resistido todo ataque. Corrí entonces a ayudar a Misaki, pero alguien salió detrás de mí y me dio una patada que me tumbó al suelo. Se trataba de un soldado, el cual me apuntó a la cabeza con su arma.

No es tu día de suerte, maldito bastardo.- grité, golpeando al hombre en sus partes nobles y haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor.

No sé de donde me salió tanta fuerza, quizás estaba furioso también. El caso es que me puse de pie como pude y pateé el soldado hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Para asegurarme de que él no fuese a ser un problema después, le disparé con su arma a los muslos. No lo mataría, pero sí lo dejaría sin posibilidad de moverse.

Misaki seguía peleando por Carreras. No había duda, era más una venganza, una lucha por el amor de Alisse, que otra cosa. Misaki estaba furioso y de verdad que estaba haciéndose trizas a Carreras, el cual hacía lo posible por dejar inconsciente a mi amigo, o quizás matarlo... Sin embargo, en esa pelea Misaki fue más fuerte y consiguió derribar a Carreras al suelo y dejarlo aparentemente inconsciente.

Debemos buscar a los demás.- me dijo Misaki, después, dándole la espalda a Carreras, lo cual sería un error.- ¿En dónde está Alisse?

Aquí estoy.- gritó Farfán, la cual salió de su escondite para ir con él.

Lo demás ocurrió como en cámara lenta. Yo vi a Carreras levantarse, al igual que Alisse, pero ninguno pudo hablar o decir nada porque él fue muy rápido. El hombre sacó su arma y le disparó a Misaki a quemarropa, el cual cayó pesadamente al suelo mientras Alisse soltaba un grito de terror.

¡Taro!.- gritó ella, corriendo hacia él.

Lo siento, mi amor.- le dijo Carreras a Alisse.- Pero tenía que deshacerme de él. Me robó tu amor, ¿te esperabas otra cosa?

¡Maldito!.- gritó Alisse.- ¡Eres un desgraciado!

Yo me acerqué a Carreras e intenté atacarlo; Schneider se apareció en ese momento con Elieth y entre él y yo cercamos a Carreras, pero él nos evadió y retiró con rapidez. Evidentemente, tenía otro objetivo por cumplir... Lily... Maldita sea, debía ir por ella pero mi mejor amigo estaba herido y no sabía qué tan grave era. Me acerqué a Misaki y a Farfán, ella lo tenía a él entre sus brazos y ambos estaban bañados en sangre.

Debemos llevarlo con Misugi.- dije.- Él lo curará.

No me siento bien.- musitó Misaki.

No hables.- pidió Alisse.- Vas a estar bien…

No está bien.- murmuró Shanks.- Tiene una herida seria, quizás deban operarlo de inmediato…

Llamaré a mi padre a que nos envíe refuerzos, debemos sacar a Misaki de aquí.- dijo Schneider.

¿Qué haces tú aquí?.- Alisse miró a los dos sin comprender.

Después te explico.- dije yo, mientras Schneider se alejaba para hacer una llamada.- Tenemos que ocuparnos de Misaki primero.

¿De dónde rayos venía tanta sangre? Misaki respiraba con dificultad y Alisse y Elieth se esforzaban por contener la herida. Shanks dijo que había llevarlo a un lugar seguro, no fuera a ser que llegara otro soldado a querer acabar con nosotros.

Llevémoslo en aquella tabla.- dije, arrastrando una enorme tabla de madera que había por ahí.- Schneider, necesitamos tu ayuda.

Voy.- dijo el aludido, ayudándome a poner a Misaki en la tabla.

Tsubasa y Misugi están con Sanae, quien está dando a luz.- dije.

Lo sé, venimos de ahí.- replicó Schneider.- Llevemos a Misaki con ellos, será lo más seguro. Iré a ver primero que todo esté despejado.

Schneider se alejó un poco con Elieth, ambos a la expectativa, y yo me acerqué a Misaki, el cual me tomó por el brazo para llamar mi atención.

Wakabayashi.- dijo él, casi sin voz.- Necesito pedirte aalgo…

Ahora no.- le dije.- Ahorra energías.

No, por favor.- me pidió Misaki.- Necesito pedirte que… Tú y todos… Cuiden a Alisse…

No digas eso, no te vas a morir.- le pedí a mi amigo, con angustia.

… Y cuiden también de mi hijo, por favor… .- continuó él, sin escucharme.

No, Misaki, no te vas a morir.- repliqué.- ¡Sé fuerte, no te puedes morir ahora!

Ni se te ocurra morirte, Taro Misaki.- le dijo Farfán, casi sin voz.- No me puedes dejar sola con nuestro hijo porque créeme que iré a buscarte a donde quiera que estés para patearte el trasero. Te amo, ¿me entiendes? Por favor, tienes que resistir.

Alisse comenzó a llorar al escuchar a Misaki pedirle que cuidaran de ella y de su hijo; yo podía saber cómo se sentía ella en esos momentos, debatiéndose entre la rabia de la traición y el dolor de saber que se puede perder a la persona a la que se ama; sin embargo, Misaki se veía muy tranquilo. Él volteó a verla y le sonrió.

Te amo, Alisse.- murmuró Misaki, cerrando los ojos.

¿Taro?.- gritó ella, abrazándolo.- ¡No, Taro! ¡No me dejes!

Pero Misaki no se movió…


	19. Capítulo decimoctavo

**Capítulo decimoctavo.**

Las cosas parecían empeorar en vez de mejorar y todos sabíamos que no íbamos ni a la mitad de las desgracias que estaban por ocurrir. Para fortuna, Misaki no había muerto, solo se había desmayado por la pérdida de sangre, pero si no era operado cuanto antes terminaría por fallecer. Misaki nos había pegado un buen susto, la verdad es que todos creímos que él también se había marchado. Entre Schneider, Shanks y Farfán llevamos a nuestro a amigo a la zona en donde Misugi intentaba ayudar a Sanae a dar a luz. Ahora, el médico tenía el pendiente de cuidar a dos enfermos, aunque Aoba dijo que ella podía hacerse cargo de Anego. Sin embargo, Misugi no podía operar a Misaki ahí, tendrían que llevárselo a un lugar en donde hubiese el equipo y el personal adecuado.

Mi padre nos enviará ayuda cuanto antes.- anunció Schneider.- Podrá enviar un convoy para que se lleven a Misaki, pero no podrían llevarse a Sanae.

¿Por qué no?.- quiso saber Tsubasa.

Porque solo hay espacio para un solo paciente.- explicó Schneider.- Deben llevarse al más grave.

¿O sea que tengo que decidir entre mi esposa y mi mejor amiga?.- protestó Tsubasa.- Esto apesta.

No importa.- dijo Sanae.- Yo estaré bien...

Quizás tú sí, pero no puedo asegurar nada para el bebé.- intervino Misugi.- Va a ser prematuro y necesita asistencia médica especializada.

No era una decisión fácil. O Misaki, o Sanae. Y debíamos tomarla cuanto antes. Alisse estaba reclinada sobre Misaki, vigilando su respiración y asegurándose de que aun tuviese pulso; ella no parecía querer decidirse por nada, porque si a ella le preguntaran, muy seguramente pediría que el transportado fuese Misaki, cosa que nadie le reprocharía. Tsubasa y Sanae los miraron y después se miraron entre ellos, para asentir después con la cabeza.

Que se lleven a Misaki.- anunció Tsubasa.- Él no sobrevivirá si no es atendido de inmediato. Sanae y el bebé pueden resistir un poco más.

Y quizás después puedan regresar por nosotros.- añadió Sanae.

De acuerdo.- dijo Schneider.- Pero no aseguro nada, quizás tarden más tiempo en regresar.

No importaba, la decisión estaba tomada. Ahora, solo debíamos asegurarnos de que el camino estuviese despejado para que se pudiesen llevar a Misaki a otro lugar. Tsubasa aceptó acompañarnos a Schneider y a mí mientras Misugi y Alisse se llevaban a Misaki. Sanae aceptó quedarse sola con Yayoi, pretextando que ellas estarían bien. Elieth entonces se ofreció a quedarse a proteger a las dos chicas.

¿Estás loca?.- le dijo Schneider.- De ninguna manera dejaré que te quedes aquí.

Ellas necesitan protección y Misaki debe irse cuanto antes.- replicó Shanks.- Debo quedarme.

Te harán daño.- protestó Schneider.- No dejaré que nadie te lastime.

Karl, sé cuidarme sola.- Elieth le sonrió a su amante al tiempo que acariciaba su rostro.- Por favor, confía en mí.

La Mano no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, ya que no tenía muchas opciones. Ellos se besaron antes de separarse y entonces Tsubasa aprovechó para acercarse a su esposa.

Me conformo con que regreses.- le dijo Anego a Tsubasa.- No me abandones, por favor. Regresa a mí.

Volveré.- Tsubasa besó a su esposa antes de marcharse con nosotros.

Schneider recibió la señal a través del único comunicador que había en toda la Resistencia; salimos a los pasillos y Schneider y yo nos adelantamos a reconocer el terreno mientras Tsubasa vigilaba la retaguardia. Un grupo de soldados nos cayeron encima y la Mano y yo nos pusimos a atacar a diestra y siniestra, Schneider usando un arma potente que no me imaginé que tuviera. Con una sola andanada eliminó a varios soldados, aunque yo no me quedé atrás y quité del camino a muchos más. Tsubasa hizo lo suyo también con los caídos que intentaron tomarnos desprevenidos. Llegamos a la calle y entonces pensamos momentáneamente que estábamos perdidos porque vimos a un grupo nutrido de soldados esperando para perforarnos con sus armas, pero entonces Hyuga apareció de repente de la nada y nos ayudó a quitar a varios del camino, y los soldados que no cayeron fueron eliminados por un enorme convoy, de ésos que solía usar el ejército alemán antes del Día Omega, no sin antes esperar a que nosotros nos refugiáramos detrás de los escombros. El convoy se detuvo el tiempo necesario para que Misaki y Farfán subieran en él; dentro del camión había ya un médico esperando, el cual nos prometió que se haría hasta lo imposible por salvar a nuestro amigo, de manera que Misugi se quedó a ayudar a Sanae. El conductor le informó a Schneider que su padre le ordenaba irse de inmediato, pero él le dijo al hombre que no abandonaría a su gente cuando más lo necesitaban, pero a cambio pidió que enviaran en cuanto pudieran el convoy de regreso ya que teníamos otro paciente y uno más en camino. El conductor dijo que haría todo lo posible, aun cuando Rudy Frank Schneider no estaría de acuerdo con el que su hijo se quedara en la línea de fuego.

No teníamos ni idea de que tú eres la Mano.- le dijo Tsubasa a Schneider.- ¿Pensabas mantenerlo oculto todo el tiempo?

El más que se pudiera.- Schneider se encogió de hombros.- Regresemos con los demás. No podemos evacuar con tu esposa en ese estado, de manera que nos tendremos que limitar a resistir.

Perdonen por lo que voy a decir.- dije, en ese momento.- Pero no me puedo quedar con ustedes. Ellos van tras Lily y no puedo permitir que se la lleven.

¿Por Lily?.- se sorprendió Tsubasa.- ¿Por qué habría la Orden estar interesado en ella?

¿Tiene relación con el hecho de que ella está...? .- comenzó a decir Misugi, pero se detuvo abruptamente.

Tiene relación con ese virus, ¿cierto?.- continuó Tsubasa.- Con el virus que estaba estudiando Sanae.

Me imaginé que era ella.- gruñó Hyuga.- No creí que fueses tan estúpido, Wakabayashi.

Schneider y yo nos miramos y entonces me di cuenta de que para él era momento de decir la verdad. Yo le lancé una mirada de advertencia, pero él no me hizo ni el más mínimo caso.

El virus que estaba analizando Sanae es el virus Alfa.- explicó Schneider.- Una variante del virus Omega que la Orden del Sexto Mundo creó para terminar con lo que queda de nosotros.

Detente.- le ordené, mientras Tsubasa y Misugi soltaban obvias exclamaciones de asombro. Hyuga a su vez no parecía muy sorprendido.

El caso es que la Orden usó un reservorio para cultivar ese virus.- Schneider no me hizo caso.

Cállate ya.- insistí.

Un reservorio _humano_... .- continuó Schneider.

¡Basta!.- grité.

Y ese reservorio humano... .- la Mano estaba dispuesto a decirlo todo.

Detén esto ahora o te juro que te golpearé.- le advertí, muy enojado.

Es Lily... .- completó Schneider, sin hacerme caso.

Bien, cumplo lo que prometo. Así pues, le di un puñetazo a Schneider, el cual cayó al suelo. Tsubasa y Hyuga inmediatamente corrieron a detenerme y Misugi ayudó al alemán.

¿Es cierto lo que él dice, Wakabayashi?.- me cuestionó Tsubasa.- ¿De verdad Lily es la portadora del virus que nos va a matar a todos? ¿Cómo es que dejaste que Sanae se expusiera a ese peligro?

Yo voy a encontrar una cura para ese virus.- repliqué, soltándome de él.- Encontraré la manera de evitar que ese virus nos acabe a todos. Y Anego nunca se expuso, Lily nunca la dejó trabajar con ese virus.

Si la Orden quiere su reservorio, se lo vamos a dar, Wakabayashi.- dijo Schneider, poniéndose de pie.- No vamos a impedírselos.

Yo reté a Schneider con la mirada. Siempre fue mi más grande rival, pero nunca había conseguido detenerme. Y no iba a hacerlo en ese momento.

Yo voy a ir por Lily.- dije, muy serio.- No dejaré que la Orden vuelva a lastimarla. Y ni me interesa si están de acuerdo o no. No voy a rebasarla.

Les di la espalda a mis amigos y eché a andar hacia el interior de la Orden; Schneider me siguió unos metros, sin embargo.

Cruzaste la línea, Wakabayashi.- me dijo Schneider, muy serio.- Rompiste la regla de oro. Te enamoraste de ella.

No me detuve. No necesitaba responder algo que ya todos sabían. No me importaba si tenía el mundo encima. Iba a pelear por Lily, porque después de perderlo todo y de sufrir por eso por cuatro largos años, ella me había cambiado la vida en tan solo unos cuantos días. No iba a dejarla ir ni a permitir que nadie me la quitara. Lily era la persona que el destino me había reservado y por eso bien valía arriesgarlo todo...

Yo me di cuenta de que Hyuga en ese momento miró a Schneider y le hizo una señal. Éste negó con la cabeza, pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento. En ese momento no me preocupé mucho por ellos, no creí en ningún momento que mi propia gente fuese capaz de traicionarme.

Miré mi reloj; habían pasado tan solo cuarenta minutos desde el primer ataque, cosa que me sorprendió porque creí que había pasado cuando menos un día entero. No perdí el tiempo y tomé una de las armas de los soldados caídos y me dirigí al área de los dormitorios. Curiosamente, no encontré ya a muchos soldados, la verdad era que la Orden había recibido el mandato de no ir directamente tras el reservorio sino únicamente acabar con nosotros y abrir el paso para que el Jefe pudiese recoger lo que necesitaba. Lily. O al menos, eso me informó el último soldado con el cual me tropecé antes de dejarlo inconsciente. ¿Quién sería el Jefe? Me supuse que se trataba de ese hombre de gabardina negra que entró detrás de los soldados. Más le valía no hacerle nada a Lily porque yo en persona me encargaría de él...

Llegué hasta la habitación en donde se debía encontrar Lily, esperando encontrarme con alguien sujetándola o quizás golpeándola, pero en vez de eso, me encontré al hombre de la cazadora negra sentado en la cama con Lily, acariciándole el rostro y mirándola fijamente, mientras ella desviaba la mirada.

Siempre has sido una mujer hermosa.- dijo él, en voz baja.- ¿Sabías que te he extrañado horrores?

Esto a mí me hizo me hizo perder el control. Los celos me invadieron y sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué a él y lo golpeé en el rostro. El hombre se cayó al suelo y Lily inmediatamente se alejó de él.

Te reconozco.- me dijo el tipejo, poniéndose de pie.- Las cámaras de mi edificio te grabaron cuando entraste y también cuando saliste con mi pobre Lily. Te he buscado por todos lados, hijo de perr... Tú te llevaste algo que es mío?

¿Algo que es tuyo?.- repliqué.- Lily no te pertenece.

Genzo, espera... .- murmuró Lily, detrás de mí, pero no la quise escuchar.

¿Crees que no?.- el hombre rió, con sarcasmo.- ¿Sabes acaso quién es ella?

Sé quién es ella, sé lo que ustedes le hicieron.- repliqué, muy furioso.- No necesitas decirme nada.

Ajá.- el sujeto miró a Lily.- ¿Y ella te dijo qué es de ella el principal causante de todo? ¿El hombre que trabajó con su padre, el que iba a casarse con ella?

Me quedé callado. No me esperaba nada de eso.

Por tu cara, veo que ella no te dijo nada.- continuó él.- Lily, querida, ¿por qué no le dijiste la verdad completa? Si ibas a abrir la boca, mínimo la hubieras abierto bien.

Cállate, Ian.- musitó Lily.- No digas nada...

¿Crees que me voy a quedar callado?.- el hombre me retó con la mirada.- ¿Ante el hombre que evidentemente se ha enamorado de ti? No, amor, no puedo quedarme callado ante "mi rival".

Deja de llamarla así.- pedí. Estaba perdiendo el control.

Déjame presentarme.- me pidió el sujeto.- Soy Ian Rosso. Líder de la Orden del Sexto Mundo y dueño de Lily. O quizás prefieras llamarme "amante". Y por cierto, también soy su prometido, así que creo tener todo el derecho de llamarla "amor" cuando yo quiera.

Ya me lo suponía. Lily era una mujer hermosa, ¿qué me hacía pensar que los de la Orden nunca abusaron de ella? Apreté los puños, estaba verdaderamente enojado y lo único que quería hacer era matar a ese sujeto con mis propias manos…

Genzo, no lo escuches.- pidió Lily.- Ian, no tienes ni una pizca de vergüenza. Es increíble que después de todo te sigas considerando "mi prometido". ¡Tú traicionaste a mi padre, le hiciste creer que estaba haciendo algo bueno cuando en realidad ayudaba a planear la destrucción de la humanidad sin saberlo!

Detalles, querida.- replicó el tal Rosso.- Hubieras seguido siendo mi prometida sino me hubieras boicoteado.

Y en pago a eso, me infectaste con este maldito virus.- replicó ella.- No sé como pude fijarme en ti en algún momento.

Yo me volví a sentir traicionado. Lily había tenido un amante, el mismísimo Líder de la Orden del Sexto Mundo, y aun cuando mi cerebro me decía que era bastante obvio que a Lily no le gustaba la idea ni tampoco estaba de acuerdo con ella, mis sentimientos eran claros y yo me sentía en esos momentos enojado, celoso y traicionado. Ah, no, de ninguna manera dejaría que ese cab… ezón le pusiera las manos encima a Lily. Sobre mi cadáver.

Ahora, si me permites, me voy a llevar a Lily.- dijo Rosso, muy tranquilo.

No lo voy a permitir.- dije yo, interponiéndome entre ella y él.- Ella se queda conmigo.

¿Para qué la quieres?.- cuestionó Rosso.- ¿Sabes qué es ella?

Sí, sí sé _quién _es ella.- repliqué, haciendo énfasis en el vocablo "quien".- Es un ser humano enfermo, nada más.

Está más que enferma.- replicó Rosso.- Ese virus que tiene en la sangre es letal, ya deberías saberlo.

Lo sé, pero encontraré una cura para eso.- insistí.

¿Por qué quieres salvarla?.- cuestionó Rosso.- O sea, ella es buena amante, no te lo niego, pero vamos, que muy seguramente debe haber más chicas por ahí, además, dentro de poco no te vas a tener que preocupar por eso. Y mira, en serio no tengo intenciones de matarte, así que, si nos permites…

No te la vas a llevar.- dije, tomando a Lily de la mano.- Tendrás que matarme, si es que quieres hacerlo, pero dudo mucho que lo consigas.

Genzo… .- murmuró Lily.

Rosso me miró fijamente por unos instantes y después volvió a reír.

Qué conmovedor.- él se dirigió a Lily.- Ay, querida, no me digas que te encontraste con tu príncipe azul. Y tú, no eres más que un pobre diablo. De todas las mujeres que quedan en el planeta, te tenías que enamorar de ella.

Aquí el pobre diablo eres tú.- dije, decidido.- Podrás decir lo que quieras, pero a Lily no te la llevas.

Ni modo, tendré que hacer algo que no quería.- suspiró Rosso.- Qué se le hace, se encuentra uno con cada idiota…

¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Llamaras a tus soldados para que te defiendan?.- me burlé.

No me creas tan inútil.- replicó Rosso, y se quitó la gabardina.

Lily, detrás de mí, se agitó y empezó a darle otro de sus ataques. ¿Qué haría yo entonces? ¿Debía pelear con Ian Rosso por ella o ayudarla a soportar lo que se le venía?

**Notas:**

Lo siento por los que creyeron que iba a matar a Misaki. Nomás era para darle suspenso al asunto XD.

Gracias a Liss por darme la idea para el apellido de Ian, nomás tenía el nombre P


	20. Capítulo decimonoveno

**Capítulo decimonoveno.**

Debo reconocer que Ian Rosso no era precisamente el tipo de hombre que esperé que fuese el prometido que alguna vez Lily me mencionó que tuvo antes del Día Omega. El hombre debía tener al menos unos treinta años, quizás treinta y dos, y como ya dije, tenía cabello negro y demasiado bien peinado y ojos azules, tremendamente helados. No sé, jamás me podría imaginar a Lily con alguien como Ian Rosso, pero no sé si hablaba mi sentido común o mis celos.

No tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo; indiferente al ataque del que estaba siendo víctima Lily, Rosso me atacó y yo tuve que esquivarlo. Noté que el hombre no debía portar armas ya que de lo contrario me hubiese atacado con alguna de ellas. Rosso era más o menos bueno con las artes marciales, pero no tanto como yo. Así pues, le di unos tres o cuatro golpes que dejaron al sujeto sin aire. Todo parecía indicar que de plano el sujeto no estaba acostumbrado a pelear ya que no era muy bueno que digamos. Yo, por estar acostumbrado a evadir a la Orden, no me costó mucho trabajo el darle la paliza que quería a ese hombre que había acabado con la vida de Lily. Odiaba a ese desgraciado aun cuando no lo conocía, pero lo que él había dicho era suficiente como para que yo llegara a detestarlo. ¿El prometido de Lily? ¿Su amante? El solo pensarlo me daba náuseas.

Eres mejor de lo que pensé.- murmuró Ian Rosso, limpiándose la sangre de las comisuras.

Y tú, eres peor.- repliqué.- Pensé que tendría un rival serio, no un espantajo como tú.

Estoy un poco fuera de forma.- musitó Rosso.- Pero no por eso te confíes. Por cierto, no tengo ni idea de cuál es tu nombre.

Genzo Wakabayashi.- respondí.- Apréndetelo bien, porque vas a odiar ese nombre.

No me digas.- Rosso rió con sorna.

En ese momento, el hombre cambió de actitud y me tomó desprevenido, lanzándome una patada a las costillas que me dejó sin aliento. Yo caí al suelo y entonces el desgraciado continuó pateándome.

Esto es por haberte llevado a mi Lily.- dijo Rosso.- Y por atreverte a intentar boicotearnos. Todos los que lo intentan, mueren. ¿Sabías eso, infeliz?

Pues entonces es momento de llevarte la contraria.- repliqué, tomando a Rosso por una pierna y lo tiré al suelo.

Lily detrás de nosotros se retorcía y controlaba sus ganas de vomitar. Yo estaba preocupado por ella pero Rosso no me dejaba en paz. Yo lo golpeé varias veces en la cara y en el estómago y lo empujé con fuerza contra la pequeña mesa de vidrio que se encontraba ahí, la cual se hizo añicos bajo el peso de Rosso.

Ni aunque mandes llamar a tus hombres podrías detenerme.- dije.- No te vas a llevar a Lily.

¿Por qué te interesa tanto, en verdad?.- Ian Rosso se puso de pie y me miró fijamente.- Creo que me rompí dos costillas... ¿Sabes? Si trabajaras para mí serías un gran soldado.

Eso nunca.- repliqué, enojado.

Me lo supongo.- suspiró Rosso.- ¿Y por qué, eh? Apuesto a que solo has escuchado las supuestas cosas malas que te han contado por ahí como si se trataran de los cuentos del Coco que se les dicen a los niños.

¿Supuestas cosas malas?.- cuestioné.- Ustedes intentaron destruir a la humanidad, en ya dos ocasiones.

¿Y por qué debe ser eso algo malo?.- inquirió Rosso.- ¿No te has dado cuenta? La humanidad va perdiéndose entre tanto odio y corrupción, se ha corrompido entre tanta porquería.

¿Y por eso debemos morir todos? De ninguna manera, nosotros no somos nadie para tomar esa decisión.- repliqué.

Mira, los Mayas creían que tenemos que pasar por varias etapas para alcanzar la perfección. Antes de este podrido y viejo mundo había cuatro mundos más, los cuales terminaron siendo destruidos por ser tan imperfectos como éste en el que vivimos. En el Sexto Mundo nosotros mejoraremos en todos los aspectos, es momento de que la Humanidad evolucione y pase al siguiente nivel.

Oye, pero hasta donde sé, el que según iba a llevar a los Mayas hasta el nuevo mundo era un dios y tú no eres ni cuando mucho un dios.- repliqué.

Los Mayas fueron eliminados cuando creyeron que los conquistadores españoles eran los enviados de Quetzatcóatl.- dijo Rosso.- Ellos se quedaron esperando a un dios que nunca llegó. Y pasaron varios de cientos de años desde ese entonces y Quetzatcóatl ha seguido sin aparecerse. En la Segunda Guerra Mundial se pudo pensar que Hitler era ese dios, pero él tomó el camino equivocado y demostró que no era más que un simple y estúpido humano. Después se creyó que el virus del VIH era el enviado de ese dios, eliminaba a todos aquellos que eran impuros, indignos de pasar al Sexto Mundo, pero desgraciadamente el SIDA no hizo su labor como debía. Así pues, necesitábamos llevar a la Humanidad al Sexto Mundo, ya que el Sexto Mundo no venía a la Humanidad...

Estás completamente loco.- dije, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.- ¿Cómo es que puedes decir eso como si se tratase de una gran verdad?

Porque es cierto.- replicó Rosso.- Abre los ojos, Wakabayashi, únete a nosotros. Vivirás para ver la destrucción total de la humanidad y formarás parte de los elegidos que tendrán el privilegio de formar una nueva raza humana.

Nunca me uniré a un desquiciado como tú.- repliqué.- Jamás. De verdad que tienes que estar muy idiota para creerte toda la sarta de estupideces que me acabas de decir.

Como quieras.- Rosso suspiró.- La verdad, es una lástima el tener que eliminar a alguien con tu determinación, Wakabayashi, pero no me dejas otra alternativa...

El hombre sacó de quien sabe un arma y me apuntó con ella; yo no estaba preparado para eso pero suerte que tengo reflejos rápidos. Con una patada le tumbé a Rosso el arma y los dos caímos al suelo forcejeando por intentar recuperarla. Lily en ese momento no pudo más y lanzó un grito potente, el cual nos distrajo a Rosso y a mí. Sin embargo, el más distraído fue él y entonces yo pude tomar el arma. Me puse de pie y le apunté al bastardo con ella.

Aquí terminó todo.- dije, vigilando a Lily de reojo.

¿En serio crees eso?.- Rosso se puso de pie con una sonrisa de satisfacción.- Estoy de acuerdo.

¿Cómo dices?.- me sorprendí.

Que aquí terminó todo, para ti, y para todos.- anunció Rosso, triunfalmente, señalando a Lily, la cual estaba llorando en el piso, en posición fetal.- El virus Alfa tiene cinco etapas.

Eso ya lo sé.- gruñí.- No intentes distraerme.

No es una distracción.- Rosso se veía tranquilo, quizás demasiado.- Lily estaba en la etapa cinco, infección limitada a la sangre. La etapa seis es la fase final del ciclo del virus Alfa. Cuando esto pase, el virus invadirá el cuerpo de Lily por completo, no habrá nada de ella que se salve y poco a poco, ella irá consumiéndose... Hasta morir... Y cuando eso pase, el virus Alfa buscará otro cuerpo humano en donde habitar, y otro, y otro más, hasta que todos los seres humanos que no tengan una cura serán infectados con la fase seis del virus Alfa y mueran sin remedio...

En ese momento, Lily empezó a agitarse violentamente, estaba convulsionando. Rosso sonreía ampliamente, como quien mira la realización de un plan en el que estuvo trabajando por años.

Lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero debo informarte que Lily acaba de pasar a la etapa seis del virus Alfa.- anunció Rosso, triunfalmente.- Ella va a morir sin remedio. Y cuando lo haga, matará a lo que queda de la raza humana. Ya no me interesa llevármela, a estas alturas me conviene más que se quede aquí. De verdad, eres un idiota, Wakabayashi.

Me distraje con este anuncio. Rosso aprovechó y saltó por la ventana de la habitación. A mí no me importó. Me acerqué a Lily, la cual no dejaba de convulsionar y la tomé en mis brazos. Yo sabía que quizás ella no me estaba escuchando, pero aun así le susurré al oído.

No dejaré que mueras.- murmuré.- Te salvaré a como de lugar...

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó. Lentamente, Lily dejó de agitarse y cambió su coloración azulado a color rosado. Ella abrió los ojos entonces y yo le sonreí.

Volviste.- murmuré.- Me da gusto, porque te necesito aquí.

Voy a morir.- murmuró Lily, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- No puedes impedir eso...

En ese momento no tenía palabras para responderle, así que simplemente la abracé. Fue entonces cuando noté que Hyuga y Schneider estaban parados a las afueras de la habitación. La Mano se veía muy serio y enojado. Hyuga se salió momentáneamente de mi ángulo de vista, quien sabe hacia donde.

Lo escuchamos todo, Wakabayashi.- dijo él, empuñando un arma.- No tenemos opción.

¿Qué haces?.- grité yo, poniéndome de pie sin dejar de proteger a Lily con mi cuerpo.

Ella debe morir.- anunció Schneider.- No podemos permitir que el virus complete la fase seis y nos mate a todos.

¡Podemos encontrar una cura!.- insistí.- Aun no es tarde.

Wakabayashi, se acabó.- replicó Schneider.- Ya fue suficiente, te dejé llegar demasiado lejos. Debí darme cuenta de que habías cruzado la línea y que habías dejado que tus sentimientos se interpusieran en tu deber. Fue mi error, pero ya no más.

¿Por qué quieres matarla?.- grité.- ¡Eso no va a arreglar nada! El virus podría esparcirse cuando ella deje de existir.

Por eso es que la mataré en un contenedor aislado.- replicó Schneider.- Contendremos el virus ahí y así evitaremos el fin. Entiendo que quiera salvarla, Wakabayashi. Te enamoraste. Pero entiende también que ella no vale la vida de miles de personas. Lo mejor sería que la dejes ir, tú después puedes encontrar a otra persona.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso?.- eso ya fue el colmo.- ¡Perdí ya a alguien que amaba, no puedo permitir que eso me pase una segunda vez! ¿Qué acaso nunca has sentido eso por alguien, Schneider?

Sí.- musitó Schneider, aflojando la mano que empuñaba el arma.- Por Eli. Ella... No sé, yo no tenía motivos para continuar después de que todo pasó... Estaba lleno de ira, de rabia y... Entonces llegó ella... Y es por eso mismo por lo que no dejaré que Lily sobreviva. Haré lo que sea para proteger a Elieth.

Entiendo eso.- repliqué.- Yo haré lo mismo por Lily.

Con un movimiento rápido, aventé a Lily a la cama y me lancé contra Schneider. Los dos caímos pesadamente al suelo, pero yo tenía la ventaja de la sorpresa y empecé a golpearlo. Schneider se defendió y los dos nos dimos un buen par de golpes, como quizás muchas veces quisimos hacerlo cuando éramos rivales en el sóccer. Hyuga y Tsubasa llegaron en ese entonces y nos separaron a la fuerza, aunque tanto la Mano como yo quisimos seguir partiéndonos la madr...

Estás mal, Wakabayashi, entiende eso.- dijo Schneider.- No la puedes salvar, aunque quieras.

Y tú, eres un idiota.- escupí.- Suéltame, Tsubasa, ya estoy tranquilo.

Mi amigo me obedeció y Hyuga a su vez soltó a Schneider, quien me miró fijamente. Iba yo a replicar cuando en ese momento apareció Elieth, diciéndonos que el parto fue mucho más rápido de lo que Misugi calculó y que Sanae ya estaba dando a luz. Tsubasa y Schneider fueron con ella, con Hyuga detrás aunque a regañadientes, aunque no sin antes informarme que ya no quedaba ningún soldado de la Orden en la Resistencia, habíamos conseguido detenerlos a todos y Rosso había escapado con los que quedaron. Yo volteé a ver a Lily, quien estaba acostada en la cama y respiraba agitadamente.

Por cierto.- Shanks regresó conmigo.- Nos acaban de avisar que Misaki necesita sangre.

No somos del mismo tipo, creo, pero mi sangre es O, por si les sirve.- dije.

En estos momentos, cualquiera sirve.- replicó ella.- Ven para que te saquemos un poco, ya después se la llevarán cuando transporten a Sanae y al bebé.

Miré a Lily, la cual se había incorporado en la cama; ella me miró con tristeza y resignación y yo apreté los labios. Si yo no me iba a dar por vencido, no veía por qué ella iba a hacerlo.

Ve con ella.- dijo Lily.- Yo estaré bien.

No te pienso dejar sola.- repliqué.- No dejaré que Schneider te mate.

Yo no permitiré que eso ocurra.- replicó Shanks.- Karl no es un asesino, solo habla por hablar.

Uhm… .- yo aun me resistía.

Así pues, Lily dijo que iría con nosotros aunque se quedaría a distancia prudente para no ocasionar conflictos. Mientras Shanks extraía al menos unos cuantos litros de sangre (ni pudo haber sido tanta o me hubiese muerto), Misugi y Aoba atendieron a Sanae, quien dio a luz a otro varón, el cual lloró y respiró al nacer, como debe hacer un bebé. Según el informe de Misugi, tanto madre como hijo estaban estables, pero lo mejor sería llevarlos a otro lugar cuanto antes, y de paso aprovecharían para enviarle a Misaki la sangre que Shanks nos había sacado a Tsubasa, Hyuga, Schneider y a mí.

(Nota de la autora: ¿Demasiada sangre, no?).

Schneider alcanzó a ver a Lily esperando cerca y frunció el entrecejo. Evidentemente, él esperaba que ella se hubiese marchado ya. La Mano tomó otra vez su arma, con todas las intenciones de ir hacia Lily, pero yo me interpuse.

¿Necesito volverte a golpear para que entiendas que no dejaré que dañes a Lily?.- le dije a Schneider.

Escúchame bien.- Wakabayashi.- me respondió Schneider.- Conseguimos detener a los soldados de la Orden. Estamos libres, pero debemos irnos ahora que ha nacido el hijo de Tsubasa, no estaremos seguros aquí. Pero no nos iremos de aquí sin antes encerrar al reservorio del virus en algún lugar confiable para después matarla. Y no habrá manera de que me hagas cambiar de parecer.

Schneider y yo nos miramos fijamente por algunos momentos; temerosa de lo que se pudiera venir, Shanks intervino y le dijo a Schneider que se sentía mal. Éste inmediatamente se distrajo y entonces ella me hizo una señal muy obvia: Váyanse cuanto antes. Yo no lo pensé dos veces y fui por Lily para largarnos cuanto antes de ahí.

Quédate con tu maldita Resistencia, Schneider.- musité.- Yo renuncio.

Tienes que estar bromeando.- dijo Tsubasa, yendo tras de mí.- No puedes irte.

La Orden te hará pedazos.- añadió Hyuga, quien iba con él.- O quizás alguien más lo haga.

Para lo que me importa.- repliqué.

Lily no se veía bien, así que la cargué entre mis brazos y eché a andar con ella; al hacerlo, Hyuga y yo cruzamos miradas y entonces comprendí cuál era la misión que él tenía...

¡Genzo!.- gritó Tsubasa.- Debemos permanecer unidos, ¿lo recuerdas?

No.- negué.- Esta vez debo hacerlo solo.

Pero... .- comenzó a decir mi amigo.

No, Tsubasa.- lo interrumpí.- No voy a ponerlos a ustedes en peligro. Son mis amigos, mi familia, no puedo arriesgarlos. Pero a Lily no la voy a abandonar, por eso debo irme. Lo siento, Tsubasa.

No esperé a que él me respondiera; no quería que la Mano volviera o que alguien más intentara detenerme. Así pues, salí a la calle, esperando que mi automóvil estuviese aun por ahí. A las afueras del edificio estaba Kaltz, con un paquete en la mano.

Me alegra saber que conseguiste salir con vida de esto.- le dije, sin detenerme.- Pero espero que no por eso intentes detenerme.

No pienso hacerlo.- Kaltz me siguió el paso.- Solo quiero darte esto, vas a necesitarlo.

Kaltz me dio las llaves de mi coche y después acompañó hasta él para colocar en el maletero el paquete que llevaba consigo, el cual contenía algo de medicamento que podría controlar los problemas de Lily, comida, equipo y algunas armas. Yo me sorprendí.

Misugi y Sanae prepararon esto.- anunció Kaltz.- Ellos supusieron que intentarías buscar la cura para Lily y no querían que tus esfuerzos fueran en vano. El medicamento puede controlar sus síntomas, según me explicó Misugi, pero no puede retrasar el proceso de su muerte. Lo lamento, amigo.

Gracias, Kaltz.- dije.- Y dale las gracias a Misugi y a Sanae también. Y dile a ella que espero que su hijo nazca sin problemas.

Ellos me contaron sobre el virus Alfa.- comentó Kaltz.- ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

Iré a las instalaciones de la Orden del Sexto Mundo.- respondí.- Ellos deben tener la cura. Detendré todo esto, Kaltz, me cueste lo que me cueste.

Buena suerte, amigo.- me dijo Kaltz.- La vas a necesitar.

Yo bien que lo sabía. Ahora, no solo tendría a la Orden del Sexto Mundo detrás de mí, sino también a la Resistencia Delta y al mundo entero. Pero no importaba.

Por Lily, lo que fuera…

Yo solo esperaba que pudiese encontrar la cura a tiempo…

**Notas:**

Ian Rosso es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi, con colaboración de Alisse para el apellido XD.


	21. Capítulo vigésimo

**Capítulo vigésimo.**

Me di cuenta de que Lily acariciaba a Meme, la gata gris de Alisse. El animalito ronroneaba y le lamía a Lily las manos. Fue hasta ese momento en que me acordé de esa gata. ¿En dónde se había metido? Bueno, realmente no importaba, o por lo menos a mí no.

No me gustan mucho los gatos.- comentó Lily, pero sin dejar de acariciar a la Meme.- Prefiero los perros.

Yo tenía uno.- dije.- Cuando era niño. Se llamaba John.

Ya veo.- respondió Lily.- Yo también tenía uno, era una hembra labrador color chocolate, se llamaba Yue.

Era hora de irse, pero Lily parecía no querer dejar ir a Meme; ella seguía acariciando a la gata, la cual no tenía ni ganas de irse. Muy parecida a la dueña, mula y oportuna. Suspiré.

Si yo me estoy esforzando, mínimo tú podrías poner algo de tu parte.- me quejé.

No le veo el motivo.- musitó Lily.- Escuchaste a Ian, entré a la última fase del virus... No tengo ya cura...

Sobre ese tal Rosso hablaremos después.- repliqué, con sarcasmo.- Y sé que en algún momento lo amaste con locura y él fue tu sol y tu única verdad, pero no todo lo que él diga es cierto. Podrá creerse un dios, pero está muy lejos de serlo. Tenemos que irnos ya.

Lily debió notar que yo estaba molesto, porque soltó a la Meme, la cual lanzó un maullido de protesta. Yo subí al automóvil y arranqué antes de que a Schneider se le ocurriese salir con algún lanzallamas en la mano.

¿A dónde iría ahora? No habría ningún lugar en el mundo en donde pudiese esconder a Lily ahora. No éramos ni siquiera bienvenidos en Rheinfelden, el único sitio en donde alguna vez pudimos estar a salvo... Claro, mi principal temor se había convertido en cierto: la desgracia iba a cernirse pronto sobre el mundo y todo, incluyendo Rheinfelden, desaparecerían en cuestión de tiempo... Intenté pensar, formular algún plan, pero la verdad es que no se me ocurría ninguno. Siendo fiel a mi sexo, como diría mi ya fallecida hermana menor Hana, lo único que se me ocurrió de momento fue sacar a Lily de la Resistencia Delta y dirigirme hacia la Orden del Sexto Mundo, con la seguridad de que ahí encontraría la respuesta para todo. Sin embargo, ahora me ponía a pensar y era obvio que en algún momento tendría que dejar a Lily sola para entrar a la Orden, cosa que en definitiva era algo suicida, aunque ya había conseguido entrar y salir con éxito de ahí alguna vez...

Y parecía que habían pasado años de eso...

De cualquier modo, necesitaba tener algo más elaborado, mínimo pensar en donde iba a pasar la noche, como conseguir alimentos, como evitar que alguien matara a Lily... Por lo pronto, una vez que nos encontramos bastante alejados de la Resistencia Delta, detuve el automóvil para poder atender a Lily ya que ella seguía viéndose mal. Tomé el paquete que me había dado Kaltz y saqué una jeringa llena de líquido y se la tendí a Lily.

Mira, Misugi te manda esto para que te sientas mejor.- le dije.- ¿Prefieres ponértela o te la pongo yo?

¿Sabes inyectar?.- preguntó Lily.

No debe ser tan difícil.- me encogí de hombros.- Además, tú tienes mucho en donde inyectar.

Disimuladamente dirigí mis ojos hacia su trasero, mirada libidinosa que ella notó.

Hombres.- suspiró ella.- Pónmela en el brazo, sirve que vigilo como te la pones.

Eres muy aguafiestas.- comenté.- No me dejas divertirme ni siquiera un rato.

Lily no me dijo nada, pero sonrió levemente. Después de inyectarla, esperé que el medicamento le hiciera efecto. Ella se recostó contra el asiento del coche y yo quise besarla, pero ella no me dejó.

Puedo contagiarte.- pretextó ella.

A mí me valía un cacahuate, pero aun seguía molesto por lo de Rosso, así que no insistí. "Si fuera él, no le dirías que no", pensé, muy enojado, así que guardé todo y arranqué nuevamente el automóvil sin decir ni una palabra.

Lamento no haber mencionado a Ian.- comentó Lily, después de un largo rato de silencio.- Era algo que hubiese preferido no contarte.

De todos modos, no lo has hecho.- repliqué.- Lo único que sé fue lo que me dijo tu prometido, nada más.

No lo llames así.- pidió ella.- Ian ya no es mi prometido, mucho menos mi amante.

Pero lo fue en algún momento, ¿no?.- la sola idea llenaba mi estómago de ácido. Para qué negarlo, estaba celoso.

¿Quieres oír la historia completa o quedarte tan solo con lo que Ian te dijo?.- gruñó Lily.

Habla.- bufé.- Pero hazlo rápido porque no sé cuando dejaré de escucharte.

Ian era mi prometido, eso es cierto.- murmuró Lily, mirando por la ventana.- Fue también colega de mi padre...

Es demasiado viejo para ti.- interrumpí.- ¿Cuántos años tiene, cuarenta?

Tiene treinta y cinco, y no es tan viejo.- replicó Lily.- ¿Cuántos tienes tú, treinta?

Veintisiete.- gruñí.- ¿Eso importa ahora?

Tú dímelo.- suspiró Lily.- Sé que parece muy mayor para mí, pero como te dije antes, él fue de los nuevos colegas de mi padre, y el hombre que lo invitó a seguir con su investigación con el apoyo de la Organización Quetzatcóatl, según me enteré después del Día Omega. Yo lo conocí cuando mi padre me pedía ayuda para su investigación en los laboratorios de la Organización y bueno... Nos enamoramos, o al menos yo me enamoré de él..

Quizás le gustaste porque pareces una niña.- comenté.- Quizás tiene "Lolita complex".

¿Me vas a dejar hablar?.- protestó Lily.

Continua.- dije yo.- Lo lamento.

El caso es que mi familia y yo sospechábamos de la Organización.- continuó ella.- Leonardo no confiaba en Ian, pero yo insistía en que lo mejor sería el decirle a él nuestras sospechas, confiada en que ayudaría a papá. Yo de verdad confiaba en él... No sé, es que Ian era de esa clase de hombres que tienen mucha labia, mucha facilidad para hablar. Él podía convencerte de que la luna era de queso o de que en las tuberías de las ciudades vivían caimanes gigantes. Ahora que lo pienso, sé que debí sospechar de él primero que nadie pero me engatusó por completo.

Eso es más que obvio.- gruñí, sintiendo celos otra vez.

El caso es que yo no supe que fue Ian quien mató a mi padre.- continuó Lily, pero con cierta tristeza en su voz.- Él me lo dijo con demasiada tranquilidad, como si no hubiese hecho algo malo sino como si fuese algo digno de premiarse. Fue Ian también quien nos mandó a buscar a Leo, a Lara y a mí, y el que mató a mi hermano frente a mis propios ojos. Y con Lara...

Me di cuenta de que a Lily le costaba trabajo hablar de eso; ella se mordió los labios y respiró profundo, como si quisiese evitar llorar.

No te contengas.- pedí.- Ya no soy tan malo consolándote, ¿o sí? Llora si lo deseas.

No lo hago porque quizás hasta mis lágrimas pueden ser contagiosas ahora.- replicó Lily.

Ante esto, no tuve respuesta por decir.

El caso es que también te mentí cuando te dije que usaron a Lara como el primer reservorio del virus Alfa por estar en mejores condiciones.- continuó Lily.- La usaron a ella porque Ian me quiso dar la oportunidad de unirme a él y repoblar juntos la tierra. Yo en esos momentos no quería ni verlo en pintura, después de verlo matar a Leonardo frente a mí, hubiese preferido morir pero... Por Lara no me suicidé como pensé en hacerlo... Ella estaba en manos de esos soldados y no podía permitir que abusaran de ella o que la infectaran con ese virus, así que...

Aceptaste continuar siendo la prometida de Rosso.- continué.- Y también su amante.

Ian me dijo que si no aceptaba estar con él, haría que todos los soldados de la Orden violaran a Lara.- la voz de Lily se escuchó demasiado aguda.- Por eso acepté el seguir siendo su amante... Pero no creas, tenía mi plan, terminaría el trabajo que no había podido hacer mi padre...

¿Los boicoteaste?.- cuestioné, algo sorprendido.

No pude hacerlo.- respondió Lily.- Ian siempre va un paso adelante... Cuando se enteró de que sus sospechas sobre mí eran ciertas, no me detuvo ni mucho menos. Dejó que boicoteara el virus y después infectó con él a Lara... Cuando ella murió, me dijo que eso era solo una muestra de lo que recibiría si se me ocurría volver a traicionarlo... No conforme con eso, me infectó a mi con la única cepa del virus Alfa que se salvó de mi boicot y bueno... Aquí estoy...

¡Fue ese desgraciado entonces el que acabó con tu familia!.- grité.

De hecho, fui yo quien mató a Lara.- musitó Lily, con tristeza.- Si yo no hubiese intentado esa idiotez de boicotear el virus, ella no habría muerto... Debí saber que con Ian no se puede...

Basta.- dije, deteniendo el auto con un frenazo.

¿Qué te pasa?.- Lily se sujetó de lo que pudo a donde pudo.- ¿Te volviste loco?

Deja de creer que Rosso es un dios.- pedí, muy enojado.- Lo único que he visto desde que ese tipo apareció es que lo miras como si él fuese todopoderoso. Y no lo es. No es más que un pobre, patético y desquiciado ser humano, nada más.

¡Pero mira todo lo que él causó!.- gritó Lily.- Ian acabó con la mitad de la humanidad.

¡Sí, y te hizo creer que tú mataste a tu hermana, cuando sabes que fue él quien mató a toda tu familia, traicionó a tu padre, te traicionó a ti, te infectó con el virus y te va a hacer creer que vas a ser la responsable de la destrucción de la raza humana aun cuando sea él el causante!.- grité, fuera de mí.- ¡Abre los ojos, Lily! ¿Qué soy el único que ve a ese desgraciado como realmente es? ¡No fue tu culpa, no fue la culpa de tu padre, fue la culpa de ese Rosso que merece ser arrojado por un precipicio!

Yo sé todo eso.- Lily comenzó a llorar, sin poder evitarlo.- Pero todos los que han intentado detenerlo han sido eliminados. Te lo dijo.

Pues sí, eso dijo.- bufé, echando a andar el coche de nuevo.- Pero nunca antes se había topado conmigo.

Lily no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirándome con la boca abierta. Quizás soné bastante petulante, pero estaba bastante harto de ese Ian Rosso. A mí no me parecía más que un idiota desquiciado al que fácilmente podía hacerme trizas con las manos. En ese momento, yo la abracé; detestaba verla llora.

Ya, tranquila.- le murmuré al oído.- No voy a dejar que nada te ocurra.

No me abraces.- me pidió ella, pero yo no la solté.

¿Por qué?.- cuestioné.

Te puedes contagiar con mis lágrimas.- respondió Lily, preocupada.

No me importa.- le dije, tomando su rostro entre mis manos.- Entiende de una buena vez por favor que no me interesa que estés infectada. No te voy a dejar sola. Así que, si yo sigo manteniendo la esperanza de que podemos salir de ésta, mínimo te pido un poco de ayuda de tu parte. No puedo hacerlo todo, no tendría sentido si la mujer que amo piensa darse por vencida.

¿Qué dijiste?.- Lily se quedó mucho más sorprendida por mis palabras.

Que necesito que me apoyes.- repetí.

No fue eso.- murmuró Lily.- ¿Me amas?

Ya te lo había dicho.- respondí, sorprendido.- ¿No lo recuerdas?

Bueno, en aquél momento fue porque querías acostarte conmigo.- replicó Lily.

¿No me creíste entonces?.- pregunté, molesto otra vez.

No es eso.- replicó Lily.- Es solo que no quería entusiasmarme... Todo lo bueno que he tenido en mi vida, Ian me lo ha quitado...

No será esta vez.- repliqué.

Estaba anocheciendo y aun no sabía en donde íbamos a pasar la noche. De momento, recordé a Kirei, pero dudaba mucho que ella quisiera aceptarnos otra vez, y mucho menos si ella se llegara a enterar de que Lily había pasado a la fase final del virus Alfa... De cualquier modo, enfilé hacia el territorio de Kirei, siguiendo una corazonada.

Creí que tu amiga ya no quería vernos más.- Lily parecía estar pensando lo mismo que yo.

Intentaremos convencerla.- respondí.- Quizás algo de dinero nos ayude.

¿Cómo es que no se te ocurrió eso antes?.- preguntó Lily.

No creas que antes no le dinero, es solo que ahora le daré más.- dije.

Sin embargo, al llegar a los territorios de Kirei, no vi ninguna luz. Nadie que quisiese sobrevivir después del Día Omega dejaría una luz prendida por las noches, ya que eso era una invitación a atraer a gente no deseada; sin embargo, Nieminen era diferente a todos y ella siempre dejaba encendida la luz de la entrada de su edificio, como una especie de reto a todo aquel que quisiese acabar con ella. Así pues, encontrar el edificio de Kirei a oscuras no era una buena señal...

Quédate aquí.- le pedí a Lily, al estacionar el automóvil.- Será más seguro.

¿No será más seguro que nos quedemos juntos?.- cuestionó ella.- Además, seré un buen escudo para ti, nadie va a querer matarme.

Odio cuando tienes razón.- gruñí.- Vamos.

Así pues, Lily y yo entramos con cautela al edificio de Kirei, ella llevando una lámpara y yo portando un arma. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, pero Lily pudo abrirla con uno de sus broches para el cabello. Entré yo primero y Lily dirigió el haz de luz alrededor. De hecho, no había nada de extraño o diferente, no había cuerpos descuartizados o mutilados tirados por ahí, ni tampoco vimos a Kirei. Lo único extraño que encontramos fue la katana de ella clavada a mitad de su habitación, con sangre seca en su mango.

¿Significa esto que tu amiga está muerta?.- preguntó Lily, en voz baja.

No necesariamente.- negué.- Kirei es muy rara, bien puede significar esto un simple rito.

¿Rito de qué?.- a Lily no le gustó mucho como se oyó eso.

Yo que sé.- repliqué.- Ya te dije, Nieminen es muy rara.

Lily se alejó unos pasos, atraída por una fotografía con el marco roto que se encontraba tirada en el suelo. Ella la tomó y yo vi que se trataba de una foto en donde aparecían Kirei con el fallecido Hikaru Matsuyama. Lily enarcó mucho las cejas.

¿Y eso?.- quiso saber ella.

Ella es Nieminen.- señalé lo ya evidente.

Eso ya lo sé, quién es él.- replicó Lily.- ¿Algún novio o pariente?

Uhm.- gruñí.- No sé qué sería, exactamente. Él era Hikaru Matsuyama, compañero mío de la selección japonesa.

¿Era?.- Lily captó el mensaje.

Murió después del Día Omega, a manos de soldados de la Orden del Sexto Mundo.- respondí.

Ya entiendo.- suspiró Lily.- ¿Pero qué hace él con ella?

Eran amigos.- suspiré.- Aunque ella estaba enamorada de él.

¿Y él?.- insistió Lily.

Él… Tenía novia… .- musité.

Lily no dijo nada y volvió a dejar la fotografía en su lugar. Yo sentí un extraño escalofrío recorrerme la espalda por completo y decidí que lo mejor era salir de ahí cuanto antes. No sabía por qué, pero había algo ahí que no me daba buena espina…

¿No nos quedaremos aquí?.- me preguntó Lily, cuando yo me dispuse a salir del edificio.

No creo que sea seguro.- negué.- Nos quedaremos en el automóvil, cerca del edificio, para estar más seguros.

Como digas.- Lily parecía estar dispuesta a hacerme caso.

Así pues, decidí no encender ni fogatas ni nada similar, cualquier luz simple podría atraer a la Orden. Lily y yo comimos un poco de las provisiones que nos dio Kaltz, las cuales no eran muchas pero yo aun guardaba algo de la comida que me había vendido Nieminen en mi primera incursión a la Orden, así que eso no me preocupaba mucho. Me preocupaba mucho más Lily, que parecía estarse consumiendo a cada hora que pasaba; la medicina de Misugi la ayudaba un poco, pero apenas le concedía un poco de energías… Yo no sabía qué hacer, sentía que la estaba perdiendo poco a poco…

Lily se recostó contra mí en el asiento trasero del coche. El sentirla tan cerca de mí me hizo olvidar la poca prudencia que aun tenía. La tomé entre mis brazos, la besé lentamente ignorando sus protestas de que podía contagiarme, y volví a hacerle el amor, con mucho cuidado esta vez para no agotarla aun más, aunque Lily parecía no sentirse agotada entre mis brazos. Ella se entregó a mí con una pasión que nunca sentí en ninguna otra mujer, al tiempo que me susurraba un "te amo" en su idioma… No me importaba ya si Lily había sido amante o no de Rosso, ahora ella era mi mujer…

Y la defendería de lo que fuera… No me importaba si yo también me contagiaba por estar con Lily… Con gusto, bien podría morir entre sus brazos…


	22. Capítulo vigesimoprimero

**Capítulo vigésimoprimero.**

Después de vivir más de 1460 días bajo la amenaza de un peligro constante, mi instinto se despertaba al sentir que algo anda mal. Me sentía un poco adolorido de la espalda, quizás por haberme quedado dormido en el asiento trasero de un coche después de haber tenido una noche de sexo, pero bien había valido la pena. Me aseguré de que Lily aun siguiera respirando y después de comprobar que ella estaba solo dormida y no muerta, me vestí como pude y salí del automóvil.

Había algo diferente; no podía saber qué, pero era algo en el ambiente. Me sentía como zorro acorralado, tenía ganas de irme de ahí cuanto antes. Era como si alguien nos observara a la distancia, como si hubiese un cazador en las cercanías... Kirei no había regresado, y todo parecía estar igual que antes, pero el aire se sentía diferente... Debía estar volviéndome loco...

Lily, despierta.- le dije a ella apenas volví al auto.- Debemos irnos.

¿Qué sucede?.- murmuró ella, medio dormida.

No lo sé, solo sé que tenemos que irnos.- respondí.- Vamos.

Lily ya se había acostumbrado a tomar en cuenta mis sugerencias sin ponerlas en duda (qué considerada), de manera que empezó a vestirse, aunque de rato se que me quedó mirando fijamente.

¿Podrías darte la vuelta?.- me pidió ella.

No me digas que te da vergüenza que te mire.- reí.- ¿Después de las veces que hemos estado juntos?

Precisamente por eso.- Lily enrojeció.- Date la vuelta.

Ya.- suspiré.

Me volteé, dándole la espalda al auto, y entonces lo vi: un movimiento perceptible en la periferia. Mis músculos se pusieron en tensión y contuve el aliento. Sin embargo, nada pareció moverse después y pensé que quizás había sido un animal, pero esto tampoco me tranquilizó. Si un animal fue el causante de tal movimiento, debía tratarse de uno muy grande, cosa que tampoco era buena. Bien podría tratarse de Nieminen, así que esperé un poco para ver si se encendía alguna luz o había más movimientos, cosa que no hubo, de manera que quienquiera que hubiese hecho ese movimiento no quería volver a ser tan evidente. Así pues, me subí al auto y arranqué, aun con las protestas de Lily.

¡Todavía no estoy lista!.- se quejó ella.

Terminas después.- repliqué.- Nos están siguiendo.

Bueno, eso era obvio.- suspiró Lily.- ¿Quién será? ¿La Orden o la Resistencia?

Aunque no me lo creas, pero mis amigos no serían capaces de traicionarme.- repliqué.- Así que debe tratarse de la Orden.

¿Estás seguro?.- cuestionó Lily.

Oye, ellos han sido mis amigos desde que soy un niño.- protesté.- Sé que ninguno de ellos me daría una puñalada por la espalda.

No sería una puñalada por la espalda.- replicó Lily.- Sería más bien un acto de defensa legítimo, si consideras que quizás pueden tomarse como traición tuya el que me hayas dejado con vida.

¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan pesimista?.- pregunté.- Ah, lo olvidé. Vas a destruir a la humanidad, eso te convierte en la villana del cuento y por ende la encarnación del pesimismo.

¿Ni siquiera por ser tu amante te portas bien conmigo?.- protestó Lily.

Oye, te traté muy bien anoche, no te puedes quejar.- sonreí, mirándola.

Hombres.- bufó ella.

Antes de salir de los territorios de Kirei, le eché un último vistazo a la zona. No había ningún cambio, ninguna luz, nada que me indicara que ella había regresado. Mi alarma interna estaba encendida a todo lo que daba, así que a pesar de la plática no me había distraído; seguía teniendo la impresión de que alguien nos estaba siguiendo y no me equivoqué, para mi desgracia.

¿Qué es eso?.- preguntó Lily, mirando hacia atrás, una vez que volvimos a la carretera.

Es un camión.- musité.- No creo que sean amigos...

Quizás solo viene en la misma dirección.- opinó ella.

Quizás.- pero la verdad era que lo ponía en duda.

El camión aceleró; sus vidrios estaban polarizados, lo que me no permitía ver al conductor. Sin embargo, ya había visto yo ese camión antes y me suponía de quién se podría tratar aunque tenía la esperanza de estar equivocado... El vehículo fue acortando la distancia que mantenía yo con él y pronto fue evidente que su clara intención era sacarnos del camino...

¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?.- exclamó Lily, cuando el conductor nos embistió.

Evidentemente, tiene algo personal contra nosotros.- bufé.- Dudo mucho que nos esté empujando porque quiera rebasarnos y no puede hacerlo por el enorme tráfico.

Obvio, los caminos por aquellos días eran poco transitados, los supervivientes preferían permanecer en la relativa seguridad de las Colonias y solo por circunstancias extraordinarias se atrevían a aventurarse por los caminos rudimentarios y siempre en grupos. Así pues, en esos momentos el camino estaba vacío, cosa que podría beneficiarnos o perjudicarnos... El camión comenzó a embestirnos con cada vez más fuerza y empezó entonces una persecución por aquel camino mal conservado. No hubiese habido tanto problema en continuar con eso, el problema era que cinco kilómetros más adelante había un puente alto que pendía sobre el Rhin. Quizás el conductor querría tirarnos por el puente, cortando nuestras vidas de un solo tajo.

¿Por qué no te sales de la carretera?.- me preguntó Lily, asustada.

Porque saldría mucho peor.- repliqué.- No sabemos qué desea este sujeto.

¿Cómo que no sabes?.- Lily bufó.- Obvio que quiere matarme.

O quizás, nada más atraparte.- conociendo a Rosso, yo dudaba que se conformara con dejar que Lily muriera en brazos de otro hombre.

Aceleré lo más que pude; yo no sé que estaba esperando el sujeto, ya que se dedicaba a empujarnos en vez de acelerar y estrellarnos contra la barrera de contención. De hecho, parecía ser que el tipo estaba jugando con nosotros, quizás lo único que quería era simplemente darnos un buen susto. Sea como sea, cada vez nos acercábamos más al puente, cuyo río sería muy probablemente nuestra tumba acuática. Yo noté que Lily estaba respirando cada vez más rápido, no sabía si por los nervios o por causa del virus.

¿Qué te pasa?.- le pregunté.

Nos dirigimos al río.- musitó ella.- Le tengo miedo al agua.

Tranquila.- le pedí, aun cuando yo no sabía qué hacer.- Nos libraremos de él antes.

Sin embargo, mi auto escogió un muy buen momento para comenzar a fallar; noté que el tanque de la gasolina estaba casi vacío, cosa que me sorprendió: estaba seguro de que había llenado el tanque antes de partir. En algún momento, el camión nos volvió a embestir y entonces la defensa de mi auto se trabó con la de él y sin querer Lily y yo nos encontramos de repente viajando en un auto que solo mantenía sus dos ruedas delanteras sobre el asfalto.

¡Frena!.- gritó Lily, cada vez más asustada, al sentir que acelerábamos por efectos del camión, pero no podía hacer nada.

Demonios.- musité.

Giré el volante, pisé el freno, cambié de velocidad, hice lo que pude para zafar mi automóvil de la defensa del camión que quería matarnos, pero nada funcionó. Nos acercábamos cada vez más al puente y era obvio que el conductor iba a arrojarnos al río con todo y vehículos. En algún momento, desesperado, aceleré y frené a fondo y entonces al pasar por un bache de la carretera las dos defensas se zafaron y quedamos libres. Maniobré lo más que pude para controlar el auto, y si bien conseguí hacerlo, ya el puente estaba a menos de quinientos metros y el camión se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia nosotros.

¡No quiero caer al agua!.- Lily estaba poco menos que histérica.- De verdad, le tengo miedo al agua.

Tranquila.- le dije.- No vamos a caer al agua.

En ese momento se me ocurrió un plan; aceleré al fondo, yendo directamente hacia la barrera que separaba el puente de la nada, con el camión detrás de mí; justo a pocos metros de la barrera di un giro brusco hacia la derecha y frené bruscamente. El camión no se pudo detener y cayó por el puente hacia el río. El auto en el que Lily y yo viajábamos giró varias veces en la carretera y se fue a estrellar contra la barrera de contención, justo de mi lado. La puerta se abrió y yo, que no traía el cinturón de seguridad puesto, salí despedido al agua...

Escuché que Lily gritó, antes de que el agua me cubriera por completo. Mientras iba cayendo, traté de caer de una forma en que no resultara tan dolorosa, pero aun así el golpe contra el agua resultó tremendamente doloroso y me sacó de golpe el aire que había alcanzado a agarrar antes de hundirme. Sin embargo, el contacto con el agua fría fue un estímulo vigoroso e intenté sobrevivir. No había sobrevivido a tanto para terminar ahogándome en un río por causa de un conductor que por lo demás es un idiota.

No sé como lo logré, sinceramente. Nadé hasta la superficie y respiré el delicioso aire como si no hubiese nada mejor en la vida. Vaya, la verdad es que no sabemos lo afortunados que somos de poder hacer algo tan simple como respirar...

A lo lejos vi movimiento en el agua; supuse que era el camión que se hundía, pero aparte de eso no pude ver si el conductor había conseguido salir con vida. Muy probablemente no, pero uno nunca sabe...

Nadé hasta la superficie; me dolía muchísimo el pecho y me pregunté si no me había fracturado algo al caer. Sentía un frío intenso y el aire me comenzaba a faltar, pero no me podía rendir... Faltaba muy poco para llegar a la orilla, pero aun así pensé que no lo iba a lograr y entonces cuando me di cuenta, sentí que alguien me jalaba hacia la orilla con mucha dificultad. Empecé a sentir que mis pies tocaban el suelo y entonces me puse de pie, dándome cuenta de que era Lily la que me jalaba a tierra.

Pensé que me habías dicho que le tienes miedo al agua.- musité, temblando.

Y pensé que me habías dicho que no sabías volar.- replicó ella, tiritando.- Le tengo miedo al agua, pero en realidad tú ya estabas muy cerca de la orilla, lo único que yo hice fue arrastrarte un poco, nada más.

Gracias.- exclamé.- Y nunca se te va a quitar lo sarcástica… Ahora, me congelo...

Eso se puede solucionar.- sonrió ella, abrazándome.- Así nos daremos más calor.

Tú también estás mojada.- repliqué.- Funcionaría si tú estuvieras seca.

Si te molesta, te suelto.- dijo Lily, sin tener intenciones de hacerlo.

No dije eso.- la abracé también. Y la besé.

Debemos irnos.- murmuró ella, cuando la solté.- Nuestro atacante pudo escapar...

¿Estás segura?.- cuestioné, maldiciendo en mi interior.

Muy segura, lo vi nadar hacia la otra orilla.- respondió Lily.

Maldita sea. No es que me alegre la muerte de alguien, pero el que el conductor estuviese con vida significaba que seguiría persiguiéndonos hasta lograr su objetivo. Lily soltó un suspiro largo; ella estaba temblando sin poder contenerse. Yo me di cuenta de que no era por el agua, sino por efecto del virus, ya que Lily empezó a quejarse de dolor.

Aquí viene otra vez.- musitó ella.

¿Quieres vomitar?.- me preocupé.- ¿Qué te pasa?

No, no quiero vomitar.- negó Lily.- No sé qué me pasa, me siento rara...

Y sin más, ella comenzó a convulsionarse. Yo la sostuve entre mis brazos, sin que se me ocurriera hacer otra cosa, después recordé la medicina de Misugi, la cual debía encontrarse aun en el auto, sobre el puente. Lo lógico hubiera sido el que dejara a Lily en la orilla y subiera al puente por la medicina, pero dado que el atacante seguía con vida, eso no sería muy prudente. Así pues, llevé a Lily entre mis brazos hasta el automóvil, con grandes esfuerzos, y no era porque Lily me resultase muy pesada (de hecho, yo sentía que cada vez pesaba menos) sino porque el terreno en sí era accidentado.

Resiste.- le pedí, aunque Lily seguía convulsionando.- Tienes que esperarme un poco más...

No sé como fue que llegué al automóvil, y en vez de sentirme aliviado, descubrí con horror que la mayor parte de la medicina se había perdido cuando chocamos, de manera que solo quedaban tres frascos con medicina. Volví a maldecir, mientras tomaba uno de los frascos para inyectárselo a Lily... Lentamente, ella dejó de convulsionar y el color regresó a su rostro.

No perdí más el tiempo; acomodé a Lily en el asiento y arranqué; estábamos muy cerca de Rheinfelden, no sé como demonios fue que me había desviado hasta allá, quizás me confundí al tomar el camino que salía de los territorios de Kirei en plena oscuridad. En fin, en realidad no era tan malo el que estuviésemos cerca de esa ciudad, cierto era que nosotros no éramos bienvenidos ahí, pero bien podría esconder a Lily en la misma zona en donde nos ocultamos cuando yo enfermé. Así pues, al llegar a las afueras de Rheinfelden, me dediqué a seguir el Rhin hasta la zona de la ciudad más despejada; noté que en medio del puente había ya una especie de retén, con guardias de la ciudad portando armas. Me pregunté si acaso el rumor del reservorio del virus se había hecho ya público...

¿En dónde estamos?.- preguntó Lily, abriendo los ojos.

Bienvenida.- respondí.- Estamos en Rheinfelden.

Creí que no somos bienvenidos aquí.- musitó ella.

No entraremos en la ciudad, solo en sus alrededores.- repliqué.- Es lo más seguro que podemos encontrar en este planeta.

Al pasar por una zona de edificios antiguos ubicados a las orillas del río, se apareció una persona que se atravesó a medio camino, la cual se puso a hacernos señales con los brazos. Me lleva la fregada, seguramente iba a llevarnos ante las autoridades o a matarnos o a corrernos de ahí. Comenzaba a desesperarme; suelo mantener la calma, ya me conocen, pero en estas circunstancias nada pintaba bien para nosotros… Consideré por un momento la posibilidad de acelerar aunque atropellara a esa persona, pero conforme nos fuimos acercando me di cuenta de que se trataba de una mujer mayor y frené bruscamente. La mujer inmediatamente corrió hacia mi ventanilla y yo la bajé para hablar con ella.

Ésa no es manera de conducir, jovencito.- me reclamó ella.- No estás en una pista de carreras.

¿Qué se le ofrece?.- le pregunté a la mujer.

Pensé que podrían necesitar algo de ayuda.- respondió ella.

Yo me sorprendí. ¿Ayuda? ¿Era una trampa o una broma? Volteé a ver a Lily, la cual estaba tan sorprendida como yo.

No me reconocen, ¿cierto?.- cuestionó la mujer, con una enorme sonrisa.- Pero veo que les sirvió de mucho mi paraguas.

¡Ah!.- Lily y yo exclamamos al unísono.

Era la anciana a la cual habíamos ayudado con los soldados de la Orden y la cual a su vez nos prestó su paraguas cuando salimos de Rheinfelden. ¿Cómo rayos nos reconoció? ¿Y estaría hablando en serio o era una trampa? Eso de tener un aliado sonaba demasiado cierto para ser bueno… ¿O es al revés la expresión?

Sea como fuere, estacioné el auto y Lily yo nos bajamos, aunque no sin cierta dificultad por parte de ella. Yo apreté los dientes, ella ya había dejado su color natural para verse pálida como fantasma, además que recordé que ya solo me quedaban unos cuantos frascos de medicamento… El tiempo ya se me estaba agotando…

La mujer se acercó a nosotros, con una sonrisa leve en el rostro; sin embargo, yo a lo lejos vi la mira telescópica de un rifle de francotirador a lo lejos, apuntando hacia nosotros. Yo empujé a Lily al suelo y me lancé sobre la señora para protegerla de los disparos que se dejaron venir.

Maldita sea. ¿Quién nos estaba atacando esta vez?

**Notas:**

Olvidé decir: El "Lolita complex" es una especie de obsesión que sienten los hombres maduros por adolescentes casi niñas. Basado del libro "Lolita" de Vladimir Nabokov.


	23. Capítulo vigesimosegundo

**Capítulo vigésimosegundo.**

La anciana, Lily y yo nos arrastramos tras el auto, para protegernos de las balas. ¿Quién nos estaba disparando? Sea quien fuese, no conseguiría su propósito, en primera porque en algún momento se le tendrían que acabar las balas y en segunda porque el ruido llamaría sin dudarlo a los guardias de Rheinfelden.

Vaya que ustedes tienen amigos.- comentó la anciana.- Son muy populares, ¿eh?

Guarde el sarcasmo para cuando quedemos con vida.- gruñí.- Ahora no me sirve de mucho.

Y enojón, además.- insistió ella.

¿Por qué todas las mujeres sobrevivientes creen que es divertido el tratarme así?.- protesté.

Quizás porque eres demasiado terco y te las das de superhéroe.- respondió la anciana.

Bien, ya era momento de actuar. Saqué una de las armas de Kirei y me asomé para tratar de mirar al francotirador, cosa que pude hacer gracias a la mira telescópica del arma que me vendió ella. Apenas alcanzaba a ver al sujeto, era un hombre alto y de cabello largo y desgraciadamente yo alcancé a reconocerlo... Suspiré, no quería pero tenía qué... Y era momento de probar mi puntería, así que apunté y disparé y tuve un tiro de suerte: el francotirador cayó al suelo.

Vaya que eres bueno.- comentó Lily.- Me sorprendes en verdad.

Tengo muchas habilidades que aun no conoces.- dije.

Ya lo creo.- musitó la anciana.

Vamos, luego se burla, no tenemos mucho tiempo.- les dije a las dos.- No creo haberlo matado, mi puntería no es tan buena.

Además, a esta distancia de verdad que es un milagro que le hayas atinado.- comentó la anciana.

Quizás el sujeto se tropezó.- murmuró Lily.

Muy graciosa.- gruñí.

Nos subimos como pudimos al automóvil y salimos a toda velocidad de ahí. La anciana me señaló un camino y por ahí me metí, confiando en no ir directo a una trampa. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba resultaba sospechoso el hecho de que ella nos hubiese detenido justo en el momento en que el francotirador comenzó a atacarnos. Quizás ella era su cómplice y nosotros habíamos caído...

Tranquilícense.- nos pidió la anciana, quien al parecer notó lo inquietos que estábamos.- De verdad que estoy de su lado.

Creí que con lo del paraguas estaba resuelto todo.- comenté.

¿Te falla mucho la cortesía, verdad?.- cuestionó la mujer.

Perdónelo, es hombre.- pidió Lily, con una gran sonrisa.

Como sea.- la señora también sonrió.- Deben estarse preguntando como es que quiero ayudarlos, o más aun, como es que sé que necesitan ayuda.

Me quitó las palabras de la boca.- bufé.

Soy adivina.- explicó la señora.- Un don que ha heredado mi familia por años. Hace poco vi en las hojas del té que ustedes vendrían en busca de ayuda y que sería mi deber ayudarlos. Las barajas me dijeron también que ustedes dos van a cambiar el mundo, así que por ese simple hecho vale la pena ayudarlos, cualquier cosa debe ser mejor que esta porquería.

¿Espera que le creamos eso?.- preguntó Lily, escéptica.- No se ofenda, señora, pero ni antes del Día Omega creía en las predicciones, mucho menos ahora.

Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella.- apoyé. Lo que nos faltaba, una vieja chiflada.

Sé que tú no me recuerdas, Wakabayashi.- dijo la anciana, mirándome.- Pero yo a ti sí. los recuerdo a todos ustedes. Yo alguna vez predije que ustedes serían campeones del mundo, aunque tendrían que sufrir mucho para conseguirlo.

Volteé a ver a la anciana; ella me miraba fijamente como instándome a reconocerla. La mujer era de estatura más bien baja y traía el cabello recogido y usaba ropa muy raída, de antes del fin del mundo.

En aquellos tiempos solía usar una capa.- continuó ella.- Y mi nieta me acompañaba a todos lados.

¿Su nieta?.- pregunté.- No recuerdo a alguien que... ¡Ah!

Bingo.- sonrió la señora.- Tardaste tiempo en reconocerme.

Esa señora no era otra que Meiko Sugimoto, la abuela de Kumiko Sugimoto, una de las antiguas enamoradas de Tsubasa y, según supe, asistente del Nankatsu en sus épocas. Efectivamente, la señora era adivina, y todas las desgracias que ella nos había predicho para el Mundial Sub-19 se volvieron verdaderas. Era una coincidencia demasiado enorme, quizás obra del destino, el que nos encontráramos con ella en ese preciso momento. Demasiado bueno para ser cierto, no creía en el destino pero quizás era el momento de empezar a hacerlo.

La señora Sugimoto nos guió por un camino rural y bastante escondido hasta una pequeña cabaña situada a las afueras de Rheinfelden, junto al Rhin. La anciana bajó y Lily se me quedó bien, aun con dudas.

¿De verdad la conoces?.- preguntó ella, temerosa.

No del todo, pero sé quién es.- contesté.- No conocí mucho a su nieta, pero era buena muchacha y creo que vienen de buena familia. Además, creo que no tenemos otra opción.

Eso es cierto.- suspiró ella.

Sin embargo, antes de entrar a la cabaña, la puerta de ésta se abrió y por ella salieron Kumiko, la otra ex asistente del Nankatsu Yukari Nishimoto y, para mi enorme y grata sorpresa, Mamori Izawa. ¡No podía creerlo, él estaba con vida! Y al parecer, él también se sentía feliz de verme, porque los dos nos dimos un abrazo y un buen apretón de manos. ¿Cómo era posible?

Tanto tiempo de no verte, capitán.- me dijo Izawa, al que nunca se le quitó la costumbre de llamarme así.

Bueno, después de todo, él y yo habíamos estado juntos en el Shutetsu, nuestro primer equipo campeón, en donde yo había sido su capitán, y creo que la costumbre de llamarme así no se le quitó por completo. Más relajado, entré con Lily a la cabaña y entonces Kumiko y la señora Meiko nos sirvieron algo de comer y un té un tanto desabrido, después de las correspondientes presentaciones y reencuentros. Después de eso, Izawa procedió a contarnos su historia: él había conseguido sobrevivir también al Día Omega (era obvio, ¿no?) solo que él tomó un rumbo diferente con otros soldados que lograron organizarse un poco mejor que los que nos cuidaron a nosotros. Entre ese grupo viajaban las Sugimoto y Nishimoto, las cuales se unieron a Izawa en el exilio. Después de cierto tiempo de vagar de aquí para allá, alguien les habló de Rheinfelden y hacia allá se dirigieron todos con la esperanza de una vida mejor o de un mejor mañana... Ahora, tanto Izawa como Nishimoto tenían trabajos en la ciudad, mientras las dos Sugimoto se quedaban en casa; algo en la forma en como mi amigo hablaba de Kumiko me hacía creer que había algo más entre ellos... Izawa creía que él era el único sobreviviente de nosotros, tan incomunicado estaba así Rheinfelden del resto del mundo.

Pues aunque no lo creas, Tsubasa, Misaki y Hyuga están vivos.- le dije, tras contarle parcialmente mi historia.- Y Misugi también.

¡Qué alegría me da escuchar eso!.- exclamó Izawa.- Sé que Kisugi murió también... Escuché que Taki estaba vivo en alguna parte, pero no he conseguido contactarlo... ¿Qué sucedió con Matsuyama?

Se suicidó.- musité.

Creí que habías dicho que había muerto a manos de la Orden del Sexto Mundo.- comentó Lily, en voz baja.

Es básicamente lo mismo.- repliqué.- Los soldados de la Orden mataron a su novia frente a sus ojos y él se suicidó.

Qué terrible.- comentó Izawa.

Una verdadera desgracia.- comentó Yukari, quien hasta el momento se había quedado callada como Kumiko.

Pero al menos conseguimos sobrevivir.- sonrió Kumiko, tomando la mano de Izawa.- Y recuperamos en parte nuestra vida.

Kumi y yo... Bueno, nos casamos.- sonrió Izawa, algo avergonzado.

Noté que Lily desviaba la mirada y se mordía los labios, cosa que no me sorprendió dada la culpa que debía sentir. El problema era la señora Sugimoto, la cual parecía entender que no quedaba mucho tiempo.

Ojalá Ishizaki hubiera sobrevivido.- murmuró Yukari, en ese momento.- Lo extraño tanto...

Ishizaki está vivo.- anuncié.- Trabaja para la Resistencia Delta, igual que yo.

O al menos lo hacía, no sabía yo si él había conseguido sobrevivir, pero si Kaltz lo hizo, Ishizaki seguro que también. Esta noticia puso a Nishimoto muy feliz, pareció darle un soplo de vida. Ella y Sugimoto se pusieron a hablar emocionadas sobre un reencuentro futuro.

El mañana pinta mejor cada vez.- comentó Kumiko, entusiasmada.

Lily volteó a verme y yo intenté sonreír, aunque en ese momento estábamos pensando en lo mismo: si no hallábamos pronto una cura no habría un mañana para nadie. Después de un rato, Izawa preguntó qué hacíamos nosotros y yo dije que simplemente queríamos huir de tanta desgracia. La señora Sugimoto dijo entonces que era momento de retirarse a descansar, así que todos se retiraron, menos Lily, la señora y yo. La anciana nos hizo una señal y los dos la seguimos hacia afuera de la cabaña. Una vez ahí, la mujer miró fijamente a Lily, sin decir palabra.

Tú eres el reservorio del virus Alfa, es por eso que todos andan tras de ti.- dijo ella, al fin.

¿Sabe usted lo que es eso?.- se sorprendió Lily.- ¿Cómo es que...?

Las noticias corren, y los rumores aquí son muy fuertes.- dijo la señora Sugimoto.- Aun en Rheinfelden. Por desgracia, la gente se niega a oír lo que no quiere oír... Se sabe desde hace tiempo que la Orden del Sexto Mundo creó un nuevo virus capaz de matarnos a todos. La falsa seguridad que nos ofrece Rheinfelden es solo eso: una falsedad. Lo que no pensé que fuera cierto fue el que el reservorio sea un ser humano.

¿Por qué si sabe quien soy, quiere ayudarnos?.- preguntó Lily.

Porque alguien debe detener todo esto.- respondió la anciana.- Todos estamos en busca de un futuro distinto (ése es otro fic P), pero nadie hace nada por conseguirlo. Sin embargo, yo sé que ustedes van a remediarlo.

¿Por qué está tan segura?.- cuestioné.

Solo mírense.- rió ella.- Un joven renegado y amargado por lo que perdió y una chica infectada con el virus más mortal. Ninguno tiene nada qué perder y sí mucho que ganar.

Gracias.- bufé, con sarcasmo.

Sin embargo.- la señora no me hizo caso.- No les queda mucho tiempo y lo saben...

No, no quedaba mucho tiempo. ¿Cuántos días más podrían quedarle a Lily? ¡Ja! ¿Dije días? Debí decir horas. El tiempo se nos escapaba de las manos como granos de un reloj de arena... ¡Ja! Qué profundo me estoy volviendo.

Pero no era momento de bajar la guardia; hacia nosotros se dirigía una persona, con tanta parsimonia que parecía que volvía de un simple paseo al mercado para comprar verduras. Lily vio al hombre pero pareció no asustarse. La señora Sugimoto fue la única que miró al sujeto con extrañeza.

Yuri, señora Sugimoto.- les dije.- Entren a la cabaña.

¿Por qué?.- Lily pareció no comprender.

Haz caso de lo que te digo, por favor, y entra en la casa.- repetí.- Luego les explico.

Hagámosle caso.- dijo la señora Meiko.- Debes confiar en él si quieres sobrevivir y salvar el mundo.

Eso de "salvar el mundo" me parece una completa idiotez.- gruñí.

Ya somos dos los que pensamos eso.- suspiró Lily.

Y sin embargo, ella al fin me hizo caso. La señora Sugimoto entró en la cabaña, con Lily tras de ella, pero antes de hacerlo, Lily me miró a los ojos con una súplica en ellos.

"Por favor, no me vayas a dejar sola".

No lo pensaba hacer, pero primero debía ocuparme de nuestro visitante. Yo me acerqué a él, tratando de alejarme de la cabaña lo más posible, aunque si mis sospechas eran ciertas, él no iba tras de mí y no se detendría si yo lo dejaba pasar. Desde la última vez que lo vi, supe cuál era la misión que él tenía, aunque me resistía a creerlo. Sin embargo, no podía esperar que mis acciones no tuvieran consecuencias.

Me detuve cuando me encontré bastante alejado de la cabaña. Traté de no mostrarme tenso ni delatarme, cualquier movimiento que hiciera extraño lo pondría a él en alerta. El hombre estaba en tensión, aunque intentaba lucir indiferente.

Hyuga.- dije.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

De visita, Wakabayashi.- me respondió Kojiro Hyuga.- Me han dicho que Rheinfelden es una ciudad digna de visitarse.

La única ciudad en el planeta que es digna de llamarse ciudad.- dije.- Es hermosa, sobre todo cuando atardece y el sol se posa sobre el Rhin.

Muy poético, Wakabayashi, no esperaba eso de ti.- comentó Hyuga, tranquilamente.

La gente cambia.- dije.- ¿Qué ha pasado con Kirei?

No la he visto en un buen tiempo.- replicó Hyuga.- Quizás ande en alguna misión especial.

¿Qué tan especial?.- insistí.- Nieminen no suele desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

Quizás luego puedas descubrirlo.- respondió él.- Aunque yo no te lo recomendaría.

Uhm... .- gruñí.

Los dos sabíamos qué era lo que él estaba haciendo ahí, pero pretendíamos fingir no saberlo. Noté que Hyuga portaba algo al hombro, pero que lo ocultaba con una chamarra, aunque yo bien sabía qué era.

Tú cambiaste mucho, Wakabayashi.- dijo Hyuga.- Quizás demasiado. Eras frío, indiferente, parecía que nada te importaba.

Al igual que a ti.- repliqué.

Sí, pero tú eras más frío que yo.- replicó Hyuga.- O solías serlo. Algo te cambió, o mejor dicho, alguien.

¿A dónde quieres llegar?.- insistí.

Schneider te encomendó la misión más importante de todas precisamente por ser el más frío, Wakabayashi.- respondió Hyuga.- Él necesitaba a alguien que no se atreviera a rebasar la línea ni romper la principal regla, porque sabía que para esto, se necesita tener la sangre fría. Y sin embargo, lo hiciste. Rompiste la regla de oro, cruzaste la línea y dejaste que tus sentimientos se involucraran.

Y como yo no pude cumplir con esa misión, supongo entonces que la Mano envió a alguien más, ¿cierto?.- completé.

Exactamente, Wakabayashi.- asintió Hyuga, dejando el descubierto el arma que portaba al hombro, un rifle con mira telescópica.

También noté que Hyuga tenía raspones en el rostro y moretones en los brazos, como si hubiese sufrido un accidente, además de que su ropa estaba mojada, como si se hubiese caído al río. Y más importante aun, él tenía en un hombro un parche sangrante, quizás en el sitio en donde yo lo había herido con mi propia arma.

Ya evité que nos mataras en dos ocasiones.- dije.

Dicen que la tercera es la vencida.- replicó Hyuga.- Además, no quiero matarte a ti. Solo a ella.

Me lo suponía. La Mano no iba a quedarse tan tranquilo esperando a ver si yo cumplía o no con mi misión, una misión tan importante que no era posible que solo se la encomendaran a una persona... No sé por qué no pensé en eso antes...

Claro, Hyuga era mi relevo. En el caso de que yo no pudiera matar al reservorio del virus Alfa, lo haría él...

**Notas:**

Desconozco como se llame la abuela de Kumi Sugimoto, por eso le puse el nombre de Meiko, por sugerencia de Alisse XD.


	24. Capítulo vigésimotercero

**Capítulo vigesimotercero.**

Hyuga se notaba tranquilo, aunque se notaba algo engreído, como si se burlara de mí por no haberme dado cuenta antes de cual era su misión. Reconozco, ése fue un error grave, no debí confiarme en que Schneider no tendría un plan B en caso de que el plan A le fallara. Y ése plan B era Hyuga. Obvio, él no dudaría ni tantito en matar a Lily, y de hecho ya había estado a punto de hacerlo en dos ocasiones.

Bueno, fue un placer, Wakabayashi, pero tengo una misión por cumplir.- dijo Hyuga, intentando rebasarme pero yo no lo dejé.- No intentes detenerme.

Es obvio que no te voy a dejar que lo hagas.- repliqué.- Tendrás que matarme primero, Hyuga.

No quiero hacerlo, Wakabayashi.- replicó Hyuga.- Nunca me agradaste del todo, pero antes que cualquier cosa que te respeto y no te mataría. Sin embargo, si te interpones en mi misión, tendré que matarte. Yo no me tentaré el corazón.

¿Podrías vivir con eso?.- intenté distraerlo.

Ya lo he hecho antes.- replicó Hyuga.- No es que me alegre hacerlo, pero si no me queda la opción tengo que hacerlo. Sigo teniendo escrúpulos, no creas que no, pero haré lo que sea por sobrevivir.

Me imagino.- murmuré.

Hyuga intentó rebasarme otra vez, y otra vez le cerré el camino. Él suspiró, resignado a mi terquedad.

No eres competencia para mí, Wakabayashi.- me advirtió Hyuga.

¿Eso crees?.- me reí.- Por algo la Mano me mandó a mí a matar a Lily primero, no a ti. Tengo muchas más habilidades que tú.

Siempre has sido un patán presuntuoso.- gruñó él, dejando su rifle en el suelo.- Que sea como quieras. Veamos qué tan bueno eres defendiéndote.

No esperé ni siquiera a que Hyuga avanzara; ya una vez me había peleado con él antes y sabía que Hyuga es la clase de persona que pierde el control muy fácilmente y eso distrae su avance. Así pues, me adelanté y le di un par de golpes al rostro, cosa que hizo a Hyuga enojar y se me dejó venir. Los dos nos enfrascamos en una lucha intensa, él intentaba golpearme en el rostro, yo intentaba hacer lo mismo, y cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos golpeándonos en el estómago y en cualquier parte corporal permitida. Hyuga era bueno peleando, no lo niego, había mejorado bastante de sus trucos callejeros que él solía usar antes del Día Omega. Ahora parecía más ordenado con sus ataques y parecía defenderse mejor.

Como diría Lily, los dos nos aporreamos bien y bonito por un buen rato; en algún momento Hyuga cayó al suelo y yo aproveché para seguir atacándolo. En algún momento, le hice una llave de lucha libre (la cual no recuerdo como aprendí) y él se soltó un grito de dolor. Yo no solté del todo, aunque aflojé la presión que le hacía, no me había dado cuenta de que le estaba tomando el brazo en donde yo le disparé.

No tienes tan mala puntería, Wakabayashi.- jadeó Hyuga.- Ese disparo me va a doler por un buen rato.

Tú eres mucho mejor francotirador que yo.- repliqué.- Por eso conseguiste acabar con el soldado de la Orden en Rheinfelden sin herir a nadie más.

Ahí te comportaste como un idiota.- gruñó Hyuga.- Te lanzaste a salvar a tu novia y ni siquiera tenías un plan, vamos que ni siquiera portabas un arma. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué alguien llegara y te salvara?

Algo se me hubiera ocurrido.- aumenté un poco más la presión que hacía sobre el brazo de Hyuga.- Aunque te agradezco la ayuda, fue muy oportuna. Lo que no sé es como fue que nos encontraste en Rheinfelden o quien te dijo que estábamos ahí.

Schneider me mandó a buscarte, después de que llamaste desde la base accesoria de la Resistencia Delta.- respondió Hyuga.- Él me dijo que quizás tú podrías cambiar de opinión con respecto a la misión y me pidió que yo me asegurara de que la cumplieras al pie de la letra. Me supuse que habías ido con Kirei para conseguir armamento y ella fue quien me contó todo, desde tu estúpida idea de no matar al reservorio hasta tu aun más idiota idea de sacarla de la Orden del Sexto Mundo, terminando con la estupidez de querer ir a Rheinfelden con ella.

Mujeres.- gruñí.- Debí haber sabido que Nieminen no se quedaría callada.

Bueno, yo había abierto la boca y le había contado a Lily algo sobre la vida personal de Kirei, de manera que ya podía considerar que estábamos a mano. Muy seguramente, sin embargo, Nieminen no pensaría sobre eso y me mataría si se llegara a enterar de eso.

Sin mí, estarías muerto.- gruñó Hyuga.- Y tu amiga, quizás estaría ahora destruyendo a la humanidad.

Y sin embargo, ahora quieres matarnos.- dije.- ¡Qué rápido cambias tu manera de pensar!

Ya te lo dije: no tengo intenciones de matarte.- replicó Hyuga, intentando soltarse, sin éxito.- Solo a ella. no puedo entender de verdad como es que no piensas en el daño que ella nos va a causar a todos. Yo quiero sobrevivir, tengo un motivo poderoso. ¿Tú no quieres hacerlo?

Este pensamiento me hizo soltar a Hyuga; el cual se tiró al piso por su rifle y me apuntó con él. Yo no me inmuté. Él no iba a matar a nadie... Para mi desgracia, o mi fortuna, Lily salió de la cabaña, quien demonios sabe por qué. Hyuga entonces le apuntó con su rifle a ella, pero Lily pareció no asustarse tampoco.

No te atrevas.- dije, colocándome justamente enfrente de la mira telescópica del rifle.- No vayas a lastimarla.

Créeme, no vas a querer que alguien más intente matar a Lily.- dijo Hyuga, muy serio.- Se ha corrido el rumor de que ella es el reservorio del virus Alfa y que está a punto de morir. Hay mucha gente planeando matarla, y matarte a ti si te interpones y quizás aunque no te interpongas.

No me interesa.- repliqué.- Los detendré a todos, a como dé lugar.

Hyuga me caló con la mirada; yo tenía la esperanza de que Lily regresara a la cabaña, pero ella no se movía. Maldita sea. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ella que no se ponía a salvo? En momentos como ése tenía ganas de perder el control. Era el desesperante el estar peleando contra el mundo entero, pero era más frustrante aun el hecho de que Lily no pusiera nada de su parte.

Genzo.- dijo Lily, en voz baja.- Deja que me entregue...

No.- negué.

Él tiene razón.- Lily señaló a Hyuga.- Si no es él, alguien más lo intentará, y alguien más detrás de él. No puedes contra todos y a mí no me queda mucho tiempo...

Al menos ella tiene más sentido común que tú, Wakabayashi.- me dijo Hyuga.

No se trata de sentido común.- le respondió Lily, enojada.- ¿Cree acaso que por ser quien soy no tengo ganas de seguir viviendo? Pues se equivoca. Soy humana, y ningún ser humano que se respete querría morir por voluntad propia. Pero de ninguna manera dejaré que lastime a Genzo, ni usted, ni nadie.

Hyuga se sorprendió; no se esperaba esta respuesta por parte de Lily, y para ser sinceros, yo tampoco me la esperaba. Hyuga titubeó y noté que él bajó el rifle inconscientemente. Yo aproveché y me lancé sobre él e intenté quitarle el arma. Hubo un disparo, pero me parece que no lastimó a nadie y Hyuga yo forcejeamos en el suelo. Yo no alcanzaba a ver en donde se encontraba Lily, pero esperaba que se encontrara muy, muy lejos. En algún momento, Hyuga me pateó en el estómago y me dejó sin aire y él intentó recuperar el arma, pero alcancé a meterle el pie y él trastabilló. Como pude, empujé el rifle con una patada y éste se alejó rodando por una pendiente hasta el Rhin. Hyuga, en una decisión estúpida, se fue a buscar el arma y yo aproveché para ponerme de pie.

Gen.- murmuró Lily, llegando hasta mí.- No tienes que arriesgar tu vida por mí.

¿Cuándo vas a entender que lo hago porque te amo?.- protesté, jadeando para recuperar el aliento.- ¡Y ya te dije que no me molestaría tanto el hacerlo sino fueras tan terca!

No es terquedad.- murmuró Lily, tomando ahora mi rostro con sus manos.- Es solo que... Yo también te amo...

Y me besó. Así de simple. Normalmente soy yo el que roba los besos, no al revés, pero tengo que reconocer que ese beso me gustó. Y bastante. Lily pareció entonces querer comprender al fin el por qué me arriesgaba por ella y se alejó en dirección a la cabaña. Yo me fui entonces a buscar a Hyuga y lo encontré sentado sobre una piedra, contemplando el río.

Nunca he comprendido tus maneras de hacer las cosas, Wakabayashi.- dijo él, sin mirarme.- Cuando te comportas así, es cuando te odio más, pero después es cuando me doy cuenta de que tus motivos para actuar son perfectamente válidos... ¿Qué te hace actuar esta vez? ¿Cuáles son tus motivos, Wakabayashi?

¿Cómo está Akamine, Hyuga?.- pregunté.

Di en el blanco. Yo sabía que el nombrar a esa persona iba a hacer que Hyuga me comprendiera un poco más...

Maki Akamine había sido la capitana de la selección femenil japonesa de softball antes del Día Omega. Y, según supe después, era también enamorada de Hyuga. Ellos se conocieron antes del Mundial Sub-19, cuando el entonces entrenador Gamo corrió a Hyuga de la selección y éste se marchó en busca de un nuevo tiro que lo hiciera invencible. Para no hacerles largo un cuento que quizás ya se sepan, fue gracias a Akamine como Hyuga pudo desarrollar su tiro más potente. Maki y Hyuga no tuvieron mucha oportunidad de verse por sus diferentes carreras deportivas, pero después del Día Omega Hyuga volvió a ver a Akamine en una misión que le encomendaron y... Bueno, yo me supongo que habían tenido desde entonces un romance o algo similar, el cual Hyuga no quiso hacer del todo público. Era ése el gran secreto que él guardaba y que lo ayudaba a sobrevivir, yo sabía que Maki le daba a Hyuga la estabilidad que él necesitaba, y lo sabía muy bien porque fue ella la mujer con quien me encontré a Hyuga en cierto acto íntimo en su departamento. Sin embargo, yo nunca le hice ningún comentario a Hyuga, ni él a mí me dijo nada, así que los dos fingimos no saber nada al respecto aunque sabiendo en secreto que el otro sabía la verdad.

Así pues, me había jugado mi última carta: usar a Maki Akamine. Yo sabía que en algún momento el saber tan importante noticia me iba a beneficiar. Y había llegado ese momento. Hyuga me miró con enojo, pero yo me mantuve firme.

No hables de ella.- gruñó.

¿Por qué no?.- insistí, con total inocencia.- Solo quiero saber cómo se encuentra ella.

Maki está bien.- gruñó Hyuga.- Gracias por preguntar.

¿Siguen siendo amantes?.- pregunté.

Eso no te importa.- replicó él.

Por tu respuesta, me supongo que sí.- bufé.- No sé por qué lo quieren ocultar. Ya están como Misaki y Farfán, no tiene nada de malo que reconozcas que estás enamorado.

Supongo que después del Día Omega, muchos sentimos que si decimos lo poco bueno que nos ha ocurrido en voz alta, la Orden puede escucharnos y venir a arrebatárnoslo.

Supongo.- suspiré.- Y es esa clase de pensamiento el que nos tiene en donde estamos.

¿Y tú sabes mucho sobre eso?.- se mofó Hyuga

Yo no temo reconocer que me he enamorado.- repliqué.- No temo decirlo en voz alta, ni tampoco temo luchar por eso. Por primera vez en muchos años, al fin tengo un motivo para creer.

De verdad que has cambiado.- suspiró Hyuga, resignado.

Dime: ¿Akamine no te hace sentir eso?.- insistí.- ¿No te hace sentir que a pesar de la porquería en la que vivimos, aun hay una oportunidad de ser verdaderamente feliz?

Hyuga no respondió de repente, pero no me hacía falta que lo hiciera...

¿Ella te hace sentir eso?.- Hyuga me devolvió la pregunta.- ¿Lily lo hace?

¿Maki lo hace?.- repetí.

Sí.- asintió él.

Entonces ya sabes cual es mi respuesta.- sentencié.

Hyuga sonrió por lo bajo y después se puso de pie. Sacó su rifle del agua y lo agitó para sacarle el agua.

Arruinaste mi mejor rifle, Wakabayashi.- dijo él.- Pero qué más da, no creo tener que volver a utilizarlo.

O sea, que no vas a perseguirnos más.- dije.

No. Yo no lo haré.- respondió Hyuga.- Pero no creas que yo seré el único que estaré detrás de ella. Créeme, Wakabayashi, en este momento Lily es la persona más buscada en todo el planeta y habrá muchísima gente que quiera matarla a cualquier costo. La histeria empieza a hacerse general, el tiempo se te acabó.

Eso lo sé.- murmuré.

Buena suerte.- me dijo Hyuga.- Solo espero que ella lo valga.

Lo vale.- respondí, sin titubear.

(Nota de la autora: ¿Y digo que Lily no es una Mary Sue? ¡Pues lo es! Qué vergüenza).

Hyuga ya no respondió y echó a andar. Yo sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que lo volviera a ver...

Sin embargo, no era momento para distraerse. La actividad en Rheinfelden estaba aumentando, había mucha gente que pasaba con sus pertenencias por el Rhin en balsas rudimentarias o por los múltiples caminos que tenía la ciudad. Era como si todos presintieran que algo terrible estaba por ocurrir.

En ese momento, la señora Sugimoto se acercó a nosotros, con la noticia de que Lily había vuelto a ponerse mal. Yo regresé junto a ella y me di cuenta de que Lily estaba semiinconsciente y que apenas me reconocía… Ya no me quedaba tiempo… Tomé la penúltima jeringa con medicamento que quedaba y se la inyecté a Lily. Ella pareció ponerse mejor, pero ni así abrió los ojos…

Debo ir a las instalaciones de la Orden del Sexto Mundo.- dije.- Por favor, sé que es mucho pedir, señora Sugimoto pero…

Yo cuidaré de ella, pierde cuidado.- me interrumpió ella.- No te preocupes, pero debes darte prisa.

Lo sé, lo sé.- suspiré.

Espero que no te moleste si le pido a mi nieta y a sus amigos que se vayan de aquí cuando Lily empiece a ponerse más grave.- me dijo la señora Sugimoto.- Yo estoy vieja, no importa mucho si me infecto o no, pero ellos… Tienen mucha fe en que todo se va a arreglar…

No se preocupe, la entiendo.- musité.- Para evitar una infección masiva, todo lo que toque Lily debe ser desinfectado con formaldehído.

Entiendo.- asintió la anciana.- Buena suerte, Wakabayashi… Y recuerda, no solo ella te necesita… El mundo entero también está en tus manos…

No le vi la necesidad de decirme eso. Me chocaba todo eso de salvar el mundo y tonterías similares. No me correspondía a mí hacerle al héroe y rescatar a la humanidad de la miseria en la que se había hundido. Lo único que yo deseaba era salvar a Lily; lo demás, nos correspondía a todos los sobrevivientes el hacerlo.

Era casi el atardecer cuando llegué a la base de la Orden del Sexto Mundo. Esta vez, no me disfracé; para qué, si no falta hacía…

Yo sabía que ya me estaban esperando.


	25. Capítulo vigésimocuarto

**Capítulo vigésimocuarto.**

_Tout seul, tu t'en iras tout seul (Solo del todo, te irás solo del todo) _

_Coeur ouvert à l'universe (Corazón abierto en el universo) _

_Poursuit ta quête (Persigue tu propósito) _

_Sans regarder derrière (Sin mirar atrás) _

_N'attends pas (No esperes) _

_Que le jour se lève (A que amanezca) _

Me esperaba algo más, a decir verdad. No sé, quizás unos cientos o miles de soldados esperándome con gran cantidad de armas, tanques de guerra, qué se yo. Ey, que los hombres soñamos con eso, aun hasta los más tranquilos sueñan con acabar con los malos a base de golpes y patadas. Lástima que yo no traía una espada, eso le hubiera dado más emoción al asunto.

Encontré a varios soldados esperando en la entrada, los cuales evidentemente me estaban esperando. Por supuesto, yo no estoy tan idiota como para entrar por la puerta delantera, ni para intentarlo siquiera. Recordé la salida lateral por la cual sacaban la ropa de lavandería y hacia allá me dirigí. Estaba cerrada, y no era para sorprenderse. Sin embargo, no parecía estar tan vigilada como la principal, aunque había un par de empleados vestidos de blanco esperando quien sabe que cosa.

¿Qué sucede?.- le preguntó uno al otro.- ¿Por qué esperamos tanto para entrar?

Porque al parecer, están esperando algo.- respondió el otro.- O a alguien, yo que sé.

¿Y por eso tardan tanto en abrir?.- gruñó el primero.

Son órdenes del jefe.- replicó alguien, desde adentro, a través del altavoz.- Quiere asegurarse de saber cuando alguien llegue.

¿Quién?.- preguntó el segundo hombre, al tiempo que abrían la puerta.

Yo.- aproveché la distracción y golpeé rápidamente a los dos hombres, dejándolos inconscientes.

El hombre que estaba dentro intentó cerrar la puerta de golpe, pero yo fui más rápido y me colé. El soldado inmediatamente dio la alarma, antes de que yo llegara a golpearlo.

Me están esperando.- dije, dándole varios puñetazos al hombre en el rostro.- Asegúrate de decirle a tu jefe que nadie va a poder detenerme, ni siquiera él.

No me importó la respuesta del soldado. Seguí caminando y de inmediato surgieron los problemas. Un grupo de soldados se acercaron a mí y comenzaron a dispararme, pero no soy tan idiota y me había puesto el chaleco antibalas que usaba el soldado de la puerta. Salté y esquivé las balas lo mejor que pude, aunque varias de ellas me pasaron rozando las orejas y la cabeza. No pensaba desperdiciar energías golpeándolos a todos, así que me dediqué simplemente a fugarme de todos.

No lograrás llegar hasta el Líder.- me dijo un soldado con intenciones de clavarme una bayoneta antigua en un brazo.

Ya veremos.- repliqué, torciéndole el brazo al hombre y golpeándolo con su propia arma.

Al dar la vuelta en un pasillo, me di cuenta de que el lugar estaba lleno de gas. Los malditos desgraciados habían arrojado gas somnífero, pero ni con eso me detendrían. Calculé la distancia que había entre el sitio en donde me encontraba y el siguiente pasillo: no alcanzaría a llegar ni conteniendo la respiración. Sin embargo, a medio pasillo había una rejilla que conducía al conducto de la ventilación y junto a él, un ventilador. Si consiguiera liberar la rejilla y encender el ventilador, el humo se iría y yo podría pasar sin riesgo. El problema sería en si yo conseguiría aguantar suficiente la respiración para llevar a cabo ese plan.

No tenía más opción, así que respiré profundo varias veces y contuve todo el aire posible y corrí hasta el rejilla, dando un salto para tratar de alcanzarla y me colgué de ella, tratando de zafarla. Sin embargo, la rejilla parecía estar pegada y no se quitaba con nada; empezaba a acabárseme el aire por el esfuerzo, pero no me podía dejar vencer o sería el fin de todo. Intenté entonces colgar todo el peso de mi cuerpo de la rejilla y me balanceé varias veces hasta que la rejilla se zafó. En un último esfuerzo, conseguí activar el ventilador y éste empezó a aspirar todo el humo por el conducto de la ventilación. Los segundos que pasaron para que yo pudiera respirar aire sin problemas se me hicieron eternos.

Maldito infeliz.- musité, refiriéndome a Rosso.- Ésta es una más de las que me vas a pagar.

Me dirigí hacia el siguiente corredor, preguntándome en donde podría estar Rosso. Yo recordé los planos que Shanks me había dado la primera vez y localicé el sitio en donde podía estar Rosso: un cuarto ubicado en un piso arriba de aquél en donde encontré a Lily. Me imaginé que ese infeliz no estaría muy lejos de su preciado experimento. No fui tan idiota como para tomar un ascensor, así que subí por las escaleras; recordaba además que el único piso vigilado estrechamente era el que había sido de Lily, el de Rosso estaba igual de vigilado que los demás, o quizás un poco más pero no tanto como el de ella.

Podría detallar todos los soldados a los cuales golpeé, pateé y noqueé para quitarlos de mi camino, a algunos tuve que dispararles para quitármelos del camino, pero no quiero perder tanto tiempo en contarles algo que está de más. El caso fue que creo que nunca en mi vida había peleado con tanta gente en tan poco tiempo. Al final de mi camino ya estaba harto y simplemente le disparé a todos los que se me atravesaron el camino. Después de lo que me parecieron tan solo unos pocos segundos, llegué a la habitación en donde debía encontrarse Rosso, pero algo me golpeó con fuerza en la espalda y caí al suelo, adolorido.

No es tan fácil, Wakabayashi.- me dijo Sergio Carreras, portando un arma.- Es inútil lo que intentas, mejor ríndete.

Vaya.- me puse de pie como pude.- El traidor en persona.

¿Traidor yo?.- se enojó Carreras.- Yo no soy un traidor, solo fui más inteligente que ustedes.

¿Por creerle a un montón de chiflados?.- gruñí.- Eres un traidor, Carreras, y un idiota.

¡No soy un traidor!.- Carreras parecía molestarse más.- ¡No fui yo quien engañó a Alisse, ella me engañó a mí¡Es ella la traidora, al dejarme por ese miserable de Misaki!

¿Y por eso te volviste loco?.- grité.- Perdiste la razón, Carreras, por algo tan estúpido. Afróntalo, hemos pasado cosas peores y no por eso nos volvemos asesinos. Además, si Farfán te dejó fue porque no supiste mantenerla a tu lado, o quizás porque Misaki fue más hombre que tú.

¡Ja! Me lo esperaba. Carreras perdió la razón e intentó dispararme, pero yo estaba esperando precisamente eso, así que yo aproveché que se movió, quedando en una posición muy endeble y con un solo movimiento lo tiré al piso y lo golpeé en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente. Tomé su arma y, al recordar lo que ese desgraciado le hizo a mi amigo, pensé en dispararle a la cabeza, pero entonces pensé que a Misaki no le parecería bien que yo me manchara las manos por algo que no valía la pena. Sin embargo, sí le di un buen golpe al sujeto.

Esto va por Misaki.- gruñí.

No tenía más tiempo, así que fui a buscar a Rosso. Sin embargo, yo me arrepentiría después no haber dejado fuera a Carreras.

Ian Rosso me estaba esperando en la habitación en la que yo supuse que era él, y no me equivoqué. El hombre estaba contemplando el atardecer a través de un enorme ventanal que cubría toda una pared. Junto a este ventanal había una cama enorme, y yo sentí retortijones en el estómago a verla, quien sabe por qué.

No creí que llegaras tan lejos, Wakabayashi.- comentó Rosso, dándome la espalda.- De verdad, si te unieras a mí seríamos invencibles.

Ya una vez me hicieron esa propuesta y dije que no.- repliqué.- Ser invencible no es lo que deseo, sino pelear por lo que quiero.

Ya veo.- musitó Rosso.- Y la quieres a ella, a Lily.

Rosso se dio la vuelta y me miró fijamente; él se acercó a un minibar y sacó una botella de algo que parecía ser tequila. Yo que sé, no sabía mucho sobre licores. El caso es que él se sirvió un poco de líquido en un vaso y lo apuró de un trago.

La primera vez que vi a Lily, sentí algo que no había sentido antes.- comentó él.- Era tan solo una niña inexperta cuando yo la conocí, pero ya tenía en su interior ese algo que la hacía ser diferente. Pero por supuesto, su padre no estaba de acuerdo en que alguien tan "viejo" como yo anduviera detrás de su pequeña hija. Y no lo culpo, pero yo siempre he tenido todo lo que quiero y Lily no fue la excepción. Le dije a su padre que yo podía enseñarle muchas cosas gracias a mi basta experiencia.

No dije nada, pero tenía ganas de golpearlo. Ese tipejo estaba alardeando frente a mí.

¡Y vaya que Lily es buena alumna!.- continuó Rosso, con una sonrisa burlona.- Aprendió muy bien todo lo que enseñé. Esa carita de niña buena que tiene te confunde y te hace querer protegerla de cualquier cosa, pero debajo de eso te encuentras a una mujer hecha y derecha¿no crees?

Basta.- dije, enojado.- Fue suficiente.

Vaya, vaya.- rió Rosso.- Celos. Mal sentimiento de un mal perdedor.

Yo no me contuve más y golpeé a Rosso en el rostro, haciéndolo caer a la cama. Él solo se frotó la cara, sin dejar de sonreír burlonamente.

¿Sabías que en esta cama pasé muchas noches con ella?.- dijo él.- Yo creo que lo disfrutó aunque no lo quiera reconocer.

Entiendo tu plan.- dije, tratando de controlar mis ganas de matarlo.- Quieres sacarme de mis casillas para ganar tiempo.

Quizás sea eso, quizás sea el querer decirte que aunque lo intentes, Lily no va a ser tuya nunca.- replicó Rosso.- Es mía, siempre lo fue, siempre lo será. Yo la infecté con ese virus para protegerla de todo aquél que quisiera quitármela.

La infectaste con ese virus porque eres un hijo de perr... .- repliqué.- Y porque en verdad perdiste la razón. Pero no eres un dios, no puedes controlarlo todo siempre ni salirte con la tuya cada vez que quieres. O por lo menos, no va a ser esta vez.

¿Eso crees?.- musitó él.- No pensé que fueras tan ingenuo.

Ni tú tan idiota.- le apunté a Rosso con el arma de Carreras.- Dame la cura.

¿Y si no te la quiero dar?.- repuso él, poniéndose de pie.- No me creas tan idiota.

Tiene que haber una cura.- insistí.- Y tú la debes de tener.

La tenía, ya no.- replicó Rosso.- No me pude quedar con ella.

No esperarás que me crea eso.- gruñí.- No me creas a mí tan ingenuo.

Mira, Wakabayashi, te seré sincero porque a pesar de que te llevaste a Lily, me agradas.- dijo Rosso, con toda tranquilidad, mientras yo seguía apuntándole.- Yo sí tenía aquí la cura para el virus Alfa, pero los rumores corren muy rápido y fue imposible que algunas personas no se enteraran de que el reservorio del virus Alfa andaba libre por el mundo. Así pues, esas personas vinieron a mí y me pidieron la cura para el virus y yo les dije que se las daría, a un muy bajo costo...

¿Qué tramas, Rosso?.- gruñí. Eso no me gustaba como se escuchaba.

Le prometí a esa gente que si conseguían matarte y acabar con toda la Resistencia Delta y traerme a Lily de regreso, yo les daría la cura.- explicó Rosso.- Así pues, tuve que poner el antídoto en buen recaudo, ya que me supuse que de alguna u otra forma conseguirías llegar hasta aquí.

No te entiendo.- yo estaba francamente desconcertado.- ¿Para qué quieres a Lily de vuelta¿No dijiste que te servía mejor estando afuera que aquí?

Eso dije, sí.- asintió Rosso.- Y en cierto punto, es cierto, pero espero que me comprendas, Wakabayashi. Ella es mi creación, mi obra maestra y no puedo dejarla morir sola.

Ésa es la diferencia entre tú y yo, es que tú quieres verla morir a tu lado.- repliqué.- Yo quiero verla vivir aunque no sea a mi lado.

Me ponía furioso el que Rosso tratara a Lily como un objeto. Nunca, nunca, dejaría que él volviera a ponerle las manos encima a ella, aunque se me fuese la vida en ello.

Lo siento, Rosso, pero en esta ocasión no conseguirás tu propósito.- dije.- Dime en donde está la cura.

¿Qué no te has dado cuenta, Wakabayashi?.- Rosso se echó a reír.- Aun cuando consiguieras obtenerla, no alcanzarás a regresar a tiempo con Lily para dársela. ¿En donde la dejaste¿En la Resistencia Delta? Bueno, si así fue, no tendrás mucho tiempo como para encontrar la cura y volver con ella.

Ella no está ahí.- pretendía hacer que Rosso se alejara de mis amigos, en todo caso.- Ni remotamente cerca.

No importa en donde esté.- replicó él.- Entiende una cosa: No se trata tanto de donde está ella, sino de la gente que la busca. Mientras tú estás aquí, perdiendo el tiempo conmigo, hay personas que en este preciso momento han de estar localizando a Lily. ¿Creíste acaso que nadie la iba a encontrar?

Sentí que algo frío se me congeló en el estómago. ¿Sería eso cierto? Y para mi desgracia, lo era. En ese justo instante, Izawa no comprendía por qué había una persona que los estaba amenazando con matarlos a todos si no les entregaban a Lily. Él, al igual que Yukari y Kumiko, no estaban dispuestos a entregar tan fácilmente a Lily ya que era especial para mí, según notaron ellos, pero la señora Sugimoto no estaba dispuesta a decirles aun la verdad a ellos. Lily, que se sentía un poco mejor, quiso entregarse pero para mi fortuna (aunque eso no significa que fue para fortuna de los demás) la señora Sugimoto le recordó que yo estaba arriesgando mi vida por ella y que no sería justo que se rindiera tan fácilmente. Así pues, Izawa decidió que diría que él no sabía en donde estaba Lily ni quien era siquiera esa persona, y que por ningún motivo dejaría que esa persona que la buscaba se enterara de la verdad… Sin embargo, era muy poco probable que este truco funcionara por muy poco tiempo…

Todo lo planeaste así.- le dije a Rosso.- Sabías que yo vendría a buscar la cura y que dejaría a Lily sola.

En eso fuiste bastante predecible.- Rosso se encogió de hombros.

No creas que esto ha terminado.- le dije.- Vendré por ti después.

Dado que Rosso no tenía armas, me dirigí con rapidez a la salida, pero entonces algo me golpeó en la nuca y caí hacia delante, de bruces. No podía ver bien con claridad, pero escuché la voz de Rosso a la lejanía.

Vaya que eres ingenuo, Wakabayashi.- dijo él.- ¿No creerás que dejaré que te vayas tan fácil, o sí? Pero no te preocupes, que no te mataré. Quiero que veas con tus propios ojos como es que hago mía a Lily por última vez, antes de que ella muera entre mis brazos… Y ya de paso, aprovechando el viaje, morirás después de eso, por causa del virus…

Empezaba a sumirme en la inconsciencia, aunque mi mente se esforzaba por no caer en la oscuridad. Lily… Tenía que seguir luchando, no podía rendirme… Por ella, tenía que seguir… Antes de cerrar los ojos, lo último que alcancé a imaginar fue su sonrisa…

Suis ton étoile (Soy tu estrella)

_Va jusqu'où ton rêve t'emporte (_Que va hasta donde tu sueño te lleve)

Un jour tu le toucheras (Un día tú lo alcanzaras)

_Si tu crois (Si tú crees)_

_Si tu crois (Si tú crees)_

_Si tu crois en toi (Si tú crees en ti)_

**Notas:**

Ahora sí, creo, a este fic no le queda mucho, creo.

Muchas gracias a Elieth Schneider por traducirme la parte en francés de la canción


	26. Capítulo vigésimoquinto

**Capítulo vigésimoquinto.**

Cuando abrí los ojos, ya era de noche. No sé donde estaba yo acostado, pero en definitiva no era ningún penthouse de ningún hotel de cinco estrellas. Lo que sea que se encontrara sosteniendo mi nuca era duro y frío, como si estuviera recostada sobre metal. No había mucha luz en el lugar, apenas la suficiente como para que me diera cuenta de el sitio en sí no era muy grande y que había bultos a mi alrededor. Me incorporé abruptamente, sin entender que no debo hacer eso, y me golpeé la cabeza con algo duro que pendía del techo.

Ésta también me la vas a pagar, Rosso.- gruñí, sosteniéndome la cabeza con una mano mientras que con la otra intentaba averiguar qué cosa era lo que me había golpeado.

Me di cuenta de que la cosa contra la que me había pegado tenía un interruptor en un costado, así que me supuse que era una lámpara y la encendí. Y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho...

Estaba rodeado de cadáveres a medio cubrir por sábanas. Lo que había pasado por bultos no eran otra cosa que cuerpos que parecían ser de humanos cubiertos por plásticos o sábanas manchadas de sangre. Y el objeto duro que sentí sobre mi nuca no era otro que un depósito de metal de una plancha del mismo material: estaba recostado sobre una mesa para autopsias.

Maldito Rosso.- gruñí, conteniendo las náuseas.- Eres un infeliz.

Muy seguramente, ésa había sido otra de sus bromas o de sus múltiples tácticas para querer intimidarme. Y aunque confieso que me sentí un poco intimidado al verme en una morgue, no iba a dejar que un truco tan barato me detuviera. Me bajé de la plancha de metal e intenté buscar una salida. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, quizás horas, quizás tan solo unos cuantos minutos, el caso era que Rosso me había hecho perder mucho tiempo.

Nada. Había solo una puerta, pero estaba cerrada, como era de esperarse. Por ser una morgue, no se necesitaban ventanas ni salidas accesorias, así que si quería salir tendría que ser por la puerta grande y necesitaba también un plan, aunque no se me ocurría ninguno. Me sentía cansado y la cabeza me dolía, tuve ganas por un solo momento de dejarme vencer y mandar todo al infierno, pero me contuve.

"Vamos, Genzo Wakabayashi, no te puedes dejar vencer", me dijo alguna molesta vocecilla, pero muy efectiva. "Nunca lo has hecho y éste no es buen comento para comenzar".

Ni modo, tenía que hacerle caso a mi otro yo. Así pues, intenté pensar en algo que me pudiera sacar ahí. Paseé la mirada por los cuerpos cubiertos y pensé que se debían tratar de las personas que la Orden tenía como animales de experimentación, encerrados en jaulas, aquellas personas que no habían conseguido sobrevivir... Maldije en voz baja, pronto habríamos de terminar con todo eso...

Y entonces, lo vi. Un contenedor enorme, en el cual solo podía haber más cuerpos ahí, pero si se encontraban encerrados significaba que debían estar preservados de la descomposición con formaldehído. Y el formaldehído no solo mata al virus Alfa, sino que también es tremendamente irritante, tanto para los ojos como para la piel...

¡Auxilio!.- comencé a gritar lo más fuerte que pude.- ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

¿Qué sucede?.- gritó alguien, desde afuera.

¡No puedo respirar, sáquenme!.- grité.

Escuché ruidos, voces y pasos del otro lado de la puerta; yo esperé, aunque comencé a golpear la puerta como si de verdad la vida se me estuviese yendo en ello. "¿Y ahora qué le pasa a ese?", preguntó alguien, del otro lado. "Quizás se volvió loco al ver los cuerpos", respondió otra persona. "¿Por qué no lo dejas que se mate y ya?", preguntó el primero. "Pues porque el Líder lo quiere vivo", contestó el primero.

Yo continué gritando y aporreando la puerta hasta que escuché el ruido de unas llaves y entonces se abrió la puerta. Yo no lo pensé dos veces y le eché al soldado a la cara un poco de la sangre que los cuerpos habían dejado caer en un contenedor especial que se usan en las morgues. El soldado gritó al sentir que la sangre le caía en los ojos y se dejó caer al suelo. Su compañero llegó detrás de él, apuntándome con su arma, pero entonces lo amenacé con la sangre que quedaba.

Esto contiene el virus más letal jamás creado.- le advertí al sujeto.- Más te vale que te hagas a un lado o quedarás como tu compañero.

Ésa sangre no está infectada con el virus Alfa.- replicó el soldado.

Bueno, entonces usaré esto.- dije, echándole encima al hombre un poco de formaldehído.- Arde un poquito más.

El sujeto se dejó caer al suelo, junto a su compañero, gritando de dolor; yo agarré una de sus armas y tomé la tarjeta que uno de ellos había dejado caer al suelo. Algo me decía que ésa bien podía ser una llave... Después de confundirme por algunos minutos, localicé la salida de ese espantoso lugar y salí a uno de los corredores. Sin saber a donde me dirigía, avancé por él y llegué hasta una puerta enorme de metal, con una cerradura magnética. Probé la tarjeta, y para mi suerte, ésta abrió y salí a una especie de campo de entrenamiento cercado. ¿Y ahora que haría? No tenía ni idea de en donde me encontraba, debía estar en alguna parte del edificio que no venía en el plano de Shanks. Y además de todo, estaba oscuro, cosa que podía ser en parte una ventaja y en parte una desventaja: no se darían cuenta de que andaba yo por ahí, pero eso no me permitiría ver bien el área.

Miré mi reloj: no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi a Rosso, pero aun así debía apurarme. ¿Qué debía hacer, sin embargo? ¿Ir por Lily o buscar la cura? De nada me serviría el ir tras ella si no tenía la cura, pero tampoco de nada me iba a servir el tener la cura si capturaban a Lily... Sin embargo, si tenía la cura, bien podía convencer a los allegados de Rosso de que me entregaran a mí a Lily en vez de a él... Así pues, no tenía más remedio que volver a entrar al edificio y preguntarle a los soldados. Regresé pues a la morgue, no con mucho gusto por cierto, pero el caso es que volví y tomé al soldado al que le había echado la sangre en los ojos, el cual aun se retorcía al igual que su compañero, el cual soltaba francos alaridos de dolor.

Escucha bien lo que te digo.- dije.- ¿Oyes a tu compañero gritar? Pues bien, si no me dices en este instante en donde tienen la cura del virus Alfa, te haré lo mismo que le hice a él.

Yo no sé nada, soy un simple soldado.- replicó el otro.

Como quieras, pero créeme que esto te va a doler.- musité.

¡No, por favor, no me haga nada!.- gritó el hombre.

La verdad era que yo no pensaba el hacer gran cosa con el tipejo, pero necesitaba aprovecharme de su terror para conseguir lo que deseaba. Aun había un poco de formaldehído por ahí y le eché una gota en el rostro. El soldado gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

Tranquilo, que es solo una gota.- dije.- Solo dime lo que quiero y te dejaré en paz.

No sé nada... .- el soldado seguía en sus trece.

¿Sientes ardor ahora?.- proseguí.- Imagínate todo esto aumentado a la quinta potencia, o quizás más.

No, por favor, ya no me haga daño.- gimoteó el hombre.

Vaya, qué poco aguantan algunos hombres hoy en día. Está bien, el formaldehído lastima pero no es para tanto. O bueno, eso decía yo, no creo que los dos soldados pensaran lo mismo. El caso es que el hombre no tenía mucha resistencia y al poco rato se dio por vencido.

Le diré todo lo que sé, pero por favor, no me lastime.- dijo.- La cura del virus Alfa se encuentra en el mismo cuarto en donde vivía el reservorio, es todo lo que sé.

Vaya, como soldado apestas.- dije.- Es muy fácil abrirte la boca. Y mira que en realidad a lo mucho tendrás una infección en los ojos por la sangre que te eché, dudo mucho que te quedes ciego. Pero gracias, fuiste muy útil.

Solté al soldado, el cual se echó a llorar junto a su compañero herido. Yo suspiré y abrí la regadera que se encontraba por ahí, quien sabe para qué demonios querrán una regadera en una morgue, pero el caso es que la abrí y hacia allá llevé a los soldados, los cuales se encogieron ante el chorro del agua.

No soy un hombre despiadado, como su "Líder".- me mofé.- Por eso mismo, nunca fue mi intención matarlos ni mucho menos hacerles daño. Solo quería la información que necesitaba.

El agua se llevaría la sangre y el formaldehído, lo que mitigaría el dolor de los soldados. Yo salí hacia los corredores nuevamente, tratando de ubicarme para encontrar algún ascensor que me condujera al piso que necesitaba, agradeciendo de haber conservado la tarjeta que tomé. Noté, sin embargo, que no había muchos soldados, es más, no me encontré con ninguno en mi camino al elevador. Algo había cambiado en el tiempo que estuve inconsciente, porque el edificio estaba vacío. ¿A dónde demonios se habían ido todos? Pensé que quizás se trataba de otra de las trampas de Rosso, pero me equivocaba…

Con los sentidos al máximo, llegué hasta el piso de Lily, usando la tarjeta, y volví a pasar por aquel largo pasillo, el cual ahora se encontraba vacío. Mis pasos resonaban y yo me sentía cada vez más nervioso… Llegué hasta la puerta y la abrí, recordando el momento en el que conocí a Lily, recordé su mirada y su súplica de que la matara ahí mismo y entonces me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ella con solo verla…

¡Ja! Que nunca creí en el amor a primera vista, ni tampoco en el destino, pero los últimos siete días habían cambiado mi vida por completo. Creo que cuando pensamos que la vida no puede depararnos más sorpresas, nos topamos con que la vida no ha dicho su última palabra. Ésa era quizá la lección más importante que yo había aprendido en ese momento, lección que iba a serme muy útil para todo lo que habría de venir después…

El caso es que al abrir la puerta, me encontré con un grupo de seis soldados, armados hasta los dientes y apuntándome con sus potentes armas de alto poder. Yo ya me estaba cansando de tanta lucha, nunca en mi vida quise ser soldado y por algo era…

Me supongo que aquí está la cura del virus Alfa.- dije, tranquilamente.- ¿Me podrían decir en donde está?

Eres bastante idiota si crees que te la diremos.- replicó uno de ellos.- Te mataremos antes de que siquiera puedas intentar hallarla.

Miren, en verdad, no quiero ya pelear.- continué, muy calmado.- Solo díganme en donde está y no les haré daño.

¡Por favor!.- los soldados se echaron a reír.- ¿Cómo crees que vas a poder con nosotros? Estamos equipados con el mejor armamento disponible en la actualidad y además de todo, te superamos en número.

Eso es cierto.- admití.- ¿Pero acaso están la mitad de enojados de lo que lo estoy yo?

Y no les di oportunidad de contestar. Vaya que, siendo futbolista, escuché muchas veces decir que un portero sin suerte no es portero y tengo que admitir que eso es cierto. Agarré y lancé un cuchillo que traía conmigo, el cual fue a clavarse directamente sobre el ojo del soldado que me ahbló, haciendo que éste dejara caer su arma al suelo y ésta se disparara accidentalmente e hiriera a dos de sus compañeros. ¡Ja! Con un solo movimiento había dejado ya a dos soldados fuera. Los otros tres, que no creyeron mi golpe de suerte, se me dejaron venir pero yo hice una barrida y derribé a uno de ellos, el cual casi hace caer a su compañero, cosa que a mí me permitió golpearlo en la nuca y tumbarlo al suelo. El último soldado me miró, desafiante.

No se mueva.- dijo, apuntándome con su arma.- Se lo advierto.

Uhm.- musité.- Mira, si tus compañeros, ni tu Líder, pudieron conmigo, dudo mucho que lo consiga un solo soldado, pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo.

No dudaré en matarlo.- me replicó el tipejo.

Eso lo sé perfectamente.- dije, revisando el cuarto con la mirada en busca del mentado antídoto.- Y hace una semana, te hubiera dicho que no me importa y que bien podrías acabar con mi vida de una buena vez, pero ahora es diferente. Ni tú, ni nadie, me va a detener. ¿Cuántas veces he de decirlo?

Habla todo lo que quieras, el resultado no cambiará.- replicó el hombre.

¿En dónde podía estar el maldito antídoto? Tendría que estar en una especie de frasco o algo similar, o quizás en una jeringa, tal vez en algún tubo, qué se yo. Pero no vi nada de eso, ni remotamente cerca. ¿Acaso el soldado de la morgue había jugado conmigo? Y sin embargo, si en algo era bueno yo era en saber leer el lenguaje corporal. El soldado que me estaba apuntando estaba estresado y muy tenso, lo que me indicaba que la cura sí debía estar ahí, la pregunta era: ¿Dónde? Noté que él también no quería moverse mucho del sitio en donde estaba parado, como dándome a entender que el antídoto no estaba muy lejos de él.

Ni lo intentes.- dijo él, moviéndose de más hacia su izquierda.- No lo encontrarás.

Ya veremos.- repliqué.

El soldado entonces me disparó, como ya me esperaba, pero él no se esperaba que yo hubiese tenido el tino de ponerme uno de los chalecos antibalas de los soldados de la morgue (el primero que traía me lo quitaron cuando quedé inconsciente), así que básicamente las balas no hicieron efecto en mí. El soldado entonces intentó detenerme con un ataque corporal directo, pero yo fui más rápido y logré dejarlo fuera del camino. Bueno, ahora solo faltaba encontrar el antídoto…

Busqué por toda la habitación, sin encontrar nada. No había nada que pudiera contener la cura del virus Alfa y me sentí traicionado y burlado. Y frustrado. Había fallado. Después de tanto tiempo, de tanto esfuerzo, de tanto luchar, le había fallado a Lily…

Y de repente, noté algo en el suelo, a pocos centímetros del pie del segundo soldado, vi algo que parecía ser una jaula metida en el suelo, algo que quizás el soldado había estado intentando ocultarme. Me acerqué a esa zona y vi que, efectivamente, eso que el soldado ocultaba era algo así como una jaula metida en el piso del cuarto. Y dentro de esa jaula había únicamente un conejo blanco, nada más.

Tiene que ser una broma.- musité.- ¿El antídoto es un cochino conejo?

¿Pero por qué no? El reservorio era una chica, qué más daba que el antídoto fuese un conejo. Sea como fuere, no había otra cosa más que pudiese tomarse como el reservorio de la cura del virus Alfa, así que saqué al conejo de la jaula y me lo llevé. La verdad, el pobre animalito temblaba cual hoja seca movida al viento, pero no sé mucho de animales, así que no sabía que hacer o decir para tranquilizarlo. Además, ¿de qué puede tener miedo un conejo? Vaya, ya estoy desvariando…

El caso es que salí del edificio como si nada; no hubo más soldados que quisieran intentar detenerme, ni siquiera los que habían estado protegiendo la cura. Esto, aunque fue muy bueno para mí, no me daba buena espina. ¿Por qué tan de repente se habían esfumado todos? Vaya, que ni Rosso se acercó siquiera a intentar marearme con otro de sus discursos idiotas…

Pero bueno, no era momento de perder el tiempo, así que me subí a mi automóvil, no sin antes asegurarme de que aun tuviera gasolina (el desgraciado de Hyuga me había vaciado el tanque antes de salir de la Resistencia para que no llegáramos muy lejos), y me dirigí lo más rápido que pude a Rheinfelden, a la cabaña en donde Lily estaría esperándome…

Y si bien en el camino yo no tuve ningún problema, al llegar a Rheinfelden descubrí que me esperaba una espantosa sorpresa… Bueno, para empezar, la cabaña seguía ahí, cosa que en parte era buena, pero eso me hizo confiarme y me precipité dentro de ella sin recordar siquiera lo que Rosso me había advertido… Así pues, lo primero que vi fue a Izawa sentado a la mesa con Sugimoto y Nishimoto. Los tres me miraron con sonrisas en el rostro, pero de inmediato supe que eran fingidas: sus ojos estaban llenos de pánico.

Regresaste.- murmuró Izawa.- Te tardaste un poco…

¿Qué ha sucedido?.- quise saber, inmediatamente.

Lily… .- murmuró Kumiko.

¡No!.- grité.- No me digas que…

No, no ha muerto, Wakabayashi, Lily aun sigue con vida.- intervino otra persona, una mujer, saliendo en ese momento de la habitación en donde yo había dejado a Lily, con dos sais en las manos.- Pero eso no será por mucho tiempo.

Contuve el aliento. De todas las personas que pudieron haber ido tras de Lily, jamás pensé que ella pudiera ser una de ellas, aunque era predecible que así sería…

Frente a mí, y amenazándome con sus sais, estaba parada Kirei Nieminen, dispuesta a todoo...

**Notas:**

Los sais son armas muy antiguas, hechas de acero muy duro y bastante pesadas. Se usaban en el antiguo Egipto, aunque también los ninjas los usaban para atrapar y romper espadas y otras armas. Y gracias a Liesl Von Kaulitz por la información sobre los sais, el mérito es de ella. Y gracias también por corregirme la estrofa con la que comenzó el capítulo pasado, ya lo cambié a como ella me dijo


	27. Capítulo vigésimosexto

**Capítulo vigesimosexto.**

No bien me estaba librando de un problema cuando ya tenía otro encima. Kirei se veía muy decidida y tremendamente peligrosa, definitivamente dispuesta a todo. Ella sostenía sus sais y los blandía despreocupadamente frente a ella, como demostrando que hasta el más mínimo error nos costaría muy caro.

Se acabó el juego, Wakabayashi.- dijo Kirei, muy seria.- Lo siento en verdad, pero ella tiene que morir.

No tiene por qué ser así.- repliqué.

Mira, ya estuvo bien de tanta idiotez.- me cortó ella.- Cuando me dijiste que pensabas salvar a esa chica pensé que era alguna locura temporal tuya, pero esto ya llegó muy lejos. Traicionaste a tu propia gente y quien sabe cuantos destrozos has hecho solo por ella.

Yo no traicioné a nadie.- protesté.- Únicamente he intentado proteger a Yuri a como de lugar, aun teniéndolo todo en contra.

¿Y eso con qué fin, Wakabayashi?.- cuestionó Kirei.- Por una chica, que no vale un planeta entero con toda su humanidad.

Como si eso te interesara, Nieminen.- repliqué.- A ti solo te importas tú.

Como debe de ser.- Kirei ni se inmutó.- Por eso es que debemos ponerle fin a todo esto. Voy a llevarme a Lily, y más vale que nadie se me interponga, porque de lo contrario no dudaré en cortarlos por la mitad.

Pensé que estabas de nuestro lado.- comenté, intentando ganar tiempo.

Ya te dije muchas veces que yo no tengo ningún lado.- replicó Kirei, enojada.- Estoy de mi lado, y en este momento mi lado es estar con los que no están contigo. Además, no sé por qué te molestas tanto por esa chica. ¿Es por amor? El amor no existe, Wakabayashi, no es más que el efecto producido por tus hormonas, así que eso que sientes por Lily es pura falsedad.

No pensabas eso cuando sentiste lo mismo por Matsuyama.- repliqué.

Pues fíjate que sí lo pensé.- reclamó ella, enojada por haberle mencionado a Matsuyama.- Además, si mal no recuerdo, él se mató por su novia, así que el amor es una porquería, Wakabayashi.

Entre tanta cháchara, Nieminen se distrajo, lo que le permitió a Izawa llegar subrepticiamente por detrás y atacarla por la espalda. Kirei cayó al suelo y soltó sus sais, y Kumiko y Yukari corrieron a recogerlos. Nieminen, sin embargo, no es tan fácil de derrotar y agarró a Sugimoto por un tobillo, haciéndola caer al suelo. Kirei tomó su sai e intentó atacar a Kumiko, pero ella alcanzó a quitarse justo a tiempo.

¡Ve por Lily, Wakabayashi!.- me gritó Izawa.

¡No los voy a dejar solos!.- grité.

¡Estaremos bien, ella no nos quiere a nosotros sino a Lily, ve con ella!.- insistió Izawa.

¿Qué hacía? Nieminen no se tentaría el corazón y en definitiva los mataría a los tres con tal de quitárselos encima y yo no podía permitirlo. Sin embargo, Izawa tenía razón y Kirei no perdería el tiempo con ellos si yo me llevaba a Lily. Así pues, entré a la habitación en donde había dejado a Lily, que aun estaba siendo cuidada por la señora Sugimoto. La mujer tenía una daga en la mano, a manera de defensa aunque era obvio que eso no detendría a alguien como Kirei.

Váyanse de aquí.- dije.- Pónganse a salvo.

Ella está peor, y el medicamento se acabó.- me respondió la anciana.- No sobrevivirá por mucho tiempo más, ¿qué caso tiene huir?

Encontré la cura.- repliqué.- Sé como ponernos a salvo a todos.

La señora Sugimoto soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y entonces yo cargué a Lily entre mis brazos; maldije en voz baja, ella pesaba cada vez menos... Lily abrió los ojos y me sonrió débilmente.

Volviste.- murmuró ella.

Te prometí que nunca te dejaría sola.- sonreí, para después besarla.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe y por ella entró Kirei, con un sai en la mano. Detrás de ella alcancé a ver a Izawa y a Kumiko, el primero sangraba profusamente de la cabeza y la segunda intentaba ayudarlo, aunque en sí la herida de él no parecía ser de gravedad.

Se acabó, Wakabayashi.- dijo Nieminen.- Ya me harté de ti y de todos. Una vez te dije que si era necesario te mataría y créeme que te lo voy a cumplir.

La ventana.- murmuró Lily.

Ella se adelantó a mi pensamiento por una milésima de segundo; Kirei intentó impedir nuestra huída, pero Nishimoto salió de quien sabe donde e intentó atacarla con el otro sai, sin éxito. Obvio, Nieminen era superior en ese sentido y con rapidez consiguió recuperar su otro sai. Yukari cayó al suelo y entonces Kirei alzó sus armas contra ella.

Qué estúpida eres.- dijo Nieminen.- ¡Mira que pensar que puedes derrotarme con mis propias armas, en mi propio juego! Es un error que vas a pagar muy caro.

Kirei estaba por dar el golpe final y Nishimoto solo atinó a cubrirse el rostro y la cabeza, pero entonces Ishizaki salió de quien sabe donde y se le dejó ir con un cabezazo a Kirei, al más puro estilo de una cabra loca, tumbándola al suelo y haciéndola perder el control de momento.

¡Deja a mi novia en paz!.- gritó Ishizaki.

¡Váyanse!.- gritó Tsubasa en esos momentos, entrando por la puerta.- Nosotros la detendremos.

¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo ellos ahí? Quien sabe, pero su llegada no podía ser más oportuna. Más tarde ya habría oportunidad de darnos explicaciones, así que sin pensarlo mucho más me dirigí hacia la ventana y salté por ella, con Lily entre mis brazos. No era mucha la altura que saltamos pero mi cuerpo resintió la actividad física de los días pasados y solté un gruñido.

¿Estás herido?.- me preguntó Lily, preocupada.

No.- negué.- Solo cansado.

Has hecho demasiado por mí... .- murmuró ella.

Ni lo menciones.- repliqué.

Como era de esperarse, Kirei saltaría detrás de nosotros, así que Lily y yo nos alejamos en dirección a mi auto, en donde yo había dejado el conejo blanco. Ella sonrió al ver al animalito y lo cargó. Era curioso, pero en brazos de Lily el conejo dejó de temblar.

¿Cómo es que encontraste a Mimí?.- me preguntó ella, sonriendo.

¿Mimí?.- me quedé sin saber qué contestarle.- ¿De qué hablas?

Mi conejita.- contestó Lily, señalando el conejo.- Era mi única compañía en la Orden, fue el único ser con vida que Ian dejaba que estuviera a mi lado... Después de mucho tiempo de sufrir sola, tras la muerte de Lara, Ian dejó que Mimí me hiciera compañía...

Era increíble lo desgraciado que podía ser ese Rosso. Le hizo creer a Lily que sería lo suficientemente benévolo como para permitirle tener una mascota, sin decirle que en verdad ese condenado conejo era la cura del virus Alfa. Me contuve para no maldecir a Rosso a todo pulmón.

Lily, no quiero desilusionarte.- dije.- Pero Rosso no te dejó tener esa mascota por compasión.

¿Qué quieres decir?.- se sorprendió Lily, sin dejar de acariciar a la coneja.

Que ese conejo tiene en su sangre la cura de tu virus.- respondí.- Rosso te lo dejó de mascota porque así tendría juntos al virus letal y a su cura y no tendría que preocuparse por tener vigilados dos lugares, sino únicamente uno solo.

Ahhh... .- Lily se notó más sorprendida que desilusionada.- ¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo supe en donde encontrar mi cura, sin saberlo?

Exactamente.- asentí.- ¿Ya te convenciste ahora que Rosso es un infeliz?

Lily ya no respondió, solo agachó la cabeza. Su palidez era de muerte, casi transparente, y yo me preocupé. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaba? Bueno, no importaba, solo teníamos que llegar hasta un laboratorio en donde pudieran examinar la sangre del conejo, sacar la cura y ya... Y quitarnos a Kirei de encima, ya de paso, cosa que en realidad sería lo más difícil por hacer. Y hablando de eso, ¿en donde estaría ella? No muy lejos, eso era seguro, así que intenté arrancar el automóvil pero éste no me respondió. Maldita sea, ¿ahora qué demonios le habían hecho a mi pobre auto?

Espera aquí, pon los seguros.- le dije a Lily.- Tengo que revisar qué sucede. Y pase lo que pase, suceda lo que suceda, por favor no salgas del auto.

Genzo, espera.- me pidió ella, tomándome por un brazo.

¿Qué ocurre?.- pregunté, esperando que ella no saliera con alguna otra de sus terquedades.

Pero Lily no dijo nada, simplemente me echó los brazos al cuello y me besó, dulce y largamente; yo la abracé con fuerza, hasta que a los dos se nos acabó el aire para respirar.

Cuídate por favor.- murmuró Lily, al separarnos.- No quiero que me dejes sola.

No lo haré.- murmuré, sin poder evitar sonreír.

Suis ta lumière (Soy tu luz)

N'étint pas la flamme que tu portes (No ha desaparecido la flama que tú llevas)

Au fond de toi souviens toi (Está en el fondo de ti, recuerda)

_Que je crois (_Que yo creo)

_Que je crois (Que yo creo)_

_Que je crois en toi (Que yo creo en ti)_

En ese momento yo sentía que todo había valido la pena, ese beso cambiaba todo y me daba nuevas energías... Y cada vez me vuelvo más cursi... El caso es que salí del auto e intenté ver que andaba mal en el motor cuando alguien se acercó por detrás y yo pensé que se trataba de Kirei, pero me equivoqué, para variar...

No vas a poder arreglar tu auto, Wakabayashi.- me dijo un hombre, alguien a quien tenía años de no ver y que de hecho creí que estaba muerto.- Le hice los suficientes desperfectos como para asegurarme de que no lo puedas echar a andar.

¿Wakashimazu?.- me sorprendí.- ¡Estás vivo!

Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Ken Wakashimazu, el otro portero de la selección japonesa y mi eterno rival por la titularidad. Durante mucho tiempo, Wakashimazu y yo tuvimos muchas diferencias, incluso él abandonó la selección cuando se enteró de que yo obtendría la titularidad, aunque después recapacitó y regresó con nosotros... Después del Día Omega, Wakashimazu desapareció sin dejar huella y no volvimos a saber de él... Muchos pensamos que estaba muerto...

Bien vivo, y pienso seguir estándolo.- replicó Wakashimazu.- Entréganos a la chica, Wakabayashi.

Fue hasta ese momento que yo noté que él usaba un uniforme de los soldados de la Orden del Sexto Mundo. Maldije en voz baja; no tenía ni diez segundos de enterarme de que Wakashimazu estaba vivo cuando ya tenía que afrontar la mala noticia de que una vez más, él nos había dejado.

Wakashimazu, no tenemos por qué hacer esto.- dije, poniéndome en guardia.- No tienes por qué creer que ésa es la única salida, podemos encontrar otra solución.

Me cansé hace mucho de soluciones alternativas.- replicó Wakashimazu, avanzando hacia mí.- Dame a la chica, Wakabayashi, ya no queda mucho tiempo.

Por eso mismo te pido que me dejes salvarla.- pedí.- No puedes creerle a esos chiflados, Wakashimazu, ellos no tienen las respuestas correctas.

Siempre creyéndote el mejor, Wakabayashi.- replicó él.- Siempre creyendo que lo sabes todo. ¿Sabes algo? Ahora yo sé que estoy en el equipo ganador.

Exhalé, exasperado. Parecía que todos estaban perdiendo la razón, o quizás era yo el que se había vuelto loco. Sea como fuere, ahora tendría que quitarme a Wakashimazu de en medio también...

Como quieras.- dije.- Siempre pensé que teníamos un asunto pendiente entre ambos.

Pues es hora de darle punto final.- replicó él.

Empezamos a pelear, y de inmediato supe que me encontraba en desventaja. A diferencia de mis anteriores y vencidos rivales, Wakashimazu era un experto en artes marciales, muchísimo más que yo ya que su familia había tenido un dojo antes del Día Omega. Quizás yo podía ser superior en la portería, pero él me aventajaba en kárate, así que vergonzosamente tengo que reconocer que me dio una paliza. Adem´s, yo ya estaba cansado, tenía siete días con sus respectivas siete noches de pelear y no dormir bien y mi cuerpo lo resentía.

No eres más que un fantoche, Wakabayashi.- dijo Wakashimazu, después de darme una patada al estómago que me dejó sin aliento.- Siempre he sido el mejor.

No eres el mejor si estás del lado equivocado.- musité, jadeando.

Di todo lo que quieras, pero esto se acabó.- sentenció él.- Gané, Wakabayashi.

No sé que pensaba hacer Wakashimazu para acabar conmigo, porque yo no podía ver bien, pero entonces alguien llegó y le dio una patada al hombre por la espalda.

¿Me invitan a la fiesta?.- preguntó Schneider.- Parece que se divierten.

Wakashimazu farfulló, intentando ponerse de pie, aunque yo me apresuré. Schneider me miró y los dos nos dispusimos a detener al "enemigo".

¿Estás bien, Wakabayashi?.- preguntó la Mano.

Bien.- asentí.- La verdad es que nunca antes me había dado tanto gusto de verte, Schneider.

Vaya, vaya.- dijo Wakashimazu, mirándonos.- Dos contra uno. Ni así van a poder vencerme.

Ya lo veremos.- repliqué.

¿Qué no lo entiendes, Wakabayashi?.- Wakashimazu se echó a reír.- No puedes ya hacer nada. Esa chica tiene menos de 24 horas de vida. Todos los soldados de la Orden recibimos la misión de irnos a la base secreta porque el auténtico Apocalipsis está cerca.

¿De qué demonios hablas?.- exigí saber.

Que el reservorio del virus Alfa morirá antes del atardecer de mañana.- respondió Wakashimazu.- Y no habrá nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.

Contuve el aliento. ¿Estaría diciendo la verdad? Bueno, en todo caso, aun me quedaban las suficientes horas para poder salvar a Lily y a lo que quedaba de la humanidad... Volví a maldecir; por eso fue que no me encontré a nadie en las instalaciones de la Orden del Sexto Mundo, ya Rosso les había dado la indicación de irse a la base principal y dejó solo a unos cuantos vigilándonos a mí y al conejo blanco...

Si se rinden ahora y dejan que nos llevemos a Lily, quizás los dejemos vivir para que puedan ver el auténtico fin del mundo.- dijo Kirei, a nuestras espaldas.

Volteé a verla; ella estaba cubierta de sangre, pero no sabía si sería de ella o de alguien más... Lo importante ahí era el hecho de que Kirei se acercaba hacia nosotros con sus sables, cercándonos entre ella y Wakashimazu. Schneider y yo no nos amedrentamos, pero quien sabe de donde salieron más soldados, entre ellos Carreras, los cuales nos cercaron.

Y aquí es donde me cobro la que me hiciste, Wakabayashi.- me dijo Carreras.- No creas que se me va a olvidar…

Me lo supuse.- gruñí.

Me di cuenta de que Tsubasa, Izawa y las chicas (ja, qué machista me vi por no mencionarlas por sus nombres) estaban peleando con más soldados, de manera que nos tenían a todos rodeados. La Orden nos superaba en número y yo tuve el presentimiento de que al final ellos se saldrían con su cometido… Sin embargo, nadie se hizo para atrás y de inmediato empezamos a defendernos. A mí me atacaban Kirei por un lado y Carreras por el otro, mientras que Schneider peleaba con Wakakashimazu y otro soldado más. No hubiera sido tanto problema de enfrentarse uno a la vez, pero obvio que ellos no iban a verlo de ese modo, así que yo tenía que esquivar los sais de Kirei y los golpes de Carreras al mismo tiempo, así que decidí que tenía que deshacerme de uno primero. Y Carreras era el más débil, de manera que por ahí comenzaría… Así pues, dejé que los dos se me acercaran lo suficiente, y cuando Kirei me atacó con sus sais, yo me agaché y el golpe fue a darle directo a Carreras en un costado.

¡Idiota, por qué no te fijas!.- gritó Carreras, muy enojado.

Idiota tú, que te atraviesas.- replicó Kirei, sin inmutarse.

Yo aproveché la distracción general para darle a Carreras un golpe en la nuca y volver a dejarlo inconsciente; intenté derribar después a Nieminen, pero ella resultó ser más rápida que yo.

Conmigo no es tan fácil, Wakabayashi, y lo sabes.- dijo ella.

De cualquier modo, lo intentaré.- repliqué.

Parecía que Kirei y yo estábamos bailando, porque no solo yo intentaba quitarme a los guardias de la Orden de encima, sino también ella, de manera que yo me dedicaba a atacar y a defenderme de Kirei, mientras ella usaba sus sais e intentaba detenerme. En algún momento, tuve un descuido que pudo haber resultado mortal: calculando mal la distancia que me separaba de ella, quise atacar a un soldado y entonces Nieminen me hirió con uno de sus sais en el hombro y yo caí al suelo, al tiempo que me sostenía el brazo, cosa que aprovechó un soldado de la Orden para darme un par de patadas y derrumbarme definitivamente. Yo sentía que la herida era profunda y la verdad era que me dolía muchísimo, pero no podía levantarme porque el cabro… del soldado me aplastó contra el suelo con su maldito pie.

Aquí se acabó todo.- dijo él, tomándome con fuerza por el brazo y obligándome a ponerme de pie.

Otros soldados llegaron y comenzaron a golpearme en el estómago, mientras otros dos me detenían. Yo empezaba a perder la conciencia, estaba perdiendo sangre y además el cansancio que me invadía era extremo… Los infelices me golpearon una y mil veces, creo que hasta comencé a vomitar sangre… No podía rendirme, no debía hacerlo… Pero mi cuerpo ya no me respondía…

Bueno, esto será sencillo.- dijo Kirei, alzando uno de sus sais.- Y poco doloroso, Wakabayashi. La verdad, te respeto, eres un rival digno, pero idiota, cosa que te va a costar muy cara…

No cerré los ojos, me dediqué a mirar fijamente hacia un punto por detrás de Kirei, en donde Schneider también era sometido por los soldados y me pregunté si todos mis amigos habrían caído también…

Espera, por favor.- dijo una voz femenina, detrás de mí.- No les hagan daño…

Kirei bajó su sai y yo contuve el aliento. Yo esperaba que Lily no fuese a cometer una estupidez, pero así era, al parecer…

No lo mates.- le dijo Lily a Kirei, apareciendo en mi campo de visión.- Aquí estoy, me iré con ustedes, pero no les hagan daño.

No me harás caer con eso.- gruñó Kirei.

No es ningún truco.- negó Lily, muy seria.- Me entrego, pero por favor, no lo mates.

Obvio que ella se refería a mí; Kirei miró a Lily fijamente por unos instantes y después volteó a ver a los soldados. Me sorprendió muchísimo el que ellos obedecieran y me soltaran, haciéndose hacia atrás. Yo inmediatamente me puse de pie y corrí hacia Lily.

¿Por qué haces esto?.- le pregunté.- ¡Me prometiste que nunca dejarías de pelear! ¡Me dijiste que lucharías contra todo!

Pero no si van a matarte.- replicó ella, sonriendo con tristeza.

¡Eso a mí no me importa!.- grité, enojado.- ¡Si con eso puedo salvarte!

Lily me miró con un amor en los ojos que yo nunca antes había visto en otra mujer; ella me tocó el rostro con una mano y me besó en los labios.

¿Qué no te das cuenta?.- murmuró Lily.- Para mí, no vale la pena vivir en un mundo en donde tú no existes.

Y sin dejarme que intentara hacer algo más, Kirei y la Orden del Sexto Mundo se llevaron a Lily sin más… Lo último que alcancé a ver de ella fue su largo y hermoso cabello ondeando con el viento…

_Someday I'll find you _

_Someday you'll find me too _

_And when I hold you close _

_I know that it's true… _

**Notas:**

Sé que llevo años anunciando el final, pero creo que ahora sí nada más quedan dos capítulos de este fic, quizás tres a lo mucho, quien sabe, hace mucho que perdí la capacidad de saber cuando rayos termino una historia.

Y espero que si me van a odiar por lo de Ken, mínimo les pido que en la cara no me peguen, que soy artista XD.


	28. Capítulo vigesimoséptimo

**Capítulo vigesimoséptimo. **

Dicen que la calma precede siempre a la tormenta, y parecía ser que este caso no era la excepción. El amanecer nunca fue más hermoso, ni el aire se había sentido tan fresco, ni se había respirado tanta paz en el ambiente como ese día.

Quizás se sentía eso porque era el último día del Quinto Mundo.

Nadie pudo dormir esa noche; quizás por todo lo ocurrido, quizás porque podía ser la última noche que pasáramos todos, el caso es que reunidos en la cabaña, los que nos quedamos vimos pasar a más y más gente por el río y mucha más por los caminos de tierra. Todos sabían que todo estaba perdido y que no había posibilidad de salvación. Muchas de las personas que se iban rezaban al caminar, otras más lloraban y algunas hasta cantaban. Es extraña la manera en como reacciona un ser humano ante la presión.

Todos hubiésemos querido que la noche fuese eterna, pero dicen que el tiempo pasa más rápido cuando más lento quieres que vaya, y ésa vez no fue la excepción. Los minutos se fugaron de nuestras vidas como se fuga el agua entre los dedos. Muchas veces nosotros habíamos visto en las películas sobre el Armageddon como es que los protagonistas pasan sus últimos minutos haciendo esfuerzos desesperados por sobrevivir, o recordando los buenos tiempos, pero en la vida real eso no parecía tener ya mucho sentido... Era cierto que ya habíamos sobrevivido a un primer fin del mundo, pero en aquella ocasión todo nos cayó de sorpresa y no fue como ahora, que sabíamos desde antes que esto iba a pasar... Definitivamente, era mucho más angustiante el saber que el no hacerlo...

Recuento de daños: Ishizaki estaba herido de seriedad, Izawa y Tsubasa estaban más o menos heridos y Schneider estaba ileso. Yukari, Kumiko y la abuela Sugimoto estaban bien, con excepto de varios golpes y raspones. ¿Y yo? Bueno, no tenía una herida seria en el hombro, en donde me dio el sai de Kirei, además de los múltiples golpes y heridas que me había hecho en mi larga odisea. Después de que Kirei llevó a Lily, me desmayé por todo lo ocurrido y cuando desperté me encontraba acostado en una cama de la cabaña. De momento, recordé la horrible sensación que tuve al despertar en la morgue de la Orden y me asusté en verdad. Sin embargo, me tranquilicé al ver los rostros de mis amigos ahí.

Ya despertaste.- comentó Elieth.- Nos diste un buen susto.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunté, sin comprender nada de lo que pasaba.

Vinimos a ayudar.- Shanks se encogió de hombros.- Pero creo que no sirvió de mucho...

Vi que Schneider estaba sentado en una silla frente a mi cama, con tan solo un parche en la frente. Tsubasa e Izawa descansaban en otras camas y más allá, Yukari sostenía la mano de un dormido o quizás inconsciente Ishizaki, mientras Farfán intentaba consolar a Kumiko.

¿Licha?.- pregunté, sorprendido.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine con los demás.- Alisse se encogió de hombros.

¿Qué pasó con Misaki?.- quise saber.- ¿Él...?

Está vivo, Wakys.- contestó Farfán.- Le salvaron la vida, pero perdió muchísima sangre y está delicado, aunque hay esperanza que sobreviva... Bueno, si es que hay mundo en donde sobrevivir...

Nadie dijo nada, ya que todos estábamos pensando en lo mismo.

Pero estás embarazada.- insistí, después de un rato.- ¿No deberías estar reposando en cama o cuidando a Misaki por lo menos?

¿Para qué?.- replicó ella.- Si el mundo se acaba, no tiene caso que yo guarde reposo. Además, Sergio me debe una y me la voy a cobrar.

Alisse se veía muy molesta y no era para menos, lo que me sorprendía era que todos se sintieran igual.

Lo lamento.- me disculpé.- No me esperaba esto...

¿A qué te refieres, Wakabayashi?.- cuestionó Schneider.

Que debí haberte hecho caso cuando dijiste que no podría detener lo inevitable.- suspiré.- Debí saber que era algo imposible...

No, en serio, ¿de qué hablas.- insistió Schneider.- De todos nosotros, tú fuiste el único que conservó la esperanza.

Me sorprendí en verdad. No me esperaba esa respuesta...

Creo que, a pesar de lo mucho que nos esforzamos por continuar con nuestras vidas, vivimos siempre con el miedo de que en algún momento todo se acabara.- comentó Tsubasa.- Fingimos que todo andaba bien y nos aferramos a eso, aun cuando en el fondo de nuestros corazones sabíamos que ante la más mínima desgracia nos derrumbaríamos, por nuestra falta de fe. Y tú nos hiciste ver eso.

¿Yo?.- me sorprendí aun más, si es que eso era posible.- ¡Pero si fui el único que no logró seguir adelante! Me amargué por haber perdido a Misado, soy el que menos esperanza tenía de que las cosas mejoraran.

Eso no es del todo cierto.- suspiró Farfán, como quien no quiere decir algo que debe decir.- Muy en el fondo, conservaste la esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran para bien algún día, solo necesitabas que alguien te hiciera verlo y admitirlo.

Ja.- musité.- ¿De qué sirvió? Fallé.

Solo tuviste un tropiezo, éste no es el fin.- replicó Tsubasa.- Recuerda que en un partido, en una batalla, en la vida cotidiana, el fin no llega hasta que tú lo decides.

Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba.- añadió Elieth.- No está todo perdido.

¿Me están diciendo que no debo darme por vencido y que siga peleando por Lily?.- cuestioné.- Oigan, ya en serio. ¿Qué mosca les picó?

Hyuga nos convenció.- suspiró Schneider.- Nos dijo que tú estabas peleando por algo real y que seríamos unos completos idiotas si no te veníamos a ayudar.

Nos dijo que si alguien seguía conservando la esperanza en el mañana eras tú y que no nos caería mal contagiarnos un poco de eso.- completó Shanks.

¿Hyuga hablando a mi favor?.- me reí a carcajadas.- En definitiva es el fin del mundo.

Tenle un poco de fe, sabes que no es mala persona.- replicó Tsubasa.

Así pues, si quieres a la Lily, ve por ella y todo eso que se dice en estos casos.- dijo Farfán.- Ya sabes, hazte el héroe, rescátala de la torre más alta, salva al mundo y vive feliz por siempre.

Vaya, que no me esperaba eso. ¿En verdad mis amigos estaban pidiéndome que lo diera todo por la mujer que amo, aun cuando ella fuera a destruirlos a todos? De verdad que Hyuga tuvo que haber sido muy convincente para hacerlos cambiar todos de opinión. E incluso, también me hizo cambiar a mí, indirectamente. La verdad era que cuando vi a Lily irse, me di por vencido. Por un momento, sin ella a mi lado, me dejé caer, pero ahora mis amigos me habían ayudado a levantarme... No era momento de dejarse vencer, ellos tenían razón, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba...

Si quieren mi opinión personal.- dije, poniéndome la camiseta que me habían quitado para curarme la herida del hombro.- Esto apesta. Y en serio. Parece una historia estúpida inventada por alguna psicótica mente sin nada mejor que hacer que fregarme la vida.

(Nota de la autora: ¡Ouch! Eso dolió, Genzo XD).

La vida es loca.- comentó Elieth, encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero no por eso dejas de vivirla.

Buena frase.- dije, mirando mi reloj.- Como sea, gracias de verdad. Aun tenemos algunas horas antes del atardecer de hoy y tenemos mucho por hacer.

Lo primeros será encontrar la nueva base de la Orden del Sexto Mundo.- anunció Alisse.- No será nada fácil, aunque hay algunas pistas.

Con esto tendremos.- dije.- No han podido conmigo, ya en dos ocasiones entré y salí sin problemas y me llevé las dos cosas más importantes que ellos tienen.

¿Las dos cosas?.- cuestionó Schneider.- Supongo que Lily es una... ¿Cuál es la otra?

La cura.- respondí, acordándome por un momento del conejo blanco.

¿Encontraste la cura?.- gritaron todos, como era de esperarse.

Eso creo.- confesé.- La verdad es que seguro no estoy... Es más, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que siga aquí, quizás la Orden se lo llevaron también...

¿Qué cosa era?.- preguntó Farfán.

Estaba en mi auto, es un conejo blanco.- respondí, preocupado.

¿Éste?.- Kumiko mostró entonces al conejo, el cual estaba despreocupadamente comiendo una hoja de lechuga.

Ése es.- sentí que el alma me regresaba al cuerpo.

¿Nos estás diciendo que este conejo común y corriente es la cura del virus más letal?.- Alisse estaba escéptica.

Les digo que seguro no estoy, habría que analizar su sangre.- contesté.- Pero estoy casi seguro de que lo es.

Ahora, el condenado conejo blanco era el centro de atención; el animalito comía y mordisqueaba su lechuga, muy tranquilo, aunque no por eso dejaba de temblar. Esto me llamó la atención, ya que el único momento en que el conejo estuvo bien fue cuando Lily lo cargó, pero ahora no se debía de sentir amenazado puesto que tanto Sugimoto como Farfán lo acariciaban y además comía lechuga, pero aun así el conejo temblaba incontrolablemente. ¿Sería eso acaso algo que indicaba que las cosas no andaban bien en su cuerpo? Yo que sé, no sé nada de conejos.

Necesitamos un plan.- dije.- Uno bueno.

Primero encontrar la base.- recordó Elieth.

Y buscar algunas armas.- continuó Schneider.

Y llevar a los más malheridos a un lugar seguro.- añadió Tsubasa.

Y cobrar venganza.- dijo Alisse.

Todos volteamos a verla. Ella ni se inmutó.

Oigan, estoy furiosa.- replicó.- Tengo ganas de patearles el trasero a esa bola de infelices. Sobre todo, a ese maldito de Sergio, me las va a pagar.

Dicen que no hay persona más enojada que aquella a la que le hirieron a alguien a quien ama, y de éstas, las más peligrosas son las mujeres; así pues, pobre de Sergio cuando se encontrara con Farfán… Y bueno, la verdad es que yo podía comprender cómo se sentía, si algo llegaran a hacerle a Lily, ningún soldado de la Orden del Sexto Mundo iba a quedar con vida…

Debemos llevar a Ishizaki con un médico.- murmuró Yukari, quien hasta ese momento se había quedado callada.- No sé cuanto tiempo resista…

Cierto. Ishizaki se había metido a defender a Nishimoto ante Kirei, pero él tenía muy poca experiencia en combate, realmente su decisión fue más de corazón que de cerebro, de manera que resultó herido por las armas de Nieminen. Y de hecho, ella resultó ser muy buena con Ishizaki, ya que de haber querido hacerlo lo hubiera matado. Quizás más bien no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo… El caso es que por cuatro años, tanto Ishizaki como Nishimoto creyeron que el otro estaba muerto y habían sufrido por eso, así que parecía una crueldad el que ahora él estuviera muy malherido, justo después de que ellos acababan de encontrarse. Sin embargo, si nosotros no nos dábamos prisa, daba igual si Ishizaki se moría o no, porque los que no murieran por las batallas moriría por el virus, era seguro.

Así pues, empezamos a ver un plan alternativo, que consistiría básicamente en que los heridos y los que no supieran pelear se marcharan a la nueva base de la Resistencia Delta y los pusieran a todos sobre aviso allá. Ellos se llevarían el conejo blanco consigo, para que Misugi pudiera analizar su sangre y ver si se podía extraer una cura. Los que nos quedábamos iríamos a intentar localizar a Lily y a la nueva base de la Orden del Sexto Mundo, a la espera de que nos avisaran de que la cura estaba lista. Qué optimistas éramos, lo sé, pero yo aun creía que podía salvar a Lily si me esforzaba lo suficiente.

Sin embargo, había algo que no encajaba del todo con nuestra idea, y tardé un poco de tiempo en darme cuenta. Bueno, no era para menos, con lo poco que había descansado, ya mi cerebro no coordinaba como yo hubiese deseado hacerlo…

He estado pensando.- comenté, después de que ya nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo.

Milagro.- murmuró Farfán.

Tú no cambias, Licha.- bufé.- El caso es que recordé algo que me dijo Rosso ayer.

¿Qué cosa?.- quiso saber Shanks.

Él quiere que Lily muera con él, por lo que no pudieron habérsela llevado a la base secreta.- respondí.- Si Rosso quiere que Lily contagie a todos, tendrá que tenerla en otro sitio.

¿Eso es cierto?.- gruñó Alisse.- ¡Qué tipo más enfermo!

Y que lo digas.- bufé.- El caso es que quizás no tengamos que buscar la base por ahora, solo el sitio en donde estará Rosso.

Uhm, si ese sujeto quiere ver morir a Lily, significa que tiene forma de evitar la infección, ¿o no?.- opinó Schneider.

Claro, de seguro él fue el primero en vacunarse contra el virus Alfa.- gruñí.

Entonces, lo que suceda primero: O Misugi encuentra la cura, o nosotros se la quitamos a Rosso.- sentenció Shanks.

Todos asentimos. De momento, lo principal era encontrar el rastro de la Orden, pero en sí eso no representó tanto problema como creíamos todos: Lily se las estaba valiendo de alguna u otra forma para marcar los árboles, rocas o lo que sea que encontrara a su paso con el signo alfa. ¿Cómo le estaría haciendo ella para dejar que los demás no se dieran cuenta de eso? Quien sabe, pero al más puro estilo de Hansel y Gretel, Lily nos estaba diciendo la manera de encontrarla.

Ya tenemos por donde comenzar.- comentó Schneider.

Debemos irnos cuanto antes.- dije.- No tenemos ya mucho tiempo.

Tsubasa se veía muy serio y estaba más callado que de costumbre. Me pregunté si estaría así por Sanae y su hijo o es que había ocurrido algo más.

¿Te pasa algo, Tsubasa?.- le pregunté.- ¿Ocurrió algo con Sanae o tu hijo?

No, nada de eso.- negó él.- Por fortuna, ellos están bien, mi hijo está estable y Sanae ya está recuperada pero…

¿Qué ocurre?.- insistí.

Es sobre Wakashimazu.- suspiró Tsubasa.- No puedo creer aun que nos haya traicionado…

La verdad, yo también estoy sorprendido y decepcionado.- confesé.- Sé que suele ser orgulloso e impulsivo…

Igual que tú.- sonrió mi amigo.

Lo sé, lo sé, por eso lo digo.- me reí.- Pero me refiero a que suele tomar decisiones sin pensar bien primero en las consecuencias y creo que ahora cometió un error de los grandes.

No puede creer que en verdad la Orden del Sexto Mundo tiene las respuestas correctas.- dijo Tsubasa.- Nadie que considere como motivo válido el matar a otro ser humano puede tener la razón.

Es lo mismo que yo digo, pero Wakashimazu está cegado.- repliqué.

Ojalá podamos hacerlo cambiar de parecer… .- musitó Tsubasa.

Ojalá. Pero algo me decía que en esa batalla final, muchos resultarían muertos… ¿Realmente lo valía?, me pregunté. Y la respuesta fue un rotundo sí. Cierto, mis compañeros me decían que yo fui el único que conservó la esperanza, pero si lo hice, fue por Lily, así que para mí el mérito no era mío, sino de ella. Era irónico que gracias a ella, que estaba destinada a matarnos, fuese la que mantuviera viva la fe de sobrevivir…

De cualquier modo, me dije que no teníamos nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar. Si no peleábamos, moriríamos, si lo hacíamos, quizás viviríamos y hasta podríamos conseguir un futuro mejor, un verdadero Nuevo Mundo pero sin necesidad de una aniquilación casi total…

Bien, no quedaba más por hacer, así que las Sugimoto, Nishimoto, Izawa e Ishizaki, junto con el famoso conejo blanco, partieron rumbo a la nueva base de la Resistencia Delta, mientras Schneider, Tsubasa, Shanks, Farfán y yo intentábamos seguir el rastro de Lily para detener a Nieminen y a la Orden del Sexto Mundo…

No sería fácil, pero habría que intentarlo.

**Notas:**

Hansel y Gretel es un cuento de los hermanos Grimm, en donde dos hermanos son abandonados en el bosque por su padre, pero ellos consiguen volver a casa gracias a un rastro de piedras que dejaron al salir de ella. Ya, no creo que haya personas que no conozcan esta historia P.


	29. Capítulo vigesimooctavo

**Capítulo vigésimo-octavo. **

La histeria iba haciéndose general conforme fue pasando el tiempo. Por el camino nos encontrábamos a más y a más gente llorando y gritando histéricamente y no era para menos: al parecer, Kirei había tenido la grandiosa idea de anunciarles a todos que su muerte estaba cerca. Para localizarnos, Nieminen se agarró diciéndoles a todos los que se le ponían enfrente que el final estaba cerca y que si no la ayudaban a encontrar a Lily, no compartiría la cura con ellos. Obvio, Kirei nunca tuvo intenciones reales de compartir el antídoto con nadie, solo fue otro más de sus trucos para sacar la información que necesitaba. Cuando la gente a la que Kirei convenció de hablar supo que ella no les daría ninguna cura, hubo una histeria total ya que se corrió el rumor. Las personas que nos veían pasar nos preguntaban si no sabíamos la mala nueva, y nosotros nos dedicábamos a fingir demencia.

No fue sino hasta ese momento cuando todos comprendimos que no se trataba de salvarnos nosotros sino también al resto del planeta. Es decir, eso ya lo sabíamos desde antes pero no fue sino hasta que vimos a todas esas personas desesperadas cuando al fin nos cayó el veinte, como hubiera dicho Lily... Y era algo gigantesco, a decir verdad. Ninguno de nosotros se ha considerado jamás un héroe ni mucho menos pretendió serlo en algún momento... La vida nos arroja muchas veces a caminos que nosotros no escogemos, pero que ya depende de uno el saber si se rinde o decide seguirlo hasta el final, con la esperanza de que al final haya valido la pena.

Esto es demasiado, ¿no crees?.- me preguntó Tsubasa, después de un rato de recorrer los caminos en uno de los automóviles especiales de la Resistencia.- Nunca me imaginé que algún día tendría el futuro de la humanidad en mis manos.

Si te hace sentir mejor, el futuro de la humanidad no depende de ti, sino de un ordinario, común y corriente conejo blanco.- respondí.- Así que no te estreses.

Vaya forma de verlo.- gruñó Farfán.

Pero es cierto.- repliqué.- En realidad, el único que se podría decir que tiene la salvación de la humanidad en sus manos es Misugi, de él depende que tengamos o no una cura.

O del primero que atrape a Rosso.- observó Shanks.

En ese caso, depende de mí entonces.- dije.- Pueden detener a quien quieran, pueden patearle al trasero a quien quieran, golpear a los soldados que deseen. Pero de Rosso me encargo yo, ¿entendieron?

Mi voz debió haberse escuchado tremendamente enojada porque todos los demás asintieron sin replicar. Detestaba a ese Rosso con todo mi ser y tenía ganas de acabarlo con mis propias manos; y sin embargo, había algo que me preocupaba: yo nunca había matado a un ser humano, siempre hice todo lo posible por conservarlos a todos con vida, y de hecho fue este pensamiento el que me llevó hasta este punto. ¿Pero qué sucedería en el caso de Ian Rosso? El bastardo infeliz había causado mucho mal por ser un enfermo mental y la muerte era poca cosa para él. Yo sabía que el enfrentamiento final sería con él, ¿pero tendría al final tan pocos escrúpulos como para acabar con su vida?

En ese momento me acordé de Misado, por última vez. Recordé la última vez que la vi, lo último que le dije, incluso las últimas palabras que ella me dijo. Recordé también cuando yo quise formalizar más aun nuestro compromiso regalándole una reliquia que perteneció a mi familia, la cual Misado rechazó sin titubear. En ese momento, yo pensé que quizás era porque ella aun no estaba lista para ese compromiso, pero ahora estaba seguro de que Misado me había dicho que no porque no era a ella a quien yo debía entregarle ese obsequio. Esa reliquia era para otra persona, para otra mujer a la que yo debía de conocer cuando había perdido la esperanza. Era ahora cuando podía comprender el pensamiento de Misaki con respecto a Farfán: ahora yo sabía que debía sobrevivir al Día Omega para conocer a Lily y salvarla de su destino... Y que ella me salvara a mí... Cuando todo eso acabara, le daría a Lily esa reliquia, la cual aun estaba guardada en algún cajón de alguna cómoda de mi departamento, ya que solo ella se merecía tenerla.

En algún momento, en alguna fiesta en donde todos terminamos por ponernos muy ebrios (creo que fue en la despedida de soltero de Tsubasa), alguien le preguntó a él cómo era que sabía que Anego era el amor de su vida y Tsubasa respondió que lo sabía porque se podía imaginar su vida a futuro con ella. Misaki me hizo la misma pregunta con respecto a Misado y yo recuerdo que me reí a carcajadas en vez de responderle algo similar. La verdad era que no, que no me podía imaginar mi vida a futuro con Misado, no me imaginaba casado con ella ni con hijos, solo que en aquél momento no lo quise reconocer y le atribuí al alcohol todos mis estúpidos pensamientos. Sin embargo, ahora me podía imaginar mi vida a futuro con Lily, una vida sin peligros, sin sobresaltos, una vida en un mundo diferente...

Algo que quizás podríamos conseguir si nos esforzábamos lo suficiente...

Oigan.- dijo Alisse, después de un rato.- Creo que sé hacia donde se dirige la Orden.

¿En verdad?.- se sorprendió Elieth.

Muy segura no estoy, pero creo que la nueva base de la Orden del Sexto Mundo puede localizarse en las ruinas de Munich, en un antiguo búnker que usó Hitler en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

¿Qué tan segura estás de eso?.- preguntó Schneider.

Pues… .- titubeó Farfán.- Dada la información que nos dio Wakabayashi sobre los motivos de la Orden, el rastro que está dejando Lily y algunas pistas que nos ha dado la gente que nos hemos encontrado en el camino, podría decir que un setenta por ciento segura. La Orden, Kirei y Lily van hacia la zona en donde se encontraba Munich, la Baviera, y el único sitio lo suficientemente seguro por ahí es el antiguo búnker de Hitler.

Eso tiene sentido.- comentó Schneider.- Mis informantes me decían que se sospechaba de otra base de la Orden en la Baviera, y de hecho, ese antiguo búnker sería un refugio perfecto, podrían quedarse por meses ahí sin problemas si tienen suficiente agua y comida.

Y además, el tal Rosso consideraba a Hitler como su sucesor, ¿no?.- añadió Tsubasa.- No sería de sorprenderse que quiera seguir sus pasos.

Uhm.- gruñí.- ¿O sea que al final va a terminar pos suicidarse?

Bueno, excepto quizás por eso.- replicó Shanks.

Mal que bien, nosotros habíamos encontrado la manera de no perder el rastro. En algún momento alguien debió darse cuenta de que Lily estaba dejándonos pistas, porque de pronto dejamos de ver los símbolos a los lados del camino; sin embargo, la Orden no tenía intenciones de ocultar su marcha triunfal y había decenas de personas que los habían visto pasar, con Nieminen y Lily a la cabeza. Así pues, entre el rastro que dejaban ellos, lo poco que yo sabía, la información que había recibido Schneider de sus dobles agentes y nuestras conjeturas, pudimos deducir el sitio a donde la Orden se dirigía. Y cada vez nos quedaba más tiempo...

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegáramos a las cercanías de lo que fue la antigua ciudad de Munich, importante ciudad de la Alemania del mundo antiguo; por ahí del año de 1923, Hitler fundó en esa ciudad un gobierno provisional, de manera que no era raro que en sus cercanías existiera un búnker, aun cuando este dado casi nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera los que habían sido alemanes antes del fin del mundo. La ciudad había sido abandonada, después de que ni la Primera ni la Segunda Grandes Guerras Mundiales consiguieron abatirla, el Día Omega la aniquiló por completo. Sin embargo, había un castillo en las cercanías, Neuschwanstein, un lugar que se rumoraba que servía como campo de entrenamiento para la Orden del Sexto Mundo, un lugar en donde los soldados podían masacrar y practicar sus tácticas de combate y tortura con civiles capturados o con soldados que habían desertado. Yo tenía la idea de que podía ser ahí al sitio en donde Rosso planeaba tener a Lily hasta el atardecer, más que nada por un comentario que hizo Kirei antes de irse y que yo pensé que me había imaginado: "Llevemos a la princesa a su castillo, a encerrarla en la torre más alta". Yo de momento no le tomé importancia dado de que bien pude estar alucinando, pero si de verdad Nieminen había dicho esto, podía significar dos cosas: o que Kirei se pasó de sarcástica, o que literalmente iban a llevarse a Lily a un castillo. Dadas las opciones, nosotros decidimos que la segunda opción podía ser la más probable.

Bueno, pues tenemos dos opciones: una, ir a buscar el búnker o dos, ir al castillo de Neuschwanstein.- anunció Schneider.- Wakabayashi, tú eliges, aunque debes elegir bien porque si nos equivocamos no tendremos la oportunidad de ir al otro lugar.

Lo sé.- gruñí.- Déjame pensarlo por cinco segundos.

O tíralo a cara y cruz.- sugirió Shanks.

O nos dividimos y nos vamos a los dos lugares.- comentó Farfán.

Ésa no es una opción.- negó Tsubasa.- Nosotros somos menos, ellos muchísimos más, no nos conviene estar separados.

Por eso, solo un lugar.- insistió Schneider.- Y creo que lo mejor es que Wakabayashi decida, dado que él es que el sabe más sobre esto.

Ya lo sé, ya lo sé.- el tener que decidir ante tal presión no me causó ninguna gracia.- ¿Por qué no vino Hyuga con ustedes?

Porque él se quedó con la otra mitad de nosotros.- respondió Schneider.- En caso de que algo nos pase a nosotros, él se queda a cargo.

Todos volteamos a verlo, sorprendidos, lo que me indicó que nadie sabía sobre esta decisión, ni siquiera Shanks. La Mano, sin embargo, no se inmutó.

Mi padre nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que viniera a ayudar.- dijo él.- Pero dijo que confiaba en mí para tomar decisiones importantes, así que me pidió que si iba a dejar la nueva base de la Resistencia Delta al menos dejara a alguien a cargo. Y dado que Misaki está herido y mis otros dos mejores hombres están aquí, debía dejar al que considerara el mejor para sustituirme.

Lo dicho, el fin del mundo nos cambió a todos.- suspiré.

No pierdas más el tiempo pensando en cosas que no te incumben y toma tu decisión.- me regañó Schneider.- No nos queda ya mucho tiempo.

Odiaba cuando los demás tenían la razón. En fin, era momento de decidir. Conocía bien a Nieminen, había tratado lo suficiente a Rosso como para saber cómo pensaba y, sobre todo, confiaba en mi instinto. Y éste me decía que Lily no iría al búnker como todos los demás... No tendría sentido alguno, si es que ella estaba por morir...

Vamos al castillo.- decidí.- El todo por el todo.

De acuerdo.- asintió Schneider.

Así pues, nos dirigimos sin dudarlo más hacia la zona del castillo de Neuschwanstein. De momento, no encontramos a nadie en el camino, ni un rastro, ni una huella, nada que nos pudiera decir que estábamos en la ruta equivocada, así que con horror pensé que me había equivocado. El auto empezó a fallar (buen momento escogió) y nos detuvimos un momento para que Schneider y Shanks pudieran repararlo. Pensé que quizás por algún momento Farfán o Tsubasa me reclamarían, pero ninguno me dijo nada. Frustrado, me alejé un poco del auto y me acerqué a un árbol, aprovechando para, eh, bueno, descargar mi hidratación y entonces fue cuando lo vi...

¡Aquí es!.- grité, sin poder contenerme.- ¡Vamos en el camino correcto!

¿Qué sucede?.- Tsubasa y los demás llegaron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron.

Estamos en el camino correcto.- dije.- Lily pasó por aquí.

¿Cómo lo sabes?.- preguntó Schneider.

Por esto.- señalé el árbol que estaba frente a mí.- ¿No lo ven?

Lo único que veo es que traes el cierre abajo.- murmuró Farfán.

Elieth se echó a reír, más cuando yo agaché la mirada y me di cuenta de que no era cierto.

¿Quieren ponerme atención?.- protesté.- Vean la marca.

En el árbol que yo señalaba se encontraba un símbolo alfa tallado en la madera. Por las marcas y el aspecto de los bordes, se notaba que no había tallado ese símbolo hacía mucho tiempo, quizás tan solo una hora antes.

Vamos en el camino correcto.- dijo Tsubasa, muy serio.

El castillo ya no queda muy lejos.- dijo Schneider.- Creo que a partir de aquí tendremos que empezar a actuar con mucha cautela.

Lo sé.- musité.- Ya casi es la hora…

Así pues, decidimos que, dado lo peligroso que era, esconder el auto y seguir a campo traviesa. El castillo de Neuschwanstein ya se veía a lo lejos, no debía faltar mucho para llegar, pero la mayoría de nosotros estábamos cansados y heridos, por no mencionar el embarazo de Farfán, aunque ella ni siquiera quiso escuchar sobre el asunto.

Ya les dije que tengo que cobrarme una.- replicó Alisse.- Así que ni se les ocurra detenerme y mucho menos pedirme que me quede en el auto.

Ni quien intentara detenerla, pero bueno. El caso es que después de recorrer un camino que nos pareció eterno, llegamos al fin a las cercanías del castillo y supimos que no nos habíamos equivocado: había un grupo de soldados de la Orden del Sexto Mundo en las cercanías y entre ellos, nosotros reconocimos a algunos contra los cuales habíamos peleado. Tan hermoso que había sido el castillo de Neuschwanstein en otros tiempos, ahora estaba hecho un auténtico desastre; sin gente que lo cuidara o que se encargara de él, y bajo el poder de la Orden, el antes hermoso castillo era ahora poco menos que una ruina.

Lily y Kirei deben estar dentro.- les dije a los demás, mientras nos escondíamos entre la maleza de la cercanía.

¿Qué hacemos?.- preguntó Alisse.- ¿Nos dejamos llegar y ya?

No creo que sea buena idea… .- murmuró Elieth…

Schneider recibió un llamado entonces a su… Bueno, no sé como llamarlo, teléfono, intercomunicador, lo que sea, lo único que nos mantenía en contacto con el resto de la Resistencia Delta y lo escuchamos maldecir en voz baja…

¿Están seguros…? Ok, ni modo… .- lo escuchamos musitar.- Manténganme informado…

¿Qué ocurrió?.- pregunté, inmediatamente.

Tengo dos noticias.- suspiró Schneider.- Una buena, otra mala. ¿Cuál quieren primero?

Habla ya.- exigí.

El caso es que Misugi revisó la sangre del conejo y la comparó con la que nos quedó de Lily.- respondió la Mano.- Y, efectivamente, tenías razón, Wakabayashi: ahí estaba la cura para el virus.

¿Y la mala es?.- contuve el aliento, al igual que todos.

Que el conejo está muerto.- musitó Schneider.- Y Misugi no alcanza a sacar una cura para todos.

Esta noticia nos cayó como balde de agua fría. Nosotros basábamos nuestra salvación en ese pequeño conejito y ahora estaba muerto. ¿Qué íbamos a hacer ahora?

No nos va a quedar más remedio que quitarle la cura a Rosso.- murmuró Tsubasa.

Ajá. ¿Pero en verdad él estará aquí?.- cuestionó Shanks.

Pero no bien acababa ella de decir esto cuando vimos a Lily y a Kirei caminar por los alrededores del castillo. Un grupo de soldados iba saliendo del castillo, con Ian Rosso a la cabeza. Nieminen tomó entonces a Lily por un brazo y la condujo hacia él. Yo vi como Rosso se acercaba a mi chica y la besaba en la boca, y aun cuando Lily se resistió, a mí me volvieron a invadir los celos, pero por sobre eso me invadió una rabia ciega como no tenía comparación…

En algún momento, los soldados de la Orden se retiraron, aunque nosotros nos dimos cuenta de que Rosso se había quedado discutiendo con Nieminen, mientras Lily se quedaba a pocos metros de ellos. Parecía ser que había problemas entre Rosso y Kirei, porque ella reclamaba enojada y empuñaba sus sais con determinación, aun cuando Rosso parecía no inmutarse. Fue entonces cuando nosotros decidimos que ése era el momento más indicado para aparecer…

Vamos.- dije.- Es el momento.

Rosso y Nieminen no nos vieron llegar y cuando se dieron cuenta, nosotros ya los habíamos rodeado.

Muy bien, es suficiente.- dije.- Aquí tiene que terminar todo.

**Notas:**

¡Argh! Ya no sé ni cuanto falta. Solo sé que el final les va a caer cuando menos se lo esperen XD.

Y gracias a Elieth Schneider por ayudarme con la información del castillo

Lo del búnker de Hitler en Munich es invento mío P


	30. Capítulo vigésimonoveno

**Capítulo vigésimonoveno.**

La verdad, para ser sinceros, nos vimos algo idiotas al llegar así, ya que los soldados no debían estar tan lejos, pero no nos importó. No teníamos un mejor plan que el arriesgarlo el todo por el todo, de manera que no tuvimos más remedio que lanzarnos impulsivamente al ataque.

Rosso y Nieminen no esperaban vernos ahí, pero de todos modos no lucían muy sorprendidos. La que sí lucía sorprendida era Lily, como que en verdad no esperaba que la siguiéramos hasta allá.

Muy bien, es suficiente- repetí.- Aquí tiene que terminar todo.

Vaya, te subestimé.- sonrió Rosso. Parecía divertido, más que molesto o sorprendido.- No creí que fueras capaz de llegar hasta aquí, a salvar a tu doncella en desgracia. Lástima que no eres más que un remedo de príncipe.

Noté que Lily intentaba decirme algo, ya que con la mirada señalaba insistente a Kirei. Ésta no lucía muy feliz, algo que me decía que las cosas no estaban saliéndole como ella se lo esperó.

Bueno, un remedo de príncipe es todo lo que se necesita para un remedo de dragón.- repliqué.- Así que estamos parejos.

Ya no hay tiempo, Wakabayashi.- suspiró Rosso, como quien se encuentra en una obra teatral.- Supe que te llevaste mi conejo.

No fue tan difícil.- repliqué.

Claro. El problema es que la señorita Nieminen, aquí presente, quiere su cura y yo no puedo dársela porque tú te la llevaste.- dijo Rosso.

No seas hipócrita, Rosso.- protesté.- Tú tienes el antídoto y lo sabes. Tienes que estar ya vacunado contra el virus Alfa si es que tienes la idiota idea de que Lily muera entre tus brazos.

Ya lo sabía.- Kirei sujetó sus sais contra la garganta y pecho de Rosso.- Dame la cura, ya.

Mal movimiento, querida.- replicó Rosso.

A una orden suya, sus soldados salieron del castillo y nos rodearon. Uno de ellos me apuntó a la cabeza, pero Lily se me dejó venir y los dos caímos pesadamente al suelo.

¿Estás bien?.- pregunté, abrazándola.

No del todo.- confesó ella, débilmente.- No me siento bien, creo que ya no resistiré por mucho.

Te sacaré de ésta, confía en mí.- murmuré.

Obvio, los soldados de la Orden nos sobrepasaban en número otra vez, pero ahora íbamos un poco mejor preparados y pudimos defendernos un poco mejor. Kirei tuvo que soltar a Rosso cuando un soldado intentó atacarla y no tuvo más remedio que defenderse.

¡Teníamos un trato!.- gritó ella.

Un trato que no pensaba cumplir.- replicó Rosso.

Pagarás muy caro por esto.- dijo Nieminen, al tiempo que cortaba a varios soldados a la vez, usando diestramente sus dos sais.- Y me vas a dar esa cura, te guste o no.

Eso si consigues sobrevivir, mi estimada Kirei.- sentenció Rosso, dirigiéndose a mí después.- Dame a Lily.

Ven por ella.- reté.

Rosso ni siquiera se molestó en acercarse a mí, simplemente hizo otra señal y entonces tres soldados se acercaron a nosotros y me sostuvieron mientras Rosso se llevaba a Lily. Mi mano no quería soltar la de ella, pero no pude evitarlo y Rosso nos separó.

¡Genzo!.- gritó Lily, antes de que Rosso entrara con él a la torre.

¡Yuri!.- intenté ir tras ellos, pero los soldados me cercaron.

Sin embargo, yo otra vez estaba furioso y me salió una fuerza que no creí que tuviera y los ataqué, no iban a conseguir detenerme. Sé que mis amigos estaban peleando también, y aunque en realidad hacíamos lo mejor que podíamos, estábamos en desventaja de número. Sin embargo, Kirei parcialmente estaba de nuestro lado, ya que si bien no era nuestra aliada, también tenía en mente el atrapar a Rosso y eso la hacía matar a tantos soldados de la Orden como se le pusieran en frente.

No vamos a poder con esto.- murmuró Schneider.- Somos muy pocos...

Quizás lo mejor sea... .- comenzó a decir Tsubasa, pero entonces algo empezó a matar a los soldados, porque éstos empezaron a caer como moscas a suelo.

¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Shanks.- ¿De dónde vienen esos disparos?

Yo seguí la dirección del sonido y volteé hacia el sitio en donde debían de provenir los disparos. En ese lugar estaban esperando dos o tres personas con rifles de alto calibre y mira telescópica.

¿Necesitan ayuda?.- preguntó Hajime Taki, otro de mis compañeros de la selección y amigo desde la infancia.

¿Nos invitan a la fiesta?.- junto con él estaba Shun Nitta, otro compañero de la selección.

¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?.- exclamó Tsubasa.

No era momento para explicaciones, solo sabíamos que había gente ahí para ayudarnos. De quien sabe donde comenzó a salir más gente, que comenzó a atacar a los soldados y a ayudarnos en nuestra pelea. Eran civiles, gente como nosotros que sin embargo estaba haciendo todo lo posible para intentar contener la Orden del Sexto Mundo, en una lucha por la supervivencia. Detrás de todos ellos, aparecieron Hermann Kaltz y Mamoru Izawa, sonriente.

Creo que llegamos apenas a tiempo.- dijo.

¿Qué está ocurriendo?.- quise saber.- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

Hyuga nos envió.- dijo Izawa.- Ha estado reclutando gente para enfrentar a la Orden y ponerle fin a todo.

Es momento de luchar por nuestra independencia.- añadió Kaltz.- Ya nos cansamos de la era del terror, queremos vivir, tenemos derecho a hacerlo.

Y no nos vamos a detener hasta no conseguirlo.- replicó Izawa.

Vaya, ni si quiera sabía que Taki y Nitta seguían con vida. Había mucha gente de todas las razas, no solo hombres sino también mujeres, luchando contra los soldados con una voluntad y un coraje que yo no había visto antes.

Era como si todos hubieran estado escondidos y de repente se hubieran dado cuenta de que había que luchar.- comenté.

Tú nos inspiraste a todos, Wakabayashi.- dijo Kaltz.- Nos hiciste ver que había que actuar y no quedarnos sentados a esperar el final.

Ya veo.- sonreí.- ¿Izawa, estás bien? Creí que estabas muy malherido.

En realidad solo fue algo leve.- respondió él.- No es la gran cosa, aun puedo pelear. No pienso dejar que ustedes se queden con toda la diversión.

Y además, tenemos algo importante qué decirte, Wakabayashi... .- añadió Kaltz, al tiempo que le hacía una señal con la mano a Schneider y nosotros nos hacíamos a un lado momentáneamente para evitar la pelea.

Schneider se acercó a nosotros junto con Tsubasa, Shanks y Farfán y entonces Kaltz puso al tanto al primero sobre lo que planeaba Hyuga. La Mano se enteró que incluso su propio padre andaba en esas ondas de la revolución. Después de eso, Kaltz e Izawa nos hicieron una declaración sorprendente, algo que nos devolvió la esperanza de golpe, algo que ninguno de nosotros podía creer que fuera posible. Sí, aun había una oportunidad de sobrevivir...

Lo sabía.- murmuró Shanks.- Sabía que había algo raro ahí...

Es algo sorprendente.- murmuró Tsubasa.

Qué suerte tienen los que no se bañan.- gruñó Farfán.

Bueno, ya, esto nos abre las puertas a un nuevo mañana.- dijo Schneider.- No debemos darnos por vencidos, ahora menos que nunca.

En ese momento noté que Kirei entraba al castillo y entonces recordé que tenía algo importante, muy importante qué hacer ahí dentro. Schneider y Tsubasa me miraron.

Ve.- dijo la Mano.- Ve por Lily.

Nosotros nos haremos cargo de ellos.- añadió Tsubasa.

Tu dama te necesita.- dijo Kaltz.

No me gustaba tener que dejar a mis amigos, pero menos me gustaba el tener que dejar a Lily en manos de Rosso. Así pues, tomé una de las armas que había llevado Kaltz y entré al castillo. Obvio, iba a haber gente esperándome en la entrada, Rosso no la iba a dejar tan fácil; así pues, después de recorrer la primera ala del castillo, preguntándome en donde podrían estar Lily y Rosso, me encontré con Ken Wakashimazu, esperando por mí, evidentemente.

Hasta aquí llegas, Wakabayashi.- dijo él.- No te dejaré pasar.

¿Por qué sigues con esto, Wakashimazu?.- pregunté.- Date cuenta, no puede ser que estés de acuerdo con el hecho de que miles de personas mueran.

Eso ya no me importa.- replicó él.- Al fin te gané, al fin te superé y demostré que soy mejor que tú.

Esto ya no es por ver quién es el mejor.- repliqué.- Es por sobrevivir. ¿Qué más da quien es el mejor o el peor cuando el mundo está por acabarse? Abre los ojos, hay cosas más importantes.

Vi que en los ojos de Wakashimazu se reflejaba la duda y entonces supe que en vez de pelear, debía intentar hablar. Wakashimazu parecía más bien querer repetir un tantra más que el decir un ideal propio. Quizás a él solo lo convencieron de pasarse al otro bando después de que alguien se dio cuenta de que Wakashimazu tenía muchísimas dudas sobre su vida.

Ya no hables más, Wakabayashi, nuestro destino está sellado.- dijo él.

El destino no está escrito.- repliqué.- Uno mismo lo forja con sus propias acciones.

Es por eso que mis acciones me van a llegar a ser el mejor.- replicó Wakashimazu.- Y de cualquier modo, ya no hay marcha atrás.

Siempre se pueden corregir los errores.- dije.

Ya basta, Wakabayashi.- gritó él, atacándome.

El hombre empezó a golpearme con sus técnicas de kárate, cosa que yo había querido evitar ya que ya había comprobado que él era mucho mejor que yo. Me defendí lo mejor que pude, sin atacar ya que en verdad no quería lastimar a Wakashimazu. Éste, sin embargo, parecía estar poseído por una ira ciega y no dejaba de lanzar golpes y patadas. En algún momento, alguno de esos ataques me alcanzó y yo fui a estrellarme contra uno de los muros del castillo.

Al fin seré el mejor.- dijo Wakashimazu, apuntándome con su arma.- Adiós, Wakabayashi.

Alguien, sin embargo, llegó por detrás y golpeó a Wakashimazu, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Parpadeé varias veces para enfocar mejor y me di cuenta de que se trataba de Hyuga.

Este no es el camino, Wakashimazu.- dijo él.- Eres mejor que esto.

¿Mejor que esto?.- reclamó él.- ¿Sabes en qué estamos? ¿Sabes acaso que el fin del mundo está cerca? Es mejor estar cerca de los que saben como sobrevivir a eso, es mejor estar con el equipo ganador.

No hay equipos ganadores aquí.- replicó Hyuga.- Se trata nada más de sobrevivir.

Cosa que yo ya le dije.- gruñí.

¡Por eso mismo!.- gritó Wakashimazu.- ¡La Orden sabe como sobrevivir a esto!

Nosotros también.- dije.- Te lo podríamos decir si nos dejaras explicarte.

Wakashimazu miró a Hyuga y entonces éste asintió. Brevemente, el primero le contó al segundo lo mismo que Kaltz e Izawa me habían dicho a mí y poco a poco, Wakashimazu fue bajando la guardia.

Reacciona, Wakashimazu.- pedí.

Pelea de nuestro lado y te puedo asegurar que nuestro futuro sí será mejor.- añadió Hyuga.

Lo siento.- murmuró Wakashimazu, soltando su arma.- Es solo que yo... No sé, estaba confundido...

Como todos nosotros.- dije, poniéndome de pie.- Pero tu problema fue que conociste a la gente equivocada. No importa, todos cometemos errores.

Vamos, amigo.- Hyuga sonrió y le tendió la mano a Wakashimazu.- Hay un mundo por salvar.

Sin embargo, no bien él acababa de decir esto cuando Nieminen llegó por atrás e intentó atacar a Hyuga con uno de sus sais, pero Wakashimazu alcanzó a verlo y empujó a Hyuga hacia un lado, recibiendo él los golpes de las armas de Kirei. El ataque fue tan rápido que ni Hyuga ni yo tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar, y dado que nosotros no éramos en ese momento el objetivo principal de Nieminen, ella se marchó con tanta rapidez como llegó.

Wakashimazu.- me acerqué a ellos.- ¿Estás bien?

Perfectamente.- musitó él, aunque era obvio que no era cierto.

Los dos sais de Kirei le habían causado heridas graves a Wakashimazu en el tórax y en un costado. La sangre salía a borbotones de ambas heridas y él respiraba con mucha dificultad.

Tenemos que llevarlo con un médico.- dije.- Está muy grave.

Yo me haré cargo.- dijo Hyuga.- Tú debes seguir y detener esto.

En ese momento, Hyuga estiró la mano y yo tomé lo que él me dio. Después de eso, intentó cargar a Wakashimazu como pudo para sacarlo de ahí.

Vete.- repitió Hyuga.- Todo está en tus manos ahora.

Estaré bien.- añadió Wakashimazu.

Yo los miré a ambos por un momento; ambos habían sido mis rivales, con ambos tuve muchas diferencias o con ambos me peleé en por lo menos alguna ocasión. Y ahora, sin embargo, los tres no éramos más que personas con un mismo deseo en común...

De acuerdo.- dije, echando a andar por el camino que Kirei había seguido.- Solo cuídense.

Estaré bien.- repitió Wakashimazu.

Pero yo sabía que él estaba mintiendo.

Sea como sea, no era tiempo para distraerme más. El atardecer se acercaba, quedaba muy poco tiempo antes de que todo terminara, ya fuera para bien o para mal... ¿En dónde demonios podía estar Lily? El castillo era enorme, y yo a cada paso me encontraba con soldados de la Orden. Sin embargo, esto era más una ventaja que una desventaja en sí, ya que eso me indicaba que no iba por mal lugar; además, olvidé mencionar que los soldados que yo me encontraba eran cada vez menos, ya que la mayoría de ellos ya habían sido asesinados por Kirei...

Al final, llegué hasta unas escaleras que conducían a la torre más alta del castillo. No sabía por qué, pero algo me decía que ése era el sitio. Por algo decía Kirei que la princesa estaría en la torre más alta del castillo. Desgraciadamente, Rosso había tenido razón al decir que yo era un patético intento de príncipe...

Estaba yo por empezar a subir las escaleras cuando escuché pasos detrás de mí y me oculté, suponiendo que alguien me perseguía. Sin embargo, esa persona no parecía estar muy interesada en atacarme, porque no se molestaba en ocultar su presencia; cuando ella pasó a un lado mío, yo salté y la sujeté con fuerza. Ella pateó entonces en la espinilla y yo tuve que soltarla.

No dejas de ser un baboso, Wakys.- protestó Farfán.

¿Cómo iba a saber que eras tú, Licha?.- gruñí, sobándome la pierna adolorida.- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Vengo buscando a Sergio.- fue todo cuando Alisse dijo.

Pues no tienes por qué buscar más.- replicó Carreras.

Él llegó sorpresivamente por detrás y yo alcancé a escucharlo y empujar a Farfán a un lado, tan solo una milésima de segundo antes de que él nos disparara. Las balas fueron a incrustarse en la pared, ruidosamente.

Otra vez nos volvemos a encontrar, Wakabayashi.- dijo él.

¿Vienes por más?.- repliqué.- ¿No tuviste con las dos veces que te pateé el trasero?

Todo lo contrario, ésa me la pienso cobrar.- replicó él.- Esta vez, nada de trucos, te dispararé y punto.

¿Me dispararías a mí, mi amor?.- preguntó Alisse, en un intento por detener a Carreras.

No me vas a hacer caer con eso.- negó Carreras, cargando su arma de nuevo.- Aquí se me van a morir los dos.

Farfán y yo nos hicimos hacia atrás. Necesitábamos pensar en algo rápido o seríamos carne molida para antes del atardecer...

**Notas:**

¡Ahora sí! Ya el próximo capítulo es el final, a menos que me emocione y de plano escriba algo tan largo que resulten dos capítulos. Como sea, el caso es que si todo sale bien, le diremos pronto adiós a esta historia.

**Fe de erratas (metida de patas):**

En el capítulo pasado puse que Elieth dijo que Ian Rosso considera a Hitler su sucesor. Error, quise decir que lo considera su **predecesor**.


	31. Capítulo trigésimo

**Capítulo trigésimo.**

Carreras nos miró a Farfán y a mí, como tratando de decidir a cual de los dos iba a matar primero. Lo que yo no sabía era que en realidad él no quería matarnos a los dos, sino únicamente a mí, cosa que tampoco era para sorprenderse.

Sergio, aun puedes cambiar.- dijo Alisse.- Estabas de nuestro lado, ¿qué demonios te pasó?

Bien que lo sabes, Alisse.- replicó Carreras.- Me engañaste, rompiste mi corazón, acabaste con mis esperanzas.

Eso es una idiotez.- replicó Alisse.- Fue tu culpa, tú me dejaste sola cuando más te necesitaba. Yo te dije que te quedaras conmigo, que me apoyaras, me comprendieras, y aun así te largabas a las misiones al África.

No me iba tan lejos.- replicó Carreras, en un reproche idiota.

Sabes a lo que me refiero.- protestó Farfán.- Yo te quería conmigo y preferiste hacértelas de héroe.

¿Y por eso me dejaste por Misaki?.- protestó Carreras.- Yo te amaba, Alisse, aun te amo. ¿Por qué no pudiste entenderlo?

Porque una mujer necesita algo más que solo una promesa vacía.- suspiró Farfán.

Carreras se paseó momentáneamente de un lado a otro, sopesando las palabras de Alisse. Ella estaba decidida, aunque yo me di cuenta que estaba muy asustada.

Entonces, lo prefieres a él.- murmuró Carreras.- A pesar de todo.

Así es y así será.- sentenció Farfán.

Rosso me ha dicho que los mate.- anunció Carreras.- A todos. Pero yo no podía matarte, Alisse...

Pues no lo hagas.- replicó ella, haciéndome una seña con la mano.

Yo había captado su intención desde hacía mucho rato, lentamente me había cercado a Carreras mientras Farfán lo distraía con tanta cháchara inútil, así que cuando él estaba más distraído, yo lo empujé contra la pared, haciendo que su arma cayera al suelo.

¡Dale duro!.- gritó Farfán, mientras Carreras y yo nos agarrábamos a golpes.

¡Toma el arma y deja de hacerte la tonta!.- grité yo, mientras me esforzaba por evitar que Carreras me lastimara más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Ella tomó el arma, y trató de ver como se manejaba mientras Carreras me daba varios golpes fuertes en el estómago y me hacía perder el aliento. Farfán entonces le apuntó a Carreras y haciendo gala de una puntería muy buena, lo golpeó en la cabeza con el arma, haciéndolo aullar de dolor.

Eso fue por Taro.- dijo Alisse, al tiempo que alzaba nuevamente el arma para darle otro golpe a Carreras con la culata.- Y esto, por mi hijo.

Claro, Farfán no tenía suficiente fuerza como para dañar gravemente a Carreras, pero ella se desquitó de la rabia que llevaba dentro. Alisse no se conformó con un solo golpe, sino que aparte de todo le dio varios fuertes golpes a Carreras en la cara.

¡Yo confiaba en ti!.- gritó ella.- ¡Y tú lastimaste a Taro!

Ya fue suficiente.- detuve a Alisse como pude, ya que la chica era fuerte cuando quería.- Creo que ya te entendió.

Deberíamos castrarlo.- gruñó Farfán, muy enojada.

Yo creo que Misaki ya fue lo suficientemente vengado.- traté de no reírme; a pesar de todo el comentario de Alisse fue bastante cómico.- Ya fue suficiente.

Carreras se retorcía en el suelo y entonces lo alcé por el uniforme y lo empujé contra la pared.

¿Tuviste suficiente o quieres más?.- le pregunté.- Porque esta vez no lo vamos a dejar a medias.

Carreras no respondió, pero aunque lo hubiera hecho no lo hubiésemos escuchado, ya que alguien llegó a golpearme por detrás y lo siguiente que recordé fue que estaba en el suelo, sin poder ver nada en claro.

Carreras, siempre fuiste un idiota.- escuché la voz de Rosso, como si viniera de muy lejos.- Dejas que cualquier pelele te golpee y que hasta una chiquilla haga de las suyas.

Estaba a punto de acabar con ellos.- replicó Carreras, enojado.

Por favor, no puedes ni siquiera tenerte en pie.- replicó Rosso.- Siempre dudé de tu lealtad y ahora veo que yo tenía razón. No pudiste ni siquiera acabar con tu ex novia.

Estaba por hacerlo... .- musitó Carreras.

Ya déjate de tonterías.- lo cortó Rosso.- Si la hubieras querido matar, lo hubieras hecho ya.

Yo sentía que Alisse estaba tirada en el suelo, a un lado mío. Ella se quejaba débilmente, lo que me indicaba que también había sido golpeada por Rosso pero que al menos seguía con vida. Yo alcé la mirada y vi a Rosso hablando muy de cerca con Carreras.

De verdad, le soy fiel.- insistió Carreras.- Mi Líder, déjeme demostrárselo...

Bien.- le dijo Rosso, entregándole a Carreras su arma.- Mátala.

Yo traté de ponerme de pie para proteger a Farfán, pero el infeliz de Carreras me empujó contra la pared.

Tranquila, cucaracha.- me dijo el muy desgraciado.- Ya tendrás tu turno, pero créeme que lo tuyo va a ser mucho más doloroso... Sí, morirás, pero no sin antes ver como todos tus amigos mueren frente a tus ojos... Y el ver morir a Lily será el premio final...

Maldito.- gruñí.

Bueno, ¿estás listo o no, Carreras?.- preguntó Rosso, ignorándome.- Mátala ya.

Alisse se había puesto de pie y miraba a Carreras como si quisiera freírlo en aceite. Él la miró, titubeando, sin estar muy seguro de qué hacer.

Vamos, Sergio.- murmuró ella.- Atrévete, es lo único que te falta.

Lo siento, Alisse.- murmuró Carreras, levantando el arma.

Ellos se miraron fijamente por algunos instantes que fueron eternos, tras lo cual Carreras bajó el arma. Al parecer, el amor que él aun sentía por ella fue más fuerte que su rencor. Lástima que de esto Carreras se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Rosso no le dio ni una oportunidad de defenderse, simplemente le arrebató el arma y le apuntó con ella al pecho.

Siempre fuiste un fracasado.- dijo Rosso.- Por algo tu novia te dejó por otro.

Y sin esperar respuesta, Rosso le disparó a Carreras en la boca del estómago. Dicen que las heridas que más duelen son precisamente las de la boca del estómago, y a juzgar por la cara de dolor que puso Carreras, así era. Él cayó al suelo y Alisse gritó, al tiempo que se acercaba a él.

Lo siento, Alisse, de verdad.- murmuró Carreras.- Al menos sé que Misaki te va a cuidar mejor que yo...

Yo salté y jalé a Farfán hacia atrás, ya que Rosso le volvió a disparar a Carreras, esta vez en el ombligo. Al parecer, lo que él pretendía era que Carreras tuviera una muerte lenta y muy, pero muy dolorosa. Después de lo que se nos hicieron horas, Carreras falleció ahogado en sus vómitos de sangre.

Ahora te toca a ti.- le dijo Rosso a Farfán.- Pero no te preocupes, que tendré compasión contigo y dejaré que mueras rápido.

Qué bien.- gruñó Farfán, con sarcasmo.

Cómo serás cobarde.- grité.- No creas que te voy a dejar salirte por la tuya.

No es por ella por quien te debes preocupar, sino por tu amada.- se burló Rosso.- ¿O es que al fin ya te cayó el veinte de quien es Lily?

Siempre lo he sabido y no me importa.- repliqué.- La voy a salvar. Lily es mi destino y yo soy el de ella.

Qué cursiloide. ¿Sabes en donde está Lily ahora?.- se burló Rosso.- En el cuarto que está en esta torre, esperándome en el lecho en donde la haré mía por última vez. Y como ya te dije también, tú serás espectador de primera fila.

¡Ja! Eso si yo te lo permito.- repliqué.

Pues no veo como más a detenerme.- replicó Rosso, pasándose el arma de una mano a la otra.- No veo que tengas con qué defenderte, y creo que se te acabó la suerte. A mí, por el contrario, la suerte no puede sonreírme más que en estos momentos.

Por unas de las ventanas del castillo nos dimos cuenta de que a lo mucho quedaría menos de una hora para el atardecer. Y Rosso tenía razón, la suerte se nos estaba acabando. Sin embargo, en vez de que Rosso nos disparara, o bueno, le disparara a Farfán, Schneider llegó y empujó a Rosso, aunque el arma de todos modos se disparó e hirió a la Mano en el pecho (nuevamente, qué frase más rara), pero ni así Schneider dejó de forcejear. Sin embargo, era obvio que la herida fue de consideración porque la Mano perdió sus fuerzas; Rosso no perdió la oportunidad y subió las escaleras a todo correr, muy seguramente al sitio en donde se encontraba Lily. Shanks llegó en ese momento y gritó al ver a Schneider herido y corrió hacia él.

¿Estás bien?.- le pregunté a Schneider.

Claro.- mintió él, aunque su cara me decía todo lo contrario.

No lo creo.- contradijo Elieth, abriendo la camisa de Schneider para examinarle el torso.- Esta herida es seria, no puedes seguir combatiendo así.

(Nota de la autora: Mugre Eli XD).

Bueno, ahora al menos todos ya fuimos heridos en batalla.- comentó Schneider, en un muy mal chiste.- Pero estaré bien.

Pero me temo que por ahora debes ir a que te revisen.- replicó Elieth, tratando de comprimir la herida de Schneider.

Váyanse.- le dije entonces a Farfán.- Regresen con los otros.

¿Irás por Lily?.- me preguntó ella.

Creo que la respuesta es obvia.- repliqué.- Váyanse ya. No es necesario que me esperen.

¿Pero qué harás si te necesitas ayuda?.- preguntó Schneider.

Ya me las arreglaré.- dije.- Ustedes ya me han ayudado lo suficiente... Sobre todo... Por creer en mí... No estaría aquí de no ser por ustedes.

Elieth y Alisse me sonrieron y Schneider simplemente levantó las cejas.

Vaya, sabes agradecer la ayuda.- se rió él.- ¡Cómo has cambiado!

Después hablaremos de eso.- repliqué.- ¿Cómo está todo allá afuera?

Nuestra gente sigue luchando con todo.- respondió Schneider.- Hemos tenido varias bajas, pero no nos pensamos dar por vencidos.

De hecho, nosotros vinimos a ayudarte porque estamos ganando parcialmente la batalla.- añadió Shanks.

Gracias, pero de verdad ya no pueden hacer nada.- repliqué.- Yo debo enfrentarme a Rosso. Y ustedes deben alejarse lo más que puedan del castillo.

¿Irnos?.- se sorprendió Farfán.

Es lo mejor.- continué.- El atardecer está ya muy cerca y no queda tiempo. Y ustedes no deben estar cerca cuando esto ocurra.

¿Qué, ya te diste por vencido?.- cuestionó Schneider.

Nada de eso.- negué.- No pienso darme por vencido. Y sé que voy a triunfar, pero no quiero que ustedes estén cerca del sitio en donde puede ocurrir la catástrofe. Ustedes deben irse y ayudar a la gente que desea sobrevivir, ponerlos sobrealerta y prepararlos para lo que se venga.

¿Estás seguro?.- preguntó Farfán.

Bien seguro.- asentí.- Ustedes saben que el final ya está cerca y por eso mismo deben estar preparados. Yo estaré bien.

Schneider, Shanks y Farfán se miraron y asintieron. Entre las dos mujeres ayudaron a la Mano a ponerse de pie.

¿Cómo está Wakashimazu?.- quise saber, antes de que ellos se marcharan.

Nada bien.- musitó Schneider- No sabemos si va a sobrevivir.

Y la Orden mató a Taki.- añadió Elieth, en voz baja.

Yo apreté los labios y los puños. Otro de mis mejores amigos estaba muerto también, cuando acababa de saber que aun estaba con vida… Eso era todo. Tenía que ponerle punto final, no podía permitir que más gente muriera…

Es hora de que nos separemos.- dije, en voz baja.- Deben irse ya.

¿Estarás bien?.- preguntó Schneider.

Lo estaré.- asentí.- Váyanse.

Schneider, Alisse y Elieth me miraron una última vez, antes de retirarse. Los vi irse, pero antes de empezar a subir las escaleras que me llevarían a la torre, Schneider volteó a verme.

Yo confío en ti, Wakabayashi.- dijo él.- Todos confiamos en ti…

Suspiré. Eso podría ser mucha presión para algunas personas, pero para mí era exactamente lo contrario… De momento, recordé el dije de caduceo que pendía de mi cuello y recordé que había alguien más que confiaba en mí, y por eso mismo yo no me podía rendir…

Subí pues, las escaleras, de dos en dos, de tres en tres, tan rápido como pude y sin distraerme ya. No quedaba más obstáculo que Rosso… Y quizás, Kirei… Llegué a la torre al fin; por la ventana el sol se acercaba cada vez más al horizonte… Y sin embargo, al ver la escena que estaba frente a mis ojos, lo último que me preocupó en ese momento fue el atardecer…

Lily estaba acostada en una cama, dentro del cuarto de la torre, con los ojos cerrados. El lento vaivén de su pecho me indicaba que ella aun respiraba, pero lo que más me llamó la atención en esos momentos fue que Kirei estaba parada en el descanso que se encontraba frente a la habitación de la torre, mirando fijamente a Rosso, el cual tenía atado por las manos a una persona a la pared, con cadenas. Rosso apuntaba al pecho del hombre con un arma, mientras Kirei amenazaba al primero con sus sais.

No te atrevas.- dijo ella.- No se te ocurra.

¿Y por qué no?.- replicó Rosso.- Te dije que no te convenía estar en mi contra o lo ibas a pagar caro. A mí nadie me reta y sale triunfante.

Y antes de que Kirei pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Rosso disparó dos balazos justo al corazón de la persona que estaba atada a la pared. El hombre se convulsionó y murió ahogado en su propio vómito de sangre, al igual que como lo había hecho Carreras…

Kirei no gritó, no se movió, no dijo nada… Simplemente observó con la mirada perdida el como la vida se escapaba lentamente del cuerpo de Kazuki Sorimachi sin que ella pudiera hacer nada…

**Notas:**

Ok, sucedió. Me emocioné y el capítulo se alargó. El próximo capítulo, ahora sí, va a ser el final…


	32. Capítulo trigésimoprimero

**Capítulo trigésimoprimero.**

_Follow your heart _

_Let your love lead through the darkness _

_Back to a place you once knew _

_I believe, I believe, I believe in you… _

Siendo ésta la última parte de esta historia, de nuestra historia, tengo que recapitular. Hace ya cuatro años, el mismo día en que Japón ganó la Copa del Mundo, un grupo terrorista llamado la Orden del Sexto Mundo soltó un virus letal que acabó con más de la mitad de la población humana, en el que nosotros llamamos el Día Omega. Los que conseguimos sobrevivir creamos después creamos la Resistencia para tratar de continuar viviendo en lo que quedó de este miserable planeta. Ese día nosotros perdimos a nuestros seres queridos y con ellos nuestras vidas y nuestras esperanzas: Tsubasa y Sanae Ozhora perdieron a su hijo, Taro Misaki a su esposa y yo a mi prometida, por solo mencionar algunas de nuestras pérdidas. A cuatro años de ese día terrible, recibí la orden de destruir el reservorio de un nuevo virus modificado a partir del primer virus que causó el Día Omega; este nuevo virus al parecer tenía como objetivo el destruir lo que quedaba de la raza humana. El problema estuvo cuando yo descubrí que ese reservorio era un humano, como yo, como todos los que intentábamos seguir vivos, y más aun, ese humano era una chica, la hija del creador del primer virus, la cual fue víctima, al igual que toda su familia, de un desquiciado sujeto que se creía un dios cuyo deber era llevar al mundo a la perfección aniquilando a la raza humana. El caso era que, ocho días después de haber conocido a Lily Del Valle, yo me encontraba en un antiguo castillo en lo que fue alguna vez Alemania, intentando salvarla a ella de su destino y de paso evitar que el resto de los seres humanos muriéramos también, más que nada, porque yo me había enamorado de Lily...

Ahora sí, regresando al punto en el que me quedé, cuando al fin llegué a la torre del castillo en donde se encontraba Lily encontré a Ian Rosso, Líder de la Orden del Sexto Mundo y ex amante de Lily, matando a Kazuki Sorimachi, ex compañero de la selección y... Bueno, yo me supuse que él era algún buen amigo de Kirei Nieminen, asesina y mercenaria a sueldo, ya que por ningún otro motivo Rosso se tomaría la molestia de matarlo en persona. Al parecer, Rosso no se quiso fiar de Nieminen y secuestró a Sorimachi para usarlo en el caso en que ella no aceptara de tan buena manera su negativa a entregarle la cura del virus Alfa.

No me creíste tan tonto, ¿o sí?.- cuestionó Rosso a Kirei, mientras el cuerpo de Sorimachi resbalaba por la pared, quedando únicamente suspendido por las cadenas que lo sujetaban de las manos.- No habrás pensado que te contraté y no tomé ninguna medida para protegerme contra ti. He escuchado mucho sobre ti, Kirei Nieminen, no trabajas para nadie más que para ti misma, boicoteas y traicionas a todos por igual y no ofreces ninguna garantía. Fue por eso por lo que tuve que secuestrar a tu amigo para que en caso de que decidieras contradecirme, poder tomar revancha.

Cometiste un error.- dijo Nieminen, muy seria y sin derramar una sola lágrima, aunque tensa.- Y vas a pagarlo.

No me digas.- rió Rosso, a carcajadas.- ¿Tú tampoco has entendido que conmigo no se puede?

Ya veremos.- replicó Kirei.

Ella se debió cansar de tanta palabrería, porque con un movimiento rápido sujetó por detrás y amagó a Rosso con uno de sus sais. Él soltó su arma, presionado por las armas de ella.

Ya me cansé de juegos.- dijo ella.- Dame la maldita cura ahora para poder matarte después como el perro que eres

Vaya, cuánta frialdad.- comentó Rosso, respirando con algo de dificultad.- Pareciera que el ver morir a tu amigo no te afecto en lo más mínimo, o quizás es solo un patético intento para hacerme creer que puedes vencerme, pero no te va a resultar. Aunque debo admitir que no pensé que fueras tan persistente.

Y sin dar la oportunidad de que Kirei respondiera, Rosso la golpeó en el estómago y Kirei soltó sus sais.

Y no sabes cuánto más lo puedo ser, así que mejor me das la cura o le vas diciendo adiós a este mundo.- replicó Nieminen, incorporándose con rapidez y empujando a Rosso contra la pared.

No puedes matarme.- dijo Rosso.- Porque si lo haces, te quedarás sin cura y sin posibilidad de que alguien te la de.

Por eso dije que te mataré después, dámela ya y déjate de hacerte el idiota.- Kirei acercó tanto su sai al cuello de Rosso que éste comenzó a sangrar en el sitio en donde la piel de él era cortada por el filo del sai.- No estoy jugando.

Ya te dije que yo no la tengo.- replicó él.- Dile a Wakabayashi, él se la robó.

Tú también debes de tenerla.- fue la propia Nieminen la que respondió.- De lo contrario no estarías tan campante aquí. Dámela ya.

Kirei acercó aun más su sai al cuello de Rosso; la sangre ya manchaba la camisa gris que él usaba. Ella puso entonces su otro sai alrededor de la cintura del hombre, como valorando la posibilidad de hacerle un corte profundo, tal como si Rosso se tratara de un corte de carne. Él suspiró y pareció rendirse.

Está bien.- dijo él.- Te la daré. Solo déjame sacarla, la tengo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

No me consideres tan idiota.- replicó Nieminen.- Quizás me salga mejor el matarte y beberme tu sangre.

¿Hasta complejo de vampiro tienes?.- dijo Rosso.- Vaya, eso puede resultar tremendamente excitante.

Kirei estaba enojada, eso se notaba porque golpeó a Rosso en el rostro con el mango de su sai. El hombre no se esperaba esto y soltó un grito que fue más de sorpresa que de dolor.

No intentes nada.- advirtió Nieminen, haciéndose hacia atrás.- Porque a cualquier movimiento que hagas te cortaré en dos.

Quizás tú lo hagas, pero entonces Wakabayashi te mataría a ti.- mintió Rosso, aprovechando mi presencia la cual pensé tontamente que había pasado desapercibida.- Está apuntándote ahora mismo con un arma.

Kirei cayó en la trampa y volteó a verme, descuido que aprovechó Rosso para atacarla a su vez. Los dos entonces, impulsados por la fuerza de Rosso, rodaron por las escaleras de piedra hasta un descanso, en el cual Kirei intentó quitarse de encima a Rosso, aunque él era más fuerte y alto que él. En algún punto, aprovechando más que nada su fuerza física, Rosso empujó a Kirei y ella se cayó por el siguiente tramo de escaleras.

Yo no perdí más el tiempo y corrí hacia Lily, la cual no podía ya ni levantarse de la cama de lo débil que estaba. Ella, con mucha dificultad, abrió los ojos e intentó decirme un "¡Cuidado!", pero entonces Rosso llegó por detrás y me empujó. Los dos caímos al suelo y sentí que él intentaba aplastarme contra el suelo con todo el peso de su cuerpo, pero me hice hacia atrás y lo hice caer. Usando nada más que nuestros puños y el cuerpo, Rosso y yo nos enfrascamos en una pelea a muerte.

Ya te hice picadillo una vez, ¿por qué crees que me vas a poder vencer esta vez?.- dije.

Quizás porque sigo siendo mejor que tú.- replicó Rosso, dándome una patada en el estómago.

Yo intenté seguir peleando a pesar del golpe, pero sí alcancé a debilitarme, por lo que Rosso pudo tomarme por un brazo y me empujó por las escaleras, intentando repetir conmigo lo que hizo con Kirei, pero yo no rodé tanto y alcancé a ponerme de pie antes de que él intentara un nuevo ataque.

Cerca del primer descanso en donde habían caído Kirei y Rosso anteriormente, había un enorme boquete en el sitio en donde debió haber una ventana, muy probablemente causado por alguna bomba o ataque subsecuente al Día Omega. De dicho boquete al suelo debía haber cuando menos varios metros de altura, los suficientes como para matar a alguien que se cayera por ahí. Al parecer, dado que había perdido su arma, Rosso intentaría hacerme caer por ese boquete, pero no iba a permitirlo.

No pensaba matarte, quería que vieras la fase final de mi plan, pero con tu terquedad lo arruinaste todo.- dijo Rosso, enfurecido.- Ya no podré estar con Lily antes de que ella muera, pero a cambio de eso tendré el placer de matarte.

No cuentes con ello.- repliqué, forcejeando con Rosso en la cornisa.

Él me golpeó y yo me tambaleé hacia atrás, pero alcancé a sostenerme de uno de los bordes de piedra. Sentía que el viento era tan fuerte que casi me podía arrancar los pantalones, cosa con la que debía tener mucho cuidado. Rosso siguió golpeándome, pero yo empecé a defenderme y a regresarle los golpes. En algún momento nos encontramos los dos parados en el borde del boquete de la ventana, haciendo equilibrio y al mismo tiempo atacando. La situación era cada vez más precaria, más que nada porque el sol ya estaba muy cerca del horizonte. En algún momento Rosso se lanzó contra mí, pero yo me agaché y entonces él perdió el equilibrio y cayó por la cornisa, aunque consiguió sostenerse del borde. El hombre se balanceaba a una altura de varios metros sobre el suelo, sosteniéndose apenas por los dedos.

¡Ayúdame!.- pidió Rosso.- ¡No me puedes dejar caer!

¿Y por qué no?.- repliqué.- No tengo por qué ayudarte. No eres más que una cucaracha rastrera que merece ser aplastada.

Porque no eres un asesino, Wakabayashi.- insistió Rosso.- No podrías dejarme caer, pesaría eso sobre tu conciencia y no podrías vivir tranquilo por el resto de tu vida.

Y para mi desgracia, ese desgraciado tenía razón. Yo no podía dejarlo morir, ni aunque fuese un maldito bastardo infeliz, ni aunque se lo mereciera, y más que nada era porque eso me iba a pesar sobre la conciencia por el resto de mi vida. Aun cuando se lo mereciera, no podía dejar que Rosso se cayera... Así pues, farfullando y maldiciendo, sujeté a Rosso por su camisa y lo ayudé a subir nuevamente. De verdad que a veces me paso de idiota pero sabía que si no lo hacía, nada iba a tener sentido después ya que hubiera demostrado que puedo ser tan basura como Rosso.

Eres un buen hombre, Wakabayashi.- dijo Rosso, sin mirarme.- Y eso va a ser tu perdición...

Yo ya me imaginaba que Rosso no se iba a regenerar solo porque lo salvé y que por lo mismo intentaría matarme en cuanto pudiera, así que salté del borde hacia el interior del castillo, esquivando el ataque de él. Sin embargo, aunque él se sorprendió, no se dio por vencido e intentó golpearme de nuevo.

Ya me cansé de ti.- dijo Rosso, mirándome fijamente.- Voy a deshacerme de ti de una vez por todas.

Qué curioso.- dijo Kirei, detrás de mí.- Lo mismo digo yo de ti.

Tomado de sorpresa, Ian Rosso no alcanzó a prevenir el ataque de Kirei Nieminen; ella, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, pasó sus dos sais por el cuello de Rosso en dos ocasiones, haciendo que la sangre brotara de él a borbotones. Éste se balanceó en el borde de la cornisa, mirando a Kirei con sorpresa, antes de caer por el abismo.

Y esto fue todo.- sentenció Nieminen, asomándose por el boquete.- Para él, para mí, para ti y para todos.

¿Qué haces?.- grité, al ver que ella se balanceaba también hacia atrás, de una manera muy peligrosa.

Para mí, ya no hay esperanza en este mundo.- dijo ella, fríamente.- Todo se ha acabado y lo sabes. Pero al menos yo conseguí cobrar mi venganza.

Kirei y yo nos miramos fijamente por segundos eternos, antes de que ella usara sus sais para cortarse las muñecas y después dejarse caer hacia atrás. Yo grité e intenté detenerla, pero era demasiado tarde... El viento se llevó consigo la sangre de Kirei, esparciéndola como si se tratasen de sus cenizas... No quise mirar hacia abajo, no había necesidad, yo sabía que ella, al igual que Rosso, estaba muerta...

Sin poder contenerme, vomité a un lado de la ventana; mi corazón latía aceleradamente y respiraba igual de rápido. Sentí que las piernas me temblaban, al fin todo se había acabado...

El sol estaba ya casi a punto de ocultarse, así que subí apresuradamente las escaleras y llegué a la habitación de la torre, en donde me estaba esperando Lily. Debo confesar que aun en ese momento me sentí como un patético príncipe azul rescatando a su princesa encerrada en la torre más alta del castillo. Qué patético. Y sin embargo, al ver los ojos de Lily sentí que todo había valido la pena...

Genzo.- murmuró ella, débilmente.- Ian está...

Está muerto.- dije, sentándome junto a ella en la cama.- Está muerto, todo acabó al fin.

¿De verdad?.- Lily comenzó a llorar.- ¿Ian está muerto?

Está lejos de nuestras vidas.- asentí.

Eres demasiado terco, Genzo Wakabayashi.- sonrió ella.

Solo cuando se necesita.- repliqué, sin dejar de sonreír.

Lily respiró profundamente, sin poder creerse aun que eso fuera cierto. Sin embargo, yo noté que ella aun se notaba triste y de momento no comprendí por qué, olvidando que yo sabía algo que ella no sabía…

¿Qué te pasa?.- le pregunté.- ¿No te sientes feliz?

Me queda muy poco tiempo, Gen.- murmuró Lily.- Voy a morir…

No lo creo.- negué, abrazándola.- Tengo la cura.

¿Qué dices?.- la sorpresa de Lily fue tan grande que tuvo suficientes fuerzas para mirarme a los ojos.- ¿Tienes la cura? ¿Ian te la dio? ¿O pudiste extraerla de Mimí?

No.- no pude evitar sonreír.- Ni lo uno, ni lo otro… La cura del virus Alfa… La llevo yo en la sangre…

Sé que esto le cayó a Lily de sorpresa tanto como me cayó a mí. Y es que nunca pensé que yo pudiera tener el antídoto del virus Alfa corriendo por mis venas. ¿Pero cómo es que había pasado todo esto? La respuesta en sí era algo enredada, pero no demasiado como para que no se pudiera entender… Esto fue lo que me dijeron Kaltz e Izawa poco antes de que yo entrara al castillo…

Bueno, como creo que ya se explicó a lo largo de la historia, el virus Alfa era un virus derivado del virus Omega, o mejor dicho, el primer virus fue modificado a partir del segundo, lo que a los dos los hacía ser muy similares en muchas cosas. Yo no lo sabía, pero cuando abracé a Misado mientras ella moría, yo me infecté con el virus Omega, aunque la carga viral que yo recibí fue mucho menor a la que recibieron los que sí murieron por su culpa. Si mal no recuerdo, yo enfermé de gravedad poco después del Día Omega, lo que muy seguramente indicó que mi cuerpo estaba siendo atacado por el virus pero que se resistía a morir; yo sobreviví gracias a que mis defensas corporales consiguieron formar unas sustancias llamadas "anticuerpos" que atacaron a las partículas del virus Omega y las eliminaron de mi cuerpo. Sin saberlo ni pretenderlo, me hice inmune al virus y a todos sus derivados, incluyendo el virus Alfa, por eso mismo fue que yo no me contagié ni siquiera cuando besé a Lily en su estado de infectividad máxima ni cuando hice el amor con ella… De hecho, je, es curioso que el hacerle el amor ayudara aun más a mi cuerpo a hacer resistencia contra el virus Alfa, ya que como éste es muy parecido al virus Omega, los anticuerpos de este último virus atacaron al primero y se modificaron para hacerse más fuertes, creando así el verdadero antídoto del virus Alfa en mi sangre… Y fueron Shanks y Misugi quienes se dieron cuenta de esto, ya que tuvieron que examinar la sangre que me sacaron para Misaki, dándose cuenta ahí que había algo raro en ella. No fue, sin embargo, hasta que Misugi revisó la sangre del conejo cuando él supo que lo que yo tenía en mi sangre, era el antídoto del virus…

Lo sé, fue algo revoltoso pero Izawa y Kaltz tampoco supieron explicarlo muy bien. Eso era cosa de médicos, algo que solo Misugi y quizás Lily entendían… El caso era que yo era la cura para el virus de Lily, y que quizás con eso podría salvarla… Ella, por supuesto, no podía creer mi historia, pero entonces saqué de mi pantalón la cosa que me había dado Hyuga mientras peleábamos contra Wakashimazu: una jeringa llena del antídoto.

Esto es para ti.- dije.- Es el antídoto. Te vas a poner mejor con esto, no vas a morir.

¿Estás seguro?.- preguntó Lily, pero yo ya estaba inyectándole el suero en el brazo.

Aun no se ha probado en humanos, me dijeron.- añadí.- Dicen que no saben si funcionará… Pero yo tengo fe… Tengo esperanza en el mañana, en nuestro mañana juntos… Y sé que esto va a funcionar… Porque quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida… Te amo…

Lily me sonrió, sin dejar de llorar. Yo la besé y la abracé con fuerza, mientras el sol se terminaba de ocultar en el horizonte. No sabía cuanto tiempo habría que esperar para que la cura hiciera su efecto, pero yo esperaba que fuese pronto…

Mientras tanto, la Resistencia Delta debía estar repartiendo la cura por todo el mundo. Tras la noticia de la muerte de Rosso, la cual se corrió como reguero de pólvora inmediatamente después de haber sucedido, la Orden del Sexto Mundo se sintió perdida sin su Líder y la Resistencia no tardó en someterla. Así pues, sería solo cuestión de tiempo para que el terror al fin acabara…

Yo sabía que, si bien mis amigos habrían conseguido sobrevivir, incluso Misaki e Ishizaki, quizás Wakashimazu no lograría hacerlo. Sin embargo, ni él ni los fallecidos en esta terrible batalla querrían que los que sobrevivimos nos sintiéramos mal o dejáramos de vivir por eso. Ellos querrían que nosotros viviéramos y que en su memoria reconstruyéramos el mundo que nos merecíamos tener, un mundo libre, sin terror ni desesperanza.

Un mundo en donde pudiera renacer la esperanza.

Yo soy Genzo Wakabayashi, en algún momento el mejor guardameta de sóccer de todos los tiempos, ahora sobreviviente del fin del mundo… Han pasado muchas cosas, he superado las más terribles pruebas… Y es por eso que, a partir ahora, ya tengo esperanza en la mañana…

_Follow your dreams _

_Be yourself an angel of kindness _

_There's nothing that you cannot do _

_I believe I believe I believe in you…_

**Fin. **

**Notas:**

Bueno, al fin, este fic se terminó. Me da mucha tristeza, porque llegué a acostumbrarme a narrar desde el punto de vista de Genzo, digamos que como que me apegué más a él, jejeje XD.

La canción que apareció a lo largo del fic se llama "_I believe in you_" y la canta Celine Dion a dueto con Il Divo. Agradezco mucho a Elieth Schneider y a Liesl Von Kaulitz por haberme ayudado a traducir las partes en francés.

Pues bien, déjenme y les cuento la historia de cómo se me ocurrió esta loquera. Todos los sábados viajo dos horas hasta mi facultad de medicina para tomar un curso, de manera que me queda mucho tiempo libre para divagar. En una de ésas, viendo la película "Ultraviolet" con Milla Jovovich, se me ocurrió una historia similar, pero con Genzo como protagonista y Lily como reservorio del virus (si no han visto la película, véanla o búsquense una reseña XD), aunque aclaro que esta película sí resulta ser diferente a este fic, por lo que no lo considero como una adaptación, fue una historia original que se me ocurrió a mí con algo de ayuda XD. En un solo día desarrollé la trama, los sucesos y hasta el final, y se me metió la loca idea de escribirlo desde el punto de vista de Genzo. Hubo muchas cosas que originalmente no planeé, pero creo que resultaron mejor XD.

Nuevamente, gracias a Elieth Schneider por ayudarme con algunos datos y hechos, a Liesl Von Kaulitz por la información sobre armas y a Alisse por darme las ideas para algunos nombres y apellidos de los personajes.

¡Obvio! Como en todos mis fics, esperen el epílogo


	33. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Supongo que querrán saber qué sucedió después de ese día. Pues bien, tras lo que nos pareció una eternidad, el cuerpo de Lily aceptó al fin el antídoto y lentamente fue formando sus propias defensas contra el virus Alfa. Claro, esto no sucedió en cuestión de días, pasaron varias semanas antes de que Lily pudiese recuperarse por completo, semanas en las cuales ella permaneció bajo vigilancia médica estricta; por supuesto, yo no me separé de Lily ni un solo momento, estuve a su lado durante su larga convalecencia, manteniendo siempre la esperanza de que todo marcharía mejor.

Después de ese día, el Día Final, la Resistencia trabajó unida para acabar finalmente con la Orden del Sexto Mundo, tras lo cual se formó un Consejo del Nuevo Mundo, el cual estaría conformado por la gente que había liderado la larga batalla y tratar así de dar forma al mundo que ahora teníamos en nuestras manos y tratar de crear un futuro mejor. Ninguno de los que conformábamos ese Consejo sabía nada sobre tomar decisiones ni mucho menos intentar gobernar el mundo, pero si ya habíamos pasado por cosas difíciles e imposibles de creer, esto bien podría ser algo un poco más sencillo.

Sobre Tsubasa y Sanae Ozhora... Bueno, ellos le pusieron a su hijo el nombre de Daibu y continuaron con la labor que habían empezado. Tsubasa se hizo uno de los integrantes del Consejo del Nuevo Mundo y Sanae continuó con las investigaciones sobre el virus Alfa y su cura; un par de años después del nacimiento de Daibu, Tsubasa y Sanae tuvieron otro hijo, una niña a la que llamaron Akiko.

Sobre Taro Misaki y Alisse Farfán, bueno, él se recuperó también tras una larga recuperación, después de la cual Misaki y Alisse se casaron y tuvieron a su primer hijo, un varón al que llamaron Daniel; y bueno, después de él vinieron Kaoru, la única hija de los Misaki, y mucho tiempo después llegó Javier. Misaki fue otro de los integrantes del Consejo del Nuevo Mundo, mientras que Farfán tuvo la idea de empezar a educar a los nuevos niños que poblaban el planeta. Pobres niños, a mi parecer, pero ellos parecían querer mucho a Licha.

Sobre Kojiro Hyuga... Ja, él se casó con Maki Akamine después de que ambos tuvieron a su primera hija, Noriko. Hyuga se negó a seguir formando parte de la Resistencia Delta después de un tiempo, de manera que él y Maki se retiraron al anonimato para poder crear a su hija y a los otros dos niños que tuvieron después: Takeru y Aoshi.

Karl Heinz Schneider y Elieth Shanks siguieron al frente de la Resistencia, hasta que no hubo ya ningún soldado de la Orden del Sexto Mundo que se opusiera, tras lo cual ambos pasaron a formar parte del Consejo del Nuevo Mundo. Ellos, obvio, se casaron y tuvieron tres hijos: una especie de huracán que se convirtió en mi ahijado, un chiquillo con la energía de su padre llamado Mijael, y dos niños más, un niño muy serio y educado llamado Chris y una niña muy parecida a su madre llamada Vania.

Jun Misugi y Yayoi Aoba continuaron ayudando a todo aquel que necesitara ayuda médica, repartiendo su tiempo también con las investigaciones sobre el virus Alfa. Y pronto le dieron un hermano a Yusei, una niña de nombre Minako. Sobre Mamoru Izawa y Kumiko Sugimoto, bueno, ellos continuaron con la vida normal que solieron llevar en Rheinfelden, él trabajando y ella continuando con las predicciones después de que su abuela falleció... Ryo Ishizaki y Yukari Nishimoto pudieron estar al fin juntos, después de que él se recuperó de sus heridas y ella ingresó a trabajar para la Resistencia, junto con él. Ishizaki recibió después otra sorpresa, cuando después del Día Final él se reencontró con su familia, la cual había conseguido sobrevivir a pesar de todo. Sobre Kaltz, bueno, él continuó también con su trabajo y después conoció a una muchacha muy linda, Marlene Ferreira que le hizo más calurosas sus anteriormente frías noches...

Sobre Lily Del Valle... Bueno, deben suponerse que la hice mi esposa en cuanto ella se recuperó. Estando ella en el hospital, le regalé la joya que era una reliquia de mi familia, a falta de un anillo de compromiso, aunque resultó ser mucho mejor.

Un día tú me regalaste algo que era importante para mí.- le dije a Lily, al entregarle la joya.- Algo que ahora se ha convertido en mi amuleto. Yo quiero darte esta joya a cambio, es una reliquia de familia y dicen que quien la posea, tendrá mi corazón. Y antes de que me digas nada, quiero que sepas que Misado nunca tuvo esa joya en sus manos, porque estaba reservada para la mujer de mi vida, la cual ahora sé que eres tú. Quiero que lo tomes como el anillo de compromiso que no te podré dar, porque quiero que te cases conmigo en cuanto te recuperes.

Esto va en serio entonces.- murmuró Lily, contemplando el collar.

Claro que va en serio.- repliqué, pretendiendo fingirme molesto.- No me arriesgué tanto para salvarte como para no casarme contigo.

Lily solo se echó a reír. Así pues, el mismo día en que la dieron de alta, hice que Sanae, Elieth, Alisse y Yayoi la hicieran ponerse un vestido blanco, sencillo y elegante, la peinaran, la maquillaran y la llevaran hasta una colina desde la cual se apreciaba un hermoso lago en las lejanías, en donde yo ya la estaba esperando en compañía de todos los demás y de un juez de paz que saqué tras buscar hasta por debajo de las piedras, para poder casarme con Lily justo al atardecer, en señal de que algo bueno podía venir siempre con la llegada de la noche si uno tenía fe. Después de eso, yo pasé a formar parte del Consejo y Lily se dedicó a trabajar con Anego y Misugi en la investigación sobre el virus Alfa, con el propósito de poder terminar el trabajo que su padre, el doctor Alejandro Del Valle, empezó.

Esto ha llegado a su final. Para cuando ustedes lean esta historia, lo más seguro es que yo esté muerto, o quizás sea mejor decir que estaré con su madre en el sitio en donde ella me está esperando desde hace tiempo. Perdónenos por favor, a mí y a su madre, por no haberles dicho la verdad de frente, pero era algo que nosotros quisimos mantener oculto para que ustedes pudiesen llevar una vida normal... Su madre y yo nos hicimos la promesa mutua de guardar silencio hasta que ustedes estuvieran en edad de comprenderlo todo. Sé que ustedes solo conocen del Día Omega y de la época de la Orden del Sexto Mundo por lo poco o mucho que han leído en sus libros de historia. Cuando ustedes nacieron, el mundo ya estaba regresando poco a poco a la "normalidad" y no alcanzaron a conocer nada de lo que les acabo de relatar, es por eso que escribí mis memorias sobre esa época en este diario, para que cuando fuese el momento adecuado, ustedes pudiesen leerlo...

Jazmín, Daisuke, Benjamín, ustedes deben de saber que fueron la luz y la alegría de nosotros, Lily y yo los amamos con nuestros corazones y siempre agradecimos cada día que ustedes iluminaron nuestras vidas con su presencia. Ustedes son la más patente prueba de que cuando uno cree y tiene fe en su futuro, cosas buenas llegarán después. Jazmín, eres la viva imagen de tu madre, tienes su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus gestos, eres su esperanza encarnada, sé que vas a llegar muy lejos, tal y como lo hizo ella. Daisuke, tú eres como yo, heredaste todo de mí, hasta mi terquedad y mi obstinación, por eso sé que nada te va a detener nunca y que conseguirás todo lo que te propones. Benjamín, tú tienes lo mejor de Lily y de mí, sacaste nuestras cosas positivas y quiero que sepas que nos sentimos tan orgullosos de ti como de tus hermanos...

Ya por último, yo quiero que sepan que no porque conseguimos sobrevivir a dos Apocalipsis significa que las cosas estarán bien por siempre. El ser humano tiende a pelear, a buscar batalla y a querer gobernar sobre otros humanos, sin importar el costo o las consecuencias, por lo que sé que tarde que temprano habrá otra batalla por la supervivencia, eso no puede evitarse de ninguna manera. Lo que yo les trato de decir es que aunque las cosas marchen mal, aunque las cosas se pongan terriblemente oscuras ustedes nunca deben rendirse. Que el recuerdo de la historia de su madre y yo les sirva de ejemplo de que, cuando se ama y se tiene esperanza, siempre habrá una salida y una oportunidad para poder mejorar las cosas. Fue Lily quien me hizo ver esto cuando yo estaba perdido, por lo que sé también que el amor puede cambiarlo todo cuando resulta ser un amor verdadero. Fue ella quien me hizo creer, quien me devolvió la confianza, quien me hizo feliz, aun cuando yo sé que yo también la hice creer a ella... Y créanme, si bien tuvimos nuestras diferencias, como todos los matrimonios las tienen, nunca dejé de amar a su madre ni un solo instante, y aun hoy la sigo amando aun cuando ella ya se ha marchado...

Recuerden entonces, mis queridos hijos, que siempre hay que tener esperanza en el mañana... Los querré por siempre... Su padre, Genzo Wakabayashi...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jazmín cerró la libreta en donde su padre había escrito su historia. Ella y sus dos hermanos, Daisuke y Benjamín, se encontraban en el departamento en el que su padre vivió desde la muerte de su madre (cuatro años atrás) hasta el día en el que él falleció. Los tres descendientes de Genzo Wakabayashi y Lily Del Valle estaban en el departamento recogiendo las cosas de su padre tras el funeral, con el fin de ver con qué se quedaban, qué vendían, qué regalaban o qué tiraban. Fue en el escritorio de caoba de Genzo en donde Jazmín encontró la gastada libreta, cuya historia estaba pulcramente escrita en japonés, con la caligrafía de su padre; junto a la libreta se encontraba un estuche de terciopelo, dentro del cual la joven encontró la joya que su padre le había regalado a su madre. Ella no dudó ni un solo instante en leerle la historia a sus hermanos, más que nada porque los tres estaban ansiosos de conocer sobre el pasado de sus padres, ya que aun siendo todos unos adultos hechos y derechos no conocían gran cosa, con excepción de lo poco que habían escuchado a hablar a otros supervivientes... Esa historia, sin embargo, superó todas sus expectativas, ya que el conocer la verdadera historia los hacía darse cuenta de la verdadera fortaleza de sus padres…_

_Después de un arduo día, los tres jóvenes consiguieron decidir qué hacer con el departamento de su padre; Benjamín y Vania se quedarían con él, lo remodelarían y vivirían ahí después de que ambos se casaran. Daisuke a su vez se quedó con el collar, porque quería regalárselo a Kaoru, su joven esposa, como prueba de que su amor era verdadero. Y al final, Jazmín decidió quedarse con la libreta, ya que ella deseaba contarles a sus descendientes la valerosa historia de sus padres... Estaba segura además de que a Mijael, su esposo, le encantaría escuchar también la historia de sus padres..._

_Cuando los tres jóvenes salieron del departamento, estaba atardeciendo y el sol se ocultaba por las montañas. Jazmín, Daisuke y Benjamín Wakabayashi recordaron las palabras de su padre y sonrieron. Algo bueno debía venir con la llegada de la noche, ahora que sabían que, sin importar lo que pasara, las cosas podrían mejorar si tenían esperanza..._

**Notas:**

Bueno, me parece que la explicación de cómo fue que Genzo tuvo la cura no fue muy convincente, así que intentaré decirlo mejor: Uhm, para mí resulta sencillo entenderlo porque lo estudié, jaja, pero creo que no es tan fácil explicarlo. Cuando una persona se enferma, de lo que sea, para curarse por fuerza tiene que crear unas sustancias llamadas anticuerpos para que ataquen a la bacteria, virus o cosa que te enfermó; estas sustancias son creadas por el cuerpo mismo, después de estar un tiempo en contacto con la bacteria, virus o cosa que causa la enfermedad; así es también como funcionan las vacunas. Lo que Genzo creó fueron anticuerpos contra los dos virus, mas no significa que el virus original haya mutado a tal grado de ser la vacuna del segundo virus. ¿Se entendió? Sorry, me cae que se necesita un año de estudiar inmunología para entenderlo XD

Au, me pasé de cursi, lo sé, pero después de pensar mucho el cómo podría darle un buen final a esta historia se me ocurrió dejar este epílogo, explicando el por qué Genzo se había puesto a narrar todo, se me hizo lo más adecuado. Y bueno, ya que en este fic no existió Débora Cortés, tampoco existieron Erick y Anne Levin, parejas de Jazmín Wakabayashi y Mijael Schneider, motivo por el cual junté a estos dos últimos XD.

Gracias a todos los que siguieron conmigo esta historia, bastante diferente a lo que suelo escribir. No sabía que iba a salir pero bueno, ya está y debo reconocer que es ahora una d de mis favoritas.

Gracias sobre todo a Liesl Von Kaulitz por permitirme usar su personaje. Me encanta usar a Kirei, y más en este fic porque la puse más fría, según yo, jajaja, la verdad es que en esta clase de papeles me es más fácil manejarla… Gracias también a Elieth Schneider por… Bueno, comadre, amigocha, hermana, no tengo de veras palabras para expresarte lo mucho que has hecho por mí estos meses. Me ofreciste una amistad increíble y la oportunidad de creer que no soy tan infeliz como a veces pienso que soy, jejeje XD. Gracias por todo, amiga

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Lily Del Valle, Alejandro Del Valle, Emily Salazar, Chiara Del Valle, Leonardo Del Valle, Lara Del Valle, Jazmín Wakabayashi, Daisuke Wakabayashi, Benjamín Wakabayashi, Ian Rosso, Sergio Carreras y demás agregados culturales son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi, con ayuda de Alisse para el nombre de los dos últimos.

Elieth Shanks, Mijael Schneider, Chris Schneider y Vania Schneider son personajes creados por Elieth Schneider.

Alisse Farfán, Daniel Misaki, Kaoru Misaki y Javier Misaki son personajes creados por Alisse.

Kirei Nieminen es un personaje creado por Liesl Von Kaulitz.

Marlene Ferreira es un personaje creado por Maderique.

Y ahora sí: ¡Es el fin!


	34. Special Chapter: Just Breath

**Just Breath.**

_Solo respira…_

Yo estaba recostada en la cama, sin poder dormir. Yo esperaba que él llegara a mí en cualquier momento... Yo sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo... Lo amaba, para qué negarlo. Llevaba tan solo cinco días de conocerlo, pero aun así Genzo Wakabayashi se había robado mi corazón

¿Qué quien soy yo? Mi nombre es Lily Del Valle. Hace cuatro años, la Orden del Sexto Mundo acabó con mi familia y con mi vida, dejándome sin nada. Ellos tomaron todo lo que yo tenía y lo hicieron trizas frente a mis ojos. La Orden, obsesionada con la purificación de las razas, me infectó con una variedad del virus que había creado mi padre para tratar de encontrar una cura contra el cáncer, con el fin de destruir a lo que quedaba del resto de la humanidad... Herida por la masacre de la cual fue víctima mi familia, me juré a mí misma que algún día sobreviviría para boicotear los planes de esa maldita organización... Sin embargo, tanto abusaron de mí y tanto me humillaron en la Orden del Sexto Mundo que yo perdí la esperanza de salir de eso algún día...

Y entonces apareció él.

La primera vez que lo vi, le pedí que me matara. Pero él se negó a hacerlo, él me vio desde el principio como un ser humano, aun cuando nadie antes se había dignado a hacerlo... Pero Genzo Wakabayashi era un hombre diferente a los demás, si bien al principio él se comportaba como un patán engreído y macho conquistador, después me di cuenta de que él tenía un brillo de esperanza muy oculto en su interior... Un brillo que me devolvió a mí la esperanza en el mañana...

Yo sabía que él había estado muy enamorado de Misado, su prometida quien murió en el Día Omega, en el fin del mundo, el día en donde se acabó todo lo que conocíamos y lo perdimos todo. El caso es que aun cuando yo sintiera algo por Genzo, no quería reconocerlo porque bien sabía que él aun amaba a su novia muerta. O al menos eso decía... Y sin embargo, él me había besado y me había demostrado que yo no lo era tan indiferente...

Pero aun así no me hacía las ilusiones.

Para mí fue muy difícil el contarle a Genzo la verdad sobre mi pasado; yo sabía que él odiaba a mi padre por ser el creador del virus Omega, él mismo me lo había dicho, pero necesitaba decirle que no fue mi padre el causante de su dolor... Yo temía que él me rechazara o me despreciara al enterarse quién soy yo, y si bien al principio él pareció sentirse traicionado, después aceptó escucharme... Sé que hubo después una conexión entre nosotros, e incluso él pareció liberarse al fin de todos sus rencores...

_Solo respira…_

Sin embargo, yo no dudé ni por un momento en regalarle mi dije del caduceo. Eso era lo único que me quedaba de mi vida pasada, el único recuerdo que tenía de mi familia, pero quería que Genzo lo tuviera, para que lo protegiera y quizás para que después tuviese algo con qué acordarse de mí…

Me siento un tanto idiota...- me confesó Genzo, después de que yo le conté toda la verdad sobre mí.

¿Por qué?.- me sorprendí.

Porque yo sufrí mucho por culpa del Día Omega, pero ahora veo que tú sufriste muchísimo más.- respondió él.- Sé que no me has contado ni la mitad de lo que te hicieron en la Orden y ya siento que lo mío es cualquier cosa.

No creo que haya sido cualquier cosa.- repliqué.- Perdiste a la mujer que amabas, tu estatus, tu carrera, tu vida entera. Sufriste mucho, es normal que estés enojado, solo quiero que no te enojes contra quien no tuvo toda la culpa... Es más, podría pedirte perdón a nombre de mi padre...

¿Perdón por qué?.- cuestionó Genzo.- ¿Por crear el virus? No fue culpa de él, no eran sus intenciones acabar con la raza humana y de hecho... Fue gracias a él por quien yo sobreviví...

Quizás, pero aun así... .- insistí

Aun así, nada.- me interrumpió, poniéndome un dedo sobre mis labios.- No necesitas pedirme perdón por nada.

Yo me ruboricé y entonces él me soltó.

Sigues pensando en ella.- comenté, después de un largo rato.- En Misado.

No sé ya si pienso en ella porque la extraño o porque simplemente me obsesioné con su recuerdo.- confesó él.- Estaba tan dolido, nunca quise encontrar una cura para mi dolor dejé que esto se me convirtiera en obsesión...

Pues nunca es tarde para dejar las cosas atrás.- dije.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, has sufrido mucho y sabes que nada de lo que puedas hacer va a conseguir que Misado vuelva. Tú estás aquí, sobreviviste por alguna razón y créeme que tu prometida no querría que te estancaras recordando el pasado. Lo sé, porque yo sé que la gente que me quiso no querría eso de mí.

Él no dije nada; solo me miró fijamente...

No hice nada especial para sobrevivir.- musitó Genzo.- No pude hacer nada tampoco para proteger a Misado...

Lo sé.- murmuré.- Yo tampoco pude hacer nada para salvar a mi familia, y tampoco hice nada diferente para sobrevivir. Y sin embargo, lo hicimos, Genzo. Sobrevivimos aun quizás sin merecerlo. Pero ya estamos aquí y por eso mismo creo que no deberíamos rendirnos...

Ja. ¿Cómo es que aun siendo quien eres tienes tanta esperanza en el mañana?.- preguntó él, sorprendido.

Porque un día llegó a mi prisión un hombre que aun sabiendo lo que era se negó rotundamente a quitarme la vida.- le sonreí.- Por el simple hecho de considerarme humana...

El beso que nos dimos Genzo y yo después fue diferente a los primeros que él me dio, los cuales estaban más cargados de deseo y pasión que de otra cosa. Ese beso fue más bien suave y tranquilo, algo que ninguno se esperaba... Mi corazón latía a mil por hora...

_Solo respira…_

Y después, su amigo, Tsubasa Ozhora, nos interrumpió… Quizás fue lo mejor, Genzo y yo no parecemos estar muy dispuestos a llevar nuestra relación más allá… Yo huí hacia donde se encontraban el resto de sus amigos, los cuales parecían querer ser mis amigos también, y con ellos me perdí para tratar de escapar mis sentimientos… Genzo regresó al poco rato, poco antes de que Taro Misaki y Alisse Farfán declararan su relación de manera pública y confesaran que estaban esperando un hijo. Para qué lo niego, sentí mucha envidia por ellos y deseé con toda mi alma el poder ser una mujer normal y tener la alegría que causa el estar esperando un hijo del hombre que se ama…

No sabía yo si Genzo se quedaría conmigo esa noche; él no me siguió después de que yo me retiré a mi habitación, aun cuando él no hizo el intento tampoco por marcharse de la Resistencia. Esperando en secreto que él llegara, dejé sin llave la puerta de mi habitación, como mujer a la espera de su amante… Ya pasada la medianoche, Genzo entró sin avisar primero; yo me incorporé inmediatamente al verlo…

Estaba esperándote.- le dije.

Él se acercó a mí, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó. Yo sin dudarlo un momento me correspondió al beso y le eché los brazos al cuello. Genzo me recostó sobre la cama y empecé a acariciarme... Y a desnudarme...

Te amo.- me dijo Genzo, antes de hacerme el amor.

_**I believe, I believe, I believe in you…**_

Yo sabía que él podia contagiarse, pero eso no me importó en ese momento, ni a él tampoco… Genzo lentamente empezó a besarme el rostro, el cuello y después sus labios buscaron mis senos y yo no pude evitar sentir una oleada de placer… Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba desnuda, sus manos tenían mi cuerpo sudoroso de placer… Genzo empezó a besarme lentamente por todo el cuerpo, deteniéndose en mis senos, jugueteando con mi ombligo y después lamiendo mi zona más íntima… Yo tuve que morderme los labios para no gemir cuando sentí su lengua moviéndose en mi interior… Fue entonces cuando yo lo desnudé y empecé a acariciarle el cuerpo como siempre quise hacerlo, como una mujer llena de deseo… Besé el pecho desnudo de Genzo, su abdomen plano y después me bajé a su miembro, aprisionándolo con mis labios. Él colocó sus manos en mi cabeza para controlar el ritmo y supe entonces que él había perdido el control, al igual que yo…

_Solo respira…_

Genzo me tomó entonces entre sus brazos y me acostó nuevamente sobre la cama, aprisionándome entre su cuerpo caliente y el colchón; yo deseaba que él entrase en mí, deseaba sentirlo poseyéndome, haciéndome suya de una forma desesperada…

Házlo.- murmuré.- Soy tuya, Genzo…

Él no perdió más tiempo y con un movimiento decidido aunque suave penetró en mí; yo no pude evitar soltar un jadeo de placer, el sentir su miembro moviéndose en mi interior me transportó a los límites del placer… Su lengua se enfrascó con la mía en un duelo callado, sus labios besaban los míos y recorrían cada centímetro de mi piel desnuda… Mis manos acariciaban su fuerte espalda y clavaba mis uñas en su piel, haciéndolo gritar de placer y de dolor…

Te necesito.- murmuró Genzo, penetrándome con más fuerza.

Te amo.- murmuré yo, al tiempo que lloraba de placer.

Sus embestidas fueron más rápidas, su cuerpo cabalgaba sobre el mío, posesionándose de cada fibra de mi ser… Una sensación increíblemente placentera me invadió de pies a cabeza, haciéndome suspirar palabras de amor en un idioma que ambos entendíamos… Sentí a Genzo estremecerse sobre mí y después soltar un largo jadeo. Ambos quedamos recostados y abrazados, suspirando y respirando agitadamente, sin dejar de besarnos.

Tenía deseos de hacerte esto desde la primera vez que ti.- confesó Genzo, entre murmullos.- Desde que me viste con esos ojos que tienes, supe que estaba perdido…

Es demasiado pronto.- musité.

No me importa que hayan pasado mil años o tan solo cinco días.- replicó él.- Te amo, Lily Del Valle. Quédate conmigo, déjame quererte, déjame protegerte…

No puedes protegerme de lo que me espera.- murmuré.- Sabes que no…

No me interesa lo que vaya a ocurrir.- replicó Genzo, besando mi cuello.- No dejaré que nadie te aparte de mi lado…

Genzo me cargó suavemente para después colocarme sobre él, sin dejar de besarme. Yo sentí que él estaba listo de nuevo y yo deseaba ser suya otra vez, así que monté sobre él, moviéndome lentamente de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo, de adelante hacia atrás, mientras Genzo masajeaba mis senos y acariciaba mi cuerpo. Sus manos después se dirigieron a mis caderas, para guiarme en el vaivén placentero que nos transportaba los dos más allá de lo humanamente permitido… Empecé a cabalgar sobre Genzo con más fuerza, apoyando mis brazos en su pecho y gimiendo y jadeando como si la vida se me fuese en ello… Genzo me tomó entonces por la cintura y acomodó mis piernas sobre sus hombros para continuar haciéndome el amor libre y desesperadamente.

_Solo respira y déjate llevar_…

Así, teniendo el aliento de Genzo sobre mi cuello, su lengua sobre mis senos y sintiéndolo entrar en mí cada vez más rápido, llegué al éxtasis envuelta en una nube de dicha. Genzo llegó al clímax después de mí, pero ni así estuvo satisfecho. No recuerdo aun cuantas veces hicimos el amor durante la noche. Gezno me hizo suya de todas las formas posibles, me tomaba por la cintura y me ponía a cuatro patas sobre la cama, empujando su cuerpo contra el mío, golpeando sus caderas contra las mías y haciéndome estremecer… Fue una noche intensa, llena no solo de pasión sino también cargada de amor…

Yo desperté primero que Genzo, muy de madrugada. No me sorprendía el estar abrazada a él, acurrucada contra su pecho desnudo. ¡Se veía tan encantador así! Tan apuesto, tan fuerte, tan… No puedo seguir ocultándolo. Lo amo, y no me importa nada más que eso… Me incliné para besarlo y entonces el dije del caduceo tintineó cuando él se removió entre sueños… Protégelo siempre, por favor…

Ojalá pudiera cambiar mi destino. Ojalá pudiera cambiar lo que soy… Tenía ya tiempo que había perdido la esperanza, pero ha sido gracias a Genzo Wakabayashi que la he podido encontrar de nuevo…

_Solo respira…_

Comencé a cantar. Quizás él pueda escuchar mi canto y algún día, me recuerde en su corazón…

_**Follow your dreams... **_

**Notas:**

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Este es el fic lemon correspondiente al fic "_Esperanza en el Mañana_".


End file.
